


Perfect Time

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Izuna, Bottom Madara, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Brotherly Bonding, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Asura Otsutsuki, Mentioned Indra Otsutsuki, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Older Brothers, Reincarnation, Romance, Time Travel, Top Hashirama, Top Tobirama, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: Time-travel. After Kaguya was sealed, Sasuke and Naruto were accidentally brought back to the founder era where Hashirama and Madara ended the war by join forces and built the village. Sasuke realized what happened the moment the founders didn't recognized them. HashiMada, TobiIzu, SasuNaru. Eventual Mpreg.Vietnamese translationIndonesian translation
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Susanoo/Kurama, Uchiha Madara & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 216
Kudos: 774
Collections: Histórias topzinhas





	1. Yeah, Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I own nothing except some OCs. I made no money off this story.
> 
> Thanks a lot for my new beta: NICKY! 
> 
> Warning: the main pairings here will be HashiMada TobiIzu and SasuNaru. OOC. Mentioned about Political marriages. Slow paced(?) update. Eventual MPREG.
> 
> Note:
> 
> 1\. TobiIzu here is a continuation from my other fanfic which is called "Tobirama and Izuna" about their childhood time. HashiMada's childhood like in the manga/anime I don't bother adding the romance from their past because I think it was crystal clear that Konoha's founder have 'something' going on between them.
> 
> 2\. I ignore the canon's epilog (of course coz SasuNaru is a pair, I don't want any woman between them) so the mugen tsukuyomi was cancelled automatically with Kaguya being sealed by Sasuke and Naruto. There will be no last fighting between Sasuke and Naruto like in the canon after Kaguya was sealed.
> 
> 3\. Sasuke's Rinnegan and Naruto's Rikudou Mode was temporary. His eyes back to normal eternal mangekyou sharingan, they lost those abilities after he and Naruto thrown back to the past.
> 
> 4\. I don't know the age of HashiMada and TobiIzu so I made it up. HashiMada 32, TobiIzu 29-30 y.o. HashiMada need to be at the same age because of the reincarnation transmigrant system like Sasuke and Naruto.
> 
> 5\. From my draft, this story will end in chapter 18

_It worked!_

They finally touched Kaguya and with Rikudo´s sennin power given to them, they could once and for all seal her. Team 7 felt relieved for a second and turned into horror the next as Kaguya attempted to use her Ame no Minaka justsu to scape and avoid being sealed, but because she did not have enough chakra of her own, the only choice left was to start and try to absorb Sasuke´s and Naruto´s chakras which hands were still on both her shoulders. As Kaguya was being covered by the moon stones and the sealing process almost done, Sasuke´s and Naruto´s eyes widened when they felt their chakra levels drastically dropping and being absorbed by Kaguya´s uncompleted space-time ninjutsu at some moment before the sealing jutsu was completed. Fortunately for them, they could stop her before things turned for the worst, again.

Once the Mugen Tsukuyomi was released and Kaguya along with the perpetrator of thousands of innocents’ deaths out selfishness, mentalness, and mother complex, Black Zetsu, were sealed together, every person absorbed by the sacred tree was released. 

Everyone started to come into realization of what happened and of everything that was lost when suddenly, out of nowhere, a black swirling void with strong gravitation appeared and swallowed Naruto and Sasuke before disappearing. Leaving two persons shocked and frozen in place, Kakashi and Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile_...

On a battlefield, sometime in the past, one of the many battles between the clans Uchiha and Senju was taking place. The heads of the clans were fighting with rivalry and anger along with an incredible amount of chakra. They were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Each one, engaged in the fight to the point of ignoring everything surrounding them; Madara attacking with his Susanoo and Hashirama with his mokuton, their most powerful attacks. Every time their chakra met, a sound similar to a thunder could be heard together with an explosion blinding everyone near them, including them. As a result, they closed their eyes and trust only their instincts to find and fight the opponent. Making the match more and more exhilarating. As the fight progressed, they heard curious sounds, one like a thud, when something heavy falls to the floor, and the other one, oddly enough sounded similar to the one a person makes when complaining.

Hashirama and Madara fixed their eyes to each other, it was like they were having a conversation through their eyes. They nodded and mutelessly decided to stop the fight until they investigate where the sound came from. As they get closer to where the sound came from, they hear a young boy that cannot be older than 17, complaining.

“Oh, Man! My butt hurts and my head is spinning!"

Cautiously, Madara used the Mangekyou sharingan to see the figures laid on the ground. A teenager with blond hair and a black and orange outfit holding his head, on his back you could spot the Uzumaki clan symbol. He was grumbling about his condition. Beside him, sat another young looking boy with spiky black hair. Lavender shirt and black pants. He was reprimanding his companion, “Stop complaining, it means you are still alive!"

As the brunette turns around, Madara´s eyes open up in surprise when he sees his clan symbol on the boys´ upper garment. In that moment he decides to look at Hashirama to see his own expression mirrored back at him. Who are they? They appeared out of nowhere in the middle of our battle! Why are they here? Why does one of them have the Uchiha symbol? And the most important, Why aren´t they holding a weapon at each other´s throats?! What is happening here?! This is something they have never seen before!

Their train of thought halted when they felt a group of people heading their way. As they got closer, they could recognize whose the chakras belonged to, their little brothers.

"Brother!"

Izuna Jumped to his side as Tobirama stood to Hashirama´s. As they assessed the scene in front of them expressions on their faces matched the ones Madara and Hashirama had moments ago. When they returned their sights to the boys, they had already stopped the discussion and were now staring the four of them.

"Hn?" The blond one looked between the Senju and Uchiha brothers like a confused little puppy and then grinned and waved his hand excitedly to them, as if he knew them. "Grandpa Shodaime! Grandpa Nidaime! We did it! We sealed her!" He then stated to look around, searching for something or someone and said “Where is my dad? Have you seen him?"

Hashirama and Tobirama were—to say at least—shocked beyond mortal imagination, they were being called ‘grandpa’ by a teenager from the Uzumaki clan who were distant relatives, but still. "Shodaime and Nidaime... Do you mean us?" Hashirama asked, confused pointing a finger to himself and Tobirama exchanging glances. At that question, the Uchiha boy next to the blond looked at them with sharp eyes. His onyx eyes widened and started carefully to look around before he pointed his quite menacing glare to Madara and his younger brother, recognizing him from Madara´s memories showed to him by Obito. A realization hit him and then he hissed to his companion, "Naruto."

The lively teenager tilted his head confused, "Who else? Anyway, where is my dad? And how come Madara has his complete armor on? Last time I saw him, he was only wearing black pants, and who is the guy by his side? Obito doesn´t have long hair?" 

"Naruto," The black haired boy said as he grabbed the other´s wrist with a warning tone. Naruto felt Sasuke´s hand on his wrist and asked, “What is it, Sasuke?"

"Don´t talk to them and don´t say anything unnecessary," Making emphasis in the second part. 

"What? Why?" Looking back at Sasuke with an offended expression. 

"Look at them carefully. They are not The Shodaime, Nidaime or the Madara that we know."

Naruto frowned, "What do you mean?" 

“If you look at their eyes you´ll see. Both are alive, not revived by the edo tensei no justsu," he whispered to Naruto who immediately confirmed what Sasuke told him. He then stepped closer to Sasuke who was still holding his wrist. Then, they surveyed the place and took notice of it, a battlefield, they interrupted a battle, great they finish one and go to the next one with no resting in between. However, this one was different from theirs because... “So many Uchihas..." Naruto noticed, that the people here were still fighting and there was no trace of the Mugen Tsukuyomi once it was cancelled. Besides, Sasuke was the only Uchiha left.

This was indeed a war, but not their war.

Sasuke nodded and noticed another thing which Naruto didn´t pay attention to. "These Shodaime, Nidaime and Madara looked younger than last time we saw them."

Naruto looked closely and, “True! What does this mean?" He turned to Sasuke, “Your rinnegan is gone too! What is happening?" 

Madara and Izuna were shocked when they first saw how Sasuke´s eyes looked like. The four of them recognized that the brunette didn´t have a basic sharingan pattern but, an advanced one like Madara´s and Izuna´s, therefore, they knew what the price of those eyes was, to see it on a person of such young age was saddening to say at least. It should not be an ability a teenager should have.

“That, is what we want to know," Madara talked for the first time. “Both of you just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of war. An Uchiha and an Uzumaki, the last one is questionable because Uzumaki´s usually have red hair."

"Well, I got it from my dad, but my mom did have red hair." Muttered Naruto.

“Who are you, then? Why are you with an Uchiha?" Asked Izuna who looked at Sasuke, “Is he your prisoner?"

"I´m-oomph!" Naruto started saying but was stopped by Sasuke covering his mouth with his hand. "Don´t answer him, Dobe!"

Tobirama took a step closer with his sword ready, "Release him, Uchiha boy." His red eyes glaring dangerously, "We don´t know who this blond boy is but, if he is wearing the Uzumaki clan symbol, I will protect him!"

As Izuna saw this, he said, “I will not let you hurt another Uchiha," With his Mangekyou sharingan ready to use.

Sasuke then felt that Naruto was being very tranquil and quiet for once which, let´s be honest, he almost never was. When he turned to check on Naruto he noticed that the blond looked very pale and was having breathing difficulties.

“Naruto..." Concern leaked from Sasuke´s tone. He frowned and closed the distance between them, as he did Naruto wavered before losing his balance and fall, Sasuke arrived in time to catch him and avoid the blond the fall with his arms. "Naruto!" said a very worried unknown Uchiha teenager. This surprised the four standing nearby watching the scene unfolds. Because for an Uchiha to openly show concern for others outside of their clan member was... unheard of.

"I... was trying to... use my chakra but..." Naruto couldn´t finish his sentence before falling unconscious in Sasuke´s arms. The four still watching stayed stuck on their places stunned for what was happening.

But then Hashirama asked, “Is he okay? I can-" He took one step closer but Sasuke looked up at him with murdering eyes and said “Don´t. Get. Any. Closer."

"Give him to us, then we will let you go, boy," said Tobirama to Sasuke and looking to Izuna. Neither of them moved but the place was deadly silent.

“He is not yours to protect" hissed Sasuke to Tobirama angrily. "He is mine."

Hashirama recognizing the protectiveness The Uchiha boy showed put a hand on Tobirama´s shoulder stopping him of getting closer. Tobirama feeling somewhat annoyed at his brother for stopping him, looked at him to ask him what was wrong to see him shaking his head slowly as a warning. They were actually stunned, and let no one know, a bit jealous of the younger Uchiha who showed his affection freely and do whatever he wanted with it. That´s why the older Uchihas could not accept this easily. Izuna asked Sasuke, “what do you mean with "yours"?"

" I don´t... need to answer..." before he could finish, his breathing became heavy and it was harder and harder to breath losing his consciousness in the process, but still grabbing Naruto´s body like his life depended on it. When the conscience eluded him both, Sasuke and Naruto, fell to the ground.

"Chakra depletion," Said Tobirama as he and Izuna came closer to the two teenagers on the floor. Tobirama reached out a hand to the boys but stopped when Izuna grabbed his wrist and asked annoyingly, "What are you trying to do?"

“Separating them. You can take the young Uchiha and we will take the Uzumaki boy," replied Tobirama.

"No." Both young brothers turned to see Hashirama with a seriously pained face looking at them. “We will not separate them. We can treat them together, there is no reason to bring them back to health in different places, besides, it seems like they know each other"

Izuna started to protest, "That´s craz-!" But got interrupted by Hashirama when he asked Izuna´s older brother. 

"What do you say, Madara?" Tobirama and Izuna directed their gazes to the Uchiha clan leader who remained silent for a while. “Don´t you think it´s the time to stop this war now for a better future? You know this war is going to end, so why not putting a definite end at this moment?" Said Hashirama walking towards Madara.

"You saw the boys, didn´t you? They in any moment on their wide awakeness never tried to kill each other even with the representative clan symbol on their back. And even more astonishing, one of them, the Uchiha boy, was protecting the Uzumaki!" Hashirama raised his hand to Tobirama who wanted to protest. "I know what I saw, Tobirama. He was protecting, not otherwise."

Madara stayed silent and Izuna began to worry. He walked to his brother. His big brother already had many responsibilities and obligations, he doesn´t need additional burdens on his shoulders. Senju´s clan leader speaks like if it was nothing! Izuna was fuming and said “Don´t listen to him, brother!"

"If you want to protect the Uchihas this, is the only way!" Hashirama stepped close to where Madara was. Izuna then, interrupted Hashirama by putting himself in front of his older brother and scowling deeply to Hashirama. "If our clans join forces, there will be no other clans with enough strength to defy us. Let´s end this pointless war," He said raising his hand to Madara.

As he said that the younger brothers, and Hashirama himself, held their breaths as they saw Madara raising his hand to meet Hashirama´s. Tobirama was left speechless by his brother´s words while Izuna watched with widened eyes the clan leaders shaking and sealing the proposal. 

After the exchange, every ninja on the field slowly stopped fighting what soon became their allies.

—000—

"

"How´s the migration process?" Madara asked Izuna entering the building used as a hospital for injured soldiers, now for both clans, Uchiha and Senju. It has been a week since the war came to an end and the clans decide on a truce. Hashirama came up with the idea that the leader of their clan joined forces, the one who signs the contracts and the one the keep international relations, be called "Hokage" and Madara came up with the name to their new village "Konohagakure."

"It´s going smoothly. No problem so far. Every one of both clans have already built their homes," Izuna reported flatly. Madara glanced at his brother and recalled the first night after his and Hashirama´s agreement, when Izuna confronted and questioned him on his decision.

_"Why did you agree, brother? Don´t you remember how many people or ours were killed by the Senjus?"_

_Madara sighed and asked, “How could I forget?" with a barely concealed, mournful expression. "But, Izuna, you seem to forget that we have also killed many of them. If Hashirama can offer us a truce in spite of it, then I can do the same. Besides... “Madara turned his sad face to his brother, "Don´t you feel tired of this war? Of the unnecessary deaths and the suffering it causes? Say, Izuna."_

_"I have known war since I can remember, what—!"_

_"That´s what I mean. When have only known war since little, no older than toddlers. I don´t want your or my future, your descendants and mine to know what living in hell is like, to in constant pain, full of hatred and uncontrolled feelings near exploding at any moment, repeating our very same mistakes and losing their loved ones at a young age." Madara, cupping his brother face gently and a smile curved on his face said, "above all. I do it for you. I don´t want to lose you, Izuna. I could continue with this war for the rest of my life, but I couldn´t, can´t..." Madara exhales " I wouldn´t know what to do if I lost you because of it."_

_"Brother..."_

_Madara moved his head from side to side. "I want you to live, I don´t want your life to be shortened it for using the Mangekyou sharingan too often. I don´t want you to lose your light like I did," Madara closed his eyes. His now sight really poor. Everything was blurred if his sharingan was not activated, and once it was, he sight was worse after it. Now, He was almost blind. “I will protect you little brother."_

_Izuna, after hearing his brother, blinked away the unshed tears and hugged his older brother tightly. Resting his chin on Madara´s right shoulder Izuna muttered, “You worry too much about me."_

_Madara chuckled, holding him gently. "That´s what brother´s do, silly."_

"Izuna, Madara stopped in the middle of the corridor, "How about you?"

The younger of the brothers turned to his brother. If he said that everything was okay, he would be lying because he has hated and fought the Senjus his whole life. So considering Madara´s wish for his well-being, he said, "Tolerable." Then shrugged, "If you count this past week working together with the Senjus building the village."

Madara smiles "I´m so proud of you," patting Izuna´s shoulder softly. "Have I ever let you down, brother?" Izuna smiled happily at his brother´s compliment. It never failed to make him happy. His smile retracts as he remembers the elder´s talk.

"What about the talk of the elders?" He turned serious. Madara, carefully, blanked his face. "I haven´t found a good time to tell Hashirama about it, but I there is a possibility his clan asks him to do the same." He started the walk again with his brother following closely behind. 

Although the truce was going well so far, there were still some groups of people of both clans who were restless about the current situation. They asked Madara to listen to their suggestion, he accepted in order to calm down their worries. When he remembers the given suggestion, Madara´s heart is left with a heavy and twisted feeling. They wanted a forced marriage between the clans. Normally, it is done so to strengthen the bond between clans with long war history, to secure the truce. In order to prevent that one of the clans break the agreement, one member of the rebellious clan should be held hostage through marriage in the other clan. The Uchihas clan elders along with the Senju’s ones came with that as the best option to avoid future uproars. They did so in the absence of both clan leaders. Madara and Izuna were occupied helping around in the village while Hashirama provided medical aid to the injured soldiers and Tobirama, taking the place of his older brother, was helping the Senju clan to commute to their new village.

"Do you think both of will be the ones appointed as candidates to... you know, to be married into the Senju´s clan?"

"I´m not going to lie to you, Izuna. There´s a high possibility of us being the ones pointed out as candidates for the marriage, due to who we are." They stopped in front of a door. And whispering said," The likely to be chosen from the Senju´s are Hashirama and Tobirama."

Madara knocked on the door. Hashirama´s voice carried out saying, “Come in, Madara, Izuna."

The Uchiha brothers came into what could possibly be the most secluded room in the entire building, because there in the room were the young boys the encountered a week prior. Hashirama greeted them with a warm smile and sat beside the futon occupied by the blond of the two boys. Next to him could be seen another futon with the younger Uchiha boy, both wearing simple white kimonos. Tobirama was in the room too, sat by his brother.

"How are they?" Madara walked towards Sasuke´s futon.

"They chakra levels are finally normal. They will be waking up in any minute," Hashirama continued “we have sent word to the Uzumaki clan but no one has recognized an Uzumaki with such unique characteristics. It´s very difficult to see him as an Uzumaki clan member."

"He did say that he got his hair color from his mother and that his mother was the one with red hair." Tobirama spoke for the first time and then added, "We can say his mother is an Uzumaki."

"And the Uchiha boy?" Hashirama asked the Uchihas brothers.

"No one knows him. His name, Sasuke, didn't ring any bell in our clan," said Madara. “We only know a Sasuke who is from the Sarutobi clan and we are not sure if he´s this young."

Hashirama sighed "I see."

The four of them kept quiet for a while deep in thought before Madara asked Hashirama, "How is the Hokage election?"

"Oh! Well... it´s..." Unsure on how to answer.

"Brother was elected as the Hokage," said Tobirama rolling his eyes seeing the torture his brother was going through to say these very few words. “The people from Hi no Kuni accepted the villagers´ choice."

Madara and Izuna stayed silent. It was predictable seeing as the rumors even reached the doors of the Uchiha clan. They believe Hashirama to be the most trustworthy of the clan leaders. Not that Madara minded people´s opinion, he even agreed with them and he knew his childhood friend´s nature and personality. Besides, he never wanted to be a leader, although, others may say otherwise. He only became a leader with the sole purpose of protecting Izuna. That alone was more than enough for him. He didn´t care who the Hokage was, but he was glad for Hashirama, out of everyone, he was the one who deserved it the most.

Tobirama´s next words pulled Madara from his train of thoughts. He even hesitated, which was weird of him, “However... our elders made a decision to appease the clan and to ensure clan bonding."

"I take it the both of you have been told about the marriage, am I right?" asked Izuna.

At that Hashirama looked at them with a confused expression on his face, "What marriage?"

The other three exchanged glances before explaining the elder’s decision. To say he was surprised when they finished was an understandment. His eyes widened and loudly, to check if what he heard was right, asked, "WHAT?!"

"Uh! What?! What?!" Exclaimed Naruto suddenly sitting up with a panicked expression and looking into every direction on the room trying to gauge where he was. Once he saw who the individuals in the room he relaxed were. "Oh! It´s only the grandpas and Madara..." He returned to his laying position for a minute on the next one, finding it weird, he quickly sat up again. Staring cautiously at them once he remembered what happened before he lost consciousness.

"Good you´re up," stated Tobirama standing next to Hashirama who was doing a quick examination to the blond.

Meanwhile, Madara and Izuna were glancing at Sasuke who still had his eyes closed. Madara said "Why don´t you stop pretending you´re asleep?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, scanned the room searching for his companion and once he found him, sighed in relief. "Sasuke!" Said Naruto who also felt more at ease once he saw Sasuke. Then directed their gazes to the audience in the room. Hashirama took this opportunity to do the short examination he also did on the other boy some minutes ago. Once he confirmed both of them were okay, Tobirama stated, "Both of you have explanations to give. Neither the Uchiha nor the Uzumaki clan claim you as part of the clans. No one here knows you."

"Not a surprise, then," commented Sasuke.

"Enlighten us. “Izuna said. Madara added, "How did you appear out of nowhere in the middle of the battlefield?"

Hashirama picked up something from the table next to Naruto´s hittai-ate and asked, “This symbol is Konohagakure's, and how is it that you have it when the village was only founded a week ago?"

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other before answering Hashirama´s question, "I´m not sure... But I think Sasuke knows more about it...? All the attention turned to Sasuke who remained silent for a while. Naruto whispered to his friend, “We have to tell them, Sasuke."

"No, we can´t. It could change history and the future as we know it."

"Not that it was a good one, remember? May be we could change for the better. We could save a lot of people!" Naruto said painfully. "We cannot do this alone. We need their help to get to our time too. There is no need to do this alone, Itachi told me once to not try and do everything by myself."

It affected Sasuke immediately. Mentioning Itachi was one of the almost none existent weakness his friend had. Sasuke remembers his brother´s last words before the edo tensei was gone, he said the he shouldn´t have left Sasuke out, that not letting him know of the situation and the possibility that if he did he could have changed their parent´s minds about the coup d’état. Sasuke was still deep in thought when Naruto´s stomach protested loudly.

"Ah! I´m hungry!" He complained.

Hashirama laughed, "Well, it is to be expected you were out for a week!"

"What?!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke sighed. "All right, I´ll tell you what I think it´s happening, but let us eat first."

Naruto immediately asked, "Is there any ramen?"

—000—

"So, where do I start?" Sasuke questioned himself once they finished their meals. The four grown men were now sitting, two on each bed sides. "Why don´t you start with an introduction? You seem to know our names though, but we don´t know yours. Besides, the blond didn´t seem to know mine."

"Yeah, who are you?" Asked Naruto tilting his head.

Izuna looked at the blond, "It´s rude to ask someone else´s name without saying yours first, boy." 

"Well, I´m Uzumaki Naruto, you?" Naruto answered easily.

"My name is Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara´s younger brother." He says at the same time he crosses his arms on his chest.

"Wow! Madara had a brother? I never knew that!"

"Oh, and what did you know about me?" Asked Madara with picked interest. He knew he was as famous as Hashirama. And if they knew about him they should also know about his little brother. So how come this little blond boy, Naruto, did not know who Izuna was at all? He saw the boy opening his mouth to answer but Sasuke cut in. "We will get to that in a second. Before that, I must warn you, what you are about to hear will be extremely difficult to believe as everything you will listen to is one tragedy after another and some of them include the four of you, so you need an open mind and time to digest all this. Don´t interrupt us before we are finished."

The adults exchanged glances before Hashirama nodded and said, "Go on." 

“I am Uchiha Sasuke, he is Uzumaki Naruto and we are from Konohagakure, a Konohagakure that is decades in the future, to be more specific eighty years from now."


	2. It is a lot to take in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new beta: Nicky!

Three hours later, Sasuke finished retelling the future. He knew more than Naruto because Hashirama, which was brought back from death by Orochimaru's edo-tensei told him the beginning of Konohagakure. Including his childhood time with Madara as co-founder of the first shinobi village. Obito, Madara at the time, told him about Madara and Izuna´s relationship. Sasuke told them everything, the shinobi war, the reincarnation of Indra and Ashura, Rikudou Sennin, Kaguya, the black Zetsu, the Uchiha's coup d’état, the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

Everyone was shocked, each, for different reasons.

Then Naruto commented lightly, “I never knew Grandpa Shodaime and Madara were best friends."

"They are best friends, at least in this time," said Sasuke. His eyes narrowed at the four who stayed in dead silence for several minutes. Naruto wanted to ask them, but Sasuke held his hand firmly. When he turned around, Sasuke shook his head and whispered, "Let them take their time to process what we just told them."

"Did they believe us?" Naruto whispered back.

"They are not stupid, Naruto. What more proves do they need? Your head protector and my knowledge about their childhood should be enough. Nidaime and Madara are the sensory type person, I'm sure they can tell the similarity between our chakras with Shodaime and Madara's. There is no reason for them to not believe our story."

"So..." Hashirama was the first one to snap out of the stupor, "You mean that you two are Madara and I's reincarnation?"

No, we are not your reincarnation. The four of us are the reincarnation of Rikudou Sennin's sons." Sasuke explained again, "Madara and I are Indra's reincarnation and, you, Shodaime and Naruto are Ashura's reincarnation."

Hashirama massaged his temple, letting out a deep sigh, "It´s a lot to take in..."

"Yes, it is," Tobirama muttered softly. He looked up to see Izuna turning pale. Tobirama frowned in disbelief as he said, "I killed Izuna?"

"Tobirama killed me?" Izuna repeated in the same manner.

"You will not," Madara hissed angrily towards Tobirama. Everyone looked at Madara warily. The older Uchiha activated his Mangekyou Sharingan ready to attack Tobirama at any moment, "Or better, I shall kill you before it happens."

"Madara! Tobirama has not done anything yet to harm Izuna!" Hashirama defended his brother, trying to calm down his childhood friend.

"Yet? Yet?! That's why I should kill him now!" said Madara standing up, focusing on Tobirama. Izuna stood up hastily and immediately faced his older brother, turning his back to the Senju´s brothers, Naruto and, Sasuke. 

Izuna, put his hands on Madara´s shoulders and said, "Brother! I'm still alive, I'm here!" Trying to catch his brother´s ayes to look into his onyx eyes and not into Tobirama´s ruby ones. "Look at me! I'm alive, Brother. No one killed me. I'm here," Izuna said softly when Madara's focus was finally on him. "I'm alright." Slowly, Madara calmed down, his eyes turned onyx again before hugging his younger brother. Izuna sighed and let himself being held by his big brother. Everyone relaxed a bit after that.

"Stay away from Tobirama, Izuna," Madara said while still hugging his brother.

Tobirama eyebrow twitched. He frowned deeply, "I heard that!"

"You should!" Madara snapped at the younger Senju. "Stay away from my brother, Tobirama," his sharingan appeared, "or I'll make a living hell for you."

"I will not kill Izuna!" Tobirama snapped back. For a moment, everyone was stunned at the statement (or confession). Izuna couldn't help but smile a bit which didn´t go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"I don't think the Nidaime Grandpa from my time wanted to kill Izuna," said Naruto calmly. Sasuke glanced at him, "What makes you say that?"

"If I remember the story correctly, Nidaime Grandpa asked Madara what had happened to Izuna in the battlefield after he found out of Izuna´s death. If he had been the one to kill Izuna, then why ask once he noticed his absence. Besides, Nidaime Grandpa came up with the edo tensei jutsu... It was like he wanted to see someone who was dead once more..." Naruto smiled sadly remembering his meeting with his dad. Even if it was only by the edo tensei, he had cherished it so much. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto´s hand. He could feel the sadness emanating from the blond when he squeezed back.

"That makes sense," commented Hashirama nodding. Madara frowned, "No, it doesn´t. Why would your brother do that? They were enemies, at least in those boys story.

Everyone saw Tobirama and Izuna exchanging glances before Izuna sighed deeply and nodded to Tobirama who also inclined his head a bit to indicated that he agreed, too. Tobirama stood up and look at Madara who was still confused about the wordless communication exchange. The younger Senju brother asked his brother, "Did you notice that in almost every battle of our clan fighting the Uchihas, Izuna was my opponent?"

"Yes," Said Hashirama staring at his and Madara's younger brothers. "But, I thought it was because his strength matched yours, Tobirama. Or because his position in Uchiha's Clan was second-in-command like yours in our clan."

"Well, those could be good reasons." Tobirama shrugged.

Izuna faced his brother again, "Have you ever noticed that I rarely use my Susanoo or even my Mangekyou Sharingan in battlefield, Brother? That my sight is not as bad as yours even though we got Mangekyou Sharingan by the same time? And that I have never been severely injured during the war when we fought against the Senjus?"

Madara slowly nodded, "Yes, but I only thought it was because Tobirama was weaker than you and so you never had to use your Mangekyou Sharingan."

"I never had to." Izuna chuckled, "but not because Tobirama was weaker. I don´t know if my Susanoo can hold against him for a long time, I never used it to full power when fighting Tobirama."

"Me neither," Tobirama added as Izuna took a step back from his brother. The silver head Senju took some steps to take him just behind Izuna. The other four present in the room watched the younger brothers of the present clans. Madara asked the ultimate question, "Why?"

"We made a promise," stated Tobirama.

Hashirama dumbfounded, "What?"

"I promised Tobirama that I will never fight Senju other than him," Izuna said. Tobirama added, “and I promised Izuna that I will always find him in each battle."

The audience catches the message between the lines but Madara had a hard time accepting it so he insisted, "Again. Why?"

Tobirama intertwined his fingers with Izuna's, "I care about him."

"Ho-how—!" Madara eyes widened.

Izuna stared at his older brother and explained about the first time he met Tobirama when he was 12 years old. Naruto and Sasuke didn´t know about the secret meeting of Tobirama and Izuna as kids. Izuna then, told them about how his sharingan awakened, matching up with Obito´s story which stated that Izuna´s Sharingan appeared soon after Madara awakened his. Obito never told hoe Izuna got his but looking at Madara frozen in place after being told, Sasuke was positively sure that Madara never knew how.

"So, that's why you knew Izuna's name?" Hashirama said in awe, he frowned a bit, "But, I thought you always hated Uchiha Clan since we were children."

"Yes, you too, Izuna, you always hated the Senju Clan," Madara trying to deny the conclusion that everyone reached.

Izuna sighed, "I hated the Senjus because it separated me and him. I never said I hated Tobirama, Brother."

"I hated the Uchihas because of the same reason, but never against your idea to join forces with them, Brother," Tobirama said to Hashirama.

"Ah, I see. No wonder I felt something was not right with your hate for the Uchihas and recently with the cease-fire agreement. I was waiting for you to explode but it never happened. “Shodaime laughed.

Madara turned his head to Hashirama, gave him a death glare, "You knew about this?"

"N-no, of course not," Hashirama put his hands up as a surrender sign, "This is the first time I´ve heard about this, Madara, I swear!"

Madara then glared back to Tobirama, "It doesn't mean you won't kill Izuna!" 

Hashirama trying to make Madara see reason, "Madara, The future can be changed, don´t be-"

"It has changed, already," stated Sasuke flatly, the attention was solely on him again.

"What?" Hashirama and Naruto said at the same time.

Sasuke looking at the Uchihas and Senjus brothers said, “The village, Konohagakure is supposed to be founded after Izuna´s death as far as I know, but now, Izuna is here. Alive. History is changing after Naruto and I came to this era."

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you end up in this era?" Hashirama asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but I'm guessing it's because of Kaguya trying to use her Ame no Minaka jutsu, she can go to another dimension at will but it takes a lot of chakra, even for her. Only she could cause this. When we were sealing her she tried to absorb our chakra to free herself, but it was too late, hence, it caused all this. Naruto and I got swallowed and trapped in this failed space-time jutsu using our chakra. The reason behind this is not clear, I think it´s because we have the same chakra reincarnation, our chakra resonating or the likes, and it pulled us to this era."

"Ah, the reincarnation thing. Does this mean that I and Madara are some kind of siblings or something?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe, in a way."

"But I love him romantically! Not brotherly!" Hashirama whined. Madara stiffened. His eyes went as wide as possible. He started to turn pale but instantly reddened as Hashirama asked Sasuke, "Can I still marry him despite this reincarnation-sibling-in-a-way- thing?"

Everyone has a different reaction to this. Izuna scowled at the idea of his beloved brother taken by someone as Hashirama. Tobirama sighed deeply like he knew this was coming, Naruto burst out laughing, and “His face is so funny! I never took Madara as the shy type or one to act innocent with a blushing face and to wearing his 'I'm-devil-you-are-nothing-to-me' face!" He started to laugh even harder when Hashirama said, "I know that face!"

"And he is going to get married!" Naruto couldn´t compose himself. Madara was shaking with embarrassment and snapped at the Uzumaki boy, "You are one to talk? You have been holding hands since you too woke up and at that age! It´s inappropriate!"

It did the trick to silence Naruto, effectively. His face turned red as he looked down to where his hands was still being held by Sasuke´s. He tried to pull his hand but Sasuke tightened his grip. "Let go of my hand, Sasuke!" His face was bright red. Sasuke close his eyes, and said calmly, "Why? They are not stupid, Naruto."

Both teenager started bickering while the older four stared at them with bitter smiles. On the one hand, they were happy to see that an Uchiha and an Uzumaki could have a close relationship like Sasuke and Naruto. On the other, they felt somewhat sad because they didn’t have the chance in their teen years to be like that. Hashirama, somehow, liked how all this turned out. He grinned at the young ones, "Okay, enough talking, kids. Just don´t forget to use protection if you are not ready to become a parent."

Naruto stopped his struggling, turned his head towards Hashirama, "Why would we need protection?"

Hashirama blinked, glancing at everyone in the room, before asked the blond, "Uhm... Naruto, how old are you?"

"17 since last week."

The older Senju said to Sasuke who opened his eyes a bit, "I take it you are the same age. Do you know what I´m talking about, Sasuke?"

"What is it?" Naruto curious. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"More or less," Sasuke said stoically.

"Hey, hey, Shodaime Grandpa! Tell me!" Naruto whined and tugged Hashirama kimono sleeves. The First Hokage laughed awkwardly, "Well, I'm talking about making baby."

"What? How come two guys make a baby? It´s supposed to be a male and a female, isn´t it? Naruto blinked, tilting his head.

The older four looked surprised. Izuna asked, "Do you mean that in your time, a man can't get pregnant?"

Naruto nodded, "Why do you guys seem so surprised?"

"Because male pregnancies are common in this era," answered Sasuke. Naruto didn't get it, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke explained, "It's a warring era, a lot of people was killed in the battlefield. Even women. I'm guessing they are rare during this time. If they wanted to continue the clan, without a woman, it would be difficult. That´s why a jutsu of sorts was created in this era. A sealing jutsu that creates a womb inside a man´s body so they can carry a baby, like a woman."

"How come you know about it, Sasuke? It was not taught at the academy, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke replied lightly, "I saw it in one of Orochimaru's research. I believe he copied it from one of forbidden scroll in Konoha. At first, I thought it was a lie but it’s true, isn't it?" Sasuke asked the older four who nodded.

"But, why in your time no one knows?" Madara asked. Sasuke closed his eyes. "I don't know. We were born at a relatively peace time so I think people just forgot about it."

"So, does this mean that both of you can't get pregnant?" Tobirama wondered.

"I can´t, the sealing jutsu was never done in our time, but Naruto probably can," said Sasuke.

"WHAT?!" To say the blonde shocked was an understatement! His blue eyes almost popped out of the sockets. He looked at Sasuke in pure shock. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Your father sealed Kyuubi in your stomach, so, technically speaking you have a womb inside because of the sealing jutsu side effect. You can ask Shodaime to examine you for confirmation or just ask the kyuubi about it."

"Yes, he has one. I found it when I examined his this past week," Hashirama sighed, that´s why he mentioned the protection earlier, "Then, in that case, you need ‘the talk'."

"What talk?" Naruto widen his eyes a bit at Hashirama. He didn´t have a clue although his teachers were perverts, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Naruto never had interest in a woman´s body at all so he was got bored when he read Jiraiya´s best sellers novel. But, let´s be honest, that a man can get pregnant in this era is pretty shocking. This shocked him more than seeing Rikudou sennin or Kaguya as Gods. "Wa-wait! Wait! You said I have one? Naruto turned pale. "Seriously, GRANDPA?!"

The blonde fainted ungracefully.

Sasuke sighed. He tucked in Naruto neatly inside the blanket. "You can do 'the talk' after he wakes up. Anything you want to know?"

"No," Hashirama shook his head, standing up. The other three took the hint and started moving towards the shoji.

"We will let your rest," Hashirama said. "This building is a temporary hospital, both of you can't stay in here for too long. Do you want to stay with Uchiha Clan after that, Sasuke?"

"Will they accept Naruto there?" The teenager asked Madara who glanced briefly at Izuna before he answered.

"It's not safe now, probably."

Sasuke nodded, "Then, I think it's will be safest if we stay at your place, Shodaime."

"I understand," Hashirama was the last one to leave the room. When the shoji was close, Sasuke waited until there were no shadows reflected under the door, before laying down in Naruto´s futon under the same blanket. He sighed, "It´s a lot to take in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] The childhood time of TobiIzu was from my TobiIzu fic


	3. Two decades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HashiMada and TobiIzu fluff moments. Thanks to my new beta: Nicky!

After the shoji was closed by Hashirama, Tobirama turned around to face the older brothers. He said, "We'll see you tomorrow, Brother, Madara. Good Night," resting his palm on Izuna's shoulder, then vanished in the blink of an eye using Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Your brother kidnapped mine!" Madara accused Hashirama furiously after realizing a second too late. He wanted to run to start searching for his younger brother but halted because Hashirama grabbed his wrist, "What?!"

"Now, now, don't be hasty, Madara," the First Hokage smiled before turning serious. "Don't you think we need to talk privately?"

"About what?"

"Our wedding," Hashirama stated calmly. Madara stood frozen. Slowly, he turned around to face Hashirama. He saw how serious the Senju was about this topic. Hashirama didn't whine nor laughed like earlier when he suggested the wedding between them in front of those boys from the future. "You're... serious...?" The Uchiha asked in a whisper.

Madara was surprised when Hashirama confessed suddenly in front of their brothers and future visitors. It was tthe first time that his childhood friend admitted his other than friendly feelings to Madara. He didn't know what to make of it but since Hashirama Laughed it off with Naruto, Madara concluded it was only a jest to rub it in Naruto and Sasuke´s relationship. But, now, looking at Hashirama nodding with a determined expression on his face, like he showed whenever they were on the battlefield, Madara realized the weight of the situation.

"Let's go to the Hokage residence first, we can talk undisturbed there," Hashirama walked first then Madara followed him.

—000—

When both of them were inside the Hokage´s room, Hashirama locked the door just to make sure no one came in uninvited while talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask you to marry me in front of those boys and our brothers," Hashirama let out a sheepish grin. "It just came out after we heard the story of the reincarnation of those siblings. I just kind of panicked at the thought of not being able of marrying you."

"Hashirama..."

Hashirama kept mumbling and looking down, "But of course, I should have asked you first. Or better yet, I should have explained about my feelings. Just so you know, I didn´t know our elders made the decision of the marriage, tough I was planning on proposing to you over dinner or something after out village was more stable..." Hashirama got more and more depressed each second that passed by. "I mean, surely everything is a mess with those boys and their unbelievable future story, then again, I don´t know if you wi—!"

"Hashirama!" Madara had already shortened their distances and stood in front of the Hokage. He grabbed Hashirama's upper arms, searching in those brown eyes before telling him slowly, "Forget about the elders, the reincarnation thing, and the village and just..." Onyx eyes locked with brown ones, Madara whispered, "...just let me hear what you want to tell me. I´m listening."

"Madara..."

Hashirama had to blink several times to avoid the unshed tears threatening to fall down in any moment. Madara looks so beautiful in Hashirama's eyes. He wasn´t looking at Hashirama with those calculating sharingan eyes of his, his war eyes, but with understanding shining in them. At the same time those eyes staring back at him, reflected Hashirama´s complicated feelings and Madara understood them and could put them apart from the depression that always seem to cloud his friend at times like this. It been a long time since Hashirama has seen that particular expression on Madara´s face. One of Madara positive traits, he was an understanding person and can be very patient. Hashirama knew it and maybe the only other person who knew it too was Izuna. That patience of course, was only reserved for special and important people in the Uchiha's life.

Oh, how he missed this Madara, his childhood friend. Not the Head of Uchiha Clan. Unknowingly, he smiles and whispers longingly. "I love you."

The Uchiha's eyes widened a bit as he let go of Hashirama's arms Hashirama stroked the hair covering half Madara's face. "You knew it, didn´t you?"

"You weren't exactly trying to hide it, Hashirama," Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I did try, you know."

"Then, you failed," Madara chuckled. "There, it was not hard to say, was it?"

Hashirama steps closer, "Yes, because we are not in a battle."

"Cannot argue with that" Madara smiles. Hashirama cups the Uchiha´s smiling face tenderly, "So, will you marry me?"

"Someone has to, otherwise those stinky old meddlers won't shut up about it"

Hashirama chuckled, "I mean, what about how about your feelings? I don't want you to marry me out of political reasons." Said the Hokage resting his forehead on Madara´s. Both of them closed their eyes. There was a calming sensation spreading inside them just by being close to each other. It was like there was a pull pushing them towards each other that made them want to be close. They didn't know if there was connection between the attraction and the reincarnation or if it was just pure love. One thing was sure and Hashirama knew, "I have wanted you ever since we met by the river. It was hard to part from you every single time all this years."

"I know," Madara painful tone matched his. He had a grip on Hashirama´s kimono along with a sad smile. Every time they've met after their childhood was over, was in the battlefield. Holding a weapon, hurting each other. It made them feel miserable and hurt even more so than any physical would they might have sustained in the past. He whispered softly, "Don't think you are the only one who felt like that, Hashirama... Me too... I..."

Hashirama couldn't hear more that sorrowful tone, so he leaned down to kiss Madara. Chastely at first. Their first kiss. It was filled with longing. Years of longing. It has been to long! Madara kissed back, corresponding, and is all it takes to break the spell as Hashirama became more demanding. His arms held Madara gently but firmly while Madara circled Hashirama´s neck with his arms. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, only stopping several minutes later to put some needed air in their lungs.

Both were panting but there was a satisfied smiles on their red lips.

Hashirama grinned, "Marry me?"

Madara laughed then nodded, "You'll never take a 'no' for an answer, anyway."

—000—

"What was that?" Izuna turned around to facing Tobirama after inspecting the room they were currently in. "Was that... Hiraishin no Jutsu?" Izuna couldn't helped help felt a bit awe. He always saw Tobirama using it in battlefield.

The Senju blinked, "That's your first thought? After I took you away from your beloved brother?"

His cheek turned a bit pink, "Well, Brother can find me anywhere if he want it." Izuna trusted his brother sensor technique wholeheartedly which has improved significantly since they were children. Tobirama must have agreed to it he commented lightly, "Good point." He folded his hands in front of his chest, "In my defense, this is the first time you used it with me, not against me. So, excuse me if I am a bit curious."

"Right," Tobirama frowned slightly before closing the distance between them by embracing Izuna, "I will not use it against you anymore, Izu..."

Izuna startled. He put his palms on Tobirama chest, "What? Tobi—!"

He heard Tobirama whisper weakly as the taller man tightened his embrace, "I will not kill you, Izu... I will not..."

The Uchiha blinked. So that's what this is about, he thought. Tobirama is still thinking about the boys’ future story. It has shocked Izuna too. Sasuke didn't point it out but it was inevitable that the future Sasuke and Naruto had was because of Izuna's death. If he (Izuna in Sasuke-Naruto's history) hadn´t died, Madara wouldn´t have lost his sanity and started the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Tobirama probably wouldn´t have created the edo tensei no jutsu nor discriminated the Uchiha Clan after he became the Nidaime Hokage. He would never know how his existences could cause such a future.

"Tobi..." Izuna said softly, "The history has changed. I'm not dead." He slipped his hands around Tobirama then rested them on the Senju´s back. "I'm here, Tobi..." Izuna closed his eyes, embracing Tobirama gently.

He felt Tobirama relaxing in his hands. Izuna sighed in relief as Tobirama nuzzled his collarbone. "Yeah... I miss you so much, Izu," whispered Tobirama. Izuna chuckled, resting his right cheek on soft silver haired, "Really? We've met at almost every battlefield since we were small."

"I know but... it is not the same," his voice sounds so pained it made Izuna smile sadly. He caressed Tobirama’s back while whispering back, "I know... Me too..."

They were holding each other in comfortable silence for a long moment. Savouring the warmth not only physically but inside their hearts too. It was indescribably hard all those years without being close like this. From time to time, both reached a point where they were frustated with the Senju-Uchiha situation and would lose all hope, That what they had was meaningless and will never change. However, neither had the heart to abandon their promises to each other. 

He loses his arm around Izuna leaned back, locked eyes with him. Red eyes met onyx ones. There was relief, longing, hope, love reflected in those eyes "Thank you," Tobirama said.

Izuna asked, "For what?"

"For keeping your promise."

"Well, you kept yours."

"I have my own reasons." 

One of Izuna eyebrow twitched. "Which are.."

"I can't tell you now."

Izuna scowled, "Seriously? After almost 20 years we have kept our promises to each other? For Rikudou Sennin's sake! You stole my first kiss when we barely teenagers and BAM 17-18 years later you are still not gonna say it!" He poked harshly Tobirama's chest. "Senju Tobirama! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tobirama sighed. "Traditionally, I should talk to your clan's leader first, in this case your older brother, to ask for his permission anything to you."

"Permission?" Izuna eyes widened as he understood. "You mean..."

"I was planning it to meet Madara as soon as possible since the elders made the decision but then, the boys from the future ruined it with their story. You were not making it any easier either."

Tobirama said looking at him straight in the eyes. "Let's get married, Izu."

The Uchiha was rendered speechless, stunned and awed.

Senju Tobirama wanted to marry him. Him. An Uchiha. The concept of the truce haven´t still rooted deep in neither the clans nor the village. The village was only a week old so it was not his fault that he still hold some prejudices toward the other clan members. Slowly, his cheek reddened when Tobirama started caressing it longingly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Izu, I cannot take this anymore. I don't want to be separated from you again. I don't want a future without you."

Uchiha Izuna felt his eyes watering with each word that left Tobirama mouth.

"I'lll do anything to protect this village because I worked so hard for it to exist so we could be together despite being an Uchiha and a Senju."

He keep blinking to prevent any tears falling.

"17 years... hell, it is a very long time. I barely make it out alive and I was not surprised when the boys told us that I had created to bring back the dead ones. If you were really gone... I would make sure I could see you still, even after death."

"Tobi..." Izuna smile sadly.

His stoic face cracked, a painful expression was a sight Izuna has never seen in Tobirama after they made the promises. It hurt Izuna. Although they were now an adults, the feelings inside were the same. Izuna cupped Tobirama´s face tenderly pressing their foreheads together.

"At one point I thought I was going mad, just being far away from you... for almost two decades. Although I don´t have Uchiha´s DNA which is famous for losing their reasoning and sanity."

Izuna chuckles. Patting softly Tobirama's cheeks to playfully scold him, "Hey, you're about to marry one of them. It is not nice to insult your soon-to-be husband's family."

Tobirama´s Ruby eyes widened.

Tobirama held Izuna´s hands on his cheeks and kissed one softly. "Are you saying yes, Izu?"

Izuna nodded, it lightened up Tobirama as he leaned down and kissed Izuna. Slowly, gently, longingly. Two decades. It was almost two decades since their first-last kiss. Then, they were trying to catch up to the lost time by kissing deeply. Tobirama circling his arms around Izuna´s waist while Izuna wrapped his on Tobirama´s neck for a better position. It lasted for minutes as they moved to futon and laid down before they had to break the kiss up for air.

"I've been meaning to ask you,” Izuna panting, his back pressed on the soft futon, "is this your room?"

Tobirama hovering on top of him, "Yeah, why?"

"Bold move, Senju. Even from you," Izuna smirked, "I'll pray for your safety when you talk to my brother about this, Tobi." He chuckles.

"It's so nice of you, Izu, very reassuring," said Tobirama sarcastically. Izuna laughed freely. He looks so happy. It was beautiful. It stunned the Senju in awe. He leaned down, pressing their body closer, "Just in case, I may not come out alive from the talk with your brother... I guess you should know..."

Tobirama whispered softly on top of Izuna's smiling lips, "I love you, Izu..."


	4. We should call you by a fake name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for Kurama talking inside Naruto.
> 
> Thanks a lot for my new beta, Nicky!

"Uhmmm..." Izuna felt soft kisses on his nape and arms around his waist, trailing up and down his body. He felt something hard poking his cheeks down there. He smiled while pressing back, "Someone is in a good mood this morning."

"How can't I?" Tobirama said sucking the soft skin behind Izuna's ear, getting a moan back from the Uchiha as a reward. "With you in my arms when I woke up."

"After we've done it till dawn?"

"We need to catch up with our lost time this past 2 decades," he answered easily. "Don't you think?"

"Spare my body a rest, don't you think?" Izuna countered lazily. Seems like Izuna's wish was heard by God because Tobirama suddenly stopped his hands and sighed before they heard someone knocking the door. "Who is it? Inquired Tobirama, give time to Izuna to put a kimono on, too.

"It's Hiruzen, Sensei."

Sasuke Sarutobi's son. The Sarutobi clan joined Konoha a few days ago and, Hiruzen, who admired Tobirama asked him to teach him, even before the Ninja Academy started according to the plan, in two weeks’ time. "We don't have a scheduled training this morning, do we?

"It's not about training, Sensei," his pupil sound serious. Another voice said, "It's an emergency, Sensei." It was Danzo's. Hiruzen's best friend and another pupil of Tobirama. Usually, only one of them would remind him of the training, not both. He exchanged glances with Izuna who was already done and covered with the kimono before opening his shoji. "Speak." He said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Tobirama-sama," a new voice caught the Senju's attention. Another child with messy curly black hair, Tobirama has never seen this one before. "It´s an emergency. Madara-sama and your brother are gone."

Tobirama blinked.

The child continued, "My mother, Ryuna Uchiha, is the personal healer of Madara-sama. She went off to buy breakfast for him, but he was not in his room, seeing this, my mother went to Izuna´s after but he was not here either. Something like this has never happened before. She is reporting to the Hokage now and I thought you could help us to find them because you are a sensory type ninja before anyone finds out."

Izuna recognized the voice. He reached the door at the same time that Tobirama asked, "Who are you, kid?"

"Kagami..."

The Uchiha boy was surprised, "Izuna-sama!" He bowed immediately. "I didn't know that Tobirama-sama found you already. I'm sorry for disturbing."

"No... It’s okay, Kagami," he patted the boy´s head who was embarrassed to no end. He took a decision based on his observation only. He knew the fragility of the agreement from what his mother had priorly told him, and the position of both, Madara and Izuna is really important. If something happened because of a Senju... It could- no it will cause another war. And, like any child in this era, he didn´t want that. It was the reason he took the liberty to ask Tobirama for help in the first place. 

"It's a misunderstanding. Thank you for letting us know, “Izuna smiled. “Wise choice, kid."

Kagami smiled bashfully at the praise of one of the two strongest men in his clan. 

The three of them were dismissed by Tobirama who closed the door after they went away. "You know that child?"

"Yeah, his name is Kagami Uchiha. His grandfather was our teacher," Izuna said while walking to the bathroom. Tobirama followed him, "Was?"

"Dead," the Uchiha muttered.

"Come on, we need to get ready and find our brothers."

—000—

At the same time, an Uchiha woman, younger than Izuna, was knocking the Hokage´s bedroom door. Her bob curly hair rested on her shoulder. Waiting for the permission to talk to the Hokage.

"Who is it?" Hashirama inquired from the inside. His voice still groggy with sleep at the same time he tightened his embrace around Madara who now, thanks to the knocking at the door, was awake and attempting to sit up.

"Let me go, Hashirama," Madara whispered so the person outside the door can´t hear them. "Someone's here."

"We still have time for the meeting with the elders," Hashirama murmured lazily while nuzzling."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, Hokage-sama. I'm Ryuna Uchiha, I'm afraid I have bad news," said the woman from the outside.

"It's my personal medi-nin," Said Madara surprised. Hashirama got fully awake by the statement. Both of them put on their kimonos before opening the door to face the Uchiha woman.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," she bowed to Hashirama so she didn't see Madara standing beside the Hokage.

"Ryuna, why are you here?" The head of Uchiha Clan asked. Ryuna showed a surprised expression on her face at the sight of Madara there and bowed hastily. "I-I thought something happened to you, Madara-sama. I couldn't find you or Izuna-sama in your rooms, so, I wanted to inform Hokage-sama before anyone stated an accusation and problems arise." She shamely apologized, "Please forgive me, Madara-sama."

"It's alright, Ryuna," Madara said, "It was good thinking and I appreciate how you approached the situation. Thank you."

"I will be searching Izuna-sama right away, “she straightened her back. Madara stopped her, "No, it’s fine, Ryuna. I know where my brother is now."

"Oh, then, I won't be bothering you any longer," she bowed again before she left. Hashirama turned to Madara who looked calm but his activated Mangekyou sharingan was betraying his facade.

"Dara?" The Hokage puzzled. "Why—"

"Shut up!" Madara hissed angrily. "I'm this close," he showed pinch movement using his thumb and forefinger, "to kill your fucking brother right now!"

"What—"

"Izuna stayed with him! I can feel their chakra together even now!" Madara huffed and went to the bathroom. Hashirama sighed. Now, he needed to calm down his lover instead of having a passionate morning like they did last night.

After both of them cleaned themselves properly, another knock was heard by the door. Hashirama intended to ask who it was but Madara got to it first by opening the door so fast almost pulling the door out of its hinges to glare at the person standing outside.

"YOU!" His anger was barely controlled when he addressed the Hokage´s younger brother. Izuna tried to catch his brother´s attention with a greeting of his own, "Good morning, Brother."

Madara threw a glance at Izuna and narrowed his eyes briefly not missing how Izuna flinched because of it. The message was clear: I will deal with you later. It had been a long time since he was at the end of his brother´s anger. Izuna gulped. Tobirama noticed. He glared back at Madara and greets flatly, "Good morning, Brother, Madara."

The animosity between Madara and Tobirama became thick in the air, Hashirama separated them by positioning himself between his brother and lover. "Good morning, Tobirama, Izuna. Come on, we will talk about this later. We have a meeting with the meddle—" Hashirama coughed into his fist, "I mean, the elders." 

—000—

"I can get pregnant..."

Naruto muttered lowly to the pillow under his cheeks while he laid down on his futon. His blue Eyes were blank facing the shoji. Sasuke, who was sitting beside Naruto on his own futon reading a scroll given by the founders for light reading, snapped his head up annoyed “You’re still thinking about that? It's been hours since then."

They were still in the intensive room and rarely went outside without one of the founders or their brothers. Both wearing the cream yukata as daily outfit as to not raise unwanted questions and get unnecessary attention to their current situation. An unknown Uchiha and self-claimed Uzumaki close with each other? Unheard of, even in this era. Naruto sat up and turned around to face Sasuke, his eyebrows frowned. "It's easy for you to say! It is not you who can get pregnant!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, disbelief leaked of his tone when he elaborated, "We fought Juubi, we've met Rikudou Sennin, the God of Shinobi himself, sealed his mother and traveled back in time, and you are still surprised about the possibility of you getting pregnant?!"

Kurama laughed inside Naruto. _"It's so rich!"_

"Ugh!" The blond pouted, "Shut up, Sasuke! You too, Kurama!"

_"He had a point! You've gotta admit that."_

Sasuke blinked, "Kurama?"

Naruto crossed his hands on his chest, "It's Kyuubi's name. Rikudou Grandpa told me his name."

Sasuke put down the scroll, crawling from his futon to Naruto's then slipped his right hand inside the blonde’s kimono to touch above the navel. Naruto protested with a bright red face, “Hey, hey! Sasuke!"

Onyx eyes were inspecting the nicely toned abs and almost got carried away if Naruto hadn´t protested.

"The Kyuubi´s seal. You opened it, didn´t you?" Sasuke asked seriously. "That's why you can use all of its chakra among Rikudou Sennin´s power."

Naruto´s blue eyes showed his confusion but nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Sasuke pulled his hand from Naruto's yukata, sat in front of the blond and remained silent for a while. Naruto took the opportunity to put his yukata into the right position again. "Let me see him," said Sasuke after the awkward silence.

"What?"

"I saw him once inside of you at Orochimaru's hideout, remember?"

Naruto with eyes wide, remembered. It was the first time seeing Sasuke three years after he left the village to go with Orochimaru’s, the Snake Sennin. He was about to answer when Kurama said, _"Interesting idea."_

Unfortunately, before Naruto told Sasuke...

BRAK!

Their door was opened violently. Naruto jumped from his futon on his Kurama mode on, Sasuke followed suit activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and the half body of his Susanoo surrounding them both ready for an attack. They scanned the area and relaxed when they realized it were only the founders and their brothers. And boy they were surprised by the scene.

It was the first time the founders got a glimpse of the boys´ chakra. If Madara and Tobirama had doubts about these future boys being Madara’s and Hashirama´s reincarnation this completely shatters them. If Tobirama hadn´t known the truth, Naruto and Sasuke would pass as Hashirama and Madara relatives, respectively. The similarity of their chakras was incredible. It was almost the same! The difference being Naruto infused with Kyuubi´s chakra and Sasuke was covered in a chakra slightly darker than Madara´s due to Orochimaru´s seal in him.

"Oh, It´s just the grandpas." Naruto sighed in relief. The teenagers deactivated their powers. "What happened? Was the door at fault for something to deserve that?

Naruto asked, pointing at the closed door now. "Is it emergency?"

Madara answered flatly, "No."

"He is just upset," Hashirama sighed "We were summoned by our elders and they told us, the four of us, to marry each other to strengthen the truce."

From Naruto's understanding from yesterday. Hashirama had the intention of marrying Madara, meaning, they are lovers. Their brothers too. However, all of them looked upset. He was puzzled. "Shodaime Grandpa and Madara are an item, right? Nidaime Grandpa and Izuna too. What's the problem, then?"

Izuna scowled, "The problem is that the elders want me to marry the Hokage and Tobirama to my brother."

Naruto frowned, "Please don't tell this can cause another war."

"Fortunately, no," Hashirama smiled reassuring the boys. "I declared to them as a Hokage and told them that I get to choose my own spouse from the Uchiha clan. I mean, Madara is the only in my mind, and it crystal clear that Tobirama is no having other that it´s not Izuna. They were stubborn at first but in the end they approved it."

"How?" Sasuke curious. He knew by guessing, the elders were truly troublesome meddlers if his in the future were any indication. He didn't think they were easy to convince.

"Well..." Hashirama recalled the end of the meeting—

_"You can't decide that on your own!" one elder shouted. The other added, it’s for the sake of the truce!"_

_The four of them stayed calm. The Uchiha and the Senju brothers spent almost two decades away from their significant other and no matter what people said about them, they are humans and had their limits, too. Especially, after they finally got together. Even if for one night, it was enough for them to know that any separating now is unthinkable, let alone picturing their lovers to the other´s brother._

_They were able to keep, barely, at bay their obvious distaste from showing in their faces and tried to suppress the anger caused by the old folk meddler. Unfortunately, for the geezers their chakra was attuned to their feelings and started to cover the room they were in. The elders were shocked by the surprise and the pressure._

_"We will give you a choice," Tobirama said apparently calm, his ruby eyes communicating otherwise and narrowing dangerously. Izuna's Mangekyou sharingan activated and added, "Choose wisely."_

_Hashirama stern voice startled the elders, "Either the four of us ague our way in or... all of you..."_

_Madara's Susanoo formed half body around him as he coldly stated, "Fuck off."_

—Hashirama shrugged, "That's what happened."

"Understandable," Naruto nodded. He won't accuse the founder's way and say that it was wrong, because he´s been there and has done the same thing for Sasuke, even if their situation was totally different one. Although, the world wanted the Uchiha dead, Naruto didn´t, He wanted for Sasuke to live. He was just a jinchuriky child with no political power, such as the founders, at the time he could only beg on his knees to the Raikage for his friend.

"Speaking about the elders, they mentioned you two, also," Tobirama changed the topic.

"What did they say?" Sasuke asked.

"They started to question your origin, “replied Hashirama.

"What did you to tell them?" 

The Hokage sighed, "I don't like it but I lied to them. I gave them a fake diagnosis and told them you have lost your memories, you don´t remember anything about where you come from, or anything by that matter, and I am trying to help you to restore them. So we should call you with fake names."

Naruto tilted his head, "Why don't we use our real names if the people in the village don´t know us and we are supposedly suffering amnesia?"

Tobirama answered, "If the history changes and your name appear in it, somewhere in this era, how do you think it will affect your parents when they name you?"

"There is a possibility that our names change.“ Sasuke concluded.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Choose a fake name suitable for this era and use them whenever you are in public." Tobirama said.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest. Closing his eyes and frowning deeply in thought. "Mmmm... what name should I use?" Naruto asked Sasuke, "What name will you use, Sasuke?" Suddenly his eyes opened, "I know! How about 'Orochimaru' for you?"

Sasuke scowled, "Why would I use that name? Ridiculous."

"He was your teacher!"

"Then, do you want to be called 'Jiraiya' in this time?" Sasuke countered. Naruto pictured it in his mind being called Jiraiya. Recalling how perverted his teacher was and disliking it, he shouted. "Urghh!"

"My point exactly," Sasuke closed his eyes. Thinking of a name while Naruto once again suggested another. "Mmm," Naruto was lost in deep thinking for several minutes and then shout out, "I know!" He grinned widely at Sasuke, the last one getting suspicious by the other´s excited shout.

"What?" He grunted.

"Sesshoumaru*!"

Sasuke blinked, "Are you suggesting we should call you Inuyasha*? I don't think so, we are not brothers from different mothers."

"But we are brothers from another life!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's with you and these "maru" names, anyway?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto blinked, stating his theory, "Because in this era ‘maru’ is commonly used in names, isn´t it?" 

"Not necessarily," Said Hashirama curious, "But, who is this Orochimaru? You mentioned yesterday this name too."

"And who are this Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Izuna asked.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are the names of two characters from a TV series—," Naruto answered but was interrupted by Izuna. "TV?" That word didn't ring any bell for neither of them. Sasuke then proceeded to explain that in his time, there is a device for entertainment purposes that broadcasts news and it is called television. The young Uchiha predicted that the village will be safer and more secure when the Television was invented, again.

"Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru and I by Jiraiya, considered two of the three legendary sennin from our time. They were the apprentices of Sandaime Hokage who was Nidaime´s student."

"My apprentice?" The ruby eyed men exchanged glances with Izuna. Their minds went to the children who awoke them this morning. Nevertheless, now it´s not the time to be talking about the future. Tobirama added, “Another important thing is, don´t call my brother and I with 'Shodaime and Nidaime grandpa'."

"Why?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Currently, my brother is the Hokage and we don´t know who the next Hokage will be so, refrain yourself from calling us that way, history may change because of that. Also, if you meet the boy who will be Sandaime, who right now is still a child I assume based on Sasuke's story, do not or at least try to not to interact with him." He stared at Sasuke, "or anyone who you knew as elders in your time."

Sasuke meet Tobirama's eyes automatically. His onyx eyes narrowed. He knew what the ruby eyed man meant. Sasuke had the slight suspicion of the grudge they might have against their elders’ time.

"On another hand," Izuna added, "Naruto may not be recognized as an Uzumaki because of his blond hair but you..." he addressed Sasuke, "...are definitely an Uchiha. Amnesia or not, your physical trait alone, not to mention your sharingan, define your origin as an Uchiha." 

"What do you suggest, then?" Asked Sasuke.

Madara replied, "I told my clan that you are an orphan of my distant relatives who lost contact with the clan."

"Distant relatives?" Sasuke looked at the Uchiha's Head Clan in disbelief. Madara folded his hands across his chest, closed his eyes, muttering, "It can´t be helped."

"Why?" Asked Naruto confused.

"Sasuke resembles Izuna a lot. People will be questioning how it can be if he did not appear until now and I hadn´t registered him before as our relative." Madara opened his eyes to rest them on his younger brother. Naruto looked at Izuna then Sasuke, several times. They did look alike! If not because of Izuna's long hair and be taller, they could be twins. Naruto let out an understanding, "Ah!"

"He can't be Izuna's or my other deceased siblings long lost kid because the ages don´t match," added Madara. It made Naruto burst in laughter. The others were understandably confused.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke was annoyed it was clear in his tone.

"I, I," Naruto tried to say something but his laughter didn't quiet down until seconds later and when he did he was panting, holding his stomach. "I- I just realized you-you do look like Izuna a lot but your stoic expression...it's similar to Nidaime Grandpa, so it came to my mind that you-"

"—could be Tobirama and Izuna's child!" Hashirama completed Naruto's words who agreed with Hashirama when he said this. Both Ashura’s reincarnation laughed out loud. Izuna found it amusing too, but his lover and both Indra's reincarnation were not pleased. Madara didn't like the thought of his brother copulating with Tobirama. The younger Senju and Sasuke found it absurd.

"As amusing as that is," Madara frowned slightly and went back to the real topic, "I don't think you can use those names."

"Why?" Naruto whined.

Tobirama replied as the other four came closer to the boys, "The same reason as to why you can´t use your real names. Any names from your time is a risk, even the fictional ones."

"You can think about the names later, we need to get you out from this building and bring you to Hokage's residence," said Izuna.

—000—

Izuna brought the boys a bundle of clothes after they arrived to the Hokage's residence room. Being the Hokage´s own bedroom only two rooms on the left. "If you need anything, let me know. I put several kimonos on your sizes in that closet. The Hokage pointed the sliding door on the right. "The futon will be inside too."

"These are your clothes but we think it will be best to not use them with your family symbol on them," said Izuna while putting the clothes in Naruto's arms. The blond blinked. He smelled something funny when Izuna came close to him. Naruto sniffs the air again as Madara came to stand in the room, next to his brother. Madara then said, "We told the others you will be staying here so Hashirama can check on you anytime."

Madara smells funny too, thought Naruto sniffing one more time the Uchiha brothers openly. It puzzled the present ones in the room and annoyed Izuna and Madara. Even Sasuke didn't understand, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Don't you smell it? Madara and Izuna smell funny," Naruto halted the sniffling. Sasuke sniffed to check for any odd odor or scent but didn´t find any, "No. What do you mean? Is it a poison?" The Senjus and Sasuke were instantly alarmed.

"Does he have that ability? Detecting a poison?" Tobirama asked Sasuke.

"He didn't when we were small but at the war, he opened Kyuubi's seal and gained the Kyuubi´s abilities. I´m not clear about the range of them completely, but he never sniffed people before the seal was opened." replied Sasuke.

" _For Old Rikudo’s sake, Naruto, stop it_!" Kurama scolded from inside the blond. Naruto puzzled, "But it's weird, Kurama. You smell it too, right? Madara scent mixed with Shodaime Grandpa's and Izuna's mixed with Nidaime Grandpa's."

"Kurama?" Hashirama asked. Madara addressed the blond boy his question, "Who do you talk to?"

"It's Kyuubi. He is talking to the Kyuubi, Kurama is its name," Sasuke answered for the Jinchuriky who was still talking to his biju out loud.

"How did you know?" Tobirama inquired. The young Uchiha admitted, "I've met Kyuubi once inside Naruto."

" _It doesn't smell weird, Naruto. It's normal for mates after being claimed_ ," Kurama sighed at Naruto's innocent or lack of understanding about sexuality. The boy repeated, "Mates? Claimed?"

" _Let's switch_ ,” Proposed Kurama. Naruto closed his blue eyes, when he opened them again they revealed scarlet eyes with a vertical black pupil indication the switch.

" **Hello, reincarnations boys of Rikudo’s sons and their descendants,** " Kyuubi grinning maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER KURAMA!
> 
> THANK YOU for reading! Please let me know what your thinking about this fic~!
> 
> I don't know who is Kagami's parent so I put my OC (Ryuna) as his mother. I hope it's not confusing! At first, I wanted this fic only romance fluff (it's my preference by the way) but I enjoy writing the interaction between the founders and their brothers with SasuNaru so maybe not so much the fluff. I'm not sure because you know, sometimes we planned to write A but when we actually writing, it turnes become B. It happened to my story a lot LOL So, it's just a warning to you guys.
> 
> Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not mine, of course. For those who don't know, they are characters from InuYasha by Takahashi Rumiko. I'm just a fan of SessInu and borrowed the name only.
> 
> I'm not really sure if in founders era they have TV or not but because in Boruto, Naruto worked with laptop etc, so I'm guessing the founder era will be less modern and more primitive although they have electricity because in Hokage Residence they use lamps, I think. If you know for sure, just let me know, ok?
> 
> I have a new beta who helped me correct the grammar in this story, but if there is still mistakes, it was mine. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm not wasting your time reading it. I'm grateful for all those who kudos. For those who comment this, you made my day! Please comment if you don't mind~


	5. Juliet is safe and sound, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my new beta: Nicky! 
> 
> "Italics" for Naruto or Kurama talking inside Naruto's body.
> 
> Blod for Kurama talk to other outside using Naruto's body

"Naruto?" Hashirama called him warily.

Kurama huffed, " **Wrong, Hashirama brat. You do look alike to Ashura in that aspect. That brat was always a bit slow**." He smirked. His attention moved to Madara who stated cautiously, "Kyuubi, then..."

His fangs showed as he laughed humorlessly at the head of Uchiha Clan, " **What gave me away, Madara?** " He sounded amused. There was a bit of concealed emotion behind those scarlet eyes and sarcasm. How could it not? When Madara (from the future) controlled him using that damn Sharingan of his. Madara replied, "I would say 'nice to meet you' since this is the first time for me, but from the boys story, I doubt you would appreciate the nicety."

" **Sharp as always** ," scarlet eyes narrowed briefly. However, before he continued with the conversation the last of Indra´s reincarnation caught his attention when he activated the Mangekyou sharingan and sparks of Susanoo slowly formed, inquiring, "Where is Naruto, Kyuubi?"

That question alone was enough to raise the alarm bar on the remaining individuals present in the room. They thought it was common for jinchurikis, albeit they have never met one before. However, Sasuke´s question put them slightly on edge making Madara and Izuna automatically take their defensive stance and activate their basic sharingan. Tobirama moved closer to Sasuke still with his gaze directed to Naruto´s body at the moment controlled by the Kyuubi, "You don´t know anything about this?" 

Before Sasuke could answer, Kurama cut in, " **No, he doesn´t. This is the first time he is seeing the switch, he wasn´t there when it first happened at war. The other Madara was able to see it, though**."

"You didn't answer me," Sasuke eyes narrowed. There was worry barely kept at bay but still recognizable under the deadly calm tone. "I asked, where is Naruto?" 

" **Easy, Romeo. Your Juliet is inside his mind, right now. We just switched for a while now. You´ll have him back soon,** " Kurama dismissed waving his hand lazily not bothering with a short glance to the imposing figure with dangerous eyes. He noticed the tense atmosphere in the room and picked up on the defensive position adopted by the Uchiha and Senju brothers. Meanwhile, inside Naruto´s mind, there was a blond teenager blushing furiously, not being able to control his feelings he exclaimed, " _What the hell, Kurama?! Why did you call me that?!"_

" **Why not? Both of you were born from feuding families and nearly died almost at the same time before the old Rikudou lent you his power** ," Kurama shrugged, " **Not to mention the devotion, I fail to see the differences between you two and the main character of your favorite movie, kid**." Kurama rolled his eyes before his scarlet eyes fixed themselves on the founders and brothers, " **No offence to the four of you but you haven’t died "together" like this two**." Not that they were to take any because none of them would be able to understand the pun of a movie they didn´t even know existed. The only one who could was Sasuke.

_"I never said that's my favorite movie!"_ Naruto shout out to Kurama. The Kyuubi scoffed, " **How thick you can be? I have lived in your body since you were a baby and I know you watched that movie more than I can count and cry every single time."**

" _Hey! That's supposed to be my secret_!"

" **He said it was his secret, so pretend you never heard that** ," Kurama addressed the others because they couldn't hear Naruto's voice. He stared at Sasuke, " **You see? Your Juliet is safe and sound, Romeo**."

Their eyes locked and that gave Sasuke the chance to use his Sharingan to get a glimpse of Naruto inside his head, he could see a flustered, an embarrassed and a sulking blond. Other than that, he was physically fine. It calmed the young Uchiha and his Susanoo was gone. The others relaxed a little after this but they were still on guard. 

" **You are as bad as Indra, jumping to every worst possible outcome all the time** ,” Kurama sneered folding his jinchuriki´s hand across his chest, his voice softened, muttering to himself, " **Arrogant brat."**

Everyone heard it but pretended otherwise. Even so, Madara and Sasuke's frowned slightly, feeling the insult unconsciously, Hashirama cleared his throat, "Kyuubi, may I ask, why did you switch places with Naruto?" 

" **Because Naruto wouldn't understand what I'm going to say being a virgin himself, so instead of frustrating myself seeing him try to explain something like that, I´ll tell you myself**."

"What it is?" Said Tobirama.

" **After he opened my seal and our chakras merged as one, he gained my other abilities, too. Sasuke told you something similar before. His senses were increased rapidly. What he smelled earlier is what happens when a claim is done by mates. It´s a mating scent** "

"What!?" The four older man stared at Kurama in disbelief.

" **As you** ," referring to the Senju brothers, " **Claimed them** ," pointing to the Uchiha brothers, " **Your scent has changed. I can smell it** ," Kurama sniffed the air. " **You brats... were rutting all night long, weren't you? For Naruto to have smell it too. His senses may have increased a lot for human standards, but he´s still not up to my level. A quick wash will not erase the scent. Clean it properly if want to spare the virgin Naruto."**

The four elder stiffened and were speechless. While they drowned in shock Kurama asked Sasuke, " **Earlier you said you wanted to see me, right**?"

"It's about our situation." Sasuke started but halted when Kurama raised a hand to his own lips and flicked his eyes towards the window outside. It sobered the others. " **I don't think it's safe for us to have that discussion here**."

"We've done it in the temporary hospital building and nothing happened," Izuna reminded them.

" **That building is for injured people, the risk of being overheard was minimum but now we are in the Hokage´s residence, your enemies could be lurking in the shadows spying on us. We can´t afford that. Or do I need to remind you that no everyone is happy with the union between your clans**?" Kurama scolded Izuna which made him feel like a child despite his current age.

"What are you trying to say?" Tobirama frowned. What Kurama said was true and since the future boys will be staying there for an unknown amount of time, it could cause chaos if someone caught even a short thread of this situation. The village is still very young resembling a newborn that way, and although the villagers are already moved in, the ninja academy is being currently built. Maybe they needed a special team to work under Hokage´s orders in the shadows to avoid spies. Tobirama will talk to his brother about this soon. 

" **There is a place without prying eyes or ears, where no-one would be able to reach** ," Kurama smirked.

"Where?" Sasuke inquired.

" **Inside** ," he pointed to Naruto's body. The older Uchihas and the Senjus didn't give any reaction as they didn't know what Kurama meant. 

"He means to go inside Naruto's mind like what I did the first time I met Kyuubi,” explained Sasuke.

"How?"

Instead of Sasuke, Madara replied to the Hokage, "Sharingan."

Hashirama stared at both Indra's reincarnation then exchanged glances with his brother. "Does it mean, Tobirama and I will not be part of this discussion?"

"Not necessarily," Izuna said. "I may have a way to get you inside."

Hokage widened eyes, "You can?"

It was a common knowledge that to use genjutsu, especially sharingan, someone has to look into the user's eyes. No one can get away unless there is a third person to help. Since to get into Naruto's mind they needed a genjutsu, the Senjus who were not genjutsu type, didn't see how it could be done.

Izuna nodded before staring at Tobirama who look surprised too, "It's my doujutsu ability. It allows me to move freely from any genjutsu without the need of someone's help to disturb my chakra to get free and I can get into genjutsu without being under one."

"In other words, genjutsu will not affect Izuna like a normal person. He is invincible in genjutsus, not only his but he can manipulate other genjutsus as he wishes," Elaborated Madara. "Aren’t you worried that you may be controlled again by the sharingan? Do you trust us completely not to take control of you?" 

" **No, I wouldn't worry about that. First, Ashura’s reincarnation over there will not allow it. He may be your mate, Madara, but Ashura’s sense of justice never dampened throughout the reincarnations. Second** ," he smirked amusedly at Sasuke, " **You wouldn't let your intended mate to be harmed by others, would you, Sasuke?** "

The youngest Uchiha in the room frowned slightly but he didn't confirm nor deny.

" **Third, and for the record, the control of the other Madara was deliberate, I was the one who let him**." It brought a disturbance to everyone who heard it. Unexpectedly, it was Sasuke who couldn't find the reason, "Why?"

Kyuubi scarlet eyes gaze at Madara before moved to Sasuke and shrugged, " **Who knows**."

Kurama didn't look like he will elaborate on his answer any time soon and as a result it annoyed Sasuke. To not waste more tome Tobirama picked up the topic where the left it, "How do we do this? If every one of us is subjected to the genjutsu, who what about the safety of our bodies?"

" **I can sense any danger in this room, if something were to happen, I´ll kick you out of Naruto**." Like this matter was a piece of cake. If it's true then what he said about willingly letting Madara take control of him was true. Izuna walked closer to Senjus brothers and explained the genjutsu and how it worked before proceeding with the plan. After he finished he asked, "Are you sure about this? Letting me use this genjutsu on you?"

It was risky after all. There was always a possibility of mistrust and the belief that Izuna could try to manipulate them. Not that he has the intention of doing it anyway. Tobirama stared at his lover, offended, "I would have never slept with you if I didn´t trust you." Well, He thought Tobirama would say that. Besides, last night was not the first time they slept together. He remembered how it happened 9 years ago, it was coincidence the happened to meet then. A blissful night, away from everyone

"I know," he smiled at the younger Senju. Ignoring the glare Madara was sending Tobirama for being so blunt about their tryst. Izuna asked the older Senju, “Hokage?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hashirama walked to Izuna. Smiling gently, put his hand on the shoulder of the younger Uchiha. "You're a Konoha's shinobi. Not to mention you are Madara's brother and Tobirama's sweetheart, so you are my family too," the Hokage grinned smugly. For some reason, it was embarrassing for Izuna to hear Hashirama stating the obvious.

"For my sanity's sake, please don't call my baby brother that," Madara glared at Hashirama. The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Did you forget they keep their promises to each other since they were small and didn't you hear what Kyuubi said about mati—!"

Hashirama stopped automatically when Madara walked slowly to him. His onyx eyes hadn’t changed to sharingan yet but the older Senju could feel the same pressure of the doujutsu. Madara hissed dangerously, "You complete that word and you can consider the wedding off."

"No, Dara, please don't," Hashirama said instantly pleading. "I'm sorry, I'll behave."

_Whipped_ , thought Sasuke, Kurama, Tobirama.

Izuna didn't even bat an eyelash because he knew that Madara was capable of doing, so he expected that something like this will happen to the Hokage. Shit. It was really embarrassing to be treated like that by Madara and Hashirama. He knew better than to throw a tantrum to Madara for treating him like a child. Oh, he will get an earful when Madara talked to him later. (Read; interrogation about Tobirama). So, he didn't need new burdens.

"Let's get started then," Izuna said bringing back the attention of everyone present in the room and setting themselves in position to begin. Both Senjus in front of the Uchihas, who activated their sharingans except for Izuna who used his Mangekyou sharingan. In a half blink they were in the room and in the other they were in a black space with orange color light. Not Far away from them was a Naruto still Throwing a tantrum about Romeo and Juliet at a huge Orange fox who didn´t seem concerned or bothered at all.

"Look, your Romeo has come," teased the Kyuubi before Naruto turned around while he continued with his rant at hiss bijuu. "What Rom—WAAAAA!"

Naruto turned bright red at the sight of Sasuke and the others. "Wh-why are Sasuke and the grandpas here?!"

"We need to talk about what we should do about this time-travelling situation," Sasuke walked to stand beside Naruto. It caused Naruto a mild blush at the proximity of the brunette and a bit unfocused he asked, "Uh? Why?"

Sasuke stared into those blue eyes deeply, "Don't you want to go back to our time?" The two of them don´t have any relative alive being the only survivor of their clan... But Naruto gained his well-deserved respect from Konoha after Pein attacked the village. Even when Sasuke was not saying all this Naruto could still read all this just by looking into those obsidian eyes. 

Naruto blinked several times until the meaning of Sasuke's question hit him, "I..." He May be one of the last Uzumaki in their time and his parents died whe was just a newborn, but... . Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara and his other friends were there. In their original timeline. Their future may not be favorable, but he wouldn´t be who he is now without them. The blond Frowned. "Don't you... want to go back too, Sasuke?" He asked in a sad tone. Sasuke stared at him for a long second.

Then, he inquired calmly, "Do you have any idea what would have happened to me if we were still in our timeline after we sealed Kaguya?"

Naruto puzzled, "What?"

"I would be in a cell or dead,” Sasuke stated flatly.

"What?!"

"Think about it, Naruto. I left Konoha to Otogakure. One part of the war was my fault due to my actions after joining Akatsuki to collect bijuus, therefore, helping Obito and Madara. I had the intention to destroy Konoha before my talk with the previous Hokages. The punishment for me is death. You knew this, you begged to the Five Kages for my life and it didn't change anything."

"How did you know about Five Kages—!"

"Obito told me."

Personally, Sasuke didn't mind much if he had to stay in this time forever because he doesn't have anything precious left in their time, except Naruto of course. After Itachi died, Sasuke doesn't care about anything other than this blond Jinchuriki of Kyuubi. Either Naruto was aware of this or oblivious, it doesn't matter for Sasuke. Although, it's transparent for the four elder men here and Kurama who exchange knowing glances.

"I will not let you die!" Naruto said seriously. He was hurt by what Sasuke implied in his words. Like, he will be dead in their time. Or he was not keen to go back to their original timeline and send Naruto alone if they find the way to travel back to future.

"Your dream is to become Hokage," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No one will accept a Hokage who doesn't punish a war criminal."

"Then, I will not become one if you are not with me!"

Sasuke looked away in silence.

The Kyuubi stayed still looking at the teenagers bitterly. No matter the reincarnations, the souls of Indra and Ashura never faded. That is the reason he let future Madara take control of him when he fought with Hashirama at the valley of the end. Kurama knew Indra was always powerful, Ashura would be a match without Hagoromo´s help. But, Indra lost. Madara lost to Hashirama. Sasuke lost to Naruto. It was not coincidence or lack of ability. Indra couldn't fight his brother with all of his power because he didn't have the heart to kill him. He cared immensely about his younger brother.

Unconsciously, (future) Madara and Sasuke also felt the same impact despite their personal feelings towards those Ashura’s reincarnation. That's the reason Kurama let himself being controlled, he knew Madara would not win. He saw the depth of loneliness Madara held. The same with Sasuke. Call it pity if it fits. However, Kurama couldn't let Rikudou Sennin's son (albeit the reincarnation ones) stay in darkness alone like every bijuu felt.

"Calm down, you two," Hashirama said in his diplomatic tone. Steps taking him closer to the teenagers, he told them sternly, "You won't get anything if you are ruled by your anger. It doesn´t only apply in war but also in relationships. Calm yourself down or don't talk at all."

"That's none of your business!" Sasuke hissed angrily at the First Hokage.

"It is, Sasuke," Hashirama looked at Sasuke straight in the eyes. "I'm the Hokage. You are now my wards, and like you said Naruto and I bear Ashura´s soul. So, I know he was hurt by your words, words you didn´t mean."

Both teenagers widened their eyes in surprise. Hashirama cracked a smile, "Both of you are still so young and easy to be affected by your anger, I couldn't let it bring either of you down."

Naruto frowned deeply then sat down beside Kurama's head who was curling up into a ball. The Kyuubi closed his eyes and put one of his nine tails on Naruto's lap. Looking that Hashirama suggested, "Let's sit down and talk."

They sat in a circle formation, clockwise direction: Naruto (with Kurama behind him), Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, Tobirama and Sasuke. Madara asked Sasuke, "I'm aware you are talking as if there was a way to go back to your future, what makes you think it is possible?"

"Every jutsu has a weakness," Sasuke quoted what Itachi used to say. "My older brother used to say that. There is no perfect jutsu. If the weakness is never shown then the means to counter the jutsu are not yet known or the one facing the jutsu doesn´t have the ability to counter it. So, I believe there has to be some way to make a jutsu that make it possible for us to return to the future." 

"Your brother is very wise," Tobirama commented. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Kyuubi could help with this," Sasuke looked at Kurama who was opening his eyes. "Do you know Kaguya's Ame no Minaka no jutsu?"

"Sadly, I didn't know anything about Kaguya other than what Old Rikudou told you and Naruto. After, he created us, the 9 bijuus and warned us about Juubi which is Kaguya. I never knew her jutsu or what she was capable of."

"If Kaguya is Juubi, then to perform her space-time ninjutsu, she needed the chakra from the 9 bijuus," Tobirama thought out loud. Sasuke nodded, "I figured that much. There is a risk about those chakras combined, it is catalyst to unseal the Juubi. It was the goal of Black Zetsu for centuries."

Onyx eyes moved to the Uchihas and Senjus brothers, "I need to check the oldest scrolls of Senju and Uchiha."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha and Senju are the descendants of Indra and Ashura, maybe in their oldest family scrolls we can find jutsus that can be of use to use in this case," 

"Have you read one?" Tobirama inquired.

"The oldest one in my time was dated around this era and my clan was massacred before I could find any other relevant information in them. “Replied Sasuke.

"I don't think that's a problem," Hashirama agreed to Sasuke request. Tobirama stated, "But, Izuna and I will accompany him."

"We will?" Izuna blinked.

"Hold on! Why are you not counting Madara and I in?" The Hokage protested. Tobirama stared at his older brother, "Need I remind you that you are Hokage now, Brother? You'll have a lot of political meetings starting tomorrow. Did you read the schedule I made two days ago?"

"Ugh, it's..." Hashirama threw his eyes to anything but his brother. Tobirama sighed, "I knew it. That's why Madara will be with you while I'm away. Not only he was this village co-founder, as Head of Uchiha Clan, he will need to prepare the wedding between our clans. Together with you."

Madara eyes narrowed at Tobirama. He didn't like it but what the Hokage's brother said was true. Izuna could represent him to show the scrolls because he knew the place too.

"This Black Zetsu... you mentioned that he used Madara from your time right?" Hashirama frowned slightly. Sasuke looked at Madara next to the Hokage before replying, "Yes, he manipulated Indra and his reincarnations from the very beginning. He admitted that he always followed Indra and Ashura’s reincarnation in each generation because he knew that through deceit and manipulation either the brothers could awake the Rinnegan. It is needed for the Mugen Tsukuyomi to release Kaguya."

"Did he approach you too?" Izuna asked.

"No, he didn't need me because the Madara in my time was able to awake his Rinnegan by implanting Shodaime's cells in his body," Sasuke stared at both founders meaningfully. "Black Zetsu confirmed that Madara was the first Indra's reincarnation to awake the rinnegan." 

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke then both founders he blond asked, "What do you mean?"

"We are the first reincarnations born in a relatively peaceful time, Naruto. Our Families were not at war like in the past reincarnations. Technically speaking, I have a big chance to awake the rinnegan a good relation," _as in marriage_ , but Sasuke left it out. Sasuke explained to the blond then turned back at the founders. "But, Shodaime and Madara were born in a time of war. The other reincarnations had no _good relations_ before us."

"So, basically, you're saying that this Black Zetsu is spying on ma at every moment? That´s how he knew about my relationship with Hashirama and he is confident that his plan will be fruitful?" Madara concluded.

"Pretty much and at least in my time, it is like he wished. We sealed him together with Kaguya." Sasuke took a glance to Kurama. "That's why I wanted to talk to Kyuubi inside Naruto's head to not give Black Zetsu the opportunity of finding this out," Kurama blinked once understanding Sasuke´s reasonings and agreeing to them. Sasuke looked at the founders again, "I don't know where he is but he must be aware of our arrival. He is always close to Madara."

"If he is always around, how it is possible that my brother and Tobirama can´t detect him? Izuna asked in disbelief. "And why don't you two disguise yourselves so he can´t recognize you and find out about you?"

"Even Rikudou Grandpa couldn't detect him, neither Can Kurama nor I. It is no wonder Nidaime Grandpa and Madara are not able to. He is not a human nor a bijuu, I don't know what kind of creature he is," explained Naruto. Sasuke adding, "It's pointless because he can feel Indra and Ashura’s chakra no matter the appearance we take, it's better to not make me and Naruto more suspicious in this era."

"So, we can't find this Black Zetsu and finish him before he launches his plan?" Tobirama frowned. "It doesn't sounds good."

"As far as I know, only Indra could detect him, not his reincarnation," commented Sasuke based on memories shown to him by Rikudou Sennin.

"Undoubtedly, he will come," Kurama intercept, gaining everyone´s attention. "Sooner or later, he will approach Madara. The one he believe is able to awake a Rinnegan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering:
> 
> 1\. Izuna's mangekyou sharingan ability was never elaborated in canon (as far as I know) so I made it up for his doujutsu. But, maybe I was wrong because I never watch the anime all the episodes. I read manga for the most of canon facts here (like * it was Itachi's statement when fighting Kabuto) and using Narutopedia for some parts. If in any filler episode there was explanation about Izuna's doujutsu than please let me know. I don't know if the Senjus brothers really lack of genjutsu ability or not in canon. It never mentioned so I just assume.
> 
> 2\. All the story about Indra and Asura's childhood or memories are from filler episodes. I know Hagoromo created the bijuus after he saw Asura's build his strength with other people and I'm guessing it will be after the fight between Indra and Asura. However, there was never mentioned about the exact time chronogically SO I assummed that the bijuus knew all about Indra and Asura, either from Hagoromo told them or they witnessed it by themselves.
> 
> 3\. Of course I do not own Romeo Juliet. Shakespeare does. I was borrowing the name only.


	6. Did I said that out loud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: MPREG detected in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my new beta: Nicky!

"I'll let you know when we can go to scroll hunting," said Tobirama after all of them had finished their meeting with Kurama and returned to the boy´s chamber.

"As soo—" BRUGH!

Sasuke's face was smacked by Naruto who seemed furious. Hashirama frowned and had the intention of intervene and stop them but halted when he felt hands rest on his shoulders. The owners of said hands were his brother´s and Madara´s. Madara shook his head slowly and heard Tobirama say, “It's beyond your responsibility. They have to talk about it and deal with it. We can't do anything to help them. It´s a private affair." 

Hashirama looked like he wanted to protest but understood his brother´s reasoning so he just sighed. "Let's leave them alone," Madara said before leading the others outside the room to give the young ones some privacy.

The blond boy had all his attention on Sasuke, therefore he did not feel when the others left the room, and Sasuke on the other hand, did.

"You are planning on leaving me again, aren´t you?! Naruto exclaimed furiously. "You want to send me to the future alone, am I right?" Then punched the Uchiha again. This continued for a while, Naruto throwing his fist to Sasuke and the later dodging every punch. Sasuke couldn´t help but notice the improvement of the blonde’s set of skills thanks to the Kyuubi. 

Naruto, at this point, was attacking mostly by instinct, different from his usual fight stance and somewhat compose fighting style, for Naruto´s standards at least. It lasted for several minutes before Sasuke decided that it was enough and finally blocked Naruto´s movements and grabbed both of the blond hands, this way facing Naruto directly. When he saw the crystalline liquid falling from those clear blue sky eyes, Sasuke´s onyx eyes widened.

"Naruto..."

Said blond frowned in pain, the pain so great he could not keep it inside and it leaked a bit when he said, "You don't care, do you?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"You don't give a damn if we never see each other again!" A furious Naruto said with a tear streaked face. Tears glistening on whiskered cheeks. "YOU NEVER DID! It doesn't matter if it another village, another past, another dimension! You always run away like a COWARD! It´s right down your alley, isn´t it?!

That got Sasuke to scowl.

"You know what?" Naruto pulled his hands from Sasuke's hold. "Please, do what you always do. But remember that I´m no coward and I can do whatever I want, too! I will not be separated from you ever again. Do you hear me, Sasuke?!"

The young Uchiha kept staring at the blond with a serious expression on his face, not caring about the tears sill present on the other´s face.

"I will get you back to Konoha. It matter where from, from another village, another dimension or another timeline because I will find a way to get you!" He exclaimed furiously, "Do you know why?! Uh?! Do you?! I guess you don´t!"

"Coz I fucking love you, _TEME_!"

Sasuke eyes widened.

Naruto's heavy breathing was filling the silence that followed the outburst. " _Kuso_!" Naruto used his forearm to cover his eyes. He didn´t mean to blurt his feelings like that but for some reason he did, For someone considered a genius and a member of the Uchiha clan, the clan with the utmost capacity at love, Sasuke its pretty dense about matters of heart in his opinion. He was still cursing the Uchiha when he felt arms wrapping his waist. He stopped the plethora of insults and put down his arm and found Sasuke closer than before with his forehead pressed to his. Stunned, Naruto didn´t know what to do. They were so close. Naruto was sniffling. The last time they were this close (not fighting) was all those years ago for their first kiss (accidental as it was, but still...). This saddened the blond even more and before he started to sob more he felt a pair of thumbs whipping his tears gently. Once again, he was stunned.

This time, however, a calmness went through him aided by the caresses of Sasuke´s thumbs on his face, whiskered cheeks. Each stroke giving him what he had long longed to have from the Uchiha survivor. When his sobs reduced Sasuke wrapped him into a warm embrace, followed by a chaste kiss on the lips Naruto barely heard Sasuke whisper, “I know."

Sasuke frowned deeply.

He leaned back a bit to see Naruto on the eye. "I know your feelings, Naruto. You were not exactly subtle. A blind man could see them," he sighed. Naruto blushed.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead in a long sweet kiss. Even without words, Naruto could feel what Sasuke wordlessly was telling him. From his warm gentle embrace, the affectionate kisses, his soft voice and his gentle gaze. All of them screaming his true feeling like they never had before. This being the first time Sasuke let his feelings closer to the surface."

Naruto hugged him back, his face red and a bit overwhelmed with the affection he was receiving form the Uchiha. He rested his cheek on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed, "Then, don't do your thing, Teme."

"I'm doing a favor to you, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke tightened his embrace on Naruto. "I don't want to be the obstacle that prevents you from achieving your dream of becoming the Hokage," You deserve it, was left unsaid.

"You must know my answer to that," Naruto pouted. "I never give up."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, that's certainly your thing." He kissed Naruto's temple lovingly. The blond blushed and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

—000—

"I never thought about the amount of paperwork when we dreamed on founding the village," Hashirama frowned a bit but continued doing his job. Reading all the proposals from each unit before putting his signature stamp to approve it before sending them and distributing them in the village by the shinobis of Konoha.

Madara, without missing a beat while reviewing the proposal scroll, replied, "You tell me."

Hashirama looked at Madara who sat in front of him in the Hokage office, continuing with the paperwork, "It will take time to get used to all of this work instead of exchanging shurikens and kunais in... battlefield..."

"Hm?" The Hokage noticed Madara's eyebrow twitch with his eyes still fixed on the scroll at hand. His expression shadowed but Hashirama always could read Madara's emotions. "What is it?" He stood up in alert and circled the desk to be at the Uchiha's side. Ready to find something suspicious, however, all he found was the elite squad proposal that is supposed to be under the Hokage´s direct orders, written by...

Tobirama Senju.

"Oh, I remember Tobirama mentioned this yesterday after our talk with the boys," Hashirama took the scroll off of Madara's hand and read it closely. "ANBU..." Frowned a bit deeply. They remember Sasuke's brother is part of it in the future. However, his attention was brought back by an angry voice beside him.

"I still haven't given your brother a lesson for his crime," Madara scowled deeply.

"What crime?"

"HE. SLEPT. WITH. MY. BROTHER."

Dumbfounded, Hashirama put the scroll back on the desk and sighed. "What do you expect? They are lovers, even before we were."

"He may kill—"

The Hokage stated firmly, "No, he will not. It's different know. You heard the boys."

Madara glared at Hashirama who was staring back calmly. The Hokage kneeled next to Madara’s chair, looked up at the Uchiha gently, took his pale hand in his tanned ones.

"Dara, listen to me." He said while rubbing circles on the Uchiha´s hands, "I know my brother since he was born. Tobirama may look cold on the outside, unaffected by storm at all. But, I can tell he truly loves your brother. I see how he treats Izuna, He treats your brother as the most precious thing in the world."

"Izuna's suitors have treated him like that throughout the years," Madara raised an eyebrow. Not impressed at all. He has protected his brother all his life. Not only physically but also in the matter of heart.

"Did he accept anyone?"

"He doesn't even know."

"Why?"

"I didn't give permission to any of them to court my brother," Madara replied in his matter-of-fact tone. "They'll be under my Tsukuyomi if they were stupid enough to touch Izuna."

Hashirama was stunned. He didn't know what to feel or think. From what Madara indicated that if there were some people brave enough to try and have a close relationship with Izuna there will be hell to pay. The brother-complex's in the Uchihas was at another level. He understood the feeling of protecting a younger brother but he never had any thought of interfering in his brother's love life.

"Does Izuna know?"

"He doesn't need to."

The Hokage sighed. Somehow, it's similar to the story of Sasuke's brother who did anything and everything in the shadows to protect the younger one. Are all the Uchihas like that? Was it in their genes or something? Was it his karma? Because Madara has done it in this live then his next reincarnation, Sasuke, was treated the same?

"Then, how come Tobirama is not under your Tsukuyomi?"

Madara glared at him, "Not yet! But, soon! He is on my list! If I have enough time, I'll—"

Hashirama stopped his rants with soft yet stern voice, "Dara."

Their eyes locked and Madara felt like his soul got invaded by Hashirama through those understanding eyes. It was unbelievable but since they were kid Hashirama could understand him better than anyone else. He can lie but Hashirama will know it immediately. They both know that if Madara was really serious and put an effort to attack Tobirama, there would be nothing to stop him. Well, maybe only Izuna and Hashirama could.

So, he sighed in defeat.

As if it was written on his face, Hashirama smiled a little while Madara's frown deepened. The Hokage knows what it meant but he patiently waits for Madara to say it out loud. Not as a defeated proclamation but as an acknowledgement. Madara was not stupid and like every Uchiha, he was sensitive to this kind of thing but pretended otherwise. Especially, about their loved ones.

Similar to how Hashirama picked up the sign of Tobirama's love, Madara recognized Izuna's too.

"I... never saw Izuna this happy since our brothers death," he muttered softly.

There was a sense of lost leaking Madara's voice and Hashirama squeezed his pale hand gently. As a reminder that he was not alone. Hashirama was here with him. Understanding his anger due to somehow losing his brother to someone else after protecting him all these years. Izuna must not die hopefully it will not be like in the boy´s future) but he was not Madara's to protect anymore.

He was not familiar with this situation. Madara never predicted nor thought about anyone winning Izuna's heart. And to think Tobirama did while he was with Hashirama in their own world. Hashirama understood that so he held Madara close because he knew no words will make him feel better.

The Hokage silently reminded the Uchiha's leader that he will be here with him.

Always. 

—000–

Izuna was nervous.

He has gone a long time without feeling this way, since the first time he went to the battlefield when he was a child. He knew it was ridiculous to feel this way but he couldn't help it. After they left Sasuke and Naruto's room a few days ago, Hashirama and Madara went straight to work to start with the wedding process and the decision making, other clans were joining Konoha and different villages were founded as well. It was another hectic week for everyone in Konoha. In other words, Izuna hasn't talked to his brother this past week.

If he hadn´t known how hectic was Konoha, Izuna would have thought that Madara was avoiding him.

His older brother would never avoid him... right?

_It's... impossible_!

... _right?_

"No, I don't think Madara is capable of being away from you," came a response from his side. Izuna turned around surprised. "Tobirama!" He snapped, "Don't sneak up on me!"

Tobirama looked at him impassively, blinked and slowly said, "I've been here for 30 minutes."

Izuna was dumbfounded, "Are you kidding me?"

"We've been together for one week, have you seen me making a joke? Tobirama raised one eyebrow. Izuna blushed. Tobirama is a strict person which is 180 degree opposite to Hashirama. He rarely laughed, let alone made a joke. The Uchiha sighed out loud, “Point taken."

They were in Tobirama's room with scrolls spread out around them and on top of the tatami. Both of them sat on a zabuton and were wearing a light blue kimono. The ninja academy will open next week, so Tobirama and Izuna were making sure everything is prepared. They worked together which resulted in them spending a lot of time together. "As I was saying, I came in half an hour ago. You kissed me before you space out and got worried about Madara avoiding you," Tobirama continued checking the scroll about the Shinobi School based on Hashirama´s idea but the details were appointed by Tobirama with Izuna´s assistance. "Did I said that out loud?"

The Senju nodded, not looking at Izuna, "I don't know your brother personally despite my brother's crush on him but I do know his fighting style and have seen firsthand the famous Uchiha's brother-complex syndrome."

"Hey!" Izuna frowned at Tobirama. He was offended. "It's not well-known!" Izuna thought the better of it and hesitantly added “...I think."

"Well, maybe not but it surely is in the Uchiha blood. Even in the future, we can safely say the next generation will have it too," Tobirama started rolling up the scrolls and tied them out neatly.

Izuna folded his arms across his chest, "You don't know that."

Tobirama paused his movements with the scroll still on his hands and looking at Izuna, stated, "Sasuke and his big brother, Itachi." It silenced the Uchiha automatically. "Ck, I wonder if my ancestor, Indra is the source of this too," said Izuna.

"That Indra guy has daddy-issues, that's for sure," Tobirama mumbling. "From the boy’s story, I thought Ashura was the one with brother-complex."

Then, a thought flashed in Izuna's mind, "Hey, if our older brothers are the reincarnation of Indra and Ashura... if they are getting married then... don´t you think it's kind of incest..?"

Dead silence feel on them before Tobirama cracked it by saying, "Genetically... it's not incest. They were born in different clans in this generation. Different parents. But... spiritually..." The next words were left unsaid but still hanged in the air around them.

The Senju finished rolling up the last scroll and put it on top of the table. "Nevertheless, my point is... Madara is not avoiding you." He walked towards the futon before turning off the lamp. He laid down under the blanket and opened it half way inviting softly Izuna to join him "Izu."

Izuna followed Tobirama, getting inside the blanket and snuggled the Senju who wrapped his arm gently around him.

—000—

"Holy shit!"

That's Naruto reaction the first time he stepped inside the Senju´s underground hideout. Well, he has used expressions like "Holy crap!" the first time he entered the Uchiha´s but it conveyed the message. The blond has never seen this kind of mountain of scrolls. not even when he went to the forbidden section to find the prohibited scroll for his trademark justsu Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu, in his time. He thought it was the biggest he ever saw but now, seeing this mountain in from of him he could see how wrong he was. He looked at a sea of scroll no matter where he looked. It was quite something!

"Are we going to read all of it?" He asked Sasuke hesitantly.

"We don't have much time for that," the teenager Uchiha replied, "We check the date in them and read only the oldest thoroughly."

Naruto turned pale. He didn't like the option at all.

—000—

"Hey, the ninja academy will have its grand opening today!" said Naruto excitedly after two weeks of hunting scrolls. They still haven´t found anything. They couldn’t do it every day because the older were busy with the preparations for the academy´s opening.

Sasuke heard from Hashirama that they will form the ANBU squad next week. So History still happens as it should. The ninja academy and the ANBU squad were close by age, they were created almost at the same time.

"Can we attend the ceremony?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke refuse flatly. "Their focus will on us and we need to keep a low profile as much as possible." 

He knew that Madara´s cover story was a delicate one. They should avoid unwanted attention. Every person to be present in the event will be ninjas most of them part of the past war, most of them sharp enough to start questioning and begin with annoying theories. Too risky.

Sasuke won't take any chance.

Naruto sulked and turned around. He was planning on going there by himself and leave Sasuke alone. However, Sasuke knew the other´s intention without sparing a glance to him. Naruto was always the type one could read without putting much effort. He warned the Uzumaki, "Don't go Naruto, I will just warn you once."

"Or what?"

"No ramen for a week."

Naruto stiffened and exclaimed with full of frustration.

"TEME!"

It worked. 

—000—

Spending weeks reading thousands of scrolls from both families, searching for the ancient ones, close to Indra's and Ashura’s time, They still hadn’t found anything.

Until today.

Sitting on the floor of the Senju’s hideout, Tobirama exclaimed, "Boys, look at this."

Sasuke and Naruto were quick by his side and looked down at the dusty scroll that Tobirama spread on the floor. Naruto who had a sensitive nose cringed at the smell. He coughed harshly and stepped back, covering his nose tightly. "Yuck! It stinks! What the hell is that?!" Naruto was still coughing.

"This is one of the oldest scroll I found and I think we need this. It was Written by the great-granddaughter of Asura Otsutsuki, Suseri Otsutsuki. The younger sister of Okuninushi Otsutsuki who is one of the Senju ancestors. Her descendants now are... Tobirama checked the family tree in another scroll, "...The Uzumaki Clan."

Sasuke, Izuna and Naruto stared at the scroll in silence. "Hm?" Naruto blinked and started at one part of the diagram of the jutsu. It looked familiar. "Hey, I think I have seen this before, but I can´t recall where," He pointed at the part.

Sasuke gaze focused to another part of the diagram that looked similar to Orochimaru´s curse seal the one he gave him, before putting his eyes on the part Naruto had pointed out. Sasuke told Naruto, "It looks like the seal on your stomach but this one is more complex. Yours is simpler."

"Ah! You are right!" Naruto said at the same time he opened the upper fabric of his kimono to reveal his stomach. 

"As expected," Tobirama nodded, "She is the origin of the Uzumaki Clan. They are well-known for their fuuin jutsu. I'm not sure if she was the creator of the sealing techniques but she did record quite enough of those kind of techniques in here. From what I can recognize, this is the original version, the foundation, of the sealing techniques we know nowadays, its formation must have diluted throughout the generations."

"You said she had an older brother that is your Clan's ancestor? Didn't he leave any scroll older than hers?" Izuna inquired.

"He did," Tobirama pointed at an opened scroll nearby, "But it only consists on healing techniques. Looks like it was just Ashura's ability like my brother´s while she learnt in depth about the sealing technique."

"Why is there an Uzumaki's ancestor scroll in here? Don't they have their own basement in this era like your clan?" Naruto asked puzzled.

Tobirama replied, "They have one but after reading both scrolls with the information about this brother and sister, I believe Okuninushi and his sister were the last ones to grow up under Ashura´s tutelage directly. Seems like Ashura lived a long life. More than the average for normal people. Based on what was written inside, Okuninushi and Suseri were taught by Ashura himself. Therefore, their legacy went to both sides. I think the Uzumaki Clan has some scrolls written by Okuninushi too."

Sasuke calmly asked, "Why did you say we will need this scroll, Nidaime?"

Tobirama stared at Sasuke in silence before saying," "I have an idea on how to send you back, but it is still unclear. I need to collect certain information first before telling you something else." The other three only exchanged a slight confused gaze. Tobirama firmly hoped they could resolve this, ""Let's try to find something useful from the Uchiha's."

Weeks later...

"I checked several times," Said Izuna and spread a dusty giant scroll coughing after the dust traveled the room affecting him. This one compared to the prior ones does look ancient. "This is the oldest one."

The boys from the future rapidly started inspecting the scroll not before Naruto complained again about the smell. Tobirama and Sasuke on their knees, Looked at the pictures of hand seals. “This was written by the great-great-great grandson of Indra Otsutsuki. His name is unclear but I think it's Onamuji Otsutsuki. He is my clan's, Uchiha's, ancestor."

"How come there are so many hand seals? I only know 12," commented Naruto while covering his nose, hovering beside Sasuke who was tracing his fingers on the scroll.

"Have you forgotten, Naruto? From the memories shown to us by Rikudou Sennin, Indra was the one who created the hand seals at the age of 10 even before he awakened his sharingan. His father and grandmother, Rikudou Sennin and Kaguya, used only their will to perform jutsus. They didn´t need hand seals. It came naturally to them," Sasuke explained.

Izuna was stunned in awe, "That Indra guy, must have been the definition of genius himself. Naruto absentmindedly nodded in awe recalling those memories. It was beyond imagination. Izuna looked down at the scroll, "So, I´m guessing, like the sealing technique, the hand seals nowadays are also diluted. Therefore, they are simpler."

Sasuke remained silent. Following Tobirama that was looking closely the scroll and reading each hand seals on it. Naruto who kept coughing and sneezing couldn't take it anymore and exclaimed, "Are we—" sneezing, "—getting out—" coughing, "—or not?!"

Tobirama sighed, "Naruto, you can wait outside but don't go wandering around. I'll be in here for a while. May I, Izuna?"

"Just don't bring anything out," warned Izuna.

Sasuke stood up and started walking towards Naruto who was running outside but halted when Tobirama called him, "Sasuke." The teenager only looked at him. The Senju without uttering anything required, "Stay."

Izuna looked at them thoughtfully, then said, "I´ll check on Naruto. “He left them alone.

—000—

Naruto took a deep breath after getting out from the Uchiha´s hideout. He never thought the air could be so fresh and comforting. The pungent smell of humidity was erased by the wind and the Natural and fresh scent. He was enjoying this and smiled.

But only for a brief moment. Izuna came out running as far as he could before throwing up.

"Ewh," Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Are you okay, Izuna?" He approached the older Uchiha with a worried expression. "You shouldn't have accompanied us if you were sick. We could wait and come any other day until you are fit enough."

Panting, Izuna wiped his mouth. "I feel alright but the smell just..."

"What? We've been here countless times before and you never puked," said Naruto puzzled. Izuna should have been adapted to the smell by now, he didn´t have a sensitive nose neither.

"I don't know..." Izuna was confused too.

Naruto then smelled something different from Izuna. "Hm? You smell funny again."

Izuna's eyes widened, "What? But, I and Tobirama didn't do it last night! We just went to sleep because we were exhausted!"

And his sleeping time has increased lately. It's strange. Izuna wondered if he had eaten rotten food or something. He doesn't feel good. Naruto sniffed at him closely. "It's another funny smell. Different than the first time," he said. Izuna thinks so it´s not mating scent then. 

"Is it poison? I feel exhausted recently and I haven’t done a lot. I always want to sleep or to eat some food and now everything smells bad. Every time I go to a restaurant or enter a kitchen the smell is just intolerable... Maybe someone is poisoning me."

It's unheard of, of someone in Izuna´s position to be targeted by their enemies with such a method. He is the younger brother of the founder of the village and soon to be an in law of the Senju clan, not to mention whose to be in law he will be, the Hokage himself. I doesn´t make sense. "Well, I sense a presence in your..." Naruto touched Izuna's stomach and both their eyes widened as the realizations sank in.

—000—

"What do you want?" Sasuke turned his body fully facing Tobirama who was still on knees. Slowly, the Senju stood up, he still eyed up the scroll for a moment. Heavy silence wrapped them and Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by every second that passed because he wanted to check on Naruto. Deciding that Tobirama wouldn´t say anything any time soon, he turned around with the intention to leave. However, once again he stopped in his tracks by Tobirama's words.

"I know how to return both of you back to the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background about my OC's as Otsutsuki descendants:
> 
> Suseri and Onamuji/Okuninushi : Both are the daughter and son of Susano Ou (The God of Storm) from Japanese mythology. So, they are the nephew and niece of Amaterasu (The Goddess of Sun). They are step-siblings if I didn't mistake understanding the explanation in google.
> 
> Yes, Onamuji and Okuninushi is one person. He had two names which based on my knowledges, Japanese people in old time change their childhood name when they reach at certain age as an adult.
> 
> But, in this fic they are two persons. One as Asura's descendants and another as Indra's.
> 
> You can easily tell 'Suseri Otsutsuki' is my penname but it's not Self-Insert, I think? Coz she just a name in here as Uzumaki's ancestor. If you think it's self-insert, well it's up to you but for me it's not. I love Susano Ou's mythology so I use his daughter's name as my penname and Otsutsuki because I really love Indra and Asura's reincarnation thing story.


	7. I think we can create one

Tobirama was knocking the Hokage's office door.

"Enter," said Hashirama without looking from signing the paper on his desk. The door of Hokage's office was opened before four of guests came in. The Hokage glance at them after putting his paper aside. "Oh, you are back. How is it? Any luck?"

"Yes, we found something," Tobirama replied shortly but it's enough to make Hashirama in alert. They can't discussed this kind of thing freely so the older Senju stand up, "When do you want to go?" He was referring to go to inside Naruto where Kyuubi was resided through sharingan. They never mentioned anything about the boys origins without some sort of code.

"As soon as possible."

"I finished for today, only need to meet the guests from other villages who just arrived and I will go straight to the boys' room."

"Where is my brother?" asked Izuna.

Hashirama replied, "He is in Uchiha's compound, checking the wedding preparation."

"I'll let him know," Izuna turned around to went out after he throw a glance at Naruto with his index finger placed on his lips. Naruto who saw it nodded slowly. Sasuke noticed that but remained silent despite he doesn't know what it means.

"If Madara is not here to accompany you welcoming the guests, I'll go with you, Brother," Tobirama offered. There was someone he need to see. Hashirama nodded and they went together. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto walked back to their chamber alone.

Sasuke asked, "What was that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto confused.

"Izuna asked you to keep quiet about something," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "I saw it."

The blonde smile, "Yeah, he doesn't want me to tell anyone first."

"About what?"

Naruto only laughed, "It's not my story to tell, Sasuke."

—000—

"Brother," Izuna called after he knocks Madara's room. He heard the word, "Enter," as permission to go in. Izuna found his brother standing in front of two sets kimono for their wedding which has been hanging near the wall.

Madara glancing at him, "Oh, you are back. How is it?"

"We found something."

Madara catched the meaning on the spot and nodded. "I see," he turned his body to Izuna and walked towards the door but halted when he heard Izuna called him.

"Brother."

With his back faced the younger brother, Madara inquired, "What is it?"

The younger Uchiha looked hesistant for seconds. They were not have time to talk freely as brothers and sometimes only see each other at formal events in Konoha's. This is the first time the Uchiha brothers met without their future husbands since the revelation about Izuna and Tobirama's relationship.

Izuna knew he is an adult man and whoever he slept with is no business to his older brother. But, he knew Madara all his life. He understand and accepted whenever sometimes Madara being overprotective about him. Not to mention, Madara is the one Izuna looked up to since they were small. He craved his older brother's approval for almost everything and followed Madara undoubtly. He knew somewhere deep inside his heart, Izuna blame the reality of he let himself falling in love with a Senju because of Madara loving a Senju as well. Albeit, he was charmed by Tobirama personally.

"I..." Izuna taking a bow. "I'm sorry, Brother."

Madara was suprised. He turned around and stepped closer to his younger brother, "What it is about, Izuna?"

Without moving, Izuna continue, "I'm sorry I kept you in the dark about my relationship with Tobirama."

"It's not like I told you about my secret time with Hashirama as well."

"But, I knew," heavy silenced followed that. "I saw it with Tobirama. We knew about you and Hokage but both of you didn't know about us."

For Izuna who admired Madara a lot, he feels like he was being unfair to his older brother. Knowing the said Uchiha's secret but never tell his. Besides, it turned out as something serious due to their wedding next week and not just a childish crush. As the Head of Clan and his only family, Madara deserved to know about it because marriage is not only uniting two people but two families as well.

Madara understand it.

He sighed and taps Izuna's shoulders. "It's alright, " Izuna straightening his position and looked at Madara with guilty. "Don't make that face, Izuna," Madara placed his palm on his brother's cheek. Looking at him with a smile.

The whole time they were being away by their jobs, it gave Madara time to think about his brother and Tobirama. Like what he told Hashirama, Madara found that Izuna was genuinely happy with the Hokage's brother and he was satisfied to witnessed his younger brother's happiness. He did felt a bit sad because he realized Izuna is an adult and will have his own family now. He was not his little 'zuzu' anymore who always followed him wherever Madara goes. "I know it was decided already but," Madara asked seriously, "are you sure you want to marry Tobirama Senju?"

Their eyes locked.

Madara searching any doubt in Izuna through his eyes. He doesn't care if it will brought his clan into chaos but if Izuna refuse this proposal marriage, he will break it off for his brother. He doesn't have personal grudge against Tobirama other than the story based on the boys future. Excluding Sasuke and Naruto's future, when Madara look in deep about Tobirama, he couldn't find the points to eliminate him as Izuna's suitor.

Jutsu's creator, calm, the fastest ninja at this time, Hashirama's younger brother (yes, it was a plus for Madara) and he loves Izuna since they were just a kid. He proved it that he never hurt Izuna severely in the battle before Konoha was founded. There was never a better suitor as excellent as Tobirama come to Madara to ask permission to marry Izuna. Not to mention...

"Yes, I'm sure, Brother," Izuna smile a bit shyly but certainty detected in his voice, "I love him."

... _that_.

Can anyone ignore this? Madara certainly can't. Izuna never told him he loves someone before this. That alone has affected Madara's decision about this marriage more than anything. He sighed and hugs his younger brother gently. Madara smile. "You can tell me anytime if you change your mind," whispered Madara. "I don't care if I need to face the whole world but I will do it. Just say the word." Izuna laughs when he hugs him back.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said and tightened his embrace a bit, "Thank you, Mada-nii. I've only want your blessing for my wedding."

The said older brother smile genuinely at that. The last time he smile like this maybe around the time of his rendezvous with Hashirama. To hear from his only sibling seeking his blessing is comforting.

When they released each other, in this close distance, Madara noticed how pale Izuna is. "Are you okay, Izuna?" Madara worried. "You look pale."

"Ah, yes... about that..." Izuna told him the discomforts he had recently like what he told Naruto and what they, suspects. "Can you ask Hokage to check about it?" As annoying as hell, Hashirama is the best medical-nin and Izuna continued, "I want to be sure before I tell Tobirama."

Madara who was a bit stunned with his palm on Izuna's stomach merely nodded then Madara went silent for a long time and it worried Izuna. He don't know what to take Madara's silent as good or bad sign. In this warring era, it was common if there are pregnancy outside the wedlock. They were busy to survive in the battlefield so the tradition about having kids after married was overlook because people die at anytime. Despite that, if there was a chance, proper wedding always in order especially for those who need heir such as the head of clan.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just..." trying to get himself together with the fact that his younger brother was knocked up. Despite he hates someone _touched_ his precious brother, he knew if he gets angry and hunting Tobirama at the moment, Izuna would feel discourage or stress and it's not something good for a pregnant person to have. Besides... "Will you be Uncle Madara for..." That ultimate question together with Izuna's hopeful gaze as he rubbing his stomach.. melted the older Uchiha's negative emotion.

"Of course I will..." Madara sighed fondly at his little brother. "...I'm happy you can have your own family, Zuzu," he smile warmly. That's what he fighting for. The important thing he survived all those war. He bear the burden as the head of clan, fought in battlefield and making truce with unreasonable people... all of it to protect Izuna. To see his little brother in happiness.

Izuna knew and felt it. His eyes brimming with tears due to his unbalanced hormons. He hugs his older brother tightly. "You are my family too, Mada-nii," he whispered lowly but thick with emotion. His one and only big brother who always there for him and protected him has been his role model as long as Izuna can remember. He loves Madara dearly as much as Madara loves him and he knew he won't be he is now if it's not because of Madara.

It's been a long time since Izuna called him with that. The last time was when they were only toddlers and it brought memories back. He had failed to protect his other brothers but he managed to protects Izuna. He made it.

—000—

"You found the space-time ninjutsu, Tobirama brat?" Asked Kurama. They were back inside Naruto to discussing the possibility way to return the boys to the future after reading the scroll written by Indra's great-great-grandson, Onamuji Otsutsuki, and Asura's great-granddaughter, Suseri Otsutsuki.

"Not exactly. But, I think we can create one," said Tobirama who sat between Izuna and Sasuke. Naruto who sat on Sasuke's other side blinked his eyes and tilting his head to one side, repeating unsurely to the younger Senju, "Uhmm... We?"

He was damn sure if it's about creating a jutsu, he will be casted out. Not that he will minded, he will not even take offense because Naruto know his own ability the best. The only original jutsu he create was Harem no Jutsu. Of course, he was proud of it but... creating a space-time jutsu... it's out of his league. Not his game at all. He can't even imagine how.

"Yes," Tobirama refreshed their memories that originally Kaguya's space-time ninjutsu will required bijuus chakra to awakened Juubi a.k.a Kaguya herself. "If Sasuke analysis is true which is they were brought here by her incomplete ninjutsu, then we don't need to perform the real Ame no Minaka no jutsu. We can create the similar one, so in theory we don't need full chakras of bijuus. Therefore, we won't triggered unseal the Juubi."

"Do you know how to create it?" Madara asked.

"I never try to create space-time ninjutsu but I think I have the idea how."

"Enlighten us, Tobirama," Hashirama said.

Tobirama elaborated, "It will be helpful if we have someone with a dimension teleportation like the Obito guy from the boys future. Since we don't have one, my best bet is to create some jutsu imitating Kaguya's. There are three main factor to create this imitation jutsu. First of all, bijuus chakra."

"You're saying we still need all bijuus chakra?" Sasuke clarified.

Tobirama confirmed, "Yes, a fragment of each is enough."

"Wow! Is that means we will go to meet other bijuus in this era?!" Naruto smile excitedly. Tobirama nodded stiffly. His blue eyes sparkling. "I wonder how Kurama and the others in this era, right Kurama?"

The Kyuubi scoffed, "It maybe feel a long time for human but for us one century is not much different than one month or even a day, Naruto."

"The other two?" Izuna asked.

"Because Kaguya also the mother of Rikudou Sennin, we need something similar to his chakra. In other words," Tobirama looked at the four reincarnation, "Indra's and Asura's chakras combine."

Naruto following the direction of Tobirama eyes, guessing, "Four of us?" Naruto puzzled, "Are mine and Sasuke's not enough?"

"Again, I don't know for sure but better safe than sorry. Time traveling is not an everyday occasion, I imagine it will need a lot of chakra. Besides we reduce the amount of chakra we need from bijuus, it will be wise if we increased the other part since we have two sets of Indra's and Asura's chakras."

"I guess..." Naruto not sure how to feel about that. Nevertheless, he, no, rather they don't have much choice in this case.

Sasuke inquired, "The third one?"

Tobirama stayed silent for a moment. Taking all the attention of the others. He closed his eyes before his ruby eyes bore into Sasuke's onyx one, "It came to my mind there is one doujutsu which is powerful enough to make fantasy become reality with one chance only."

All the Uchihas widened their eyes. Knowing what Tobirama left unsaid while the other two Asura's reincarnation still in black. Naruto asked, "What? Which one?" The blond never had the chance to witnessed the jutsu by himself and only heard it once so he had no idea what Tobirama talking about when he mentioned the jutsu's name.

"Izanagi."

Luckily, Hashirama remember where he heard that name in Sasuke revelation about the future, "Isn't that the jutsu which used by future Madara to come back alive after fought me, I mean, the future me?"

"Yes, although none of Uchihas in this era or Sasuke use it yet so we are still in the dark about its funcionality."

"Are you suggesting that I need to implanting Senju DNA?" Sasuke sound distasteful to the idea. Naruto asked the reason of it. "To use Izanagi, the user need to have Senju DNA. Future Madara, Obito and even a non-Uchiha using Shodaime's DNA to activating this jutsu."

"Non-Uchiha?" Izuna sounds surprised.

When Sasuke told them the future condition, he never mentioned specific names to avoid anything that led to changing history. Only the title like Sandaime Hokage, the elders etc. Well, he did mentioned Orochimaru and Jiraiya but the legend sannin supposed to be born after the founders era. However, it seems pointless now because they did change the history by coming to the past and Izuna still alive. Sasuke concealed rage leaked when he hissed, " _Danzo_ implanted Shodaime's DNA and sharingans from dead Uchihas in his body."

The four men were shocked for different reasons. Madara and Hashirama were not able to imagine someone was that low to do it. Well, it was common to heard someone implanted a sharingan to their own eyes. But, it never last long because sharingan takes a lot of chakra which is other than Uchihas they can't control it. Although Senju and Uzumaki never tried that. Usually, it was done by people who was desperate to win the battle. One sharingan was common but _sharingans,_ the founders didn't know if it was because of desperate or obsession or coward.

Tobirama and Izuna widened their eyes before exchanging glances. They know Danzo as a little kid of course. Dark haired boy who always together with Sarutobi boy. They are bright kids. Eager to learn and full of talent. Hard to imagine that boy will be the one Sasuke described. Tobirama will need to pay extra attention to Danzo and guide him to the right way. He is his apprentice, after all. Tobirama replied, "I don't think you need to implanted our DNA permanently because Future Madara bite my Future Brother's flesh on his mouth before timing his Izanagi."

"It reminds me Rikudou Grandpa mentioning about Future Madara implanting Shodaime Granpa's cell on his body then rinnegan awakened because Indra's and Asura's chakra infused together," Naruto curious, "So, if Sasuke done the same with my or Grandpa's DNA then his rinnegan will be activated?"

"It's a good question," Izuna quite amazed Naruto could think of that.

"To activating rinnegan, even for someone who had both Indra's and Asura's chakra, it will be like awakening mangekyou sharingan the first time. The triggered is the same," Sasuke voice tone down sadly. Madara and Izuna know what that means. "The lost of my loved one will awakening it."

_And I have no intention to lose you_ , it was left unsaid as Sasuke eyes bore into Naruto's deeply. But the blond, Kyuubi and Senju-Uchiha brothers read the message loud and clear. Naruto felt really touched, only Kurama felt how happy the blond was and it made the Kyuubi snickering. Naruto blushed deeply as Kurama's tail tickling his cheeks while the others staring at him.

"How do you know Sasuke never use Izanagi, Grandpa?" Naruto asked Tobirama to changing the topic. Tobirama simply replied, "He still has both eyes. Izanagi cost you blindness. If you use one, instantly your eye lose it sight forever. One eye for one time use only."

"Blindness..." The blond throw a worries glance at Sasuke. "So, if we, I mean, Sasuke use it to this jutsu, when we return to the future, he will be blind?"

"If we success in one try, he will still have his other eye."

Naruto frowned deeply. It didn't reassured him at all and he dislike it if Sasuke have to lost his sight to make them return to the future. It saddened him. Hashirama who sat beside the blond sensed Naruto's mood dampened only throw a pity glance because they really didn't have much choice. He understand Naruto's feeling like its his own so unconsciously he raised his right hand to wrapped the blond's shoulder and pulled Naruto to his chest. "You two will gonna make it in one try," he said gently yet confidently, "we will help to make it happens."

It was rare for Naruto to being comforted by someone older other than Iruka-sensei. Although, Hashirama was like his older version, it still nice. The blond nodded slowly.

Sasuke frowned. It was an unusual sight for Sasuke. The last time he saw Naruto comforted by older man was 4 years ago in Konoha and it was only Iruka, which is Naruto admitted it himself, that the academy teacher was Naruto's father figure since Minato died at the day he was born. Theoritically, he know Naruto and Hashirama were the same soul because they are Asura's reincarnation. But, to witnesses _his_ in the arms of another attractive man was unsettled.

Madara didn't bothered by that. He knew Hashirama is an affectionate person. Not to mention both of them were literally has the same soul. To add, Naruto was like Hashirama but a younger version. What unsettled Madara was how easy Hashirama handling and comforted the young Uzumaki. His soon to be husband was good with kid. It was expected considering Hashirama's nature. But, it still surprised Madara that the Hokage is a father material. The Uchiha didn't know if he has the same ability or not.

"When we can perform this jutsu?" Madara asked Tobirama.

"I'm only have theory now because I need to prepare other things. Until all the preparation was done, I can not tell you when this jutsu can be use."

"What you need for the preparation?" Hashirama inquired.

"I need to learn the sealing technique for sealing a fragment of each bijuus' chakras from someone in Uzumaki Clan. The one on Naruto's stomach was for sealing the whole bijuu and Gedou Mazou which Sasuke mentioned used by future Madara and Obito also done the same. Since we don't need much, I need to created some sealing for their chakras."

Naruto blinked, sat upstraight again and exclaimed, "Hey! It's like what my Dad did!"

The rest of them looking at him quizzically. Kurama explained how Minato sealing his own chakra and Kushina's together with Kyuubi's half chakra inside Naruto. Naruto told them how he met his father and mother happily. "I never imagine my mom was so pretty! Long red hair and so strong! I bet without my dad's Hiraishin no Jutsu, he will never able beat my mom!" He laughs out loud grinning smugly.

Izuna asked Naruto, "So, your father was an Uzumaki too minus the red hair? Since he can performed the Uzumaki sealing teachnique?"

"No, he was not," Naruto shaking his head and grinned. "My mother is an Uzumaki. She taught my father herself about the sealing technique. She told me she was brought here from Uzushiogakure to be Kurama's jinchuriki like the previous one which was Shodaime Grandpa's wife."

Heavy dead silence followed the sentence.

Naruto noticed the silence seconds later and blinks. "Uh? What's wrong?" he asked inncocently only to meet a heavy atmosphere. Kurama snickered and commented, "Stupid Naruto."

"Uh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kurama.

"Are you saying that my brother had a wife from Uzushiogakure?" Tobirama frowned. The village was founded by their distance relatives, Uzumaki clan not long after Konohagakure was founded.

"Yeah... that's what my mother told me, she said she was inspired to be a wife of a Hokage—for your information, my dad become Yondaime— because she want to be like Shodaime' wife," Naruto honestly didn't understand the situation.

"So, he choose someone else other than my brother," Izuna hissed and glared at Hashirama while the said main, together with Madara, was still in shocked.

"Wha—No! I—" Hashirama frowned at Izuna, trying to explain but realising the situation can get out of hand if both Uchiha brothers let out their anger, Sasuke choose his words carefully, "Remember what I've told you about the future. In our future you're dead before Konoha was founded, hence Madara fought Shodaime which resulted him being dead, at least to the world."

"That's what I want to say," Hashirama sighed and, "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Are you taking his side?" Izuna glared at Sasuke in disbelief. It was unheard in this age if someone is not supporting their own clan in any way. Yes, Sasuke from another age but he is an Uchiha and Uchihas stick together!

Sasuke stated calmly, "I'm not taking anyone sides, it's a fact."

"Listen here, Sa—!"

"Izuna," Madara flat tone voice silenced his younger brother. Everyone looked at the oldest Uchiha who continue, "Sasuke is right. The history is different now. It doesn't matter who is Hashirama's spouse in the boys future because we are getting married with The Senjus in our time."

The younger Uchiha scowled but accepted his older brother words in silent. Tobirama and Sasuke sharing a glance after that. Both were a bit relief to see Madara handling it well considering Uchiha Clan famous being sensitive. However, Hashirama didn't looked reassured at all. His scowled rivaled Izuna's. The Hokage knew very well his future husband didn't accept it as calm as he seems like what Izuna stated before. The older Senju sighed secretly. It will be a hell when they back to their chamber.

"Tobirama, you're saying you need to learn the sealing technique from an Uzumaki, can't you learn it on your own?" Hashirama said to brought the original topic back because it will be useless to try convinced Madara at the moment. Besides, they will need to finish this discussion about creating space-time ninjutsu.

The younger Senju sighed, "No, I tried after I read Suseri Otsutsuki's scroll but it's like some information is missing. You know how shinobi have different code to communicate, right? This is exactly like that. There must be some explanation which inherited through mouth to mouth only to Uzumakis. Naruto's word about his father was taught directly by an Uzumaki confirmed my suspection. I need an Uzumaki to teach me and Sasuke this."

"What? Sasuke too?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Why?"

"He will be the key to this jutsu. He has sharingan and high possibility to use Izanagi. I will help to create this jutsu but Sasuke must know about the sealing technique too in case something happens in the middle of jutsu and I can't do anything, at least he know what's going on so maybe can stop it."

"How about me? Why I'm not including in this?" Naruto pouted, feeling left out. "I'm an Uzumaki, after all!"

"That's the reason," Tobirama stated. "You are an Uzumaki despite your blond hair. If what you said was true that your mother was brought here to Konoha to replace the previous jinchuriki due to her old age, it's another confirmation that Uzumakis has a long lifetime. Someone in this era may still alive in the time you are supposed to be born."

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?! Is that means I can't see chibi Sandaime?" The blond whining dissapointedly. Tobirama raised one his brow, "My point exactly."

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned his big blue eyes to Sasuke who instantly closed his eyes to resist those puppy-like-eyed charms. He said after clearing his throat, "Don't look at me. I'm with Nidaime in this matter. You will not be able to conceal your origins if you meet child version of Sandaime."

Naruto gasped loudly before pouted and sulked. Hashirama chuckles witnessing that. Even Madara smile faintly before he asked Tobirama, "So, when will you send a letter to Uzushiogakure regarding learning this sealing technique?"

"I don't need to," said Tobirama. "They arrived in Konoha recently."

Received a long stare from the boys, Tobirama elaborated, "Our wedding will be in one week time and the representatives from other villages start to showing up."

"Ah, no wonder it gets busier," Naruto commented. Well, it is more crowded than usual.

"You will ask Uzushiogakure's representative to teach you their sealing teachnique? I don't see it will be happening," Izuna sounds doubtful.

Tobirama shrugged, "Pretty much. There is one of the representative who is my family too. Our mothers were cousins."

Izuna want to ask but the blonde from the future beats him.

"Hey, Grandpas, can we attend the wedding?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke shaking his head while Kurama snickering. The blonde said in defense tone, "Why not?"

Staring at Naruto who looked desperate, Izuna somehow felt the unnamed urge to comfort the teenager. Wether it caused by his unbalanced hormons or paternity kind of instinct raising, Izuna taking Naruto's side by saying, "I don't see the problem of why they can't attend."

The other older men looked at Izuna in surprised, Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he replied, "I just said the reason why."

Izuna scowled, "I heard it, I'm not deaf. But it's different from the opening of Academy Ninja, the wedding guests will be all of people in Konoha and representatives from other village as well. There will be a lot of people. No one will remember the detail of a guest in a big party like our wedding. Besides, we will be the center of attention the whole time in that day."

"Ah! I know what you mean! Hiding the tree inside the forest, right?" Hashirama grinned and nodded agreed. "If you put it like that, it's makes sense. No one will pay attention about 2 teenagers in the sea of people."

"So! So! Can we go?" Naruto exclaimed impatiently. Sasuke exchanging glances with Madara and Tobirama.

Madara shrugged before said, "Your cover story is you are my distant relatives so it will be acceptable if you attend the wedding with other Uchihas."

Sasuke frowned, "What about Naruto? Isn't it suspicious if he is there? He is not an Uchiha. He is an Uzumaki. I don't think Uchiha and Uzumaki have close relationship in this era."

Izuna commented, "But, physically he does not have Uzumaki's trademark red hair, no offense, Naruto. No one will know he is an Uzumaki just by looking. Naruto can be your 'plus one', Sasuke. No one will questioning that. Just don't tell anyone his origins."

Naruto smile brightening, "We can attend the wedding right? Right?" He asked Tobirama who frowned deeply in silenece for long moment before he sighed.

"Just remember you have to use your fake name in the wedding," said Tobirama and Naruto glomps at him, repeating 'thank you's several times. Kurama and Hashirama laughed at that. Izuna and Madara only smile in amusement while Sasuke frowning in jealousy, cursing inwardly: _What's with this Senju brothers today? Hugging **his** Naruto. Ck._

After the excitement over, Izuna who was curious asked Tobirama, "Who is your cousin from Uzushiogakure?"

"Oh! You mean Mito, right?!" Hashirama smile at his younger brother who nodded. "Oh, yeah, it's been a long time since the last time we saw her. I heard she just got married and now expecting her fist child."

"Mito? I think I heard that name before," Naruto lost in deep thought to search where the name he heard it before while Kurama sighed. "Of course you heard that. Your mother told you herself."

Once again, heavy silence dropped on them.

The founders and their brothers snapped their head up to locked eyes with Kurama. They and Sasuke knew instantly what the Kyuubi implied in his words which confirmed by Naruto who exclaimed, "Ah! That's Shodaime Grandpa's wife! I forgot her name was Mito Uzumaki!"

"WHAT?! Future me married with Mito? But, we are family! She is my fourth cousin or something!" Hashirama said in disbelief. "Dara," He turned to Madara, "I would never choose anyone beside you, that must be political marriage. It could be happens to Tobirama too!"

"Don't drag me into your mess, Brother," Tobirama glared at his older brother who glared back. "We are borthers! Surely you won't let me in this condistion alone, right? In addition, you are Nidaime Hokage in the boys history and similar to future me lost future Madara, yours lost your Izuna too. You must have a spouse too, right?" Hashirama turned to the boys with hopeful look, searching for confirmation. "Boys?"

All the four men attention on the boys now. Tobirama and Izuna secretly full of anticipation about the answer. Naruto and Sasuke exchange glance before the blond shrugged, "I don't know. My mother only told me about Shodaime Granpa's wife. Never heard about Nidaime granpda's."

"A little help will be nice here," Hashirama plead softly.

Sasuke only said, "I have no idea but I believe Kyuubi must have known something considering he lives in Mito Uzumaki's body until Naruto's mother as new jinchuriki come."

Now, all the attention was on the Kyuubi who snickering, "Well-said, Sasuke." His scarlet eyes looking down to the founders and their brothers. He grinned smugly at them before his eyes fall on Hashirama. "I've got to say you are alone in this, Hashirama brat."

The Hokage's eyes widened as he hissed in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Snickering, Kurama continue, "It's up to you if you want to believe or not. It's no concern of mine. But, Mito and Konoha's elders has _tried_ to arrange marriage for Tobirama when he become a Hokage." The four elder man didn't concealed their surprised at what Kurama implied in his words. Sasuke slightly raised a brow without any comments. Only Naruto frowned deeply and asked honestly, "What do you mean, Kurama? Did Nidaime Grandpa married or not?"

One of Kurama's tail slapped Naruto slowly on the face, "Fool. He didn't married anyone. He has no spouse. If you still couldn't understand, I'll say it clearly: Tobirama brat stay single until he died."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"OH COME ON!" Hashirama cried out in frustation.

—000—

The next day, Hashirama yawns while signing the documents in his office. Tobirama who work together with him, raised an eyebrow. He double checking all Hokage's document when he asked, "Rough night, Brother?"

Hashirama sighed fondly. Madara was upset last night about his wife thing from the boys future but, "Yeah, Madara keep me up all night," the make-up sex was worth it.

Tobirama groaned, "Oh, no. Please don't start it. I don't want to listening about your sex life while we are working."

"You asked me first!"

"I just trying to keep you awake with small talk not sex talk," the younger Senju huffed.

Hashirama laughed, "Speaking of sex," he stared at his brother pointedly, "were you... being rough with Izuna in bed? I mean, sexually of course."

The little brother of Hokage was stiffened.

"When I said I don't want to listening about **YOUR** sex life, it doesn't mean I want to talk about **MY** sex life, Brother." Tobirama glared at his older brother. If Tobirama were an Uchiha, Hashirama pretty sure Mangekyou Sharingan will be activated now. Maybe with a blue light Susanoo formed at his side.

"Calm down, Tobirama," the Hokage raised his hands as a gesture that he means no harm with his question. "I don't want to meddling with your sex life too but Madara last night asked me to examine Izuna's health—"

Tobirama eyes widened in surprised.

"—after our rough sex."

He shut his eyes closed tightly and massaging the gap between his eyebrows, Tobirama muttered, "Too much information, Brother. I don't need the detail when he asked you that favour."

"I don't think so, I didn't tell you about Madara kinks which is—"

"STOP! I really don't need additional damage to my mental health," He said firmly almost pleading. "Never mind that," Tobirama sighed.

His brother and his future brother-in-law will never change. Hashirama will always be Hashirama and Madara... Tobirama never thought Madara would meddling with Izuna's sex life. He truly understimated the level of brother-complex in Uchiha Clan. However, deep inside his heart, Tobirama respect how Madara taking care of Izuna. So, he wasn't going to ignore his future brother-in-law concern about Izuna's health. Hence, he asked Hashirama, "Have you do that?"

"Do what? Madara's kink?"

"No!" Tobirama groaned a frustration. "I mean Izuna. Have you examine him?"

"I will do it tonight after work. He is helping Naruto and Sasuke to get their kimonos for our wedding."

Tobirama stayed in silence before said, "No, it has to be now."

"Wha—" the minute Hashirama started to protest, Tobirama used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to vanish from Hokage's office. Hashirama looking around to see if his brother still here but found no one. He sighed. However, the next second he sensed a presence and his head snapped up towards the origins of this presence, he found Tobirama already here with Izuna and the boys.

"What was that?" Naruto didn't concealed his confusion. "Isn't that like my dad's teleportation jutsu?"

Tobirama sounds annoyed, "I created this jutsu, Naruto."

The blonde seems want to protest but Sasuke beated him by asking, "Why did you brought us to Hokage's residence, Nidaime?"

"We are in the middle of shopping for their kimonos!" Izuna protested. Tobirama replied, "I only want to bring you but it will be bad if the boys wandering around without one of us with them so I take them also."

"Me? What it is about?" At first he was puzzled but then worried, "Is it my brother? Is he hurt? Is he okay? Where is my brother?"

Before anyone said anything, the door opened violently and Madara running to inside, scanning the room, "What happens? I sense all of your chakras suddenly in here. Is it emergency?" and walked to stand beside Izuna.

Awkward silence filled up the room as they were exchanging confuse glance and Naruto couldn't take it anymore so he asked honestly, "What's going on?"

Tobirama stared at Izuna and sighed, "Madara asked my brother to examine you, is there anything you didn't tell me, Izuna? Are you hurt or sick?"

The realization sinked in Izuna he saw Hashirama and Madara locked their eyes. Madara raised an eyebrow to Hashirama who heard his non-verbal question, "What? You said that after our rough sex, remember? After you rode me? So, I asked my brother if its true that they had it too like us las—"

Izuna gasping loudly in horror while Sasuke covering Naruto's ears as fast as possible. Tobirama groaned impatiently, "BROTHER! Come on! We don't need that information."

Madara facepalmed, "I never said you can tell Tobirama about the examination or our sex life, Hashirama."

"But—"

One death glared from Madara was enough to make Hashirama behave. A talent that Tobirama admire in secret because his older brother never stick to any rule. He always open honestly (without any filter) about his opinion. Well, if Hashirama is a true believer of regulation, this village maybe will exists and the war will be endless. However, Tobirama (and others) will be appreciate if Hashirama can hold his private life information to himself.

"Izuna?" Worried leaked on Tobirama's voice.

The said Uchiha sigh, "Well, I asked my brother to tell Hokage to check something inside my body since I feel sick recently."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I want to be sure about it first because maybe it could be nothing..."

"Then," Tobirama glance at the Hokage, "please do it now, Brother."

Izuna and Hashirama surprised. "Now?" Izuna asked hesistantly. His future husband replied, "Yes, now. I don't see any reason to hold it until tonight like your appointment. I want to know about it."

Hashirama who understand the anxiety his younger brother feel, complied as he stand up with serious face. "I'm understand, come, Izuna," he walked towards one door to his right which was an exclusive examination room for Hashirama to use in emergency situation. Izuna followed him.

The other four stayed in uncomfortable silence for seconds. Naruto who looked at Tobirama's worried glance, smiling at him before pats the said Senju' back, "Relax, Grandpa, Izuna is alright. Don't worry about it."

Tobirama glance at Naruto in suspicious. "Do you know something I don't?" His ruby eyes also glanced at Madara who looked calmed. It makes Tobirama a bit assured because if this is threatening Izuna's life, Madara wouldn't be so calm right now. Despite that, he suspects the older Uchiha already know what it is about. That's frustrating Tobirama inwardly. The moment Naruto almost say something, the door opened again and Hashirama walked out with obvious grins.

Puzzled, Tobirama rushed to Izuna's side. He asked hastily, "What is it? Poison? Unknown disease?" Hashirama opened his mouth to say something but Izuna said, "Wait, I will tell him."

The Hokage nodded and walked to stand beside Madara. Him and Naruto wearing the same goofy grins which looks creepy to Tobirama but he ignore it because he want to focus on Izuna's word. "Well?" he said impatiently.

Izuna chuckles, "Do you think if we have a child together, she/he will have rinnegan?"

"I believe not."

"Why? Our clans are descendants of Indra and Asura."

"But we don't have the same chakra with them like our brothers and the boys. Bearing the same soul, their chakras are Indra's and Asura's. Therefore, if they have children, their kids probably, no, surely they will have rinnegan."

"Hmm..."

Silent.

"Do you think if we have a child of our own, he or she will looks like Sasuke? You know, my face and your stoic expression."

Tobirama stared at Izuna, "Tell me the truth, Izu."

"Yes?"

"Are you obsessing with Sasuke?"

Naruto and Hashirama laughing out loud at that! Sasuke and Madara exchanging a glance in amusement. Sasuke who was never know anything before, even he catched the meaning of Izuna's questions. However, Izuna was not amused. He scowled at Tobirama's next question, "And what'e the connection between that with your sickness?"

It seems Tobirama inherited something from Asura as well as his descendant. Izuna hissed in annoyance, "No, I'm not obsessed about Sasuke."

"What are you trying to say, then?"

Izuna stared at Tobirama in almost disbelief, "I am pregnant, Tobirama. With your child, of course. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He said the last word with sarcastic tone.

Everyone hold their breath when Tobirama seems frozen after the news. Izuna thought he will received any responds sooner but seconds passed, it never come and the Uchiha getting worried. "Tobi?" He said softly and close their distance to touch his cheeks. At that moment, Tobirama exhaled a breathe and surprising Izuna. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Breathe, Tobi, breathe," Izuna rubbing his shoulder slolwy, guiding his lover to breathe normally while Hashirama dragging a chair towards Tobirama so he can sit down.

"He must be really shock," commented Naruto with sympathy. Sasuke agreed, "Yeah, like someone who was fainted immediately after being told a fact about he can get pregnant was confirmed officially."

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

Ignoring the boys, Tobirama who was breathe normally again locked his eyes Izuna's, he said, "We will have—"

"—a child together, yes," Izuna reassured his future husband with a warm smile.

Asura's reincarnations exclaimed happily, "Congratula—" but halted as Tobirama pulled Izuna to his lap and kissed him without care about the audiences.

Sasuke as fast as thunder closing Naruto's eyes and pushed the blonde to the exit door. Hashirama has done the same with Madara who was frozen the moment he saw Izuna being kissed. They closed the door of Hokage's office. Hashirama sighed in relief.

Naruto who has curiosity like a cat, asking the other three, "Hey, hey, what is rough sex means?"

Hashirama sweatdropped then runs for his life as he was being chased by both of Indra's reincarnations the next second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, wherever you are, I hope you are alright and healthy. Remember to always clean your hand and if possible avoid direct contact.


	8. So, the rumour is true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC. HashiMada. TobiIzu. SasuNaru. Konoha's Founder Era. Mpreg. Slow update. Unbetaed. Grammatical Errors. A lot of cameos.
> 
> I know Kage is the title for well-established village which worked for the big 5 nation but I want to give Uzushiogakure that Kage title so it's convenient for me to write. Same reason for why I give a name for the future Sandaime Mizukage. His name was unknown.
> 
> I... can't contact my beta reader. She hasn't reply me yet and I don't want to disturbed her in this time since the whole world in emergency. I hope she is alright wherever she is. It's scary and I'm paranoid atm coz this virus outbreak. I hope whoever read this is alright and healthy. If not, I wish you to get well soon!
> 
> With no contact or confirmation from her (it's almost a week since the last time I talked to her), I see no reason why I should hold the new chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this!
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me.

"To what do I owe the _pleasure_ , Tobirama?" Madara asked without looking up from the scrolls on his desk. One evening, Tobirama suddenly came into Uchiha compound to find Madara in his office doing head of clan's duty. He was busy with the wedding's guests list. Making sure their arrival were welcomed greatly. Also, ensure ANBUs to get ready in every place where the guests stay. Not only to protect guests for any threats towards them but also to protect Hokage and Konoha from any ill intention by the guests.

Big wedding like theirs, often being a great opportunity for a shinobi to do a killing mission. Like what Izuna and Hashirama pointed out two days ago, if someone want to hiding a tree, it will be inside a forest. Not to mention, this is a union of the strongest clans which even inside the said clans, there are still some people who refuse the union for they believe their clans are strong enough without the other.

"I would like to have a word with you," said Tobirama.

"I'm listening."

"Outside, if you will."

One of his brow twitched, there are so much work he need to do at the moment so he demanded, "Give me a solid reason to agree."

"It's about my relationship with Izuna."

Silence for a moment, Madara stopped his activity and looked up at Tobirama. Both men were well aware that mentioning Izuna's name will do the trick. Standing up without breaking eye contacts, Madara walked out his office with a short order, "Let's go."

They went to an unhabitant forest. Staring at each other, wordlessly... they somehow know which direction this conversation will be going. Madara said, "What do you want to say?"

"I owe you an apologize."

"Ah. Here I thought I will not hear it from you," the Uchiha scoffed.

Tobirama scowled, "I didn't mean to get Izuna pregnant before the wedding. By any means, I have no intention to disrespect you or Uchiha Clan."

"I can see that," Madara said sarcastically. Tobirama wanted to protested but hold his tongue as he remember his objective of this conversation.

"I apologize," Tobirama bowed and gritted his teeth briefly before added, "Sir."

Arched an eyebrow, Madara know Tobirama was not a person who easily bow to anyone despite they wete older or not. He can see it was a great deal for the Senju to do and call him that but, "That's not enough, Tobirama Senju."

Straightened his position, Tobirama hope Madara doesn't mean to seriously kill him before the wedding so he let out a heavy sigh, "I knew it." Whom he was kidding? This is Madara Uchiha. He created the 4th war of shinobi in the boys future. To be honest, he was wondering why future Madara didn't kill him after Izuna died? Even future Tobirama has the time to become a Hokage too. Tobirama suspects that the fact he is Hashirama's brother maybe the reason why. Considering future Madara demands future Hashirama to kill his own brother or kill himself for him to join with the cease-fire agreement and he prevent future Hashirama to commit a suicide although it was his own demand... that action alone speak volumes about Madara's feelings towards Tobirama's brother.

His ruby eyes found Madara who was dressed in his Uchiha outfit glaring at him while cracking his knuckles. His speculations earlier gave him a confidence that his future brother-in-law (maybe) won't kill him for knocked up Madara's dearest little brother. But, he won't risked it so he requested, "Taijutsu only?"

"Gladly," Madara smile maliciously.

He attacked the Senju without further ado.

—000—

Miles from them, Naruto who was laid back on futon with Sasuke on top of him while they were making out, gasped. Sasuke leaned away after Naruto breaking their kiss, "What is it?" He didn't think he make a mistake when he put his tongue inside Naruto's mouth but maybe he went too far. "You didn't like it?"

The blonde blushed, "No, I like it but it's a bit weir—wait! that's not why I stop," he gulped, frowned, "I sensed Madara and Nidaime Grandpa's chakra together in one place and quite far from here."

Sasuke raised one brow, "What's wrong with that? Are you saying they are having an affair?"

"No, I don't think so, I can feel Madara's emotion and he is angry," Naruto looked towards the window. Sasuke frowned slightly, "That doesn't sounds good."

"Should we tell Izuna?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke stand up, Naruto followed his suit, putting their shoes on, they reached the door. "No, we find Shodaime and we tell him," replied Sasuke.

Izuna is pregnant, nothing he can do in his state. He may even get unnecesarry stress if he found his future husband and brother in something unpleasant situation. It was not a good idea when something bad happens to Izuna or his unborn child if Sasuke and Naruto's future was any indication. The history may repeats and all the change they have now will go in perish in a second. They must find out what is it and prevent any killing. Hashirama will be the perfect choice because he is powerful and an excellent medi-nin if what Sasuke suspects really happens.

They ran to Hokage office and burst inside without knocking. Hashirama who was signing documents was suprised!

"Boys!" He exclaimed but noticed the panic in Naruto'face. He knew something big must be happened. "What it is?" He stand up in alert.

Naruto told the Hokage what he sensed earlier and in one swift, Hashirama change his hokage's traditional attire to Senju's casual outfit like what Tobirama used. "Lead the way, Naruto," Hashirama put on his giant scroll after he make a clone to stay at the office.

The three of them went to the direction where Madara and Tobirama are. Speeding up like a crazy, they almost couldn't believe the sight in front of them when they were arrived. Tobirama was beaten up by Madara.

Severely.

"MADARA!" Hashirama rushed in and hold his lover back from his brother. "Have a mercy! He is my brother!"

"I have! I didn't use my doujutsu!" Madara snapped back as if he was offended. He would never kill Hashirama's brother, albeit he never told a soul about it. Hashirama knew Madara's ability very well and he knew the Uchiha's doujutsu was remarkable. Only Hashirama can handle it.

All of them looked at Tobirama who was laid down on the ground with blood all over his body. His face was unrecognizable anymore. His clothes were torned up badly. And his arm turned at the wrong side.

The said Uchiha was pants heavily but stopped his movement in Hokage's arms. Naruto kneeling beside Tobirama easily turned into Kyuubi Mode and transfered Kyuubi's chakra to heal any damage before it's getting worse. Hashirama and Madara was surprised when irregular breathe of Tobirama became normal and the swollen face was gone. Also the scratches around all his body. However, it doesn't mean Naruto able to do healing perfectly like medi-nin. Sasuke who was stand behind Naruto said to Hokage, "Shodaime, Naruto only healing the open wounds by giving him Kyuubi's chakra, you need to do something about Nidaime's arm."

"Yes, of course," Hashirama released Madara and kneeling beside his brother. While healing Tobirama, Hashirama said to Naruto, "You never told us you can do healing like a medi-nin, Naruto?"

"Really?" Naruto forget if he mentioned it or not when they told them about the future. He shook his head and laughed, "I just shared Kyuubi's chakra which was always done the healing to me whenever I had wounds. I'm not a medi-nin like you, Grandpa."

Hashirama smiles at that and after his chakra examined the damage inside Tobirama. He sighed in relief to found out that nothing crucial damage was done inside. Madara avoid anything vital blow which may take Tobirama's life in a instant. He throw an amused glance at Madara who folded his hands on his chest.

"He knocked up my brother but he had a ball to come and apologize to me, I'll give you that," said Madara flatly after he sensed non-verbal question from the Hokage.

Hashirama laughed after he was done healing Tobirama. With Naruto's aid earlier, it ensure the speeding of healing which Tobirama was healed like before. No wounds at all. Minus his torned up clothes. Sat up, Hashirama hugged him tightly when he moving his arm which was back to normal, "Tobirama! My brother!"

Madara sighed, "I didn't do anything which you can't fix, Hashirama."

Tobirama sounds annoyed, "Let go of me, Brother. I'm not dying, you should know I'm fine, you just healed me, right?" but pats his brother's back lightly.

"Yeah, but..." Hashirama put his hands down. Tobirama cutted it by, "Shut up."

It was the sight Sasuke saw when he first talk with 4 Hokages at his time. Madara used to this Senju brothers antics now, but Naruto laughed out loud as this is his first time he saw it. Tobirama glance at Naruto, he can sensed the boy's chakra on his body as well so he said to him, "You healed me too, right? Thank you, Naruto."

The blonde grinned, "No problem, Grandpa!"

Madara asked them, "Does Izuna know about this?"

"No, after Naruto told me, we ran straight to Shodaime and come here."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Izuna doesn't need to know," he empahized his word by glaring at the others, "understand?"

Both Asura's reincarnation nods, Tobirama and Sasuke only staring, however Madara take that as a 'yes'. He turned around to going back but halted to glance at Tobirama and said, "You are off my list." Then he went back to Uchiha's compound and leaving them.

Hashirama eyes widened because he knew what list Madara talking about and smile brightly at his brother, "Congratulations!"

Tobirama, Sasuke and Naruto only looked at him quizzically.

—000—

At the wedding ceremony in the morning, everything went smoothly. Madara and Izuna wearing white _montsuki_ kimonos while Hashirama and Tobirama dressing in black _montsuki_ kimonos. Except Tobirama, the other three had their hair tied in high ponytail. Because the guests were countless, the wedding avenue is the garden in Hokage's residence. Long tables were set vertically for guests in front of two table facing the other for the married couple. In the beginning of spring, the wedding day were a bright day.

Before the ceremony started, both clans of Senju and Uchiha, lined up behind the grooms according to their rank. Due to the cover story as distant relative, Sasuke was stand behind Madara and Izuna. Naruto was beside him and in the seas of Uchihas, the blond was stand out. They were dressed in a blue kimono with black _haori_ like all the Uchihas. All the Senjus were dressed in light yellow kimonos with dark green _haori_. They entered the garden at the same from opposite direction with all the guests already sit. The brothers from each clan lead the way and reaching the couple table.

All of them stopped after the clans facing each other in front of the guest. The ceremony began with a speech from both's clan's ederly. They were announced the objective for this union was to tightened the truce between two clan which engaged in battle for a long time. At the end of it, one woman from each clan stand beside Madara and Tobirama. Ryuna Uchiha, Madara's personal medi-nin take the said man's left hand and guide him towards Hashirama Senju. At the same time, Toka Senju also done the same with Tobirama. She guided him towards Izuna Uchiha.

After the couple facing each other, both womans brought them a cup of sake for each on top of wooden tray. They take the cup and gazing into their future husbands eyes. Hashirama smile warmly, as the Hokage, he started it by stating his name. The other followed his suit before four of them said in harmony...

" _I will love, protect and cherish my husband including his clan and any child we may have. I promise to always by his side until death do us part."_

Then, they drink the sake. Now, they are offically married. The audiences clapping loudly to celebrate the wedding and union of two strongest clans. After the newlyweds sat on each table with their spouse, the party begin.

This was the dangerous part.

When Sasuke want to take Naruto to the corner side of this party so they can avoid unwanted attention, he turned around to his side only to found Naruto was gone. Widened his eyes, he searching around him but the guests covered his sight. Sighed in annoyence, he walked towards the newlyweds couples. He want to ask Tobirama where Naruto because he is a sensor type but once again Tobirama and Izuna was not in his sight like he lost Naruto.

The said newlyweds were engaged in conversation with Uzushiogakure representatives. Tobirama bows at Fuukage, the leader of Uzushiogakure, "Thank you for coming, Fuukage."

The old man laughs good naturally, "Don't mentioned it, Tobirama. You are my granddaughter's fourth cousin, we are family," he pats Tobirama's shoulder softly. "Congratulations for your wedding, Tobirama," he glance at the other groom, "Izuna."

"Thank you, Fuukage, I'm honoured," Izuna bowed politely. Fuukage, old man with long white hair and long straight beard and mustache talking friendly with Izuna while Tobirama talking to Mito.

"Congratulations, Tobirama," said the woman with twin buns on her red haired and wear sakura colored kimono. The groom nodded, "Thank you, Mito. I want to talk to you."

"Oh? What is it about?" Mito catches the serious tone Tobirama used. They took their distance from the others, but not far from Izuna.

"Due to this union, Madara want me to be the teacher for his relative, the one he found weeks ago."

"So, the rumour is true. I heard about it but it seems unlikely since Izuna is the only survivor from Madara Uchiha's family," Mito sounds surprised but then she puzzled. "But, I don't see the direction of this conversation, Tobirama."

"I want to this young man to learn sealing technique with me and I want you to teach us because I need it for a mission from my brother."

"Oh... I don't mind to teach you, but... an Uchiha and a relative of Madara..." Mito frowned a bit. "I don't know if I should... Why don't you learn it from me first then you can teach him later?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time between my mission and teaching him so I think it will be faster if you teach us in one time."

"I see... but..."

"We can ask your grandfather for his permission," offered Tobirama. Mito nodded and they were back to their previous position. Mito whispered to Fuukage about it, Tobirama followed her suit to Izuna. As a Kage, Mito's grandfather sense the role behind this in diplomatic way. He gave his permission so Mito will teach the sealing technique to Tobirama and Sasuke.

On another hand, while lost in the sea of people, Sasuke heard Hashirama's laugh and turned around quickly to see Hokage and Madara standing not far from him. Talking to others Kages if their uniforms were any indication. Sasuke failed to see other choice he may have, so he steps closer to them with the intention to ask Madara where Naruto is.

Unfortunately, it was not the best idea as the Kazekage, Reto spotted him before the newlyweds couple. "Oh, Izuna, have you change your kimono? Where is your husband?"

Hashirama and Madara turned around to found Sasuke behind them frowned slightly. "With all due respect, Sir, I'm not Izuna," said Sasuke. It surprised the other Kages, except, Raikage who steps closer to Sasuke.

"Ah, I heard a rumour about Madara found his long lost relative," Raikage glanced at Madara, "this young man must be the proof of that rumour."

"Indeed," Madara steps back to stand between Sasuke and Raikage. "Let me introduce him to you. Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage, this is Hebisuke Uchiha." Sasuke bow politely and said in flat tone, "Please to meet you."

"I can see he resemblances Izuna a lot," Ishikawa smiled, "I heard that rumour too but if I'm not mistaken, he is currently stay with Hokage, right?"

"Yes, he stayed with me because due to a jutsu, he lost his memories. I'm doing my best to restore it," explained Hashirama.

"How's his condition now?" Reto asked Hokage.

"Better, he remember his family relationship with Madara and Izuna now but the other memories still unidentifed."

"Such a beauty like all Uchichas, of course," Byakuren complimented then turned to Madara. "I've been thinking, why don't we unite our family, Madara-dono?"

Hashirama, Madara and Sasuke concealed their surprised. They were exchanging worried glances as they knew what Byakuren after with that proposal. It was well-known for others that Madara care deeply about his family member and clan despite his cruelity around enemies. Especially, towards Izuna. That's one of the reason Izuna had so many suitors although his attractiveness alone was unavoidable factor too. Those suitors want to have connection with Madara in hope they can have his help whenever they need. Unfortunately for them, Izuna was taken now due to the truce between Uchiha and Senju. Therefore, when they heard the rumour about Madara's long lost relative was found, they saw this as their chance.

They were in dead silent when Byakuren called his grandson, a tall handsome and dark long haired men, "Tokuren, come here," which later will be known as Sandaime Mizukage.

Tokuren bows towards the Kages after arrived at his grandfather's side. "Please to meet you" said Tokuren politely. Byakuralen smug tone was leaked, "If Tokuren and Hebisuke tie the knot, I'm sure our village can have peace for a long time."

Before the three reincarnation of Rikudou Sennin's sons could say a word about anything, Raikage smirked and commented, "You don't waste any time for small talk first, uh, Mizukage-dono? Alright, if you want it that way, A, come here," Raikage called another dark skin man from Kumogakure to their place. "My trusted man, A. I would like to propose what Mizukage-dono said earlier, Madara-dono."

Reto laughed sarcastically, "It would be rude of me to not offered the same thing, wouldn't I? Shamon," he called a bald man with dragon tattoo on his face. "My guard and the best soldier I have. Not a bad proposal, right? Madara-dono." He glanced at Ishikawa who oberved them. "Don't you have a candidate too, Tsuchikage-dono?"

Ishikawa simply replied, "My grandson, Onoki, still a child _._ I don't think Mu is interested in marriage life."

"Gentlemans," Hashirama interrupted with his diplomatic tone, "I don't think we are in the same page..."

Madara sighed as Hashirama started to reasoning with them and taking a cup of sake from the table on his right side. He was really not in the mood to deal with these power-hungry beast in disguise as Kages. It will be better to let Hashirama handle it diplomatically then Madara choking their necks or put them into tsukuyomi. Sasuke steps closer to Madara to whispered, "Is this always happens?"

"Continuously," he whispered back. "They used to ask Izuna's hand in marriage and I refuse all of it."

"Understandable."

"Why are you here? Why are you seperated from _him_?"

"I lost him, that's why I want to ask you where he is? I couldn't find Ni—Tobirama either."

Madara sighed, "I sensed him in restroom not a long ago. Tobirama is now talking with Fuukage and...his granddaughter," he said bitterly, "...Mito."

Sasuke know Madara still uncomfortable about Mito after the story from Naruto and Kyuubi but he can't do anything about that. The history changes but anything can be happens. When Fuukage and Mito congratulated Hashirama, Madara was as cold as ice and watched Mito cautiously... The young Uchiha didn't say anything because he was not an expert in comforting other despite they have Indra's soul. It felt like comforting himself in a way and it's creepy in his mind. So, he turned around in search for Naruto.

He bumped into someone taller. Both of them said sorry at the same time. When Sasuke stared up, he faced a man which looked around 40s and the same face with Sandaime only much younger. Realization sinked in as he muttered, "Sasuke Sarutobi..."

"Yes, I am," the elder man smile warmly. "I believe we haven't officially met before, have we? You are Madara-san's relative, right?"

Sasuke only stared to memorize the man which his father named him after. One of the great shinobi in this era other than Hashirama and Madara. However, since the man older than the founder, "We haven't met but your reputation precedes you, Sir." Sasuke bowed politely, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," the man bowed in the same manner. "I'm looking for my son, have you seen him? He has spiky brown hair and—ah, there he is." Sasuke followed the direction where the elder Sarutobi found his son which fortunate for Sasuke, he found a certain blond.

The blonde walked out from restroom and entered the garden party again. He have to hold his urge during the ceremony and that was torturing him. "That ceremony was so long, those old mans talks a lot," he complained to Kurama inside him. "Someone should warned me that wedding ceremony take a long time."

Kurama snickering, only commented, " _Humans._ "

When Naruto want to say something, a bunch of kids running while laughing in high speed in his way and successfully tackled him down on the ground. "Owh!"

"Oh, we are sorry, Sir!" A boy apologize and hastily stand up followed by his two friends. Naruto scowled and looked at them three who were stand beside his body to help him stand up. "Look where you go, brats! It's crowded here," scolded Naruto after he back on the ground, rubbing his butts.

"Yes, we are sorry," the boy with curly dark hair apologize again. "It's not Kagami's fault, Sir. I'm the one who was chasing after him," the boy in the middle with spiky brown hair defended. The last one with spiky dark hair said in annoyed tone, "Stop it, Hiruzen, Kagami. We are just playing, we didn't do it on purpose. Besides, if he is a shinobi he should be able to dodge us."

"Danzo!" His friends warned him.

Naruto turned red because of the truth on this kid's words and Kurama was laughing inside him, " _He got you there._ "

"What did you just said, Brat?!" Naruto tempered got the best of him and leaned down to challenging the boy who seems like have short temper like Naruto as well. "I can take you down in one second if I want!"

"Huh, I doubt that, I'm Tobirama-sensei's pupil," he said smugly. Danzo always proud of that and want to rubs in this teenager face. Well, it works for Naruto but not for the reason Danzo thought.

Blue eyes widened, staring at those three kids, "Oh, Crap," he groaned. He was not supposed to meet with these three! Now, that he think about it, Sandaime first name was Hiruzen although he didn't know Kagami and Danzo. He covered his half face with one arm after leaned away. Naruto first thought was to run away as soon as possible but then he heard the voice of someone he want to avoid knowing this.

"Narutsune, there you are," Sasuke frowned slightly at the sight of Naruto with three kids. "What are you doing with them?"

"O-oh, you see, it's not like what it seem—"

"Hebisuke-sama!" Kagami hastily bow towards Sasuke. Hiruzen and Danzo looked at their friend in puzzled, the Sarutobi boy asked, "Do you know who this man is?"

"Don't be rude, Hiruzen, Danzo," warned Kagami to his friends, "He is Hebisuke Uchiha, Madara-sama's long lost relative."

"So the rumour is true!" Exclaimed Hiruzen before followed Kagami's suit. Sasuke glance at them, by the kids's conversation, he knows their name, "Kagami Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi..." his onyx eyes narrowed down at the only boy who didn't bow at him, Sasuke hissed lowly, "Danzo Shimura..."

The kids only exchanging confused glance too. The elder Sarutobi concealed his surprised. It was common for them to know important people and their relatives but to be known by such people was new for them. They never expected it. Naruto was confused why Sasuke looked angry but Kurama filled him up about the other kids beside chibi Sandaime. He step in to make himself between the kids and Sasuke.

"S—Hebisuke, it was an accident I bumped into them," he said slowly to get Sasuke's attention. When those onyx eyes locked with the blue ones, Sasuke knew what Naruto means. To remind the Uchiha to not said anything in front of them which they are not supposed to met. At the time Sasuke want to say something, Naruto's eyes widened suddenly and his head snapped up to his left side. His expression unsettled put Sasuke in alert

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked lowly.

"I sensed ill intention towards Grandpas," said Naruto quickly before running towards one of the couple quickly. Sasuke right on his heels. They were surprised when they found someone near Tobirama cautiously grab a kunai. Turned into Kyuubi Mode to speed up, Naruto shout out to Tobirama, "GRANDPA!"

All the guests were shocked, including Tobirama who turned around and found Izuna, who moved quickly and activated his Susanoo after he heard Naruto' voice, defended him from the attacker. The next second, other shinobis come out from their hiding. Launcing an attack at the newlyweds couple, Tobirama touched Izuna's shoulder to move them using Hiraishin no jutsu to some safe distance before fighting along with Sasuke and Naruto. The blond turned off his Kyuubi mode and only using his senjutsu after Kurama remind him to keep his strength low key. Sasuke use half form of Susanoo but because he was known as an Uchiha also Madara's relative, he was free to use his ability.

Both Naruto and Tobirama used their Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to evacuated the other guests to a safe place while the originals and some clones of them fighting the ambusher. ANBUs take their actions immediately after seeing Izuna's Susanoo earlier. Despite on this situation, Tobirama didn't leave Izuna's side and keep shouting at him to go with the rest of guest to a safe place. Izuna refused and fighting with his Susanoo, hence Tobirama never far from him.

The chaos was last for several minutes. Sasuke helped Naruto’s bunshins to protecting the guests, especially the children so they would arrived at sanctuary safely. Two Susanoos hold down some ambusher together with Naruto's and Tobirama' clone. Some ANBUs fighting the attackers until Hashirama's mokuton hold them all down and the fighting stops.

Hokage with his husband, Madara glaring at the ambusher under Susanoos' and mokuton's. "You disgrace our clan! Getting married with this Senju!" the man with an Uchiha's physical trait spitted at Madara who was stand beside Naruto and Sasuke. "You..." Madara hissed dangerously at the first ambusher who fought with Izuna earlier. Hashirama asked, "You knew him?"

"He is the son of my teacher," Madara gritted his teeth. Not far from them, a gasped was heard. They turned their head to see curly haired boy looked scared as he scattered, "U-uncle Takumi..."

"Kagami..." Izuna said in sympathy when his mother take Kagami's hand to follow the other guest into sanctuary. More or less he knew what will the fate of these ambushers so he feel pity for the boy.

"Arrest them," ordered Madara to ANBUs who complied and brought them to be punished inside Hokage's court. "I will make sure their punishment will be death," Madara said coldly. He never forgive whoever hurt or try hurt his brother. Together with Hashirama, Madara went inside. Followed by the elders and other Kages.

Naruto went to followed him but Sasuke stopped him, "Let them deal with their way. It's not our business." Tobirama and Izuna talked to them, "It's better you two back to your chamber, I'll come later after the court," said Tobirama before went inside with Izuna too.

—000—

At midnight, after finished dressed in thinner kimono for sleep, Naruto take out two futons from the sliding wardrobe and laid it down on tatami. It seems like the court and investigation for this incident take almost whole day since this afternoon. They heard knocking and Sasuke who was done with his futon opened it. Tobirama still wearing his wedding kimono was there. Clearly, they just finished.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked when the three of them sit down on zabutons.

"They have death sentenced," replied Tobirama.

"All of them?" Naruto asked hesistantly.

"Yes."

Heavy silent dropped in the room. Albeit Naruto feel it's too cruel but he knew that attacking a Kage will be severely dealt. It seems the target was Hashirama and Tobirama. So, Sasuke asked the ultimate question, "Are they all Uchihas?"

"Not all. Some, yes. Takumi Uchiha is the brain and leader in this attack. He gathered _r_ ebellions from other clans who refused the system of village and Uchihas who hold grudges against Senju deeply, especially towards me and my brother."

"So, the truce between Senju and Uchiha will be broken?" the blonde asked seriously.

Tobirama shakes his head, "No, the elders and other Kages comes into conclusion that only the criminals will be punished not their origins clans nor their family. Takumi's husband currently pregnant and his due date will be any day in this month."

Naruto sighed in relief. It is good news if war can be avoided. The price for this incident can be a start another war. The Kages realize this and as Kages, they know their roles are not to make a war but to protect the peace in their villages. The death sentenced should be enough warning for others who share the same intention. Naruto blinked as he just noticed Tobirama come alone, "Where is Izuna?"

"I asked him to rest in our room. Madara want to keep him close after this ambushed so we will be living here as well," the scarlet eyed man let out a sighed. He was not happy to stay in one building with his own brother especially after married but he knew Madara worried about Izuna so nothing he can do here. "Thank you for your help this afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke," said Tobirama formally. He may be one of the best sensor type in this era but he can't sensed ill intention like Naruto. "I expected something like this will happens but you two really helped."

Naruto grinned, a bit blushed, "It's nothing big deal, Grandpa!"

"Did anyone suspect about me and Naruto?" Sasuke inquired. They may not used their full power but they did fight in public.

"Luckily, the guests and Kages focused on the criminals. Also the impacted of this incident towards this village and others. They will have meeting tomorrow. Maybe four of us will not be with you two so don't wander too far. I suggest both of you to stay in Hokage's residence."

"Oh, man, it will be so boring!" complained Naruto.

"It's unavoidable," commented Sasuke but it was short as Tobirama continue, "However, Kazekage, Raikage and Mizukage insist to ask Madara for your hand in marriage, Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened beyond possible, "WHAT?!" Sasuke told him about he met them in the wedding. He scoffed, "I won't do it. Madara better refuse them all."

"He did, but they insist so my brother told them that you were engaged to someone already and soon to be marry."

"With who?!" the only blond here looked furious. Jealousy was clear on his voice. Sasuke raised one brow at that. He knew Naruto was dumb but he should know that the blond wouldn't be smart enough to count their new relationship was something special. He exchange glances with Tobirama before they replied at the same time, " You."

"...huh?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"They accepted that? What's the cover story for Naruto's background?"

"Narutsune is Hebisuke's friend when he lost his memories. They share a bond as war orphans which turned out as fiancè recently. His origins clan was unknown but it's common in this time because war orphans were countless. Except, there is special trait like sharingan, byakugan, red hair or something along that line."

Naruto blushing hard as the realization sinked in. "Wh—wha— but we are only 17!"

"Yes, it's the coming of age and that count as an adult so you can marry at 17."

The blond looks like he was going to have hyperventilation with reddened face. Take a pity on him, Tobirama reassured, "Breathe, Naruto, breathe. It's just a cover story, Naruto. You don't have to marry Sasuke right now. You two can discuss it if you... want it... to be real or..." scarlet eyes glances both boys pointedly.

Naruto frozen at that and Tobirama awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Take a rest for now," Tobirama stand up and walked towards the shoji, he said to the Uchiha teenager from the future after turned off the light. "I told Mito to teach us sealing technique. After she pick which time she can, be ready, Sasuke."

Tobirama left them alone and for a long time they just sit there in silence. Seeing Naruto shut his mouth for this length of time was something, so Sasuke break their silence by saying, "Seems like someone prefer I marry someone else."

Naruto head snapped towards Sasuke, scowled, "Who said that?"

"You don't want to marry me," he said straight to the point when he went to his futon and laid down under the blanket with his back facing Naruto. The window let moonlight shone on their blankets.

"I didn't said that!" the blond followed his suit and pouted.

"But, you hinted at it."

"I didn't!"

"Then, why did you looked so troubled when Nidaime bring it up?"

"I..."

Words leave Naruto's tongue at once. They were in silence again. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, he was sure Naruto will give an explanation but to be lost of words like this... it gave Sasuke's earlier assumption the chance to be right. He thought what they have was something special beyond time. Like what the founders have but maybe Sasuke was wrong. Maybe Naruto...

"I don't want to marry you in this era..." Naruto said in low whispers.

Onyx eyes snapped open, Sasuke turned around his body to face the blond's back. He asked in the same manner, "What do you mean?"

Sadness was detected on Naruto's voice as he replied, "We don't have anyone in here."

Sasuke listened in silent.

"I know grandpas are nice person, even Madara and his brother too. But... we don't have connection with them. Our friends are not here... Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei... Sakura-chan... Shikamaru... Gaara... others..." Naruto swallowed before continue with bitterness, "No one know us here..."

Slightly frowned, Sasuke noticed the irregular breathe in Naruto's voice. The blond was crying. Sasuke moved to Naruto's futon, slithered into the blanket and spooned the blond gently.

"I will not have anyone to..." he sobs on the collarbone of Sasuke after he turned around in the Uchiha's arms, "...share my happiness if we get married..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and frowned deeply. It was easy to forget how lonely Naruto was with his cheerful behaviour. The blonde cherish the bond he created in their origins time because he worked hard for it. He craved acknowledgement since they were small and Naruto had it at the war. Their war. For someone who used to have nothing, everyone's acknowledgement and their Konoha is Naruto's _home_.

On another hand, Sasuke lost everything there. He lost his clan, family and any trust he may have left. As a shinobi born in Konoha, Sasuke did feel attachement with Konoha. But, other than Naruto, he doesn't particularly care about anyone in Konoha now. Despite that, he respect his beloved wish.

Sasuke raised his hand and leaned away before tapped gently his index and middle finger on Naruto's forehead. "Right, maybe next time..." smiled faintly, "...we should get married after we returned to the future..." said Sasuke softly.

Naruto's sobs reduce significantly before he leaned away to looked into Sasuke's eyes. Moonlight was the only light in this room. Swollen eyes and tears glistening the whiskered cheeks were the sight greeted Sasuke. "A-are you... saying w-what I think...you are saying?"

Sasuke smile faintly before kissed Naruto's forehead. "I guess it will be useless at this point if I keep pretending you are nothing to me, Naruto." He tightened his arms around the blonde's waist. Inhaling the scent of Naruto which calmed him in many situation. "You mean the world to me," Sasuke whispered lowly after he let himself mesmerizing into those beautiful blue eyes. His voice thick with emotion as he continue, "I love you..."

The blonde's lids keeps blinking with zero successed to hold his tears back. He was so happy to heard it from Sasuke to the point he couldn't stop his tears as he listening the words from his lover who asked him, "...will you marry me, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You will not leave me again?"

"I will not."

"You will not doing your _thing_ no matter how hard our life will be?

"Yes, I promise," Sasuke frowned slightly at the blonde's anxiety. "Your answer, _Usurantonkachi_?"

Naruto grinned happily, " _Teme_! You bet I am!" He caressed Sasuke's cheeks, looked at him warmly and smiled lovingly, "I will marry you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled and cuddled the blond to fall into deep sleep. They were so happy and couldn't careless mind about the small part of this plan to return the future may not go well as they hope. They have each other. It's enough for now. When Sasuke thought Naruto already sleep, the blond proved him wrong by saying, "Hey, Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"How two guys can make a baby?"

Sasuke pretend that he was already in deep sleep to avoid that question.

—000—

Three days later, they were gathered on the boys chamber after breakfast. Tobirama who was dressed in simple black long sleeves and long pants who usually he used in training their pupils. Sasuke also dressed in the same fashion. Hashirama with his Hokage's uniform while the rest only in simple yukata.

"So, the training with Mito will be start today?" asked Hashirama. The chaos after the incidenf finally went down.

"Yes, the sooner the better," Tobirama confirmed. "Who will stay with Naruto?" asked Sasuke, ignoring the blonde's protested about he was not a baby.

"I can't," said Izuna. "I have meeting with my old team to brief them about my new replacement for a mission after pregnancy check with Hokage."

"Then, we have a problem, Madara and I will have meeting with other Kages—"

"Stop right there, Hashirama," interrupted Madara calmly. "I had give my time more than they deserved. I will not attend any meetings with them anymore."

Naruto snickering when he saw Madara put his evil face like the one he saw in edo-tensei version. Clearly, Madara pissed off and disgusted with other Kages. No argument there. Even Hashirama secretly agree, however it's his duty as Hokage to maintain peace diplomatically so he sighed, "Very well, then you will stay with Naruto, right?"

Madara stiffened, somehow he lost his voice when he asked his husband in disbelief, "What?"

Both Indra's reincarnation looked at Naruto who grinned, "Yo! Madara!" then exchanging glances before in sync said, "I don't think it's..."

They stopped and the older reincarnation raised an eyebrow, "You don't think what?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," replied Sasuke.

"And why not? Are you afraid I will try to control Kyuubi like future me did?"

"I simply think you can't handle Naruto's childishness."

The said blonde exclaimed, "HEY!"

"He is just another reincarnation of Asura, I married with one."

"In case it's slipped from your mind, your husband is old."

"Only in his fashion taste."

The said husband offended, "HEY!"

Both's Indra's reincarnation glaring at each other ignoring two Asura's reincarnation protests. They were frozen when Naruto out of the blue asked, "Hey, hey, how is exactly two guys can make a baby?" Naruto asked curiously and innocently. The other night conversation with Sasuke made him thinking the possibility of him getting pregnant. "I asked Kurama but he said human's mating different from his kind so he can't tell me."

The newlyweds couples and Sasuke looked at Naruto in concealed horror! An alarm of danger ring in their head loudly, demand to run away from the untainted blonde immediately. They realized someone has to stay and give Naruto "the talk".

Tobirama clearing his throat and steps closer to Sasuke casually, "Come, Sasuke, we need to meet with Mito and start our training." Silently agree, the young Uchiha nodded before Tobirama touched his shoulder and using his _hiraishin no jutsu_ to vanish from there.

The other three man looked surprised with the opportunity to stay now narrowing down. Hashirama gulped quietly then saying, "Oh, Izuna, aren't we supposed to do some pregnancy check? I need to make sure the baby growth is healthy." Catching the message, Izuna agreed, "Yes, we are, Hokage. I'll see you later, Brother." Izuna bowed slight to Madara as Hashirama waved to his husband before they took off to Hokage's office. Madara eyes was widened in disbelief.

Did his husband and brother just left him to do a dirty work?

BETRAYERS!

Naruto only raised his eyebrows at that. He blinked before looking up at the older man, "Hey, Madara, tell me. How two man can make a baby?"

Madara saw those hopeful blue eyes and his own eye twitched. They are staring at each other for a very long time till Naruto had enough!

"Madara?" Naruto waved his hand in front of the man's face but no reaction. "Did someone use genjutsu on him, Kurama?"

Kurama laughed out loud witnessing that from inside Naruto.

—000—

"The baby growth is great as it should be for 12 weeks pregnany," said Hashirama after examined Izuna. "But, this is your first semester so I suggest you take a good rest and don't stress. Male pregnancy is take a lot of energy than women's because we are not built to carry a baby naturally. I will arrange your mission to be reduce and please never forget to take your prenatal vitamin, Izuna."

"Yes, you said that the last time we do pregnancy check-up," Izuna sighed. He get irritated easily nowadays and he blame it on his unbalanced hormon. Seriously, if someone keep reminds you about the same thing over and over, who wasn't annoyed by that?

Hashirama laughed but helping Izuna to sit up from laid up on futon. "I can't help it, I want to give you my best. You are my family now," Hokage grinned widely, "and I'm going to be uncle!"

Izuna sighed, Hashirama seems more excited than Tobirama who will be the father. He can't imagine what Hokage will do if Hashirama in the Tobirama's shoe right now. "I know, you told me that thousands time, Hokage," Izuna scowled.

The said Hokage only laughed but when Izuna stand up and he followed suit. They spend few seconds talking seriously and in the end, Hashirama asked, "Izuna, can I asked you something?"

"If it's about the mission to go to Kumogakure, I'll recommend my friend, Hikaku, as my replacement."

"No, it's not about the mission but I'm wondering why didn't you oppose me marry Madara?" Hashirama genuinely curious.

Izuna puzzled, "Do you want me to?"

"Well, no. But, I know how deeply you love Madara and I...assumed you would want to have 'in-law talk' with me or something."

"Like threatening you?"

"More or less," Hashirama smile guiltily.

Izuna smirked, "Yeah, I thought about that before. I have this urge to beat you up severely," he chuckles when he saw the Hokage sweatdropped. Hashirama remember Tobirama beaten up by Madara and concluded that urge Izuna talking about must be in Uchiha blood.

"Why didn't you?"

"Are you take me for a fool?" the pregnant man offended, "I know the difference between our strength although I guess my doujutsu will help me to handle you but..." his hand raised to his stomach.

Hashirama noticed that and he understand it, "...you are pregnant."

"This child will have Senju blood too and you will be my child's uncle. I... don't want my child to lose any family he could have," said Izuna gravely as he remember childhood. Hashirama smiled sadly because he share the sentiment like all their generation did.

"I see," the Hokage smile warmly, "Thank you, Izuna. I'm happy to have the honour to be your family."

Izuna blushed a bit to received that honest words from Hashirama. From outsider thought, Izuna should be the one to say that because Hashirama is the most powerful shinobi at this time and a Hokage. The humblest person ever in Izuna's life. Well, Naruto come close but they have the same soul, Asura's. They are basically the same person, so it doesn't count.

"Likewise, Brother-in-law," he clearing his throat and went out hastily before he get more embarrassed.

Hashirama wear a goofy smile due to Izuna called him like he wanted it.

—000—

A red-haired girl with twin buns and casual kimono came into a room where Sasuke just entered with Tobirama.

"Oh, I hope you two didn't wait for me for too long," Mito said with a small smile. Tobirama said in the same manner, "No, Mito. I'm grateful for you to accepted my request."

"I'm understand, Tobirama," Mito nodded as she knew the reason of this lesson like what Tobirama explained at the wedding. Her eyes glance at Sasuke before said, "Before we start, I take it, this is the famous long lost relative of Madara Uchiha."

"Yes, he is. Mito, this is my new apprentice," Tobirama gesture to Sasuke, "Madara's relative, Hebisuke Uchiha."

"I'm Mito Uzumaki, please to meet you," she and Sasuke bow politely at the same time before they started the training.

Meanwhile, the said Madara was on the agony...

"What? You put _what_ inside _what_?" Naruto genuinely confused.

Madara was banging his head against the wall, pleading inwardly...

_Kill me, just kill me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have only HashiMada and SasuNaru for the most of part coz they will...
> 
> Gimme your comment if you want to know what happens in next chapter!
> 
> You know, at first I want to read this kind of story but I haven't found it so I write one myself. The idea of this story hit me up last year after I watched a movie (it's a populer one but I'll reveal the title in the last chapter of this story). This story won't leave me alone and haunted me even in my dream so I have to write it down.
> 
> Friendly reminder, don't forget to clean your hands and avoid direct contact if possible.
> 
> #StayHomeStaySafe guys!


	9. AIR Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter coz I will update the next chapter in end of May so I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> English is not my native language so please bear with me.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Madara, answer me!" Naruto whined as they sat on zabutons in the terrace of Sasuke and Naruto's room which faced a small garden.

Madara who was still have his patience after _babysitting_ Naruto for quite some time, only raised one eyebrow at that. His first day alone two months ago with Naruto was a hell. He gave the blonde "the talk" which went extremely awkward for the Uchiha's patriarch. Naruto's ability to learn orally was unbelievable. Whoever his teachers in the future, Madara secretly saluted them. He need to use genjutsu to explained some parts because the Uzumaki need to learn visually. Whenever Tobirama and Sasuke were away to learn sealing technique, usually Izuna was the one to accompany Naruto but he and Hashirama now doing pregnancy check again. So, Madara once again become the _babysitter_.

"Oh, it sounds lively here," A voice of someone came into the room after the shoji was closed. Madara and Naruto turned around to saw him walked towards them. "Izuna!" Naruto exclaimed in surprised. Madara who sensed his chakra didn't looked surprised. He took another zabuton for his younger brother who sat down beside them now with Naruto's help by holding his hands. Izuna thanked Madara and Naruto for that. His pregnancy entered 20 weeks and it was not easy to move around with this size. He sat on Naruto's other side so the blonde position was between them.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. Madara added, "Where is Hashirama?"

"Hokage's thing. He had important report from ANBU so he said he'll check me up tonight," Izuna shrugged. "What were you two talking about?"

Madara sighed, "Naruto keep asking me about Uchiha clan. Tradition or anything along that line." The younger Uchiha laughed, "He pestering me about pregnancy during my time with him." Madara looked a bit surprised. He exchanged glance with Izuna who was stopped laughing due to an realization sinked in before the two of them came to their suspicion that there is something behind this. They looked at Naruto who noticed their stares.

"What?"

"Is there any particular reason why you are so keen to know about Uchiha Clan and pregnancy?" Madara inquired.

"Not really?" Naruto replied unsurely.

"Are you sure?" Izuna gaze at him pointedly.

The blonde looked at the brothers, "What do you mean?"

"Are you..." Madara started it but Izuna who asked the ultimate question, "...pregnant?"

Naruto's eyes widened with his face leaned back reddened in a second! He sputtered, "WH-WHA-WHA—!"

Madara is an excellent sensor type person but unlike Naruto who had Kurama's keen sense, he was not able to sense a presence of smallest chakra or a baby inside someone. In Naruto's case, he can smelled the baby. The brothers only draw a conclusion based on the topic Naruto pestering them about.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's okay if you are," Izuna put his palm on the blonde's shoulder to reassured Naruto. Even Madara talked softly, "You are coming of age, it's maybe too young but you—"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Naruto stand up with both hands waving so hard. "I am NOT pregnant!" He exclaimed with red face but the older men know he told them the truth. He doesn't have any talent to lie. The brothers exchanged glance once again.

"We're sorry, Naruto, we thought Sasuke knocked you up," said Izuna apologeticaly. Madara inquired, "Then, why are you so interested about Uchiha family and pregnancy?"

"It's...uhmmm..." The blonde blushing and looking at the ground before sat with a heavy sighed. He muttered, "You know in my time, Uchiha survivor is only Sasuke. He... he said one of his dream is to revive his clan and..." He blushing hard and added shyly, "Two months ago... he also said... we should get married after we return to the future...then, I thought... because I will not have anyone from Uchiha in my time to ask about this kind of thing.. so I..."

Awkward silent followed Naruto's last word. With each second passed, the blonde's face reddened until he can't take the silence anymore. "Alright, alright, you can laugh at me! No need to hold back, I'm used to being laughed at!"

Slightly startled, Izuna was a bit confused, "No, why would us?"

"Coz you just went silent like that," due to his past as a child with no one who listened to his words especially from adults, Naruto took their silence as ignorance or ill judgement.

Madara as the oldest, he was familiar with this kind of thing which found in orphans (war in this era case) albeit he didn't know the detail of Naruto's sad childhood. His eyes narrowed a bit because he realized indirectly he or his future self was the one who responsible for that. Izuna noticed the slight change on Madara's face and he pats his brother's arms behind Naruto's back. Madara glanced at him who smile sympathetically. He understand his brother feeling. It calmed Madara down then Izuna asked Naruto.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, why Sasuke is so important to you? Don't get me wrong, I'm understand the mechanism of falling in love or bla bla bla. It's just..." He glanced at his brother briefly before staring those blue eyes again. "Your time is different from us. When I met Tobirama and my brother met Hokage, our clans were enemies. For us to be seperated was unavoidable. It was done not based on our choice but our situation. But, Sasuke... he... no offense, Naruto, but he _did_ leave you, right? He left Konoha."

Naruto grinned but somehow Madara and Izuna saw the sadness in his blue eyes as he replied, "None taken, Izuna. You are right. He left Konoha. He left me. At that time... people who acknowledged my existance were... let's just say, you can count it with one hand."

"Why?" Madara asked.

"Oh, I didn't mentioned it when we told you about the future?" Naruto surprised. Madara remind him again that they only told the main event which mainly about the war with Juubi and Uchiha massacred. Naruto never mentioned his childhoodness.

Naruto then explained to them what happened to him in young age. He was neglected by adults, no one looked at him with worthiness and he craved for acknowledgement as long as he can remember. He told them about Iruka and team 7.

"I see... but why Sasuke?" the spouse of Hokage asked again.

The blonde closed his eyes with slight frown, "He seems cold and didn't give a damn about me. He is so fucking arrogant! I despised him before!"

"All Uchihas are like that," Madara shrugged. Izuna added, "It's in our blood."

Naruto seconded with a chuckle, "No argument there." Then, he smile wistfully, "But... like Iruka-sensei, he is the one who keep give me his acknowledgement."

The brothers seems surprised, "He did?"

"Hard to believe, right?" Naruto laughed. "I wasn't expected that too. I thought Sakura-chan will give me that or Shikamaru. They did to some extent. But... Sasuke expressed it frequently."

Madara and Izuna listening to Naruto who seems so happy by the smile on his lips.

"The first time it was when we need to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei. He gave me his lunch despite the rules. I know it's silly but no one ever share anything with me. It's like everything to me. For him to show his kindness. Then... in our first A mission, he protected me with his own life," his eyes dimmed, brimmed with tears. "At that time, I was no one in Konoha. I haven't had my current strength. I was literally just an _usuratonkachi_ , like Sasuke like to called me."

He laughed before continue, "But, he throw his life for my useless ass. Iruka-sensei and Sasuke. That time... although I don't know who my parents are or why I have to be Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, I know I was blessed. Before anyone in Konoha acknowledged me, Iruka-sensei and Sasuke did. That's why I can't lose him, even though my price is my dream to become Hokage."

Madara commented with faint smile, "Understandable."

Izuna who noticed Naruto looked troubled, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't know why Sasuke attracted to me? Way before Rikudou Sennin told us that we are his son's reincarnations, he is special to me because the reasons I told you guys. I never did something which have deep meaning like he did to me."

"Huh? Maybe my brother can answer that. Married with Hokage, I never understand what he see in Hokage," Izuna glanced at Madara mischieviously .

"You are one to talk. Need I remind you that you married the brother of the said Hokage and pregnant at the moment, Izuna?" Madara raised one eyebrow while looking pointedly at Izuna's round stomach.

Naruto and Izuna laughed from that. Madara chuckled. To the older man, it has been a long time since they can exchange light bantering. Sometimes it felt unreal that they have a moment of peace like this. For Naruto, to share a laugh with Madara and his brother... it sure weird since he fought edo-tensei Madara but he never experienced anything that can be categorized as normal so he enjoyed it quite well.

When their laugh reduced, the brothers exchanged an amused smile before both of them put one of each their hands on Naruto's back. Izuna rested his left hand on the blonde's waist as Madara put his right hand on Naruto's shoulders. Blue eyes widened in light surprised when Madara and Izuna leaned down and pressed their temples against Naruto's.

"Don't worried yourself with that thought, Naruto," Izuna said softly with a gentle smile.

Madara said in the same manner, "Contrary to popular beliefs, we, Uchihas, value love more than other clans. Even more than Senjus."

"We are sensitive people but we treasure our beloved ones more than anything," an amused tone leaked on Izuna's voice. Madara continued, "I'll share my clan's secret, Naruto. We tend to attracted to affectionate person."

"But, Grandapa Nidai—"

"Tobirama can be as affectionate as Hokage when no one is around me and him," Izuna chuckled. "He is not too fond about public display of affection."

Naruto protested again, "But, I—"

"Those people who were ignore your existance and those people who are respect you after being this strong are not worth of your attention. Jinchuriki or not, you have a heart of gold," said Madara firmly but in calm tone.

Naruto stunned in shocked. Not about the rude words of Madara which was expected for the Uchiha's patriarch would say that regarding people who casted out Naruto. His expression was blank, but his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. He didn't expected to heard the last one from Madara.

"I can safely say, that alone is more than enough to captivated Sasuke's heart," Izuna sincerely believed his words and Naruto can felt it. His tears started falling from those blue eyes as Madara added, "No matter who you are, even if the world praised you as a God or avoided you like a dirt, once Sasuke loves you... when an Uchiha falling in love, we love hard. Nothing will change it from our heart."

Izuna elaborated, "Like us with our husbands. War between our clans can't stopped our heart to love them."

Madara continue confidently, "I believe your parents will be so proud of you, Naruto."

The blonde shutted his eyes tightly. Holding back a sobbed. Mentioning his parents always be a soft spot for him.

"Never mind your power or ability, to grew up without parents but still have a heart like yours... it's a precious gift," Izuna tenderly told him.

Madara pats the teenager's shoulder gently, "People will always judge you whether you do something or nothing but you stand on your ground to never let Sasuke go. I'm impressed and even though you are not my brother by blood but since you are Asura's reincarnation too, you are my brother from another life." Without restraining a smug smile, he said to the teenager...

"I'm so proud of you, Naruto," not just in those words, Madara let the proud and admiration tone on his voice. Naruto literally weeped.

"You have so much love inside you and we, Uchihas, cherised that. Remember my word. I, Madara Uchiha, as the Head of Uchiha Clan welcome and acknowledge you, Naruto Uzumaki, to my clan."

He hugged the both brothers. Tightly. Then, Naruto let Madara put him on the older Uchiha's lap and hugged him because Izuna's round stomach was in the way. He whispered slowly, thick with emotion leaked on his voice after Madara called him gently before kissed his blonde hair, " _Otouto_ _yo._ "

Naruto never knew that there was unknown wish to be called brother by someone deep inside his heart. Either because he was Asura's reincarnation or his craving for any relationship he could have (especially family relationship), he called Madara like a child would, " _Onii-chan_..."

—000—

Two weeks later, Sasuke and Tobirama finished creating the new seals for sealing a small amount of each bijuu's chakra. They finished their training with Mito after 1,5 month and spent the rest of weeks until now to create new seals. Therefore, six of them gathering in Sasuke and Naruto's room. They didn't went into Naruto's mind like usual due to Izuna's pregnancy. Male pregnancy used chakra to protected the baby inisde. 16 weeks pregnancy and above, they won't be able to use generous amount of chakra like before. Sasuke and Madara capable to meet Kurama inside Naruto but Hokage and his brother need Izuna's sharingan to helped them.

Kurama switched with Naruto after he make sure no one near the room. By no one, he means humans. Not unknown creature born of Kaguya's will. They sat in a circle with a giant scroll in the middle.

"We are finished creating the seals," Tobirama started before opened the scroll to reveal 9 seals inside for each bijuus. "It was designed to seal only a small amount of chakra for _your kind_ to reduce the possibility of awakening you-know-what* and reassured them that they won't be sealed inside you-know-who*."

" **Not bad, Tobirama brat** ," Kurama smirked with Naruto's face. His scarlet eyes and vertical pupil inspecting the seals with approval. Hashirama asked, "What's the plan now?"

" **Easy. We find my kind in this era and seal their chakra.** "

The rest of them exchanging glances before Madara voicing out his opinion, "It's indeed sounds easy. But, will they give their chakra volunteerily to humans?"

" **No, they won't** ," Kurama laughed.

"Do we need to fight them?" Hashirama inquired.

" **You may expect that.** "

Sasuke asked, "Which one we need to find first?"

" **Me, of course. We find me in this era first. I know where I was so it will be fast. But, I suggest Hashirama and Madara to be ready for anything when confronting me. They can matched my kind in one by one fight.** "

"I have been meaning to asked you," Izuna looked at Kurama. "Do you have to find yourself in this era? You can just seals your chakra inside this now, right?"

" **It won't be pure mine because Naruto opened the seals so our chakra infuse together. Not to mention Tobirama brat said this jutsu need more of the boys chakra too which will be exhausted for Naruto if he need to use chakra for both. It will be better to seal my chakra from me in this era.** "

"Are you saying Shodaime and Madara will be with us to hunting your kind?" Sasuke raises one brow. He was confident enough with his and Naruto's ability they can face bijuus alone. Kurama smirked at Sasuke's arrogance.

" **Despite you and Naruto sealed she-whose-must-not-be-named, both of you are still a kid. Lack of experience which will be an advantage when a fight with my kind. Violence alone is not enough, Sasuke.** "

The youngest Uchiha scowled. Madara picked up the hidden message there, "Violence alone is not enough... by saying that, you have a plan to convince your kind to give their chakras volunteerily, right?"

Kurama grinned, " **Sharp as always, Madara.** "

"How?" Hashirama curious. Bijuus are famous for their wild and merciless way. A fight was expected in this bijuus hunting but Hashirama thought he and Madara was needed for holding down bijuus when boys sealing the bijuus chakras. To expect them give their chakra volunteerily was unimaginable.

" **With Naruto's speciality, his Talk no Jutsu** ," Kurama snickered when he found confuse stares from the rest of them. Even from Naruto who asked him what was that meaning. They never heard that jutsu. The jutsu which will turn almost every enemies into friends. Well, Sasuke kinda slowly affected to that jutsu (maybe because he was raised with a better user of Talk no Jutsu a.k.a Itachi) and someone need to experience it first hand albeit they may never realized they were under that jutsu, except Kurama. " **I will let Naruto do the talk to convince my kind and we will see how it goes** ," said Kurama but the confident vividly detected in his voice suggested how high his trust in this matter.

"So, basically we just hold down the bijuu then Naruto do the rest with this Talk no Jutsu?" Madara expected his ambigue conclusion to be denied but Kurama grinned smugly, " **Exactly**."

The founders and Sasuke were dumbfounded but since Kurama sounds awfully confident, they just accepted it. "Alright, so we will hunting your 'kind'," Hashirama summarized as he glanced at his husband and the boys before looked at Tobirama and Izuna.

"I'll stay to keep my eyes on Konoha," said Tobirama. Besides, he need to stay close to Izuna who is pregnant. Hashirama asked about the progress of creating the imitation jutsu and he replied, "I'm still learning in depth about sealing technique and hand seals from Onamuji and Suseri's scroll to make this imitation jutsu possible. I think I'm already half way to finish it."

"Alright," Hashirama nodded, "When we can start it?"

Tobirama opened a small scroll from his pocket to check his brother schedule, "You are free overmorrow so you can go. I'll put any Hokage's duty on hold as long as I can—"

"Ah, about that," Hashirama put his palm on Tobirama's shoulder to stopped him. "I want you to be the Acting Hokage while I'm absent from Konoha," he smiled. Tobirama stared in disbelief.

"What?! Bro—"

"I told Sarutobi if I or Madara are not in Konoha, anything happens, all of it need to be reported to you as Acting Hokage and they will follow your order right away," explained the Hokage.

"It sounds like you pointing me to be Nidaime Hokage if something happens to you," Tobirama said flatly. His elder brother laughed, "What's the big deal? You are the second Hokage from the boys history."

"It may slipped from your mind, Brother, but in the boys history, Madara was not in Konoha. As the founder of this village, he can be the second ho—"

"Stop right there, Tobirama," Madara interrupted calmly. "I have no desire to be Hokage and have no patient to deal with those ugly Kages or useless meddlers which demanded to be called elders."

"Ugly?" Tobirama blinked.

Madara scoffed, "Weak people are ugly."

Kurama snickered, " **Although the history change, it seems some things didn't.** " He remember future Madara also said the same thing occasionally.

—000—

"Be careful, Brother," Izuna hugged Madara in front of Konoha's gate two days later in the morning. Madara dressed in Uchiha outfit like usual to not rise any questions albeit his _gunbai_ also with him. Hashirama also simply put his training outfit. Long dark pants and short light brown _kimono_ with dark brown sash for the same reason. Giant scroll to sealing bijuu's chakra tied on his back.

"You, too, Izuna," Madara released his embrace after kissed his brother cheek. "Don't exhausted yourself. Don't do anything and use Tobirama instead if you need anything."

"Excuse me?" Tobirama snapped at him.

"You better done that if you value your life," replied Madara without any trace of joke.

The said Senju's eyebrow twitched when he scowled as Izuna laughed. Despite the threatening, it was clear Madara entrusted Izuna to Tobirama during his absent and it speak volume about his blessing for his younger brother's marriage. While his husband and brother engaged in glaring contest, Izuna being approached by Naruto.

The blonde wear orange short kimono with black sash and dark pants. He grinned, "See ya, Izuna." His hand waved to Hokage's brother-in-law. Izuna smiled and waved back before hugged Naruto gently, mindful with his round belly. It surprised his husband, Hokage and Sasuke. Only Madara enjoyed it in amused. Izuna said softly, "Be careful, Naruto." In his state, Naruto was stunned in awe when Izuna kissed his cheek tenderly.

He blushed, "Y-yeah, okay."

The Hokage smiled seeing that, he approached them, "Izuna." When everyone turned to Hashirama, they found him raised and opened his arms to Izuna as if expected to be hugged as well. Instead of a hug, he stepped back to dodge a shuriken and a kunai thrown on his way. "Wha—!" He saw his husband and brother were the one who has donr that. They gave him death glare which warned him to not touch Izuna.

"I want a hug too," Hashirama sighed, with raised hands to his brother, "Tobirama—"

"Go!" said Tobirama annoyed with deep scowled.

Then, the reincarnations of Indra and Asura leaving Konoha. They jumped on the trees. Sasuke who was wear the Uchiha outfit like Madara and his kusanagi sword on his back, asked Hashirama, "Shodaime, is there any ANBU following you?"

"No," Hashirama smirked. "I told them to follow Tobirama and Izuna instead because I want private time with Madara."

"Are they know about that?" Sasuke asked because he thought they wouldn't like that. Hashirama chuckled, "No." He exchanged amused glances with Madara. The Uchiha noticed his husband followed his way to left something unsaid for protecting the younger brother. Well, married couple tend to picked up their spouses habit overtime.

"What's the cover story for this journey?" Naruto was curious. Hashirama laughed, "The elders from Uchiha Clan getting restless because we haven't a child yet. So, I propose to them that I take days off with Madara to do something about that. It's my honeymoon vacation to produce an heir."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "But, you bring us together with you. What's your reason for that?"

"I told them I want a family bonding time with Hebisuke who is still recovering his memory." It was common in Uchiha Clan to spend their day off with their family. Uchihas were famous as a clan with family-oriented prioritize although other clan saw it as an anti-social kind of thing because they rarely socialize with other clans. "This journey should include Izuna too but since he is pregnant so I take you and Narutsune because he will be your husband in near future."

"Wha—?!" Naruto blushed and distracted so he banged his head on the branch, "—OW!"

Hashirama glanced back to see if Naruto alright but chuckled when the blond catched up with them. Naruto rubbed his red nose. Sasuke and Madara looked at his direction briefly but never stopped their jumping. "Which direction, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto replied, "Kurama said we go to South, 5 days walked from Konoha. But if we go faster, we can shorted it in half."

"I can sense enermous chakra from South," Madara muttered. "It's Kyuubi, uh?"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed.

"Well, maybe we need more time than 5 days," Hashirama smirked before he dodge at kunais thrown from everywhere. Madara, Sasuke and Naruto dodge it easily too. Only the blond confused, "Wha—! Why?"

"Because," Hashirama performed his mokuton seal, "we will have unwanted visit like this."

They stopped on two tall trees. Silent as they sensed their surrounding. They know they were being watched. Madara and Naruto sensed chakras all around them before they informed the number of the enemies to Sasuke and Hashirama. The Uchihas activated their mangekyou sharingan but without released their Susanoo. Sasuke unseathed Kusanagi Sword. Naruto used Sage Mode after Hashirama whispered firmly, "Eyes up, stay sharp."

Dead silent for another moment... a crack sound being the sign of ambusher to attack the couples.

Four of them fighting countless shinobi for hours because not only one group who attacked them. Throughout their journey to south, they have to fight. For Sasuke and Naruto who were only been in one war at their time, it was exhausting. Not that they lack of ability nor stamina, they can matched good enough but their lack of experience of facing many opponents at once being disadvantage. Albeit, Naruto with keen sense from Kurama able to adapted faster than Sasuke. The Uchiha used his brain to solved his disadvantage and it went well enough. At least, they all won and leave the ambusher behind to continue their journey. When the night fall, Hashirama suggested they rested near a waterfall.

Naruto would heal Sasuke like Hashirama done it to Madara when they were injured. Hashirama created two wooden huts near the water with Mokuton. Madara made the small bonfire with Katon to cook fish which was struck by Sasuke's Raiton. Naruto watched over the fish because his keen nose will let him know when the fish ready.

"Dinner is ready!" The blonde shouted out and the others gathering around the fire. They sat on two fallen tree trunks with the bonfire in the middle. Hashirama and Madara sat on one of it while Sasuke and Naruto mirrored on the other side.

" _Itadakimasu_ ~!" Naruto began eating his portion happily while the other three eating quietly. "Ah, I wish there is cup ramen in this era," he sighed longingly at his fish.

Sasuke commented, "You need to eat real food, _Usurantonkachi_!"

"Shut up, _Teme_!"

"Cup ramen is not a real food?" Hashirama puzzled. "Imaginary? Like genjutsu?"

Naruto burst into laughter before explained to the Hokage about what cup ramen is. He mentioned that it's his favourite food in the end of his explanation, he closed it with, "It sucks to wait 3 minutes but man... it's worth it! When I was trained with Ero-Sennin, we—" Then, thoughtful gaze in a sudden silence grabbed the other three attention. Both founders looked at Sasuke who shook his head for their unspoken question. Confirmed their suspicion that the mentioned person was dead.

Hashirama asked Naruto gently, "Your teacher?"

"Yeah... well, officially our teacher is Kakashi-sensei but," he smirked weakly with his thumb pointed at Sasuke, " _things_ happened. Besides, Ero-sennin was my dad's teacher."

"Was he killed by future me?" Madara asked bluntly. Naruto stiffened and they were filled by uncomfortable silence. The only sound was the fire burning the wood between them for several moments before Naruto looked down to the fire.

"No," he replied solemnly. "His other student killed him."

Once again pregnant silent present between them. Hashirama looked at his husband and the boys before he sighed. It may served as an attempt to break the ice but Hashirama was sincere with his words when he said with a warm smile, "He must be a great teacher. I can see it from your fight earlier, Naruto."

Naruto grinned smugly with a tint of rosy hue on his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment then turned to Hasirama who mentioned, "Hey, I just realize this is the first time four of us spend our time together."

"What? We used to have gathering in the boys' room," Madara arched an eyebrow to his husband.

Hashirama laughed, "I mean just us, the AIR Squad, you know? Without Izuna and Tobirama."

"AIR Squad?" Naruto puzzled. Madara and Sasuke share the blonde's confusion.

" **A** sura **I** ndra **R** eincarnations Squad," Hashirama said smugly.

Blue eyes sparkling in excitement, "What a cool name, Grandpa!" Naruto laughed with Hashirama after gave a sign his thumbs up which the Hokage responds in the same manner, "I know!"

Both Indra's reincarnation muttered at the same time, "It's so lame..."

"Oh? Do you have another name for our squad, then?" Hashirama challenged Madara and Sasuke who exchanged agreement glances. They choose to not retort back because they thought it's riddiculous to even think a name for them let alone voicing it out like Hashirama did.

Instead of that, Sasuke asked Hashirama, "The attack today, do we expected it to be routine during our quest?"

Hashirama sighed, "Most definitely."

"War or not, every leader of something always be the target of assassination," Madara throw his leftover stick with fish bone to the fire. "It was a part of being a leader." They were familiar with this type of attack even before Konoha was founded. "Especially, someone with status like Hashirama."

"I'm sorry to dragging you boys into this," Hashirama smile apologetically.

"No problem, Grandpa!"

"You need to prepare yourself for something like this if you want to be Hokage, Naruto," warned the First Hokage. The blonde nodded solemnly.

Madara said to Sasuke, "You too, Sasuke." The teenager stared at Madar who knew what the elder man meant. If he want to protect Naruto when he become Hokage, Sasuke need to prepare himself too. "Close relationship such as family, friends or loved ones often being targeted as well."

"I know."

—000—

They spent the rest of week in this fashion. The only time they were able to rest was between attempts of Hokage assassinations during their journey. The more they were away from Konoha, the less they were attacked. Seven days has passed, now they were only one day away from Kyuubi in this era. They stopped tonight near a pond. Fall into their night routine to make dinner, they sat on the grass around the bonfire.

"It's ready~!" Naruto announced the fish were cooked.

The three of them eating in silent then Hashirama noticed his husband hasn't take his portion. "Madara?" The Hokage drink a water after eating. He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Madara. He kept his face carefully blank and looked at those fish in disgust. It was weird, he thought. Madara was not a picky eater. A shinobi can't be one. They can have their favourite foods but will take everything unless they are allergic to some food. Not to mention, during their journey they eat similar things. Birds, rabbits, fish. It was common.

However, Hashirama looked back the last few days, he found Madara ate less then he used to be at the beginning of this quest. The Hokage frowned and scooted over to his husband. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern. Madara glanced at him briefly and replied shortly, "Yes."

It was a lie.

Hashirama knows that.

Looked at his husband closely, he noticed how pale his husband and his stiff posture like he usually did when he want to hiding something from someone. Hashirama knew his husband gesture better after they get married. In fact, only he and Izuna who noticed that. He didn't bought it and pressed his question, "What's the matter?"

Madara looked into Hokage's eyes and knew immediately that it was no use to pretending otherwise because his husband won't believe it. He sighed and muttered, "The fish..."

"What's wrong with that?" Hashirama puzzled.

"It's smells bad... makes me want to puke..."

That answer was unexpected. Not only for Hashirama but the boys too. The three of them exchanging glances. Naruto drink his water as Hashirama asked Madara, "Bad? Like poison thing?" He turned to Naruto who was finished, "Do you smell anything different from the fish, Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head, "No. It's just a normal fish. Kurama also say the same thing. He didn't sense anything weird from it."

Hashirama throw a glance at Sasuke who shook his head for his unspoken question. To be honest, Hashirama did not feel any different too. Madara looked at them cautiously and annoyed, "Are you saying, the only one who want to throw up just from this smell... only me?!"

He jumped back at once, scowled, "I told you the truth! Those fish are different! It smells awfully disgusting!" He looked pale but furious for unknown reason to the other three who was suprised Madara being this upset just because of a fish. Hashirama followed his husband's suit and stepped closer.

"Okay, okay, I get it, Madara, I believe you," Hashirama said calmly and holds the Uchiha's hand gently. Madara didn't moved away and relaxed a bit from Hashirama's touch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's wrong with you, Mad—" halted, his eyes widened as he sniffed the air in Madara's direction.

The founders and Sasuke instantly alarmed. "What is it?" Sasuke asked while activated his sharingan and looked around cautiously. Hashirama and Madara has done the same, waiting to be attack in any second but nothing happens. Madara also hasn't sensed anyone near them. Three pairs of eyes followed Naruto movement who keep sniffing towards Madara.

"Is there something wrong with Madara, Naruto?" Hashirama inquired.

Standing in front of Madara, Naruto frowned, "His scent is change."

Madara's sharingan eyes widened, "What?"

"Your scent mixing with something," sniffing again, "a bit like Grandpa Shodaime's."

Madara puzzled, "But, last night Hashirama and I didn't..." He exchanges confuse glances with his husband. They didn't have sex during this journey so it was impossible Naruto able to smells mating scent from them.

"No, it's not weird scent like that," blue eyes focused on Madara' abs. "The center of this scent is in your..." Naruto pointed it out with his index finger this time. Instantly, the founders and Sasuke grabbed the meaning of it. Hashirama and Madara stared at each other.

Madara whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let me check it first, okay?" Hashirama said gently. Madara nodded. The Hokage make a bench from his mokuton for Madara to sit and Hashirama started to examined his husband. All of them holding their breathes during examination. Hashirama eyes focused on his glowing green chakra hand placed inside Madara's stomach. His eyes widened seconds before he withdraw his hand in awe. "Hashirama..." Anxiety feelings leaked on Madara's voice.

Hokage looked up and gazed lovingly at his husband. "Madara..." A warm smile curved on Hashirama's lips.

"Am I...?"

The Hokage nodded, "Yes. You are."

"How far along I..."

"Around 12 weeks," Hashirama practically beamed. He hugged Madara with happiness vividly colored his laughter. "We are going to be fathers, Madara! We are going to have a child!"

"Cool!" Exclaimed Naruto with wide grin. "Awesome, Grandpa! Congratulations, Madara!"

"Thank you, Nar—" Hashirama felt Madara's body stiffened in his embrace and his big smile vanish rapidly as he looked down to found Madara's face cautiously blank. This is a long-waited good news for the Hokage, even for Uchiha Clan. Just for this moment, Hashirama couldn't understand why Madara looked so forlorn, "Madara... are you alright? Is something w—"

"You know, right?" Sasuke who kept silent grabbed their attention. Before anyone asked him, Sasuke continued, "You understand about its consequence, right, Madara?"

Both Asura's reincarnations looked at both Indra's back and forth. Naruto doesn't have a clue what Sasuke means but Hashirama catched the meaning when he saw Madara put his hand on his stomach. He frowned. Now, he understand why Madara looked so burdened despite this supposed to be a joyful news.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto genuinely confused.

Required a privacy, Hashirama beated Sasuke to voicing out his request, "Naruto, Sasuke, can I have a word with Madara alone?"

"Oh," Naruto looked at Sasuke who turned around and walked away, "Sure." The blonde followed his suit and leave. They walked across the pond to the other side to give the founders a privacy. Sasuke walked towards the forest but Naruto halted. Looking back at the couple then asked Sasuke again. "What do you mean when you said that Madara understand? What is it about, Sasuke?"

At first, the Uchiha ignored it and walked without a sign that he heard Naruto. The blonde scowled. "Sasuke!" He jumped and landed in front of the Uchiha. They stared into each other's eyes and Sasuke knew he need to answer it if Naruto's determination look was any indication. He sighed.

"Rinnegan."

Naruto blinked, one eyebrow raised and tilted his head, "Rinnegan?"

"You said it yourself, Rikudou Sennin told you that Madara in our time was able to awakened a rinnegan because he implanted Shodaime's flesh into his body. Therefore, Indra and Asura's chakra was united. It was the key to awakened rinnegan."

"I remember that, but what's the connecti—" Naruto's eyes widened as a realizations sinked in. Sasuke was silence to give Naruto time to processing the situation. "You mean... Madara will awaken rinnegan during his pregnancy?"

"No."

The blonde confused again so Sasuke explained, "He need more Shodaime's DNAs than just sperms inside him to awakened rinnegan." Naruto blinked and slowly blushes after that but Sasuke continued, "The one who will have rinnegan is their child."

"The baby inside him?"

Sasuke nodded then turn to face the pond which the only thing seperated them with the founders. "But, not only theirs... our child may have the same ability."

"What?"

"Do you remember when Izuna asked Tobirama wether their child will have rinnegan or not and Tobirama said 'no'. He said they may be the descendants of Indra and Asura but their chakras are not like us and them," he was referring to the founders. "Four of us have Indra and Asura's chakras. Any child Shodaime and Madara will have or any child we may have... they can awakened rinnegan."

Naruto stayed silenced and stared at Sasuke the whole time he explained. He noticed one thing, Sasuke put blank face but his voice colored with dissaproval. He was not able to comprehend the reason so he asked, "You doesn't sounds happy talking about probability of our child? Is this your way to say you don't want to have... a child with me?" Letting his anxiety leaked on his last question.

He turned his attention to Naruto. "Where did you get this absurd idea?"

The blonde snapped at him, "YOU! So it'a true, right?"

"What?"

"You just said it's absurd idea to have a child with me!"

"Naruto, why would I asked you to marry me if I don't want us to have a child?" He reasoned softly as he stepped closer to Naruto. Blue eyes looked frightened at his unreasonable conclusion.

"But, you seems dislike about the idea of our child or Grandpa and Madara'a child will have rinnegan!" He told him the truth. Sasuke can see through it and sighed.

"It is not my bussiness if they have a child at this time but... Black Zetsu definitely will try to manipulate their child to accomplish his plan, no doubt about that," he took Naruto's hands in his. "We changed some histories but it doesn't mean our future will have drastic change as long as Black Zetsu still wandering free."

Naruto blinked. It took him a while to get what Sasuke means. It doesn't have to be Madara who owned rinnegan, anyone who awakened it will be manipulated by Black Zetsu like future Madara did. Either Madara himself or his child. The future will not change despite they made some differences in this era.

"I'm...understand," Naruto muttered after being silent to let his lovers words sinked in. He added sadly and looked away, "I thought... you hate the idea to have a child with me..."

"Hate? I want to revive my clan in the future with you, Naruto," Sasuke put the blonde in his gentle embrace, "Are you ready for that?" He kissed Naruto's temple.

The Uzumaki blushed hard before burried his red face on Sasuke's shoulder. His voice was muffled when he said, "I'm not sure I can help you much in that..."

"Nonsense," Sasuke smirked, "You are an Uzumaki which are a famous clan to have excellent body strength and stamina."

"Wait," Naruto scowled, leaned away from Sasuke, "Do you want to be with me just because I'm an Uzumaki?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, "Are you seriously think so little of me? I have another Uzumaki, female one, if I just want to use someone to bear my children."

"What?!" Naruto, who just met Karin Uzumaki once, was shocked beyond words. "So, are you cheating on her with me?" He concluded with pain vividly shown in his expression.

"No, _dobe_ ," Sasuke sighed. "She just my teammate when I'm on my quest to find my brother. We don't have any close relationship like I have with you."

"But, you sai—"

"What I'm trying to say," Sasuke framed Naruto's face in his hands so his onyx eyes bore into the blue ones, his voice as gentle as his faint smile, "I want us to have a family together."

Naruto was stunned in awe. Whiskered cheeks colored in rosy hue and his eyes widened when listening to Sasuke who continued, "I can revive my clan again with anyone. But, I just want to have children with you. Not because you are an Uzumaki or jinchuriki or because our connection from previous life. It's just... it has to be you. It won't mean a thing unless it's you, Naruto."

Those words turned the blonde into deep shade of red for he was embarrassed from head to toe. Sasuke said it without any distraction or doubt which made Naruto overwhelmed and thrilled indescribably. Not to mention, Sasuke unlike Itachi. Sasuke never lie as long as Naruto knows him. He never be a talented liar. He told the truth without any care that his words could be too harsh for some people. He never sugar-coated his words so... is it wrong if Naruto melted at the moment?

Naruto never know or have any idea about how deeply a feeling called love affected an Uchiha. For instance, Itachi who has done anything to keep the peace in Konoha, even massacred his own clan, Itachi was unable to kill Sasuke. His one important person whose existance beyond his loyalty to Konoha. Similar to Itachi, Sasuke is and will never able to kill Naruto. Despite Itachi told him to kill his closest friend as the key to obtained Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke never tried seriously to kill Naruto. Sasuke still a bit sane after lost his entire clan in tragic way, however... if he lost Naruto...

"My weakness, my strength... it's you," his voice above a whisper, but the truth in it was revealed and unmistaken, "Only you."

...what future Madara did will pale in comparison. In certain way, Sasuke is more dangerous than future Madara.

Naruto instinctively aware his existance is the only reason Sasuke kept his sanity. Despite he has many people who acknowledged him, Sasuke is the one who held his heart undoubtly. The Uchiha maybe left him physically years ago but now he knew... Sasuke hold him dear in his heart too.

And here, Naruto thought he was the master of Talk no Jutsu like Kurama said. The only one who beat him in this was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother. No wonder Sasuke was able to melted him with his words. It must runs in the family. If Naruto think about it, Sasuke's words who acknowledged him when they were newbie genin was the beginning of his love for the Uchiha.

 _Wait_.

Did Sasuke just said... "Children?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Children," Sasuke confirmed with a smirk. "I need to revive my clan, remember?" Naruto's face reddened if possible. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Scared, _Usurantonkachi_?"*

Naruto pouted, "You wish, _T-Teme_!"*

"Good," Sasuke leaned closer and kiss Naruto's lips.

—000—

After they were alone, Hashirama sat on the bench with Madara. They let silent blanketed them. Both of them looked at the pond for several moment before Hashirama asked his husband.

"Are you not happy with your pregnancy, Dara?"

"It is not that simple," Madara muttered.

Hashirama understand the line of Madara's thought. He possessed the same knowledge like Sasuke's. The possibility of their child awakened rinnegan prevents Madara to let himself overjoy for this news. "You've burdened?"

Madara keep silent.

It was an unavoidable answer. Unbeknown to Madara, he revealed the reason why he changed the subject everytime Hashirama tried to discussed about healing his sight. Hashirama never knew the reason why Madara seems decline the chance to heal his eyes. At first, Hashirama thought because it's a clan thing so other people than Uchiha were not allowed to treated Uchiha's best asset. Which means, their eyes. Hashirama let it be because he want to respect Madara's decision. However, this pregnancy proved his prediction was wrong.

Madara never talked about it so Hashirama assume Madara was only bothered about Izuna's death from the future story of the boys. It seems... that's not the only thing...

"Do you want to have abortion?"

"What?" Madara snapped at Hashirama. His hands covering his stomach in protective manner. "Of course NOT!" Hashirama smiled gently, he knew Madara would said that. He raises his hand to circled Madara's shoulder and put his husband head on his own shoulder.

"Then, it doesn't matter," he said softly. "Our son hasn't even born yet and you assume he will be bad? Poor him," Hashirama chuckled.

"That's not what I mea—" Madara eyes widened as he realized what Hashirama just said, his head snapped up to looked at his husband. "Son?"

Hashirama only smiled. Madara asked weakly, "Isn't it... too soon to know the gender?"

"Yeah, but I have a strong feeling that we will have a son," his other hand rest on top of Madara's which still on his belly. "I know you worried about our child being manipulated by Black Zetsu if the rinnegan awaken and the boy's history repeats. However... it won't change anything if we don't do something."

Hashirama said determinedly, "We will do our best to find Black Zetsu. I know the chance of it is pretty slim considering Rikudou Sennin himself was not aware of his existance. If we can't, we will tell our child about Black Zetsu so he will be more aware of the danger."

Madara nodded.

"I will protect our child with my life from any harm, Dara. You are not alone. We are in this together," Hashirama embraced Madara. "Please, don't worry. It won't do for you to stress over something we can't control. It will affect the baby."

Madara nodded and hugged back. There are no one he could depend on or trusted his son's safety other than Hashirama and their brothers. It calmed him to hear it verbally his husband will do it albeit both of them knew they will protect their child with everything they have. Besides, Hashirama was right. They were not able to do anything about Black Zetsu right now so it will be useless if he stress over it. "Thank you..." Madara nuzzled his husband neck as he rested his head on the said husband's shoulder.

Hashirama smiled, "I'm the one who need to say thank you, Dara. You make me the happiest man!" He kissed Madara's forehead lovingly. "It's like my dream come true! We stopped the war. We build our village and get married. Now, we will have a child..." He sighed happily. "What more could I ask in this life? I'm beyond thrilled!" He tightened his embraced. "Thank you, Dara. Thank you..."

Madara stunned.

Ah, so... this is what people say 'count your blessings not your problems', thought Madara. If he think about it like Hashirama did, indeed this was a total blessing not a nightmare. Black Zetsu is the problem. But, how people will enjoy their life if only worry about the problem and never acknowledge the blessing they had? Problem will present in life. It's part of the life. So is blessing. Someone can't control problem, it will come either way. However, people can control themselves so they will be ready to face and solve the problem. Hashirama was a wonderful man and Madara felt so lucky to have him as husband.

"I love you..." He said gratefully and kissed his husband cheek.

Hashirama eyes widened. It caught him off guard. Usually, Madara prefer to show his love in action rather than through his words. Not that he mind it. Hashirama was more than please to heard it and appreciate it. Hence, he smiled warmly and said, "I love you too..."

Then, he kissed Madara's lips.

—000—

The next morning, Naruto still sleeping in the wooden hut made by Hashirama. Sasuke dressed up and stepped out to found Madara behind a bush quite far from their camp position. He finished throwing up his last night dinner. When he tried to drink from his bamboo water vessel, it was empty. Sasuke stepped closer and offered his.

Madara sensed Sasuke earlier but he was busy with his morning sickness so only now he acknowledge the young Uchiha's presence. Wordlessly, he accepted the bamboo water vessel and drank from it. Several gulps to eased his throat before he stopped. "I doubt you are here to congratulate me." He said as he stand up and looked at Sasuke.

"I may as well do that, to be exact," Sasuke remarked. "Naruto and I fought the future you... which were invincible. Never thought I would see you throwing up like that and dare I say you look quite pathetic?"

"It's rich coming from you. For someone who were ran away from explaining what sex means to his innocent lover after boldly propose to the said lover, you sounds believe that you aren't one."

"Touché."

Madara only arched an eyebrow and asked the teenager, "Why are you here?"

"Where is Shodaime?"

"He went to collect herbs for my morning sickness. He will be back soon."

Sasuke stared at Madara for seconds, "Shodaime is the best medi-nin in Konoha's history even in my time. No one bested him in medical ninjutsu."

"And?" Madara started to walked towards their hut.

"Naruto may not in the same level with Shodaime for healing but he can do that for some extent," Sasuke followed his suit. He walked beside Madara.

"Your point?"

"My sight was so poor after I used Mangekyou Sharingan quite often before I choose to transplanted my brother's eyes. I know how bad your sight is and I was wondering," the young Uchiha didn't turned his head or even glance at Madara, "why didn't you ask them to fix your eye?"

They walked in silent without any sign of Madara to asnwer that. To be honest, Sasuke wasn't expect one. He knew it what Madara would say or even feels. "You are haunted by the fact if Shodaime's or Naruto's chakra is inside you, rinnegan will be awakened." Madara stopped, Sasuke walked three more steps before he halted as well. "You tried to prevent _our_ future to happens." It was a statement, not a question. By _our_ , he means his and Naruto's original timeline. "But, you are pregnant now."

Madara stared at Sasuke's back.

It was no use to denied the statement. He never told it to anyone, not even Hashirama albeit his husband seems catched it, but it was a fact. Madara also knew that Sasuke indirectly pointed out about his child will have rinnegan. It was the exact opposite with his attempt to never awakened rinnegan himself. He frowned, dislike where this conversation going so he responded with, "If you are suggesting to kill my unborn child, you have another thing coming, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around. Gazed into Madara's eyes.

"No. It will be like killing my own child. We share Indra's soul although we are different generations." Sasuke solemly continue, "You have to prepare for every outcome. In this case, you have to have a plan if unwanted scenario happens in the future."

"I assume you have one and intend to tell me."

Sasuke nodded, "I had one rinnegan, given by Rikudou Sennin when I fought his mother. Naruto also received the sixth path mode from him but both are gone when we arrived here."

"Why?"

"I suspect it's because Kaguya used it to do her failed space-time ninjutsu after he absorbed our chakra," explained Sasuke. "It was a short time but I know what rinnegan abilities. I will tell you so you can anticipate what to do if someone with rinnegan shows up."

It will be deadly if they face a rinnegan user in the future without knowing anything about it. Edo tensei Hashirama and Tobirama proved it. Not to mention, if Madara tried to prevent the future to repeat, then Sasuke is willing to aid since he is not fond of the future itself.

Madara silent for a moment before he replied, "No, I shouldn't know because there is possibility I'm the one who awakened it and it will dangerous as your history may repeats."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Tell one trustworthy person who will take necessary action for the best outcome no matter how extreme it will be."

Sasuke nodded. "You have someone in mind?"

Madara opened his lips and said a name. Then, they went back to their huts.

—000—

Naruto stepped out his hut and found Hashirama prepared a drink which the scent made him wrinkled his nose.

"Yuck!" He covered his nose in disgust, "What kind of poison is that, Grandpa?!"

"It's herbal tea, Naruto," Hashirama laughed. "This is for Madara to reduce his morning sickness."

"What is that? Morning sickness?" Naruto puzzled.

"Morning sickness is nausea and vomiting that occurs during pregnancy. It doesn't happens only morning but any time despite its name," explained Hashirama. "When someone pregnant, their hormones became unbalanced and it's affect their senses. That's why Madara doesn't want to eat the fish yesterday. The smell made him sick."

Naruto turning pale, "I think I'll get sick too..." He stepped back away from Hashirama and the herbal tea. Hokage only laughed before throw him an apple. "Your breakfast."

The blonde's catched it and eat. Hashirama noticed Naruto indeed looked pale. "Are you okay, Naruto? Usually, you are still sleeping," remarked Hokage. Naruto always the last one to wake up between the four of them.

"Yeah," he yawned between chewing his apple, "I'm still sleepy but it's hot today and I'm sweating a lot."

Hashirama blinked.

It's not summer time yet and in the middle of spring time. It was not that hot. The Hokage himself couln't related to Naruto's description. He looked at the blonde closely. Like his complains, Naruto was sweating and his face a bit redder than normal. Hashirama frowned. The blonde symptoms similar to a fever. "Are you sure? You don't look like yourself, Naruto. Do you feel under the weather?"

"Really? I don't know about that, I have never get sick before other than wounds from battles," Naruto sounds surprised.

Hashirama asked, "Never? How come?"

"Kurama's chakra protect me from any illness so I never get sick like cold, flu, cough or other disease," Naruto shrugged. Hashirama put down the herbal tea and walked towards Naruto who sat in front of his wooden hut. He kneeled in front of the teenager and said, "I think you have a fever."

Blue eyes widened.

"Open your kimono and let me check," suggested Hashirama. Naruto, who was shocked since he never had anything like this, complied. He let Hokage's hands check his body when the man asked, "Do you feel any different? Headache? Pain or anything?"

"Uhmm... during our journey, I felt the air hotter than normal. I sensed my chakra kinda lost control. I still can use it but... it's feel different."

"Your chakra? Have you asked Kyuubi about it?" Hashirama inquired.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know what's wrong either. He said he never experienced this lost control chakra with his other jinchurikis before."

Hashirama silence for seconds, "Do you think maybe it's because we near another Kyuubi? Like how our chakra resonanted which resulted it pulled you and Sasuke to arrived in this era from Kaguya's space-time ninjutsu?"

"Wow! I never thou—" Naruto halted as he sensed bad intentions from behind Hashirama. Looking up, he met two sets of Mangekyou Sharingan glared deadly at the Hokage.

"Hashirama..."

Madara put the evil face again like the one Naruto saw when fought edo-tensei Madara in the Shinobi's World War 4. Oddly enough, Sasuke also wear the same one and mastered it in one try. Naruto has no idea why both Indra's reincarnations put that face but Hashirama realized it too late. With Naruto's topless sight and Hashirama's hand roaming the blonde' body, certainly it will lead to one conclusion other than he examined the health of the Uzumaki. "I can explain, it's not like what—"

He tried to explained but stopped when Sasuke and Madara's Susanoo formed in a second. Sasuke's directed his flame arrow at Hashirama.

"Any last word, Shodaime?" He asked coldly. His eyes full of hatred.

"Wait, Sasuke, I'm NOT molesting Naru—" without wasting more time, Purple Susanoo released the flame arrow and the ground shook due to big explosion.

Away from the reincarnations' hut, Kyuubi in this era felt the chakra from the explosion. He narrowed his eyes. "This chakra..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I take it from Harry Potter's terms. I do not own it of course, I just can't helped to write it because it fit the story hehe
> 
> It's now halfway through! >__________<
> 
> SOMEONE PLEASE CELEBRATE THIS WITH ME!!! *HIGH FIVES*
> 
> This is my first time writing a story as long as this one with heavy plot (at least for me)! Not only in English but I never wrote anything like this in my first language! Funny story tho, currently I translate this to my own language but I still open dictionary English-Indonesia LOL Not as easy as I thought. 
> 
> Anyway, CHEEERS!


	10. We are mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italic + Underline" is for Blue Susanoo (Madara's)
> 
> "Underline" is for Purple Susanoo (Sasuke's)

* * *

"If it wasn't me, someone will die from your Susanoo's arrow, Sasuke!" Hashirama scolded the young Uchiha as they resumed their journey to Kyuubi's hideout one hour after Sasuke went berserk due to missunderstanding earlier.

"Ck, pity," commented Sasuke flatly. Not that he put a real effort into that, although he didn't reduce the damage. They jumped between the trees in harmony without any signs to stop.

Hashirama scowled, "I told you I wasn't molesting Naruto!" He turned his head to Naruto who jumped beside Sasuke, "Right, Naruto?"

The blond nodded, "It's true, Sasuke. Grandpa just examined me."

"Naruto, you are too innocent and trustful to detect someone's hidden intention."

"Hey, I am not!" Naruto and Hashirama cried at the same time. The younger reincarnation took it as an insult. The elder one was offended. Hashirama turned his head to his left where his husband's position.

"Really?" Sasuke ignored Hashirama to turned his attention to Naruto. "Let's see... what can you tell me about creampie?" He challenged the blonde.

Hashirama and Madara exhanged glances. Neither of them knew the intention of Sasuke's question albeit they know the answer. Naruto arched his eyebrow, "Why do you ask about a food out of the blue?"

Hashirama gasped before he and Madara snapped their heads to Naruto.

"Naruto, you don't know what is... creampie?" It's the first time for Naruto and Sasuke to detected a hesistation even a frightened tones from First Hokage.

"It's a pie with cream on top of it, right?" The blonde said it confidently.

The very thought of realization sinked in made Hokage blanch. He sobbered from his shocked and muttered, "Okay, I can see why Sasuke hasn't touch you yet but how about blowjob?"

Naruto puzzled, "I never blow a balloon since we arrived in this era. Is it for training?"

Madara's eyes widened, he couldn't helped followed his husband suit to asked, "Not even handjob?"

"Is that means a hand seal?" The blonde asked in confusion. He doesn't have any idea what they were talking about.

"Foursome?"

Madara and Sasuke's head snapped up at Hashirama, the younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously. Naruto who was confused even more, said, "Is that another way to say four-men cell formation?

"Shodaime," Sasuke on the edge to release his Susanoo with his Mangekyou Sharingan on like that, "If you are suggesting what you just mentioned, I will make sure my arrow burns you."

"Kinky, like Madara," The Hokage smirked. Madara scolded him, "Hashirama!"

"Okay, okay, I'm not suggesting anything, Sasuke," he raised his hands briefly and looked at Sasuke. "It's just I'm concern with Naruto's health. He is teenager yet... I'm understand your reason, Sasuke. I do. It's just it's not healthy to never—WAIT." Once again he turned to Naruto. "Please, tell me you know this, Naruto. No need to be shy. It's normal. You... At least, you know masturbation, right?"

That question, even Sasuke never asked and as long as they were together, he never saw Naruto touch himself in sexual way. Both Indra's reincarnations stared at Naruto without ceasing their jumping. The blonde blinked and noticed all the attention on him. He felt the other three's expectation through their eyes. He didn't know what did they expect him to say so he choose honesty since it was he knew the best.

"What kind of jutsu is that?"

Sasuke, Madara, and Hashirama were shocked.

"So, it seems your 'talk' with Naruto is failed, Madara," commented Sasuke referring to their conversation earlier. "I thought you give him 'the talk'. It's clear who is the pathetic one here."

"You don't know how difficult it was to explain what is PENETRATION to him," Madara frowned.

Naruto blushed. For once, he knew what was it about. "Wow, wow, since when this talk turned into sex talk?"

The other three sweatdropped, let out a deep sighed as they replied with their mind, _Since the beginning_...

"Uh?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"My point exactly," Sasuke concluded, gazed at Asura's reincarnations pointedly.

"Madara, say something. You don't believe that I was molesting Naruto, do you?" He inquired.

He replied, "Stay alive, Hashirama. If you want to see our child."

"You're supposed to be my husband!"

"Yes, I am. That's why I'm not the one who attacked you earlier," countered Madara easily. Hashirama groaned in frustration but they never stopped their movements. "Unbelievable! AIR Squad supposed to stick together! We are brothers in all but blood!" Exclaimed the Hokage.

"Stop with the squad thing!" Sasuke and Madara denied at the same time. Both of them still hold onto their believe that the name of the group was... indescribable horrible. Naruto laughed, "The name is awesome!" Hashirama followed his suit.

Indra's reincarnations sighed, wondering, _what did I married into?_

Well, Sasuke hasn't officially married to Naruto yet but the intention was there. If there are someone who was still think Uchihas were heartless, this should wiped it. Although they were disagree on squad thing, Madara and Sasuke gazed at Hashirama and Naruto with ultimate fondness. However, when Naruto's laughter was halted, they were instantly alarmed. Madara felt a bijuu chakra the moment Naruto shouted out loud, "WATCH OUT!"

Instinctively, they were spread out at the same time a giant claw crushed into the ground from above. Four of them landed on different trees and looked up to found Kyuubi glared at them with his malicious eyes. He growled, "Humans..."

"Wow, you look so badass," muttered Naruto in jest to Kurama inside him. The said _bijuu_ replied, " _Prepare yourself, Naruto. It's just the beginning_."

Madara steady his _gunbai_. He and Sasuke activated their Mangekyou Sharingan. Hashirama's mokuton was not out yet but he was ready any moment. They halted any attack since they want to have words with Kyuubi first so to keep confrontation as minimum as possible.

"So, you came again," the bijuu striked with his claws once more. "I will not bow my head to a mere human! Get that into your tiny useless brain, humans!"

The four was able dodged it but if it were other than the reincarnations, the claws will kill its victim mercilessly. It was incredibly fast for something so enermous. It was fortunate that Tobirama and Izuna were not here. Naruto voiced out his confusion, "What was he talking about?"

Hashirama who was near him answered, "Weeks ago, there was an attempt from Kumogakure to tamed a bijuu. It was reported 2 shinobis, were eaten by the said bijuu and survived after living inside the bijuu. It was unclear which bijuu but it seems..."

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "It's Kurama." He told the Hokage about Kurama's story of Ginkaku and Kinkaku from Kumogakure. Hashirama mentioned he received the report in the same day he was supposed to checked Izuna's pregnancy. That's why Izuna was sent back to Naruto's room the other day. Naruto jumped to the closest tree. He shouted, "KURAMA!"

Kyuubi halted his movement from striking the Uchihas. His gaze fallen onto Naruto. A hint of suspicion entered his mind since no human knows his name. The blond took it as his chance, "Listen! We are not here to tame or taking control of you! We just want to asking for your help!"

"Nonsense!" Kyuubi striked back with his claws and his tails occasionally. The speed of it increased and wilder. Naruto complained to his Kurama, "You said I just have to talk!"

_"Anyone will need a proof before comply."_

"Ugh! What should we do?" Naruto panted slightly. Kurama replied, _"Let's show my old self our chakras."_ It will be act as unavoidable evidence because _bijuus_ can sense chakras. Naruto turned into Kurama mode in the next second. He glowed in yellow light and it attracted the Kyuubi attention. The others saw it as the sign so they let their chakras out. Deep blue and purple Susanoos formed. Hashirama used his mokuton to brought him stand behind Naruto. Madara and Sasuke jumped closer before land beside Hashirama. Four of them stared at Kyuubi who was stunned in surprised. Those scarlet eyes lingered for more than necessary on Susanoos.

Naruto locked his eyes with Kyuubi's as he said, "You knew our chakras, right?" For several moments they just stared at each other before Kyuubi snarled and struck them again with his claws. The four reincarnations avoided it but they were hit by the tails. Landed on four different directions on the ground with their feet. Hashirama with his mokuton hold Madara's Susanoo from hard landing despite their distance.

"You expected me to believe someone with _doryoku_ as great as these two?" Kyuubi growled dangerously. "Fat chance!"

"We are not illussion!" Naruto cried out towards the bijuu. "We are the reincarnations of Indra and Asura! Grandpa Rikudou's sons! The one who created you!"

"Old Man Rikudou only have two sons!" Kyuubi snapped. "What do you take me for, you fools?!" He was referring to the four of them have the same chakras like Rikudou Sennin's sons. The bijuus knew there were the reincarnations of their creator's sons somewhere in this world but they remember vividly that the said Sennin were only have two sons not four. Kyuubi took it as a genjutsu because it was impossible. Especially, two genjutsu experts, namely Uchihas, presents.

Kyuubi's attack getting out of hand, Hashirama tried to capture him with his mokuton but Kyuubi jumped to avoid it. Sasuke's pointed his amaterasu arrow to the bijuu yet when it was released, Kyuubi fired a bijudama to the said arrow. Massive explosion burned the forest around them. Madara used his Susanoo's arm to dragged Hashirama entered the deep blue Susanoo to shield them from the explosion. Sasuke has done the same to Naruto.

"I don't think words alone will work in this," said Sasuke.

"We have to try," Naruto frowned. " _That_ Kurama will not believe us if we attack him. I don't want to hurt him either."

"It's not the time to be naive, Naruto," Sasuke remind him harshly and a glare. "Clearly, he doesn't want to believe us. Nothing will change his mind. It's inevitable to use force."

"Violence won't give us his cooperation!"

"If it' just cooperation, we can make him do our wish—"

"DON'T!" Naruto glared furiously. "You will not control him like future Madara did!"

"BOYS!" Hashirama shouted, he and Madara inside another Susanoo grabbed their attention. "Focus," warned Hashirama. Madara remind them, "It's not the time to fighting between ourselves."

"I'm understand your intention, Naruto. I'm with you but this is harder than I thought," admitted Hashirama. It was not as easy as he thought. Well, this is his first time fighting with a bijuu. Yes, he believe he can matched Kyuubi but it was hard without hurting the bijuu. Not to mention, now Madara is pregnant, Hashirama worried if the fight take any longer, it will affected him. Indirectly, it will affected his concentration too. It will be best to finish it as soon as possible. "I may able to immobilize Kyuubi without hurting him if he was distracted for one second," offered Hashirama. "I just need one second."

Kurama told Naruto a plan and the blonde nodded to Hashirama. Naruto jumped to face Kyuubi once again. The bijuu's scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously. Hatred was the only thing existed on those eyes. It pained Naruto to saw that because he learnt to befriend his Kurama. He frowned before close his eyelids for a second. Only to opened it again with scarlet eyes and vertical pupil mirrored the Kyuubi's ones. Hashirama silently jumped out of Susanoo.

" **Oi** ," said Kurama to his past self.

Kyuubi was stunned in surprise. Kurama shouted, " **NOW!** "

Hashirama took it as a chance to let his mokuton created a wooden cage around Kyuubi who was caught off guard. He tried to break the cage but it won't budged at all. Kyuubi opened his mouth widely and slowly black chakra ball formed as the time passed.

"He will use bijudama," stated Sasuke, he prepared his Susanoo to jump away. Hashirama with his hands form his mokuton seal frowned deeply. "Bijudama?"

"It's bijuus' offence trademark, it was made by their chakra," explained Sasuke. "It will create a massive explosion like before."

"It doesn't sounds good," muttered Hashirama. "My cage will not terminate by force from inside, only I can open it. He will hurt himself if he use bijudama."

Naruto who heard it from inside, gasped in horror. " _Kurama! We have to stop him!_ "

" **Wait.** "

_"What are we waiting for?"_

**"Someone.** "

_"What?! Who?"_

Kurama didn't replied. Sasuke who was beside him also stayed in silent but stared at him. In the meantime, Kyuubi's bijudama getting larger by each time passed. When it was almost ready to be use, an unknown voice grabbed their attention.

" _Cease this in instant!_ "

Hashirama and Sasuke turned their attention to Madara whose eyes widened in disbelief. The Uchiha's patriarch's eyes snapped up to his Susanoo's head. The others looked upwards as well to make sure they were not imagine this. Clearly, it was not an imagination at all. None of them were under genjutsu. It was Madara's dark blue Susanoo who was just speak.

" _You'll hurt by your own bijudama ,_" Susanoo's voice stopped Kyuubi's movement who was frozen. " _Kurama_..."

With his concentration gone, his bijudama slowly faded and vanished. Kyuubi gazed at the blue Susanoo with disbelief. "Ou..." He whispered in sadness and unconsciously longing leaked on his voice.

"What's the meaning of this, Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked to Kurama in Naruto's body. No words from him. His scarlet eyes only stared at his past self and dark blue Susanoo.

" _Madara-sama, Hashirama-s_ _ama_ ," the founders stiffened as Blue Susanoo addressed them. " _May I have permission to be in close distance with Kyuubi?_ "

Both founders exchanged glances before they turned their head to Kurama inside Purple Susanoo. They saw the blonde nodded so Hashirama undo his wooden cage and Madara hold his will to control his Susanoo. The elder Uchiha stared at Sasuke with wordless question about this situation. The younger one shook his head as his silent answer. He never know Susanoo can talk or even move on their own. They were in amaze to witnessed Susanoo walked closer to Kyuubi. For a long moments, the Blue only gazed into scarlet eyes before he kneel in front of the giant fox. Gingerly, his hand raised to caressed the side of Kyuubi's face.

Immediately, Madara and Sasuke felt a rush of affection which were not their owns the moment the founder's Susanoo embraced Kyuubi in his arms. Both Indra's reincarnations overwhelmed with the yearning went through them and they saw flashes of memories which contained Indra's Susanoo first meeting with child version of Kyuubi. In those memories, there were other meetings between two of them without Indra for quite a long time if the growth of Kyuubi was any indication. There was a bond between Indra's Susanoo and Kyuubi. A strong one between different species yet intimate like a soulmate. Wordless yet reciprocated. Unspoken yet conveyed visibly. Buried within centuries yet timeless and irreplacable. When all the flashes memories were gone, Madara and Sasuke opened their eyes which they closed as the memories began.

"What was that...?" Sasuke muttered unsurely. He felt something wet on his cheeks and raised his fingers to touched it only to found out that it was tears.

"You saw it too?" Madara gained Sasuke's attention. He saw the elder Uchiha was in the condition with him. There were tears leaked on Madara's corner eye.

"What's going on? Kyuubi," Sasuke turned to Naruto's body. "What was that? Your and Susanoo's memories? How come Madara's Susanoo can talk and move on their own? Is mine also able to do that? What was happened between you two?"

" **Impatient, Brat,** " Kurama smirked. " **Easy, Sasuke. Will you answer him, Ou?** " He refers to the purple. " **Oh, right, Sasuke, you may want to give your permission to your big guy so he can asnwer your question.** "

Sasuke's eyes widened, he looked up cautiously since he and Madara floating around the torso area, "Susanoo? Is it true? You can talk and move by yourself?" Nothing happened. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Kurama who was put his index finger on his lips. Sasuke added, "I give you permission to talk and move."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Since when? I never heard any Susanoo can talk."

"As long as the reincarnation goes, only I and Your Majesty Hagoromo's can do that, Sasuke-sama."

"What do you mean? Madara's Susanoo also able to talk."

"Madara-sama's and I are the same, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke exchanged glances with Madara as the knew what it implied. Kurama elaborated, " **Both of you are the reincarnations of Indra. The origins of your chakras are the same since you two bearing Indra's soul. Even though through reincarnation you have no memories from your past life, your chakra and soul are still the same one so Ou still remember because he is not a human. Even you and Naruto can sense Indra and Asura's presences in your souls, right?"** Sasuke neither denied or confirmed but Kurama know the truth. Naruto admitted it himself when Rikudou Sennin asked him. " **To simplify, your Susanoo is the future of Madara's Susanoo, Sasuke. They are the same like me and the Kyuubi over there. Just different generation.** "

"But, inside those memories, I saw you and Indra's Susanoo spent your rendezvous time, how it's possible for Susanoo to be seperated from the jutsu's user?" Sasuke curious.

"Normally, we can not be seperated from the user but His Highness was exceptional. He was the first born of Your Majesty and naturally born with countless talent and enermous chakra. It made him possible to release a jutsu without any direct contact. For instance, when His Highness assigned me a mission, he let me to decide how I finish it for him."

Hashirama inquired, "Why do you use 'Your Majesty' and 'His Highness'?" He was not familiar with Rikudou Sennin's family background. Sasuke explained to him, "Excluding his power, originally Rikudou Sennin was the first son of a royalty and Kaguya was the royalty consort who took the position as the leader after his husband died."

The younger Uchiha continued his question, "Why do you need my permission to speak while Madara's Susanoo talk on his own whim?"

"As His Highness's chakra, I need the permission according to formal procedure, Sasuke-sama. I shouldn't talk nor move without your consent. However, the circumtances may arise. I apologize on the behalf of my past self behaviour to act selfishly, Madara-sama," Sasuke's Susanoo bow his head.

Madara cautiously replied, "It's fine. I merely surprised as it never mentioned in history about Susanoo have their own concious."

"Indeed. Only Your Majesty's and His Highness'."

Then, they were lapsed in silent as they watched Kurama put his head on Madara's Susanoo's lap. They have no words between each other but the action alone speak volume. The way Susanoo's blue hand caressing the giant fox's head. As gentle as possible... wordlessly announced that Kyuubi is the most precious thing. It was crystal clear the Kyuubi savoured the affection-like gesture from Susanoo. There was unshed tears on those giant scarlet eyes. Even without gained the memories like Madara and Sasuke, Hashirama was touched by the sight in front of him.

The long-waited union between Kyuubi and Susanoo.

Both of them can be classified as immortal. Bijuus has their own endless rebirth. Susanoo may died together with Indra or his reincarnations but he can be summoned only by Indra's reincarnations who awakened Mangekyou Sharingan. Even with it, he can't move without consent from his master's reincarnations. They were lonely without the other by their side. It was one of the reason Kyuubi let Future Madara controlled him. He want to be with Susanoo even for seconds. Hashirama and Naruto understand how deeply the longing between them and shed the tears.

"Are you two..." Hashirama asked Kurama and Purple Susanoo, "...lovers?"

"With all due respect, Hashirama-sama, but we are not humans."

Kurama smile faintly, " **That term can't be applied to us. We are not humans. Frankly speaking, we are just a chakra manifestation. Ou's origins is Indra's chakra and my existance is a part of Juubi's chakra**. **We never named our bond.** "

"I see," Hashirama nodded.

" **Well, if you need to put it into words, I would say... we are mates. Like you and Madara or Sasuke and Naruto**."

"Now, I'm understand why you suggested for Madara and Shodaime to come," concluded Sasuke. "It was not for dominate a fight with your past self. You want to reunite your past self with Madara's Susanoo."

" **There are no rules that stated I can't make my own plan in changing history, aren't there?** " Kurama smirked sinisterly.

Sasuke only stared at Kurama briefly before looked back to the reunion. The fact that Indra himself awared his Susanoo had such a bond with Kyuubi was left unsaid. Madara and Sasuke saw it in those memories. It was the main reason Indra created a way to make his Susanoo can act freely without need direct contact with him.

 _"How it's possible for you and Susanoo to falling in love like..."_ Naruto didn't finish his question but Kurama knew what he asked. Albeit, the other can't hear it, they knew Naruto asked something from the inside when Kurama replied, " **In all honesty, I never knew it could be possible . I didn't expected it at all. But, it just happened, Naruto.** " The others listening to his solemn words.

" **Uchiha Clan or even Indra himself and Old Rikudou gained their doujutsu through their love affected by a grief of losing their loved ones. Naturally, their chakra were not only react to the said love but it's full of love itself. It's in their nature.** "

Not to mention, Kyuubi and Susanoo were manifested by pioneers like Rikudou Sennin and Indra.

"Can I be seperate from you like Indra did?" Madara asked the his Susanoo.

" _You can, Madara-sama. You are His Highness' reincarnation so you have the same soul and signature chakra like him. In a way, you have the same presence like him so If you wish, it could be done._" The Blue Susanoo explained.

Despite the color and shape difference, the voice, the way he talk and his manner were the same with Sasuke's Susanoo. Madara lowered his position and walked out from Susanoo. He stand on the ground without any problems. Hashirama walked towards him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Madara nodded.

Sasuke followed his suit seconds later. He looked up after his feet touched the ground. Kurama still inside his Purple Susanoo. It was out of modesty Sasuke walked out from his despite Kurama and Susanoo didn't asked him. Since they were made of chakras, they were rarely needs words like humans to convey their intention. Kurama closed his eyes to savour the feeling of Susanoo alone without the presence of Sasuke. Naruto may felt it too but it's a small consequences and he doesn't mind to let his jinchuriki know his feelings because Naruto is a wonderful person. He knew Naruto will understand. Albeit, his connection was not naturally like Susanoo and Indra or his reincarnations but his bond with Naruto come close to that. Their jinchuriki and bijuu bond not only consist from the fusion of their chakras but acceptance between them and it does a wonder to Kurama and Naruto.

Kurama and Sasuke's Susanoo were considered themselves as lucky. Their hosts, namely Sasuke and Naruto, are lovers which means they will be together as much as their hosts. It was never happened before. Hence, Kurama planned to reunite his past self with previous generation's Susanoo to let his past self tasted a happiness he had now. Isn't it heartless if he just stand by and do nothing to let his old self suffered in darkness? Naruto's kindhearted nature really rub off on Kurama.

" _You've become so big, Kurama_ ," said the Blue one. Kyuubi snorted, "It has been thousands years, Ou!" He slowly sat up on Susanoo's lap. "And what is going on here? If it's not genjutsu, how come there are two of you and another me trapped inside a human? Why a human know my name?" The Bijuu demanded explanation. It was impossible for someone to make illusion about Susanoo ability to talk since only Indra's and Hogoromo's have that ability.

" **Let's get into business** ," Kurama muttered, he jumped out from Purple Susanoo to Kyuubi's shoulder as he suggested, "Sasuke-sama, Madara-sama, if I may so bold to suggest, I and my past self can protect you from unwanted visit from a certain black creature. It may see us but It won't be able to hear or sneak inside me."

Madara turned his head to Sasuke who explained, "My Susanoo once protected me and Naruto from Mugen Tsukuyomi. He blocked the effect completely. I believe we can told Kyuubi inside Susanoo so no one know our discussion or disturb us to do our plan."

The elder Uchiha nodded and give his permission. Blue Susanoo turned into an armor which full covered Kyuubi from head to his nine tails. Purple Susanoo brought the rest of them inside him and let his hand touch the Blue one so they are connected.

After assured that Black Zetsu won't eavesdropping, Kurama holding up his fist towards Kyuubi's face. " **There are two sets of Asura's and Indra's reincarnations, as well as two sets of us because we came from the future.** "

"What?!"

" **Bumped fist with me, I'll tell you everything.** "

Reluctantly, Kyuubi complied. Both of them closed their eyes as they entered the Bijuu realm. Inside, Naruto widened his blue eyes as he stood between two giant foxes. For a second, the blonde couldn't tell the difference between his Kurama and Past Kurama but then one of them asked, "Who is this brat?"

"Ah! You must be Past Kurama!" Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! I always want to meet you!"

The Past Kyuubi was dumbfounded. This brat greeted him warmly without any suspicion at all and even claimed he always wanted to meet him. Kurama snickered witnessed that. He told his past self, "This brat is my jinchuriki. I was sealed inside him. We were brought here from the future."

"What happened in the future?" Kyuubi asked out of curiosity.

Naruto and Kurama stole a glance before the blond said seriously, "Can you invite other bijuus first to come here? It's really a long story and I don't want to repeat it 9 times if possible."

Past Kurama honestly surprised and become suspicious, "How do you know it is possible to hold a meeting of us in here? And why do you need other bijuus?"

"I'll answer that too when the rest of them here as well," Naruto smile warmly, "I promise I won't harm any of you."

Big scarlet eyes glanced at the future version of him who nodded then Past Kurama have no choice but cooperated for now.

—000—

Hashirama, Madara and Sasuke only saw they closed their eyes before went silent. For the first ten minutes they just stood and wait but then Hashirama raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"I think they have conversation inside the bond between bijuus and jinchuriki," explained Sasuke. "Naruto told me there is a place where bijuus and jinchurikis have a meeting. It's a deepest place in the bond and no sharingan users will be able to go in. We can't do anything at this point so we just have to rely on Naruto's talk no jutsu like Kyuubi said."

"Wow, Naruto is something," Hashirama amazed. Other than fighting with Madara, Hashirama rarely surprised due to his hard life, war and countless experienced but Naruto keep suprised him day by day. It remind him the reason he examined at the first place. "Did he tell you about his discomfort about the weather become too hot?" Hashirama asked Sasuke.

Frowned, Sasuke turned to Hashirama on his left side. "I guess he mentioned it during our journey, why?"

"I think he is sick."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Impossible. He never get sick since we were small."

"Never? How come?" Madara a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he told me that too," Hashirama sighed and replied Madara with, "Apparently, Kyuubi keep his jinchuriki in healthy state. Naruto told me he never have fever or cold or other normal human' disease. But, when I checked him earlier," he saw Sasuke's eyes full of hatred, so he emphasized with stern voice, "I swear I didn't molesting him, Sasuke."

The young Uchiha only stared but he accepted it for now. Madara asked his husband, "What your diagnosis?"

"His body temperature warmer than most people. High fever. It's burning but if normal people will collapsed or shivering, Naruto still move like usual. It's strange. Another weird thing is..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The young Uchiha scowled at Hokage.

"I did try to tell you! But you were so keen to kill me!"

"Ck." Sasuke started to be worried now. "What is it?"

Hashirama crossed his arms on his chest, "I can't find the cause of his fever. Nothing is out of ordinary. No infection. No open wound. Nothing. Where is this fever come from?"

"You have something in your mind." Madara stated. He knew Hashirama hold back something.

"For now, I hope it's not dangerous but I feel that something will happens," Hashirama told them solemnly.

Madara and Sasuke exchanged glances before the younger one asked, "What do you mean?"

"His chakra movement is what I'm worried about." Hashirama elaborated, "Naruto told me he felt his chakra getting out of control. He said Kyuubi does not know the reason too. At first, I thought it was because of two Kyuubis are in close distance like what happened to you guys. You said our chakra resonated since we are the same reincarnations, right, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I felt the pull before we arrived at this era."

"That's what I thought about Naruto's fever and his chakra being unreasonable. Especially if Kyuubi himself didn't familar with this symptoms but... even after they've met... it doesn't get better nor worse," Hashirama eyes focuses on Naruto who sat on Past Kyuubi's shoulder inside Madara'a Susanoo. "There are no Jinchurikis in this era, all bijuus still around the world so I'm not sure what's happening with Naruto's body."

He faced Indra's reincarnations once more, "But, I have a suspicion that it's related to their connection as Jinchuriki and bijuu." He pointedly looked at Sasuke, "We observe this fever thing first but I want you to pay attention of other symptomps from Naruto. Tell me if anything happens out of his habit. You knew him since you two a kid so you will know."

Sasuke replied only with his frowned eyebrows.

—000—

"It's unusual for you to call us here, Kyuubi," Matatabi commented. She came with other bijuus. At first, it was curiosity for the other 8 bijuus. Because... "You rarely came to our meetings and now you have one," snorted Son Goku.

"Arrogant Fox," Shukaku scoffed.

"Shut up, all of you!" Kurama growled. "We have a guest." He pointed out his future self with the jinchuriki. The other bijuus fall into pregnant silent before showering them with questions.

"Two of you?!" Gyuuki frowned.

"What's happening here?" Choumei curious. Kokuo exclaimed, "Is this the end of world?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Past Kurama sounded furious.

" SILENCE."

Isobu ordered them and out of respect, they complied for once. Isobu's eyes fall onto Naruto. "There is a human. In this meeting?" Now all the bijuus eyes on the blonde who jumped from his Kurama's shoulder and stand in front of the bijuus with bravery. It's impressed the bijuss so they wait for the blond to spill the beans after Isobu asked him, "Why you are here, Brat? Speak."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kurama's jinchuriki and we come from the future," stated Naruto without any trace of doubt or frightened. Distrust colored the bijuus eyes but they were not stupid to ignore it since they saw another Kyuubi here.

"That's it? You've believed this brat's words, Kyuubi?" Son Goku mocked Kurama. The said Kyuubi growled, "What can I say? They have a strong proof."

"What is it?" Gyuuki asked Past Kyuubi.

"It's..." Kyuubi halted for a second and looked forlorn which surprised other bijuus. They knew Kyuubi maintained his pride and rarely shows his feelings or anything disturbed him. To caused such a sadness from Kyuubi, it must be serious matter. No more doubt from other bijuus after Kyuubi muttered, "...there are two sets of Indra's Susanoo's."

The collective gasps in shock came from the bijuus.

"Two?" Son Goku asked.

Naruto's Kurama replied, "Currently, they are outside."

Heavy silent blanketed the bijuus. Naruto kinda confused but the air was so thick and he can sensed it's critical moment for the bijuus. The other 8 bijuus knew the bond between Kyuubi and Susanoo. They may seperated miles away or even thousands years but they have siblings-like relationships. They knew how important Indra's Susanoo for Kyuubi and like all bijuus, it was impossible to imitate Susanoo. Someone have to related to Rikudou Sennin directly like Indra to be able create such a complicated chakra manifestation so they understand the reason of Kyuubi accepted the brat's words.

"Indra's reincarnation..." Son Goku muttered. Matatabi stared at Naruto. "You must be related to Indra's reincarnation as well if two Kyuubis trust your words," she concluded.

"Well, kinda, I'm Asura's reincarnation and..." Naruto blushed. Looking everywhere to avoid the curiosity eyes of bijuus. "...Indra's reincarnation... with him, we are... like..." His cheeks reddened.

Kurama rolled his eyes. The future one stated, "For Old Rikudou's sake! He and Indra's reincarnation are mates."

Once again heave silent present as Naruto turned red from head to toes. "I can tell them myself, Kurama!" He exclaimed bashfully but his Kyuubi only scoffed.

"Alright," Isobu exchanged glances with the others bijuus, "Let us hear what is it about."

Then, Naruto and his Kurama told them about the future like they told the founders.

—000—

While waiting for Naruto, Hashirama used this to discover what he suspicious about. The Hokage politely asked the Purple Susanoo, "May I ask some questions, Susanoo?"

"I have no authority for that, Hashirama-sama. It would be the best if you ask for Sasuke-sama permission first."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who asked him, "What do you want to ask him?"

"I have a suspicion about Naruto's condition but I'm not entirely sure because I never in direct contact with the Kyuubi. So, I want to ask your Susanoo about Kyuubi."

"Why didn't you ask Kyuubi yourself?"

"I'm afraid he won't explained it to me."

Sasuke considering for seconds in silent before he gave his Susanoo permission to answer Hashirama questions. The young Uchiha truly believe the question will be medical-related and he won't denied that he was expected that. BUT, he never expected the question will contains biological in depth or even specific about reproduction like... literally...

"Have you had sex with Kyuubi in the past?"

...to the point.

Two sets Mangekyou Sharingan bulged out.

Indra's reincarnations loss the ability to forms a word because they were under a **_powerful genjutsu_** conjured by non-Uchiha as well as non-Sharingan user. How the hell the Hokage managed to craved such a mental damage towards people who held such an amazing doujutsu with just one question? No matter how powerful as Indra's reincarnation, neither Madara nor Sasuke can undo the mental image of that.

"What kind of question is that?!" Sasuke groaned. Madara facepalmed, "Hashirama... don't give me unnecessary stress..."

"What?" Hashirama puzzled. He didn't follow the line of the others's thought since he was medi-nin, this type of questions were common for him. He doesn't have to be embarrassed because his reason was, "No matter you look at it, Kyuubi is a nine-tails fox. As far as I know, a beast would have a mating season and their heat. I want to know if Kyuubi had it?"

"Yes, he had it, Hashirama-sama. You are correct to assume in that aspect."

He nodded and told the Purple one, "I don't mean to disrespect you, Susanoo. I believe you are strong and I fought Madara's Susanoo for a long time but I can't help to notice your form is not compatible with Kyuubi yet from your confirmation before... I take it both of you had sex, then?"

"Shodaime!"

"Rutting. Yes."

"How?" Hashirama ignored Sasuke's frustation.

"Both of us are able to perfom henge no jutsu. His Highness had modified my existance when he created a way to be seperated with me. I can use certains jutsu."

"But, you don't have a child?"

"No, I don't have the ability to create a life without His Highness assistance."

"Thank you, Susanoo." Hashirama concluded with a nod of respect. He lost in deep thought which was noticed by Madara immediately. Something definitely on Hashirama's mind albeit Madara doesn't know what it was. His train of thought cutted when Sasuke asked the Purple Susanoo as well.

—000—

To say the bijuus were shocked would be understatement. After Naruto dan Kurama finished with their future stories, it was petrified them in horror.

"Unbelievable..." Son Goku muttered. Matatabi pointed out the unavoidable proof, "But, there are traces of our chakras with you." Naruto bumped fist with each of them and the bijuus were able to felt their own chakra within him due to Rikudou Sennin gave it to Naruto. It was impossible because none of them met Naruto before so their future story must be real.

Shukaku inquired, "If Juubi was released and all of us were within Juubi, it means you are not Kyuubi's jinchuriki anymore how did that Kyuubi back into your body?"

"Wha— It's..." Naruto's voice slowly reduced because he didn't know either. "—Uh?"

Kurama explained, "When he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya, their palms were on her shoulders. All the bijuus supposed to be transferred to Naruto through this touch because he has all of our chakras from Old Rikudou. It pulled the originals one to Naruto. But, in the process of sealing, Kaguya tried to escape by absorbed these brats' chakras and distracted the process of it as well. Therefore, only me who had enough time to transferred to Naruto. I think the others are in the place where Kaguya was sealed again.'

"I see..." Son Goku looked down at Naruto with a thoughtful gaze. The rest of them followed Yonbi's suit.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Sanken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama," Naruto said each name with a glance to each of them. This is their first time to meet the blond yet he knew all of their names without they mentioned it. The bijuus never call each other with their name in front of any human so it was unimaginable to hear a human knew their names. Only Hagoromo and his sons who knew. That alone made them listened to Naruto seriously.

"I know it's hard to believe but we need your help so we can return to the future," Naruto plead solemnly, "Will you help us?"

—000—

"Susanoo," the purple one didn't move but Sasuke knew he was all ear. "Kyuubi said you remember everything despite the reincarnating together with Indra's soul. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"So, you remember your time with Madara? I mean the one in my time at the war," Sasuke ignored both founders looked at him in alarmed. "Do you remember what happened to Madara in the past?"

"Yes."

Sasuke throw a glance at Madara as he asked his Susanoo, "Do you know why Madara never kill Nidaime?" Both founders eyes widened. "Only Shodaime can match Madara in term of strength and skill. If Madara really serious, he can kill Nidaime unnotice even from Shodaime to avenge Izuna's death."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The root of Uchiha's coup d'etat was discrimination by Tobirama Senju as Second Hokage. His family maybe still alive if not for Uchiha's plans to coup d'etat. "Don't tell me he never did that because he is Shodaime's younger brother," Sasuke said bitterly.

The three of them lapsed in silent before Susanoo replied, "No."

Sasuke's head, along with founders' snapped up. Scowled, Sasuke demanded, "Then, why he didn't kill him? What was his reason?"

"It was Izuna-dono's last word."

Madara surprised, "What?"

"Before his last breathe, Izuna-dono asked Madara-sama to protect Uchiha Clan and... to never hurt Tobirama Senju."

Three of them stunned and let thoughtful silent spread between them for a moment then Naruto opened his eyes at the same time with Kyuubi. His blue eyes looked at Past Kurama before he jumped to Purple Susanoo.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked after Naruto joined them.

"I've met other bijuus and told them our situation," Naruto smiled unsurely, "they are agree to help us but they want something in return."

Sasuke frowned slightly, "What did they want from us?"

"Well... it's more like... they want it from ..." Naruto glanced at Hashirama, "They want Grandpa Shodaime and Madara to promise to never capture and give them to other Kages."

"Me and Madara?" Hashirama blinked.

Sasuke explained, "It's understandable. From our history, You captured most of the bijuus and divided them to other villages to maintain peace. It's one of the problem which triggered the First Shinobi's World War. It cost Nidaime's life." Hashirama's eyes widened. He sighed. It was indeed something he would do when the circumtances demand for it. Sasuke continued with a great point, "If you and Madara put real effort to capture them, I doubt they have a chance against you two at once."

Hashirama gazed into Madara's eyes. Both of them were famous with their exceptional strength and undefeatable. The only one who have the chance to defeat Madara was Hashirama and vice versa. Plus, they were the reincarnation sons of Rikudou Sennin so the bijuus were not to blame for demand this type of agreement. Both of Konoha's founders have mutual silent goals to not repeat the history from the boys future. Hence, Hashirama asked, "How are we going to do this?"

Naruto told them that after they sealed Past Kyuubi's chakra, they would go to two different places where they would meet the rest of bijuus. The closests bijuus will gathered in one place to meet them to give their chakras. He end it with, "We can start by sealing Kurama's chakra."

Sasuke nodded. Then, Hashirama opened the giant scroll on his back. Spread it in front of Kurama and Sasuke stand on the other side of it. "Kyuubi, we will do the sealing twice. There is a chance of it won't go well the first chance then the second one will be a back up so we won't need to search all of you again." Explained Sasuke. Kyuubi only silent but without any denial, the young Uchiha took it as agreement. he started the sealing process.

It took 30 minutes for each sections. During the second one, Past Kurama asked the founders a question, "That Indra's reincarnation's scent," he referred to Madara, "reeks of your scent. Is he expecting your offspring, Asura's reincarnation?"

Hashirama looked up into Kurama's giant scarlet eyes. There was a moment of silent like an unspoken conversation between Kyuubi and Hokage. He replied calmly, "Yes, he is my husband and currently carrying our first child." Kurama's eyes fall onto Madara who gazed at him as well. Hashirama suggested, "Since Sasuke and Naruto also the reincarnation of Indra and Asura, maybe it will easier to call us by our names, Kyuubi. I'm Hashirama and he is Madara."

Kurama lost the chance to answer because Sasuke announced he was finished with the sealing. Hashirama took it as his cue. He walked towards Kyuubi and started to do his part, "Kyuubi, I, Hashirama Senju wi—"

"Save it, Hashirama Brat," said the bijuu. He cutted before Hashirama formed the promise. The reincarnations glanced at each other, wondering why Kyuubi stopped it. However, Hashirama and Madara were enlighten when Kyuubi said it, "I never said I require that promise, other bijuus are the ones said that."

The meaning of Kyuubi's words sinked in as both founders exchanged meaningful glances. Hashirama nodded to Kyuubi, "I'm understand."

"Thank you, Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan and his Purple Susanoo was gone in a second while Naruto bid Kyuubi a short good bye. When the Blue one still there, Sasuke glanced at Madara who stepped towards the bijuu. His eyes rested on Kurama for a moment before looked back at Susanoo.

"You can stay here, Susanoo," said Madara softly.

The rest of them looked shocked. Especially, Sasuke because he knew at what cost the user need to maintained Mangekyou Sharingan. To let it active for days would be exhausted. But, he didn't know that it was common for Madara in his war days to use it for infinite times. Besides, if just to maintained Susanoo without need to battle or heavy activities, it will less tiring. Not to mention, they have Sasuke's Susanoo if needed and both Asura's reincarnation were in prime time so he failed to see the reason to hold back Susano and seperated him from Kyuubi.

Only Hashirama who smile warmly at his husband'a decision. "We will meet other bijuus to seal their chakras. They are agree to help us so I don't think I will need you for a while," explained Madara. "Stay here but when we are on our way back to Konoha, be ready," 'to be apart from Kyuubi' was left unsaid but it was well-received.

" _Yes, Madara-sama._ " Susanoo said dutifully but then added his gratitude within, " _Thank you._.."

Then, they left.

—000—

The first meeting point with other 4 bijuus were another 10 days walked from Past Kurama's hideout although minus the assasination attempts and four of them used their best speed. They've meet Gyuuki, Isobu, Saiken and Choumei. The second one were 15 days walked from the first one and the last 4 bijuus were Shukaku, Matatabi, Son Goku and Kokuo. The bijuus took a vow from Hashirama and Madara before they let Sasuke sealed a fragment of their chakras. It went well and they spent another fortnight to went back to Konoha.

"Welcome home, Brother!" Izuna beamed at Madara who was returned his younger brother's smile in the same manner. The elder one hugged Izuna tightly. He missed Izuna so much. Personally, Madara rarely stayed away from Izuna for a long time unless the situation required it like this bijuu hunting. They gathered in the special living room where Hokage usually greets his diplomatic guests. It's one level under Hokage's office and late afternoon.

"Tobirama!" Hashirama beamed at his brother and hugged him albeit not followed with kisses on cheeks like Madara and Izuna did. Tobirama rolled his eyes before pats his brother's back briefly. "How's Konoha?" Hashirama asked while walked towards the prepared zabuton for six of them and took the cool beverage prepared there for guests on the table. Sasuke sat down with Naruto to do the same.

"Everything is under control but here," Tobirama gave Hokage a scroll, "it's your schedule for tonight plus summary about your duties for tomorrow."

"Oh, man, work? Already?" Hashirama sighed but accepted the scroll and opened it. Tobirama scolded him, "What do you expect? You have been away for 1,5 month. No more slacking." The younger Senju knew his elder brother have stamina like a bijuu so he knew his brother was not exhausted after their bijuus hunting. Last night, Izuna received a letter from Madara to informed them that they were on the way to Konoha because their 'mission' were done. In that letter, Madara also added that he had the news.

The teenagers enjoyed the ice tea when Izuna asked Madara who sat in front of them on Hashirama's left, "So, what's the news you've mentioned in your letter, Brother?"

"Oh! You haven't told them?!" Hashirama exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought the sealing process went well," Tobirama helped Izuna to sat on Zabuton beside Madara then sat himself beside his husband. "Well, yeah, but it's not about that!" Hashirama beamed to no end which made the younger brothers suspicious. Even Madara looked pleased. Izuna puzzled.

"Well?" He arched his eyebrow after exchanging confuse glances with his husband, Tobirama.

"I'll give you a clue," Hashirama grinned, "A baby!"

Tobirama and Izuna blinked. They took it someone is pregnant but the topis is not Izuna because all of them knew Izuna's pregnancy months ago. So, someone just found out that he was carrying. His eyes locked with Madara who confirmed his suspicious.

"Is Naruto pregnant?" Izuna took a guess.

BRUST!

Sasuke and Naruto spitted out their drinks on Hokage and his younger brother because Madara and Izuna dodged it casually as they burst into laughter. Tobirama scolded the teenagers while cleaning his face with a handkerchief from Izuna. Madara gave one to his husband too.

"But, but, Grandpa! Izuna made me!" Naruto defended himself with his blushing face and pointing out to Izuna.

"Oh, Rikudou-sama, it's so precious," Izuna's laughter reduced slowly but he still out of breathe. Naruto pouted with his reddened face, "Why do you keep asking me if I'm pregnant or not?" Izuna and Madara shared a glance before laughs again after they said in union, "Premonition?"

Izuna turned to his elder brother, "Congratulations, Brother!" He smiled. "Our children will grow up together!" Madara nodded at his brother words with a smile, "Thank you, Izuna."

Then, Naruto joined Madara and Izuna's conversation about pregnancy with pure curiosity. Despite the laughter shared between Madara, Izuna and Naruto, Hashirama didn't share the sentiment. He looked at Naruto with thoughtful gaze and it was noticed by Tobirama and Sasuke. Those two may not shared overly excitedment about this pregnancy but more or less they expected Hashirama to be excited for it as well as the other three. When he didn't, Tobirama and Sasuke exchanged a glance.

—000—

A week had past after their returned to Konoha. Hashirama immediately back to his routine as Hokage and rarely visit the teenagers. Naruto commonly seen with Madara and Izuna to helped them with small things since they were pregnant. Sasuke spent time with Tobirama to complete the imitation jutsu. Today, Tobirama finished the diagram to be used based on Suseri's in another giant scroll different than the one which consisted of bijuus' chakras.

"I think we are ready to try it," said Tobirama after he explained the steps to activate the jutsu. They both standing in Tobirama's private laboratorium where he used it to experiment with jutsus. This room was sealed with his own seals, created by his signature chakra so no human could went in without his presence. The giants scroll opened around them. "Izanagi will be the last one to use."

"If the jutsu is success, what will you do with all this scrolls?" Sasuke inquired.

"I will sealed it with your and Naruto's signature chakra like I did for this laboratorium. So, even if someone stealed it, they won't be able to opened without you and Naruto's chakra."

"You planned to keep it in Konoha," Sasuke recited the meaning behind Tobirama's words. "Why?"

Tobirama silent for a moment before explained, "I've been meaning to pass it to the next generation after my brother and Madara passed away." The reincarnations have the same signature chakras so after Sasuke and Naruto went back to the future, only Hashirama and Madara will be the ones to opened this scroll. Then, when they passed away, only the next reincarnation will be able to open it. His scarlet eyes locked with Sasuke's onyx ones. "If you-know-who does not approached Madara this generation... Someone have to warns the next reincarnations."

"Speaking of you-know-who..." Sasuke told Tobirama about his conversation with Madara. The possibility of his nephew/niece to reawaken rinnegan and Black Zetsu manipulated the child struck Tobirama. "That's why I will tell you what those eye capable of."

"What?!" Tobirama frowned deeply. "Why me? I—"

"It was Madara who recommended you."

Ruby eyes widened.

"At first, I planned to tell him but he said it will be risky if he reawaken you-know-what so we agree to tell someone who will be the one to take necessary action without second thought," _such us kill the rinnegan user and burn the eyes_ , but it was left unsaid, "he choose you, Nidaime."

Tobirama shutted his eyes tightly with deep frowned. The child has not even born yet but here there is a choice to terminate the child's life if the child awaken rinnegan. Madara as the birth father and an Uchiha, it would kill him if he was the one who kill his own blood and flesh. Hashirama also out of question. Even Edo-tensei version of Hashirama admitted to Sasuke that Itachi was braver shinobi than he was. Hashirama won't be able to take decision like Itachi. He couldn't even kill Tobirama like Madara demanded albeit it was for the truce with Uchiha. Izuna also won't be able to do it. Only Tobirama...

"I—" Tobirama halted, opened his eyes as he sensed Naruto's chakra went out of control.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered.

Tobirama's head snapped up towards Sasuke. "You felt his chakra too?" He suprised because he thought Sasuke was not the sensor type.

"No," he scowled, "But, I have bad feelings and it always related to him since we were small."

"His chakra increased rapidly, let's go." Tobirama put his palm on Sasuke's shoulder who was nodded. Then, he used Hiraishin no Jutsu to brought them to Naruto's location which was Madara and Hashirama's private floor in Hokage's residence.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eyes widened due to the sight that greeted them.

He kneel in front of Naruto who was in fetal position on the floor. Izuna and Madara beside him with concern clear on their face. Naruto whimpered with occasionally painful groaned leaked from his lips.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked with a deep frown.

"We don't know," Izuna paled, "We just talked and he keep whining about how hot the air in here. He is sweating and his body temperature is burning, then..."

Madara continued, "...the ears popped out of his head," all their eyes now focused on the fox ears on top of Naruto's head. "One tail," he pointed out the yellow tail with the same color like the ears on Naruto's lower back, "just popped out before you arrived here."

They still observed for a moment and second tails popped out. Tobirama alerted, "Is he turning into Kyuubi?"

"It never happens before," Sasuke's hovered on Naruto. Not touched him yet he can feel the heat radiating from the blonde. The heat alone promised it would burn whoever touch Naruto. "Usually there were steps before he turned into Kyuubi and it begins with orange blanket chakra around him, not ears and tails popping out literally like this!"

"Ask Kyuubi, then!" Madara ordered the young Uchiha. "Tobirama, bring Hashirama here! Now!"

Sasuke glanced briefly at Madara after Tobirama vanished then calling the blonde's name. "Naruto, open your eyes!" He talked urgently. As soon as the blue eyes were seen, everyone noticed the pupil was vertical like an animal. Sasuke activated his sharingan to meet Kyuubi.

He was not expected to saw Kyuubi chained by unknown light orange chains. "What's happening here, Kyuubi?!" Sasuke alarmed. "Who did this?"

"No one," Kyuubi struggled to break free. "It was my fusion chakra with Naruto. Sasuke!" Kurama growled, "You have to help Naruto!"

"That's why I came here! Naruto's body is burning and your ears along with your tails popping out from his body. Tell me, what it is going on? Why both of your fusion chakra bind you like that?"

"Look, I don't have much time. I will be tied on the deepest of bijuu-jinchuriki's bond and we can't talk like this anymore nor I can switch with Naruto or saw through his eyes until **_this_** passed," Kurama slowly dragged down by the orange chains.

"What is **_this_** you keep talking about?!"

"Heat cycle."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What?"

"I have never experienced my jinchuriki had mating season with Mito or Kushina because they never infuse our chakras and they never opened my seal. It's another effect of my and Naruto's chakra merger. He gained not only my keen senses but also mating season of bijuu. He need to rutting with his chosen mate or he'll die!" As he explained his whole body drawn due to dragged down to the deepest bond.

"Chosen mate?! Who?!"

"You!" Then, Kurama was gone and Sasuke brought back to reality. He was faced with the founders and their brothers. "What did Kyuubi said?" Hashirama who arrived after Tobirama picked him up asked. Sasuke told them what he just heard from Kyuubi.

"As expected," Hashirama frowned deeply. Sasuke accused him, "You knew?!"

"Calm down, Sasuke," Hashirama said, "I suspect it will happened after our talk with your Susanoo but I have no solid proof it will happens so I keep it to myself. I've been reading Okuninushi Otsutsuki's scroll to prepare for something like this." He looked down at Naruto who pants and stared into nothing. "It was recorded that Asura's chakra was able to lessened a painful damage without medicine so I've given Naruto my chakra to tone down his heat, it only last temporarily but we can touch him for now."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and it was true the heat lessened albeit he still feverish. He frowned deeply and bite his corner lips. Gently, he embraced Naruto and put him on top of his lap. It was felt burning his skin but he was afraid to lose Naruto if he didn't hold the blond. Sasuke forced himslef to calmed down or he will lose his one and only person important in life.

Hashirama continued, "Okuninushi's scroll mentioned that after Rikudou Sennin passed away and Asura become the chosen heir, Asura often spent his time with bijuus. Asure took care of the bijuus like his father did. I suspect this may happen after I read the scroll."

During Hokage's explanation, the third tails popped out as well as the temperature rocketing once again. Hashirama started to sending his chakra again to Naruto when Sasuke hissed in pain due to he felt his skin burning.

"The tails keep growing..." Madara noticed.

Izuna gulped, "What should we do?"

"It's obvious," Tobirama put his forehead protector, stated it coldly. The others widened their eyes when Tobirama voicing out mercilessly his decision about this matter.

"Take him out of Konoha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Susanoo x Kurama coz I can't get it out of my head how cute everytime Susanoo (either Madara's or Sasuke's) covered Kurama like an armor, it's adorable for me 😍, please give me your comment if you want to read next chapter!
> 
> Seriously, the next one will update at the end of May if I don't have any problem. SasuNaru will dominate the next chapter!


	11. Great, just what I need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon SasuNaru! I'm not an expert to describe sex scene in English so just to warn you to not expect it extremely hot or something. I'm trying my best but this is the 2nd time I wrote yaoi lemon in english so any comment will do. Don't forget to comment if you want to see the next chapter!

* * *

"Take him out of Konoha," Tobirama stated, he put his iconic forehead protector and his sword on. Hashirama, Izuna and Sasuke look at him like he had another head sprouted out. They didn't expected Tobirama to said that.

"You want to cast him out?!" The Hokage exclaimed followed by enraged Sasuke holding Naruto tightly to shield him from Tobirama, "You will not, Nidaime!"

"Tobi—" Izuna stand beside his husband who shook his head then Tobirama explained, "His chakra currently out of control. As his tails grew, his chakra increase rapidly. We don't know what will happen if this continue."

Tobirama stared at Sasuke, "Kyuubi destroyed Konoha once in your time but I won't let it happen in my presence."

Heavy silent dropped between them, "We deal with him outside Konoha," Tobirama stated, preparing to the battle. Hashirama and Izuna looks like ready to protest but Madara beat them by said, "No."

"What?!" Sasuke glared at Madara.

"Hashirama, me, and Sasuke," Madara putting his black gloves on, "will bring Naruto to outside Konoha but Tobirama and Izuna need to stay in here."

Tobirama frowned, but Izuna was the one who asked, "Why?"

"No one need to know what happens so both of you stay in Konoha to make sure of that," he turned to Hashirama, "let's leave our clones with them so if something happens we will know immediately."

"Dara, Naruto is—"

"I know, we will help him," stated Madara, knowing the nature of his husband perfectly. Then, looking at Sasuke. "You need to bed him immediately. I warn you, it won't be a normal copulation, Sasuke. It's a mating, literally. He is half-beast now."

"Clearly, you are mad! It will be like raping!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief.

"Sa-sasuke..." All the attention turning to Naruto who whimpered in Sasuke's embrace. His hands shakingly rose towards the youngest Uchiha in the room. Instinctively, Sasuke hold Naruto's hand, brought it on his heart. Naruto sighed in relief in Sasuke arms. Relaxed instantly, although his blue vertical pupil eyes showed a desire which never been there through their history. One sniff at Naruto, Sasuke smell unusual scent.

"It won't be raping, Sasuke," Izuna said gently. "If what Kyuubi said is true, he will want you and only you. He choose you to be his mate."

Sasuke didn't give any reaction.

"Do you prefer someone else taking him?" Madara inquired.

The Uchiha's patriarch earned a death glare from Sasuke.

"Then, stop complaining like a child and do it like a man," Madara wanted to continue his explanation about his plans but halted when the fourth tails popped out. The chakra rocketing for a moment until Hashirama transferred his own chakra in generous amount to Naruto. "We don't have much time," stated Madara. "Hashirama," he warned his husband before he created his kage bunshin. Hokage made his own with mokuton then they left Konoha.

Sasuke used his Susanoo to flew them quite far from Konoha. The fifth tails grew during this. They were inside purple Susanoo when Hashirama asked Madara, "What's the plan?"

"Put them in one place build with your mokuton," Madara gave a pointed look to Hashirama which he understand immediately. They would need a place which big enough to cage Kyuubi if needed. "And I will use my Susanoo to wrapped your mokuton to ensure no chakra of Kyuubi will leaked out and sensed by other sensor types."

"I can use my own Susanoo to prevent that," said Sasuke.

Madara shook his head, "No, you will use your Susanoo to shield you and Naruto the whole time you two mating."

Hashirama inquired, "Why?"

"Naruto and Kyuubi can't control their chakras, there are no guarantee a sensor type will not sensed it so three of use will layered our chakras to conceal Naruto's chakra in 3 layers," he glanced at Sasuke, "First, your purple Susanoo." Then, towards his husband, "Second, your mokuton. The last one will be my Susanoo."

"Is that mean you two will stay with us?" Sasuke who carried Naruto in bridal style disgusted at the idea of him and Naruto having sex with the founders around them.

"You don't have much choice nor time, Sasuke!" Madara scolded him, " We will make a distance and give you privacy but yes, we will be in close range in case anything happens out of control." Sasuke didn't put off his disgust reaction so Madara gave him another option, "Or do you prefer Tobirama's method?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowed with hatred. Now, he understand perfectly why Madara choose Tobirama to be the one who will have knowledge about rinnegan. He faced away from Madara without any words but it was enough for Madara to know that the young Uchiha accepted it.

"Sasuke," Hashirama called him in serious tone, "do you know how to do protection jutsu to prevent pregnancy?"

He was suprised to heard that question, "I don't think he will get pregnant if we do it just once."

"If he just a normal human, I would agree with you. But, usually when normal beasts in their heat cycle it means they are fertile and ready to carry offsprings. Listen carefully, Sasuke," Hashirama use a doctor's tone who explaining to his patient, "Based on Asura who told his great-grandson, Okuninushi, that bijuu's heat cycle are uncommon. It's rare. They were not meant to have an offspring. But, Rikudou Sennin made them have their own personalities and feelings for each bijuus. It was designed if a bijuu has a chosen mate in close distance and their love requited, it will triggered the heat cycle. It doesn't matter who or what because bijuus can use their chakras to change their shape, like your Susanoo mentioned, with henge no jutsu."

"But, Kyuubi never show any indication about this before in my time. My Susanoo met him quite sometimes before we thrown back to this era."

"Yes, but you forget that Kyuubi is now sealed inside a jinchuriki and their chakras merged. Kyuubi told you himself that this fusion chakra was the reason Naruto gained bijuu's heat cycle, don't you think something from Naruto affected Kyuubi as well?"

"Wha—"

"His feelings," Hashirama beat him firmly. "Naruto's feeling of love affected Kyuubi's heat cycle. For Kyuubi, your Susanoo is his mate since thousands years ago but for Naruto, you are his chosen mate. I suspect this never happened before because you never show your feelings or Naruto never felt you reciprocated his love. You left him for years, right? Only at war you saw each other again then you two arrived in my time. You two made your feelings known in few months back and established your relationship here so I guess it's the main factor."

Sasuke was speechless.

Hashirama continued, "It's not your fault, Sasuke. Now or later, it's unavoidable to Naruto because he is jinchuriki. So, do you know how to do the protection jutsu?"

"Theorotically."

It surprised the founders due to the implication of Sasuke's answer. He is a virgin as well as Naruto. Considering Sasuke spent his early teens to polished his sharingan skills so he would defeated his elder brother which famous as extremely talented shinobi, it could be passed as understandable. However, the founders knew from their experienced that someone as good-looking as Sasuke could have anyone to be his bed warmer. Volunteerily. Yet, he never done it with anyone was undoubtly a proof of his loyalty to Naruto albeit he left the Yondaime's son for years.

Hashirama a bit hesistant at first but want to help if needed. "Do you know how to—"

"Yeah, I'm **_fine_** , Shodaime." Sasuke annoyed. "I think I can figure it out by myself in time. I know what it is so spare me your sex talk."

"As long as we are on the same page," Hashirama smiled.

"I just can't understand this sweet scent," Sasuke muttered. It grabbed Hashirama's attention. He exchanged glances with Madara who shrugged because he had no idea what Sasuke talking about. Hokage turned to the young Uchiha again and arched his eyebrow, "Sweet scent?"

"Yeah, don't you smell that? It was barely there at the beginning but everytime the tails popped out, the scent getting stronger and it's..." Sasuke faced away with a tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks. He ended it with soft whisper, "... _affecting_ me."

"Like what?" Hashirama blinked.

Madara slapped his husband shoulder and gave him pointed look towards their lower area. "Oh!" Realization sinked in, Hashirama cleared his throat. "That, oh, uhm, frankly speaking, Madara and I can't smell this sweet scent you mentioned."

"You don't?" Sasuke surprised. The founders shook their head.

They landed on a clearing in a jungle. The founders and Sasuke walked out of Purple Susanoo. Hashirama started performing his mokuton hand seal and build a safe house for the teenagers to use. Madara asked Sasuke, "What's this scent like?"

"It's... Naruto's basic scent but ten times stronger and sweet like vanila but fresh like nature scent," explained Sasuke, the sixth tails grew and the scent was clouded the young Uchiha in desire. His breathes started to laboured due to his self control to not take Naruto in here and now in front of the other reincarnations. "Are you sure you can't smell it?" He asked again in doubt to the founders because it's freaking strong scent. Basically all over in the air. It's beyond his logic no one can smell it other than him. "What is it then?"

"Sasuke-sama," Purple Susanoo gained their attention, "With all due respect, it's not meant for Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama's benefit so it's no wonder they can't smell it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke puzzled.

"The scent you smelled is Naruto-sama's pheromones."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Hashirama who finished with his mokuton, walked to stand in front of Sasuke, "I see. It's makes sense now." The seventh tails now present and Naruto started to shaking heavily so Hashirama started transferred his chakra into Naruto to lessened the heat as the tails keep grew.

"It's exclusively to attract the chosen mate to rutting and will affect the said mate only if there is a bond between mates. Therefore, the others will not smell nor affected by it, Sasuke-sama. Kurama also emitted the same pheromones to me."

"Is that mean you will be fucking Kyuubi too after we done with it?" Sasuke inquired.

"I highly believe it won't happens."

The young Uchiha arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"As Hashirama-sama's mentioned, Kurama now merged with Naruto-sama so more or less their bond almost the same like us which is the chakra manisfestation and the user. Hence, as long as Kurama inside Naruto-sama, he won't have seperate heat cycle. They are one now. When you rutting Naruto-sama it will completes Kurama's heat cycle as well."

Hashirama voicing out his opinion, "You are Susanoo's user, Sasuke, I think it doesn't much different with when Susanoo used henge no jutsu to mating. Kyuubi is now part of Naruto as well as Susanoo is part of you so when you two mating, it will count as double for them too."

Sasuke scowled deeply. "Great, just what I need," he commented sarcastically.

Not only he will take Naruto for the first time—and will lose his virginity as well— supervised by the founders, but also witnessed or even felt by Susanoo and Kurama. "Can't it get any _fucking fanstastic_?" He muttered to himself. "Is there anything I need to know about this mating, Susanoo?"

"The mating of bijuus is almost the same with other animals. However, when Kurama was in heat, we rutting for seven days continuesly before his condition back to normal."

"7 DAYS?!" The humans suprised beyond any words.

"Non-stop."

Sasuke frowned, "Are you saying it's expected of me to fucking Naruto 24 hours for seven days?!"

"I don't think it will be seven days for Naruto-sama because he is a jinchuriki and a human not a pure bijuu. It will be less than a week but I don't know how many days. Nevertheless, yes, Sasuke-sama. According to the pheromone and my past experiences with Kurama, the rutting will be non-stop. I suggested you take a generous amount of hyorogan from Hashirama-sama just in case."

Sasuke took it that the pheromone will make sure he will be in lustful state as long as Naruto's heat in progress. During their talk, the eight tails grew and Hashirama steps back. "I've done what I can, Sasuke. I'll keep my chakras surrounding my mokuton to alerted me when something goes wrong."

At Sasuke's glare, Hashirama corrected his words, "Only for chakras detection, I will not known what you are doing. I swear."

"The ninth," Madara pointed out at the ninth tails on Naruto's lower back and Sasuke gulped. All the tails was completed and the pheromone was...unbelivable filled Sasuke's breathes...

The founders saw Sasuke's lustful eyes and able to sensed his desire to fuck Naruto in any way possible. Quickly, Hashirama gave a bunch of hyorogan to Sasuke and opened the door of his mokuton safe house. Sasuke walked in also never take his eyes off Naruto in his arms. Purple Susanoo, reduced in size, wrapped Sasuke and Naruto before the door closed.

Hashirama used his mokuton hand seal as he sent his cakras on wooden house then Madara activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. His Blue Susanoo shielded the wooden house. Hashirama sensed Purple Susanoo spread along the wooden house from inside to give a room for Sasuke and Naruto without limited their areas. As they were concetrated with their chakras, Madara sensed Past Kyuubi came to their spot.

"Kyuubi," Hashirama looked up to the bijuu along with his husband.

"I sensed my other's chakra went wild a while ago," Kurama eyeing Blue Susanoo who protected a wooden house. "What's happening here?"

Hashirama explained to the bijuu then asked him, "Can't you sense or smell Naruto' heat?"

"One can't detect their own smell, Hashirama Brat. You get used to your own scent and it was hard to tell especially the pheromone of bijuus only meant for the chosen mate. Certainly I'm not one but," Big scarlet eyes gaze onto the wooden house where Sasuke take Naruto, "that Naruto Brat did smell a bit funny."

"Do you have any idea how many days it will for Naruto's heat to cool down?" Madara asked

"No. But considering he is human and the concept merged chakras hence sharing abilities so it maybe only half of mine. 3-4 days."

When his eyes locked with Blue Susanoo, Kyuubi was able to detected the tickness of blus chakras were reduced. He looked down at Madara who pregnant. It seems Hashirama noticed it as well because he asked him, "Dara, are you alright?"

"Yes."

Hashirama blinked his eyes in concern. Madara's pregnancy development was normal the last time he checked so he thought it will be alright to let his pregnant husband helped with this. However, maybe it was not the best idea. He opened his mouth to say something but end up closed it again as he saw Kyuubi moved to sat behind Madara and curled himself before let one of the tip his tails circled one Madara's leg to pull him gently so the Uchiha laid comfortably on his fluffy tails. Both founders was frozen since they don't know the intention of the bijuu but when Madara felt an orange chakra replenished his in resulted strengthen his blue one and Hashirama saw Blue Susanoo chakra thickened... the reincarnations were astonished.

Past Kurama helped to heal Madara's fatigue.

Hashirama sighed in relief before he gratefully said, "Thank you, Kyuubi."

"Ck. Shut up, Hashirama brat."

—000—

As soon as the door was closed and Susanoo spread according to the room, Sasuke put Naruto on the wooden floor and started to kissing him hard. The alluring scent which the blonde emitted took their rational mind away. The young Uchiha's tongue welcomed greatly by Naruto's. Absent-mindly, Sasuke aware of the fangs inside. His hands also caressing the fox-like ears with great interest. When his fingers rubbed the base behind those ears, Naruto break their kissing and letting out a pleasure sound as he snuggled to Sasuke's touch. Sasuke smirked, he found Naruto's sensitive spot already. It pleased him immensely to hear such a lewd sound from Naruto. Not to mention the hardness behind the orange kimono on Naruto was unmistakable. So did Sasuke's.

He opened Naruto's kimono half way before attached his mouth to sucked on the neck hungrily like a beast finally have a feast. His mouth licked, sucked, and mapped every inch as he moved down while his hands teasing those cute nipples mercilessly. Naruto never hold his voice down and very vocal when Sasuke found each his sensitive spots. Such as those nipples. When his tongue finally tasted them, Sasuke heard Naruto moaned his name repeatedly. The young Uchiha's spent a good amount of time which resulted Naruto's came undone without any stimulation on his cock.

Panted heavily, Sasuke halted because Naruto's first release stunned him in awe. He hasn't even touched him on the main thing yet Naruto came already. His eyes widened when he saw that Naruto's cock barely affected. It was still as hard as ever and the realization sinked in Sasuke. Due to Naruto's heat, it won't satisfied until the end of his heat. Smirked, Sasuke licked his own upper lips as he opened his kimono.

"Bring it on, Naruto," he locked his lustful Mangekyou Sharingan eyes with blue vertical pupil eyes which mirrored his. "I will fuck you," Sasuke performed hand seals of protection jutsu. "Mate."

Naruto felt his heart thundered in foreign way. He never felt like this before. Ever. He craved something filled him up and he want it from Sasuke. Only Sasuke. Instinctively, after Sasuke placed the protection jutsu on his stomach as the pregnancy prevention action, Naruto turned around on his knees and hands so his back with all his nine tails faced Sasuke. He moved his ass to teased Sasuke's cock invitingly. "Sasuke..." he plead almost whine, "... mate me..."

Eyes widened briefly, but he was pleased with the sight in front of him. Orange kimono loosely wrapped those nicely toned body get on all four. Blue eyes clouded with desire and those nine tails touched him seductively. The last one affected his member greatly as it twitched with light touch from one of the tails. Is he having tail fetish or something? Well, he doesn't have the time to asked himself that because this half beast looks so ravishing.

His hands gripped on hips, pressed lightly his hard cock between the round cheeks. Naruto whined weakly, thrusting back desperately because he want more. He want it inside him. Through the kimono, Sasuke felt wetness where he rubbed his hardness. His nose was able to sniffed the pheromone getting stronger as the wetness leaked on Naruto's thigh. It seems like in his condition now, Naruto's body produced a natural lubricant. _Perfect_ , Sasuke thought with a delightful smirk.

Undressed Naruto was easy since the blonde eager to take it off. When both of them fully nude in their glory, Sasuke touched Naruto's entrance. It was soft and enticing. The young Uchiha felt his mouth watering as he slipped his index finger inside. It seems Naruto was impatient if his desperate moans was any indication. The blonde wanted the big one but not fully rejected the invasion in his body. Sasuke want to ensure the natural wetness is enough albeit he was on his limit. The more his finger fucked Naruto's ass, the more liquid leaked. He added the fingers until he felt it loose enough.

"Aaaah..." Naruto came the second one the moment those fingers touched his prostate inside.

Both of them short on breathes. They were halted for a moment then Sasuke mounted Naruto from behind. His cock pressed the entrace teasingly. Naruto frustrated, "Sasuke!" He whined weakly and Sasuke chuckled. His hands roamed every inch of Naruto's body. He kissed the shoulder, the nape and the fox-like ear. "You drive me crazy, you know that?" Sasuke whispered on those fluffy ear. Nuzzled on it affectionately. Naruto hummed pleasantly at the gesture. He like it and it felt good. "I want to fuck you," he numbled the fox-like ear. "Are you ready?"

There was indescribable happiness went through Naruto at the notion of his chosen mate desire his body. He wanted to please his mate earnestly. Not to mention, the said mate prepared him for the penetration and respected his opinion by the question was pleased him immensely. Naruto felt he was loved by Sasuke since despite they were lust driven by his heat, Sasuke still considered his feelings and give him option. "Yes," he said lovingly. "I want you inside me... now..."

Sasuke smiled and leaned back, he pressed his cock through the puckered entrace of Naruto slowly. "Relax, Naruto," Sasuke remind Naruto who whimpered and let out a painful cry, "It will hurt if you don't relax." Accidentally, Sasuke touched the tails and Naruto reacted immediately. He moaned in pleasure as well as he relaxed in the matter of second. It didn't went unnoticed by the young Uchiha. Sasuke felt it and keep pressed his length until all of it vanished inside delicious ass. He panted heavily with the warmthness and tightness around his cock. It's so fucking good!

Naruto incohorently muttered in pleasure with the need to be filled was done. "Aaah..." He felt full. Sasuke's cock bigger than those fingers inside him before this. He was still savoured the feeling but then Sasuke started moved which resulted Naruto gasped in surprise delight. Slow rhytm in the beginning gave Naruto time to get used of Sasuke's shape. Painful sensation melted into pleasure one and Naruto unconsciously voicing it out loud, "It's so good!" He started moved his hips back to swallowed all of the his mate's length in one thrusted.

"Aah~!"

It hit his sweet spot inside. Naruto's body went rigid for a moment because the sensation was blinding his senses. So foreign yet welcomed. "It's here?" Sasuke smiled, he took both Naruto's hands as he angle to that spot again and hold it with his to secured their position when he penetrated proufound than before. "Ah! Yes! There!" Naruto exclaimed unshamely. His precum leaked on his cock. "More, Sasuke! More!" Naruto demanded instinctively. Speeding up his move, Sasuke grinned, "Should have known you will not hold your voice."

Naruto barely heard Sasuke's comment as he came for the third time. The twitched of Naruto's inside almost made Sasuke came as well but he halted his movement to prevent that and let Naruto savoured his third orgasm. It's maddening but after the post orgasm passed, Naruto bucked his hips back. It's the only sign Sasuke need to resumed his previous action. As the time went, Naruto demanded, occasionally ordered Sasuke to, "Harder!"

Smiled with slightly frown due to his concentration to hold his own release, Sasuke muttered, "You asked for it!"

Then, he started to penetrated deeply and screw his mate hard and fast. "Ah, yes! So good!" Naruto followed the speed to thrust back. Sasuke smugly asked, "You like it, don't you?" Without slowing his speed at all. Naruto's moans lewdly before replied, "Yes! Yes! Your cock feel so good!"

It amused Sasuke to heard such a dirty talk from Naruto and he bet Naruto didn't know what he was said can be categorized as sex talk. Not long after, Sasuke felt his building climax getting near. Once glance at the wooden floor beneath Naruto, he saw precum of Naruto dripping on it and he knew Naruto will come again. Slammed his cock harder than before, Sasuke spilled his sperms inside Naruto. Not a moment later, Naruto followed his suit. His fourth cum splatered on the floor.

Rest for a moment then they were doing it again.

And again—

—000—

—for the whole three days in a row.

"Uhm..." Naruto felt his eyelids heavy to open. Not only that, but also his body. He was exhausted and didn't understand why. He took a deep breathes as an attempt to gained energy to move but it was a futile one. However, his keen nose shocked him. He frowned deeply. He smells something familiar. Like the first time he smell it at the founders and their brothers. The mixing scent between him and someone. Heavy one. Thick in the air as if the deed has just been done.

A mating scent.

Blue eyes snapped open.

He saw a familiar wooden ceiling which often he saw when they were on the journey to hunting bijuus. He faintly sensed the trace of Purple Susanoo's presence albeit nothing in his sight.

"What the... heck is happening?" His throat was so dry. It was like he screaming for a good amount of time without stopping. He asked no one in particular but not overly surprised when Kurama inside him replied to him.

_"Finally you are awake. What do you feel, Naruto?"_ Kurama sounds worried.

"Exhausted... Heavy... I can't move my body. My throat felt like I just eating sands," his whispers even sounds so weak. Kurama reassured him, _"I'm on it to restore your energy so be a good boy and wait until I finished._ "

"Mmm..."

Then, Naruto lapsed in silent. Slowly, he felt his energy back. He tried to moved his fingers again. It works. Legs, arms, necks. He looked at his hands, he found there are red marks on his skin. His frowns deepened. He didn't remember where he get that. The shape was small red dotes and in some marks, there were human's teeth mark around it. He was biten? By who?

"Kurama..."

_"What?"_

"Something happened to me, right?" No answer from Kurama so Naruto knew it was something if the heavy silent from the bijuu was any indication. "What is it, Kurama?" Still no respond, Naruto pleaded, "Please. Tell me."

_"What was the last thing you remember?"_

"Hmmm," Naruto closed his blue eyes to dig his own memories. "I remember... I felt my body like on fire...burning... Madara and Izuna were with me...and.." He faintly remember the sensation when fluffy ears and nine tails grews, "...I had...ears and tails like yours... on me?" He asked hesistantly. Kurama took pity on him so he explained what happened. At the same time, Naruto's memories about his mating with Sasuke flashes in his mind matched this revelation.

Naruto stiffened. Kurama stayed silent after the revelation to let Naruto sorted it out.

Sluggishly but in cautious way, his hands traced his naked body which served as another confirmation. He gulped. His breathes quickened. Then, he turned his head to the right since he knew the person who were in this situation with him were there. He found his mate sleeping without anything on like himself. Blue eyes blinked. Hia heart beat drummed loudly in his own ears. Naruto whispered in shock, "Sasuke..."

"Mmm..." Sasuke seems heard it albeit he didn't opened his eyes. He mumbled incohorently, "Gimme...sleep...I will... _do_ you...again...in a..minu...te.."

Naruto blushes hard from head to toe.

All their whole mating for the last three days mercilessly resurfaced in his mind without any filter nor intention to spare him an embarrassment. Insitinctively, he attempted to jump away from Sasuke but he only managed to sat up abruptly and halted due to painful soreness on his backside. Which was—

"AAAAA MY ASS!"

—to be exact.

Naruto literally crying as he tried to reach his sore spot. It was like burning like a hell! However, as fast as lightening, he was suddenly on someone's embrace in their sitting position. Blue eyes widened to found Sasuke on his knees held him and cautiously scanned their surrounding in his Mangekyou Sharingan eyes to detect any enemy around. In that time, the door was opened by Hashirama.

"Boys! Is every—" _Shoot!_

Shuriken no jutsu were thrown at Hashirama. The Hokage dodged every shurikens and matched it by some of his. With the weapon seals on both his wrists, Sasuke has no limit to do this. Naruto after he came out of his shock, yelled at the one who held him protectively, "SASUKE STOP!"

Stiffened.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto in his arm, as if he just saw him there. "Naruto?" His eyes faded into black ones before he saw the one at the wooden door. "Shodaime...?"

"Yes, it's me, let me go," demanded the blonde with a slight frown. Sasuke complied and unconsciously covered Naruto's naked body with one of their clothes which were scattered around them. The teenagers and Hashirama noticed this. Sasuke and Naruto looked confused by the young Uchiha's action yet he grabbed a pants and put it on. Hashirama wisely choose to not said a word about Sasuke's protectiveness nor about the heavy smell of sex in the whole room, instead he asked, "So, no fox ears and nine-tails anymore, your temperature is normal, can I assume your heat is over, Naruto?"

"Huh?" The blonde blinked and touched his head and lower back to found Hashirama's observation was true. "Yeah, I guess... I don't feel my body burning from the inside like before but... my lower back..." he whinced in pain.

"Let me see," Hashirama worried, he stepped closer to Naruto so he an examine better, "How do you feel? Is there—" but Sasuke who was topless hissed like an angry snake then moved to held the blond again. The message was delivered undoubtly. Sasuke clearly dissaproved the notion someone get closer to his. Naruto blushed. "Hey, hey, Sasuke? What's wrong with you?" Naruto flushed yet puzzled.

"Don't come any closer, Shodaime," the tone Sasuke used contained a promised threat. It was different than the time Sasuke misunderstood the molesting thing on their bijuu hunting days. Hashirama nodded slowly, stepped back cautiously with his hands up as a gesture that he meant no harm to Naruto. The blond was shocked that Sasuke seriously will hurt Hashirama. He knew that tone and it means no funny bussiness. At all. Not to mention, he could feel Sasuke's protectiveness and pleased with it. It was like they have a direct bond between their hearts and they were able to sense each other feelings.

It overwhelmed him.

Naruto could feel all Sasuke's feelings and it turned him to deepest shade of red. Sasuke doesn't want anyone to touch Naruto. Not even a glance towards the blond, especially without any clothing covered his body. Sasuke thought of Naruto as his. His to protect. His to love. His to care. Well, Naruto knew Sasuke loves him but not to this extent. It was like he was suddenly showered by unconditional love which was concealed by Sasuke until now. Unconsciously, he smiled warmly before nuzzled to Sasuke's cheek with a tint of rosy hue on his face.

Sasuke blinked.

Like, he just sobbered from unknown condition which he didn't understand at all. However, Naruto's affectionate touch brought him to reality. His eyes softened vividly and gaze into Naruto's blue eyes with so much love. He could feel how happy Naruto at the moment and it put him an ease. His mate's happiness. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently.

"Ahem," Hashirama clearing his throat as reminder to the boys that he was still there.

They leaned away from each other in surprised but still in the same position as if they totally forgot about the Hokage. Both of them turned red and embarrassed. Hashirama curved an amuse smile. "Hey, don't mind me, I get it you two in honeymoon phase. Well, mating phase to be exact," he jested. "I'm just happy everything it's fine. Other than, Sasuke's "moment" earlier."

Sasuke faced away, "I don't know what happened, it's like my—"

"—instinct," Hashirama completed Sasuke's word. "It's expected, Sasuke. No need to be worry. After you two mated, you will have overprotective behaviour for some time. Because you two are mates now. Officially."

Naruto puzzled, "How do you know?"

"Is this from Okuninushi's scroll as well?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Bijuus never have any mate, except Kyuubi. It's was from general knowledge about beast. The dominant one will protect the submissive one, it's natural," explained Hashirama.

Sasuke curious, "How long it will happens to me?"

"I don't know for sure since Naruto is jinchuriki and not a pure beast. I think only time will answer your question."

"Do you know how many times Naruto will have heat cycle?"

"I asked Past Kyuubi about it since only he and Susanoo have the experience about that. Apparently, Kyuubi and Susanoo were not exactly together in frequent time. I mean, they were not live together like you two so Kyuubi's heat cycle only triggered when they've met. It won't be wise to relay on the information about fox mating in general since Naruto still a human. His heat cycle and Kyuubi's are different. Kyuubi has 7 days while Naruto only 3 days."

Sasuke looked toughtful but he knew Hashirama was right. After silent for a moment between them, Hashirama concluded, "I'm more than happy you two are alright. Since I can't touched or examine you two right now, can I and Madara go back to Konoha? I think you two want to have private time now, right?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked around, "Where is Madara?"

Hashirama smiled tightly, "He was exhausted and currently sleeping on Kyuubi's tails, I mean Past Kyuubi, outside. As soon as he can't sensed Purple Susanoo anymore, he dismissed his own and hit the hay three hours ago."

"Past Kyuubi is here?" Sasuke frowned. Naruto was worried, "Is Madara okay? How about the baby?"

"He and the baby are fine, Naruto," Hashirama reassured the blonde. "Kyuubi sensed Naruto's chakra went wild and came three days ago. He stayed to helped Madara from his fatigue during your mating. He just need to rest because using such an amount of chakra for long time in pregnancy state."

Naruto frowned sadly. "I'm sorry... If I—"

"No, Naruto, it's bound to happens so it's not your fault. Besides, hey, we share the same souls so it's just like we helped ourselves so nothing to lose," Hashirama said gently. "However..."

The paused between them grabbed the teenagers' attentions. Hashirama continued diplomatically yet Sasuke and Naruto heard the plead and worried behind his words, "...I heard from Tobirama the jutsu is ready but... can you wait until Madara give birth before we try it?"

The teenagers eyes widened briefly.

"I know you two want to go back as soon as possible but it was dangerous for Madara to use a generous amount of chakra during pregnancy. I learnt it from this incident. I thought because Madara's chakra is special, he could handle it but I was wrong..." Hashirama sighed.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged understanding glances. They may be different generation but still their souls origins were the same. The founders kid somehow like their own kid as well in a way so they wouldn't want any harm on the unborn child too. Especially if they were the reason of that. The blond nodded. Then, Sasuke confirmed, "We will wait."

Hashirama beamed, "Thank you! Now, I'll let you two alone. Be careful on your way back to Konoha, alright?"

"We are not a child anymore," Sasuke scowled.

"I can see that," Hashirama pointedly stared at hickeys all around Naruto's body. The teenagers turned red with Sasuke's hissed dissaproved at that. Hashirama laughed, "Tobirama came yesterday and we made by ourselves an emergency onsen outside this house so you are free to use it if you want. Izuna sent you two a bento through Tobirama this morning. You can have your lunch here so you have energy to return to Konoha. " he turned back to the door.

"Made?" The teenagers confused.

Hashirama grinned, "I made a massive tube with mokuton, then Tobirama filled the tube with suiton. Lastly, Madara use katon on the water so it served as onsen." Then, he left. Naruto sensed Hokage, Madara and Past Kyuubi's chakra went away.

"They are gone," stated Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

This unnamed urge to being protective about Naruto were... basically there since they were small. Sasuke didn't even realize he had done it countless time. Not because Naruto was weaker, hell, Naruto is jinchuriki. He could destroy a village if he want. But... after their mating, he become ten times more protective. Something he didn't think it would happened. Naruto felt the relief and raised a brow in confusion. He didn't understand what the urge done to his mate but sensed his mate at ease, Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt exposed through their new bond and tried to covered his embarrassement with, "Let's take a bath."

Naruto grinned, "Yes!"

However, when Naruto tried to stand up, he cried in pain again. "What the fuck?! Why I have so much pain in my ass?" His tears falling ungracefully. Sasuke was suprised, "Kyuubi hasn't heal you yet?" but he scooped the blonde in his arms gently and brought them to outside. The young Uchiha expected to see all the traces from the mating to be gone now. He knew the healing ability of Kyuubi. One time he stabbed Naruto in the Valley of The End and the hole closed up instantly. He would think the effect of mating for three days in a row and hickeys would be a piece of cake for Kyuubi to heal.

"My energy is back and I can move my body just fine but the burning sensation in my ass has not improve a bit," whined Naruto.

Sasuke frowned.

When they were outside, they saw a huge wooden bath tub and dumbfounded. They didn't think it will be this big. It may fit 20-30 people inside. Sasuke shook his hand as he asked Naruto to take their clothes off. Without looking away from the onsen, Naruto still stunned in awe, he complied and only realized that they were naked again before Sasuke stepped in the onsen.

"Wa-wait, Sasu—!" He blushed.

Sasuke sat down with Naruto on his lap, "What? You said your ass is painful when you sat on the wooden floor?"

"Well, yeah, but, but!" Naruto's eyes widened and facee reddened when his skin touched Sasuke's member which was half erect. Sasuke felt that too and blushed slightly.

"What do you expect? You are naked and sitting on my lap," Sasuke defended himself. "I never claim I'm a saint person."

"I mean, we did it for the last three days! How pervert are you?" Naruto countered with deep crimson on his cheeks. Intimate thing was a new area for him. He never understand this kind of thing before albeit yes he did read Jiraiya's book but since it never happened to him it was like reading a book of math which contained full complicated calculation. However, now... after the heat cycle and mating for 24 hours the last three days... it was finally sinked in Naruto's mind what the meaning of lust. He felt like he should be prepared for it before hand. He regret that he was not learn about it diligently from his pervert teacher, namely Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"I don't want to be called pervert by someone who never stop dirty talk when we done it, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke offended, yet a tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks. Naruto puzzled, "Dirty talk? What's that?"

Sasuke facepalmed. "Forget it. My point is you are still in pain which I admitted I expect Kyuubi to heal you completely by now."

"TEME!" The blonde gasped loudly. "So you do have another agenda if I'm not in pain!" Accused Naruto with bright red face.

"That's not what I meant, Dobe!" Sasuke denied, maintained a light blush before frowned deeply. "I'm just saying that I want to know why Kyuubi hasn't healed you?" His eyes roamed to hickeys all around Naruto's shoulder, neck and chest. The rest of their body were under the milky onsen. It has been hours since the last time their mating. Kyuubi chakra should be able to heal these love biting mark in a second. Sasuke wanted to know if their chakras were under control or not. "Did he told you why he hasn't do it?"

Naruto sighed, "I asked him..."

"Then?"

Blue eyes avoided onyx ones and his face reddened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke puzzled. "What did he said?"

The blonde muttered something in low whispers, which Sasuke demanded, "I didn't catch that. Speak louder."

"Kurama said that it won't heal because of our bond as mates."

Sasuke stared in silent for a moment before asked, "What's that means?"

"He said the pain in my ass and this, your biting marks on my body," he looked down on his arms and chest, "were counted as a sign of our mating. He can't heal it because this your claim mark. It seems... in bijuus world it served as a mark that I..." He flustered the last words,"... I-I'am... yours."

Blue eyes colored with a doubt locked with onyx ones.

"It won't heal at all?"

"No, Kurama said it will heal naturally throughout the time."

Naruto didn't know how Sasuke will take this kind of matter. Sure, he can feel the Uchiha's feelings through their newfound bond as mates but it was not a guarantee that Sasuke will welcome the idea of them being mates with open arms. Sasuke was never fond of sharing something private such us letting his feelings known. In contrast, this bond has done exactly the opposite. Naruto used to share thoughts with Kurama so he was not overly worried.

Unbeknown to Naruto, Sasuke felt his doubt and line of thought. Through their bond, he can sensed Naruto's worried. But, the line of thought was more due to he knew Naruto through and through. Not exactly like a telepathy but there was possibility of it can happens between them with this bond. Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's face.

"Sounds like someone despise the claim to be mine." The Uchiha asked softly.

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"You sounds doubtful when you said you are mine."

"No," Naruto faced away, "it was not that."

"You know I can sense your feelings through our bond, right?" Blue eyes widened before he frowned. Sasuke framed Naruto's face and turned it so their eyes gaze into each other. "Naruto."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, "I don't know how you will react to this mate thing." Sasuke stayed in silent as he felt Naruto hasn't finish. He waited patiently to Naruto voiced out his anxiety. "Kurama told me about it and even I know this... bond... between us is not a normal bond between married couple. Coz I'm a jinchuriki, your presence triggered the heat cycle of bijuu... we won't be a normal couple..."

Uncertainty leaked on Naruto's voice, "...Unlike marriage which have divorce option, this bond... this mate thing... that option aren't available..."

They were lapsed in pregnant silent without moving, then Sasuke asked, "Do you want to leave me?"

Blue eyes snapped open, exclaimed, "No! Of course not!"

"Then, why are you worried about that?" Sasuke gave him pointed look, "Do you think I want to be away from you?"

"You did it for the last few years," Naruto defended. "Like Itachi has done the same to you."

Sasuke blinked. His hands slowly left the whiskered cheeks. Somehow he understand Itachi's feeling. Like his elder brother, Sasuke stepped on what he thought was right decision. He never understand Itachi's reason perfectly before but at the moment, he understand it. Itachi didn't wish Sasuke will understand his reason or forgive him, merely wish his younger brother to out of danger. It was exactly what Sasuke wished for Naruto too when he left Konoha. Seems like, it runs in Sasuke's family. The thing...to be away from their loved ones so they can protect them. Due to the realization, he understand what Naruto's feeling.

"It's not because I want to," stated Sasuke firmly. "I have to if I want you to be safe."

"I know. It must be family thing, right?" Naruto frowned. Muttered, "Frankly speaking, I don't get it."

"I didn't ask you to understand my reason," Sasuke sighed. "I just want to protect you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the feeling through their bond matched Sasuke's statement. A deep feeling to protect Naruto. He openes his mouth to protested, "I don't need your protection. I'm strong, Sasuke! We fought the war together!"

"I know you are strong, Naruto."

"See? I can handle whateve—"

Onyx eyes bore into blue ones, Naruto stopped protested when he sensed honesty through their bond, "The one who can't handle if something happen to you..." followed by Sasuke confession, "...is me."

Naruto stunned in surprised.

"I lost my clan. My parents. My elder brother," Sasuke left thumb caressed the whiskered cheeks. "I dedicated my life to avenge what I have lost because I have nothing to lose." He whispered lowly, "What more could I lose?"

A faint smile curved on his lips as he continued, "But then... you came into my life, Naruto. I know I can't lose you too."

Naruto showered by enermous wave of love through their bond. It embraced Naruto gently yet strong devotion carried by protection instinct which resulted he felt safe more than anything. Blue eyes brimmed with tears. The warmth feeling spread. Not only physically but also mentally.

"We lost our parents and you barely knew your clan's heritage, but..." Sasuke's eyes showed a bit of sadness and a tint of jealousy colored the bond, "...you have friends and dream. You are not alone."

He paused then admitted in low voice, "While I..." in the-matter-of-fact tone, "...only have you..." Tears threatened to fall at any moment from the blue eyes.

"You are my one and only closest person."

A tears fell on whiskered cheeks.

Naruto's heartbeat racing, especially as the Uchiha added, "My best friend. My rival. My Brother. My family..." Sasuke fingers traced down on those hickeys he made, "My mate..." he leaned closer, whispered, "My love..." his lips kissed Naruto's tenderly. Lingered for more than a moment without holding his feelings. Pure of devotion, truth and love.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back with the same intensity albeit tears on his cheeks. He sent the generous amount of his love to Sasuke as well. Let him know that Naruto was over the moon. He felt Sasuke's arms on his waist and he circled the Uchiha's neck. Sobbed at Sasuke's shoulder. "Should we seperate by death or anything else," Sasuke whispered on skin at the crook of Naruto's neck, "I will be truly alone..."

Naruto tightened his hug before he muttered with a little annoyed, "Don't you think I will feel the same if that happens to us?"

"But, your friends—"

Naruto leaned away to stared at Sasuke with tears on his cheeks, frowned, "They are not you! I'm don't love them like I love you! It won't be the same!"

Heavy silent blanketed them as they gaze into each other's eyes. Naruto said, "You have to stop thinking this is just one sided relationship. You should stop make decision all by yourself especially if it's affecting both of us. Relationship means there are two people in it."

The blonde looked down, "I know, I can't ask you to change completely. You are your own and I'm falling in love with you. I know you always protect me. I do...I really do..." Naruto weeped.

He remember since their first genin days as a team, Sasuke always protected him. It was not something Naruto will forget for the rest of his life because people rarely do that. Not to mention, even at the 4th Ninja World War... Sasuke repeatedly protect him from anything albeit Minato as Naruto's father and Yondaime Hokage was there as well. Naruto often found he was inside Purple Susanoo with Sasuke's back in front of him. To protect him. Countless time. Even after Rikudou Sennin gave his power to both of them. Naruto still found himself behind Sasuke's and inside Susanoo.

Sasuke embraced Naruto gently, let the blond cried his heart out on his shoulder. Naruto hugged him back, "Just... don't leave me if you want to protect me..." Tightened his embrase to emphasize his anxiety thay Sasuke may take off without Naruto knowing. "I can handle another war... but... I can't handle another days..." he admitted sadly, "...without you, Sasuke..."

One tears leaked down on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke felt how deep Naruto's love for him with the bond between them and it's enough to put him in tears. He knew deep down in his heart, even if his clan still alive, Naruto would be Sasuke's priority. Always.

Now and forever.

He kissed the blonde's forehead, "Thank you, Naruto..." Promised as he whispered, "I won't leave you..."

Sasuke meant it and Naruto felt it.


	12. MENMA?!

"Hn? Izuna is not here? Where is Grandpa Shodaime?" Naruto asked after Sasuke closed shoji behind them.

It has been 6 weeks after Naruto's heat. Hashirama stated that Madara need to have bed rest for the rest of his pregnany due to overuse chakra to maintain Susanoo last month. Madara complied after his husband explained the condition. Since then, Izuna and Naruto usually visited him in his chamber. Well, Naruto and his plus one a.k.a Sasuke.

Although it was one month and a half already, Sasuke's overprotective behaviour hasn't turn down. He rarely left Naruto's side and let anyone near the blonde. Only with Madara he didn't have problem to let Naruto near the elder Uchiha. He gave a death glare to anyone other than Madara near Naruto. Hashirama thought it was because Madara also the reincarnation of Indra so he felt Naruto safe with the elder Uchiha. Not to mention, Madara spend most of his time on futon and pregnant. Also, he was less aggresive to Izuna around Naruto. But, Hashirama and Tobirama were a big NO.

"He has contraction since last night," Madara replied. He sat on his futon like usual. Reading a scroll. "Hashirama said Izuna will give birth today, so he prepare for it."

"What?" Naruto shocked as he sat down on zabuton beside Madara's futon. "I thought Izuna still 8 month. Is it 9 month already?" Naruto puzzled.

"9 month? Naruto, wha—" Madara suddenly realized the blond lack of information about male pregnancy. "Right, you don't know about male pregnancy because in your time it doesn't exist," Madara sighed.

He closed the scroll on his lap and looked at Naruto. Sasuke sat behind Naruto.

"Unlike pregnant women, usually it will need 8 month for male pregnancy to have reached full term. We are not built for carrying a baby so the length for pregnancy also different. Due to this, male pregnancy absorb a great amount of chakra from the carrier to protect the womb and baby," in other words, pregnant men are weaker than pregnant women but it was left unsaid. Madara continued, "The child birth also different. Well, it's more like because of war condition, but male pregnancy rarely give birth naturally. Usually, a medi-nin will performs an operation to take the baby out of the womb after the regular contraction."

"Operation?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"They will cut open this," Madara pointed to his round belly which was bigger than last month. He was 25 weeks. Naruto blanched when the realization sinked in. He stuttered, "Wh-wha-wha—! Cu-cu—"

"What are you worrying about? As a ninja, it's common for us to be cut and such," Madara couldn't understand the big deal. It would be just another scar. Well, if Hashirama is the one who handle it, there won't be scar. "Besides, you have Kyuubi to heal your wound," said Madara.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that," Naruto smile unsurely, "Kyuubi can't heal something which related to my chosen mate." He blushed a bit when he remembered it took days for hickeys and bite mark from Sasuke to faded naturally. "Also..." Naruto glanced at Sasuke's direction but never continue his words. Madara looked at the boys. He sensed Naruto want to talk about something but have no intention for Sasuke to know.

Decided to help Asura's reincarnation, Madara said to the younger Uchiha, "Sasuke, how about you go to Izuna on my behalf?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"I'm supposed to be with him because it will be expected of me as his only family to give him mental support," it was common in Uchiha Clan to do that due to their family-oriented nature. "Yet, I'm on my bed rest. It will be expected of you as our distant relatives to do that in my absence. No one will questioned it. Senjus will understand too."

Sighed. Sasuke knew when his presence was unwanted and Madara basically kick him out with this request. He stand up and glanced at Naruto who looked up. Usually, Sasuke would bring Naruto with him but through their bond, he felt Naruto want to stay with Madara so without any words spoken, Sasuke went out.

"So, Naruto," the said blond turned back to looked at Madara after his eyes trailed Sasuke's back, "Is there any reason why do you want to see Hashirama without Sasuke knew about it?"

Blinked, "What?"

"Usually, you never ask about Hashirama if he is not here."

"Oh." Naruto looked down with a frowned. "I just have a few question but I don't know if I want to know the answer."

Madara noticed how forlorn Naruto's face and asked, "What ails you, Naruto?"

"I... I don't feel good since last week..." The blonde looked nervous, "I feel tired all the time. My body feels heavy... some foods makes me want to vomit. I can't eat rice without throwing up. Even ramen doesn't smell heavily like usual... It's never happened to me before..."

Clearly, it was not a simple sickness. Naruto never had one with Kyuubi always keep his host in healthy state. Madara remembered when the last time Naruto complained about his condition became rare like this. "Have you asked Kyuubi?" Albeit, Madara had another suspicions of what it is about.

"I did."

"Is this another symptomps of your heat?"

"It's not."

But, Naruto didn't elaborate so Madara asked again, "What did he said?"

"He..." Naruto gulped, "...I..." His heart racing as his right palm raised to placed on top of his orange kimono around his torso. "We... w-we sensed a...presence... in... " his stomach to be exact.

His blue eyes widened in fear with slight excitement which locked with Madara's onyx ones. The message was conveyed and Madara knew what Naruto means. Onyx eyes widened briefly in surprised before looked down to where Naruto put his palm on. His suspicions was true. Madara loss his words and they were blanketed by heavy silent. Blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he stammered, "Wh-what should I do... _Onii-chan_?" The hopeless tone kicked Madara's instinct as a brother in.

"Come here," He invited Naruto to his futon. After the blond complied, he hugged the blond. Mindful with his round belly. Naruto hugged back and let his tears fell contained all his feelings about this. He found out that he was pregnant.

First of all, he felt confuse. He didn't know much about male pregnancy. Only based on what Madara and Izuna told him. Terrified. He was raised without a parents, he only know roughly about taking care of a child. Excited. To have his own family was his dream since he can remember. All of these feelings overwhelmed him. Not to mention, his unbalanced hormons worked diligently so he felt insecure.

"It's alright, Naruto," Madara said softly anf caressed his blond hair. "Like I said, months ago... it's maybe too young for you but I believe you will be great father. Never doubt that, _Otouto yo._ "

Blue eyes widened in surprised and it stopped his tears. Leaned away and locked eyes with Madara, he saw the elder Uchiha's onyx eyes gleamed with trust and truthfullness. Naruto was stunned in awe. It's felt like how he usually get acknowledgement from someone. Slowly, his smile curved on his lips. Confident leaked on his blue eyes. Madara was pleased and he kissed Naruto's cheek for the first time, "Congratulations, Naruto." The blonde blushed but when he heard Madara's chuckled, he laughed in the same manner.

"Does Sasuke knows about it?" Madara asked gently.

Naruto shook his head, "Not yet. I haven't told him..." He looked sad. Madara noticed that.

"Why? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I don't know how he will react about it. I don't know what to say either..."

"But, aren't you two have a telepathy thing after your heat?"

"Yes, we have a bond between us. But, it's not like we can use words or communicate verbally through our bond like bijuus can talk to each other despite miles away in real life. Mostly, it's more like we share feelings to each other."

Madara arched an eyebrow, "Then, he must be know about your sickness or how you uncomfortable recently, am I right?"

"Yes, but he didn't say anything. He only looked deep in thought sometimes but I felt nothing from our bonds. It's like he got his feelings under control. I... I'm afraid to told him that I get pregnant..." Naruto sighed then he noticed a strin on Madara's neck. Curious, he asked, "What's that?"

"Hm?" Madara looked down on his chest. "Oh, this, Hashirama made it for me last week," he took out a crystal necklace which look familiar to the blonde. "We found this special crystal when we were a child. The first time we knew each other at the river. I don't know Hashirama keep it as a momentum of our friendship long time ago. It's turned out this crystal can contains his chakra. So, he modified it to stored his chakra and it will alert him when I'm in danger or something. In case he was too far away from me during my pregna—" Madara ralized Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"I know this necklace! I had it with me for three years," Naruto then told Madara about his necklace and how it destroyed. Madara calmed when he asked, "So, future Hashirama has a granddaughter?"

Naruto nodded, "She gave it to me."

Madara silent for a moment to managed his anger which was not Naruto's fault if Hashirama has a granddaughter. He need to remind himself that the history changed so he opted to changed the topic back to ealrier, "I had the impression Sasuke would use protection jutsu during your heat. Did he failed to do it?"

"Hmm...Kurama said he did because he found the trace of the seal but he said it was useless. Since I'm a jinchuriki, it will need more than normal protection jutsu to make it useful."

"I see," he caressed the blonde hair with a soothing smile, "But, I don't think he will react badly about you being pregnant, Naruto." Blue eyes sparked with hope, Madara continued, "You should tell him. It's his child too, he deserves to know."

Lost in words, Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him today." Naruto hugged Madara and whispered, " _Arigatou, Onii-chan_..."

Madara smiled, " _Daijobu da, Otouto yo_..."

—000—

"Congratulations, Tobirama, Izuna," Hashirama smiled proudly in medical outfit and in his arms, the new born baby has just cleaned. Wrapped neatly within baby blue blanket. "It's a boy," he gave it to his brother gently.

Izuna who looked pale due to child birth wear a happy smile as his husband cradled their baby on his arms. Tobirama was astonished. He scooted closer to Izuna's hospital bed so Izuna would see their son too. With his stomach being cutted, Izuna need to lay down for 12 hours straight to let it heals after Hashirama sealed it. There won't be any scar but still it will need time to recovering. Hokage also give him his chakra to decrease the pain while it healing. Even after that, Izuna still feel weak so his husband will taking care of their newborn son.

"A son," he said weakly yet his smile speak volume about how grateful he was. Tobirama nodded then looked at him. He said, "He has two-tones hair like my younger brother Itama." Tobirama showed it to Izuna. The boy's top hair was silver and around the nape is black. "He got our hair." Izuna's eyes brimmed with tears as he saw his son. He couldn't believe the baby finally born from him. He will miss to feel the kicking inside his belly. Yet, Izuna was over the moon to have his son alive.

Izuna noticed, "He has your face."

"Yeah," Tobirama sighed, "Sorry about that."

Izuna smiled, before he could said anything, a knock on the _shoji_ made Hashirama opened it. "Sasuke," said Hashirama. Sasuke take a glance on inside the paternity ward and noticed no one there so he said, "Madara sent me to be mental support for Izuna and keep up my cover story as his relatives."

"Ah, yes, come in," Hashirama let him in the closed the door.

He saw Izuna on the bed laid down while Tobirama sat on a chair close to him with the baby in his arms. Silent for seconds with thoughtful gaze, then he said to the new parents, "Congratulations, Nidaime, Izuna."

Both of them surprised but concealed it with, "Thank you, Sasuke." They didn't expect Sasuke to congratulate them. Hashirama voiced out the exact surprise the couple felt. Sasuke glanced at Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna before his eyes rested upon the two-tones hair baby boy.

"When future Madara stabbing me and I was dying," Sasuke muttered, "Edo-tensei Nidaime begged Madara to not kill me. He plead for my life. He even regretted he doesn't have enough power to safe me and faintly I heard he mentioned Izuna's name with gravely regret..."

Izuna couldn't hold back his tears during Sasuke elaboration. He knew he and Sasuke looked alike but didn't know how it's affected future Tobirama or edo-tensei Tobirama. To heard that, break his heart. Sasuke continued, "From that and then to see you two having your newborn son..." _I'm so happy for you_ , was left unsaid because he was to embarrassed to said that. Yet, all the adults here seems to catched that but they have no intention to embarrassed him further. Instead, Sasuke simply ended it with, "...I just want to say congratulations."

It warmed Izuna's heart and he smiled gently, "Thank you. I appreciate it, Sasuke."

The teenager nodded, he catched a glimpse of the baby's face and commented, "He doesn't look like me."

Hokage burst into laughter, even Tobirama chuckled. Izuna winced in pain because laughing made his freshly cutted belly moved. It was excruciating. Hashirama remind him gently, "Easy, Izuna. Even with my chakra relieve your pain, you still can't move for the next 12 hours, even for laughing. Normally, it would be 24 hours without my chakra assisting, you know."

"I know, I know," Izuna said weakly. "Then, please don't tell any funny thing." He jested.

Hashirama smiled, he asked Tobirama and Izuna, "Do you have a name for your son?"

Exchanged amused glances, Izuna nodded and Tobirama announced, "His name is Toshizo Senju."

—000—

At night, when Hashirama returned to his chamber with Madara, he did quick check-up on Madara before went to be with his husband.

"Naruto want to see you," Madara said as Hashirama rubbed his round belly gently. He was surprised, "Really? I saw Sasuke today buy he didn't mention Naruto want to see me."

"Sasuke hasn't know yet. But, tonight maybe he will know."

Hashirama blinked, "About what?"

"Naruto is pregnant."

Brown eyes widened and he frozen. "Seriously? But, I thought Sasuke knew how to do protection jutsu." Madara explained to his husband what Kurama said based on Naruto. Hashirama nodded, "It makes sense. Jinchuriki has a new rule about this short of things."

Madara silent for a moment before he muttered, "He knew."

"Knew?" Hashirama puzzled.

"Naruto knew about this necklace," he cradled the crystal on his fingers, "It was given to him by your granddaughter."

Again, he shocked, "Granddaugh—"

"The future you has a granddaughter with Mito..."

Frowned, Hashirama gently remind him, "You knew in this time is different. Mito has just gave birth another Uzumaki last month. A baby girl, Koto Uzumaki. You saw the picture. It's not mine. Hell, I never touched Mito in that way."

"I know..." Madara sighed. Hashirama circled his left arms on Madara's waist as they sat on futon. He kissed his pregnant husband lovingly then Madara rested her head on Hokage's shoulder. "It's just... I wonder how it will affect Sasuke dan Naruto's time? Will it change according to our situation currently? Will they born in their time? Or it won't change at all? I can't help but wondering..."

Hashirama closed his eyes. He didn't have the answer of Madara's question nor he knew what will happened. "Either way..." Hashirama interwind their fingers, "...we are remain to be the reason of their future."

—000—

"Just tell me already, Naruto," suddenly Sasuke speak up after both of them under the blanket.

Naruto startled and leaned away, he stattered, "Wh-what?"

Sasuke turned to faced Naruto on his right. "Since I picked you up from Madara's room, you lost in thought and stay in silent yet you glances in my way whenever you think I don't see it. Not to mention the anxiety increase as the time goes by through our bond. Stop bidding your time and spill it already."

"Wh-wha-I—!"

"I know you have something you want to tell me so spare me your obvious untalented lies."

Naruto pouted, "In my defence, I don't want to lie to you."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, so what it is?"

"It's...uhm..." Slowly Naruto blushed as he incoherently muttered, "...you know... I have been feeling sick recently..." Sasuke knew that so he stayed in silent to let Naruto continued, "...well, Kurama said...the protection jutsu... you've done when we... when we..." Naruto's face reddened vividly.

"Had sex?"

"Yeah, that," Naruto looked away and his fingers played with the thin blanket nervously. "He said it didn't work... with Jinchuriki so... so... we sensed a presence... during my sickness... recently." Unsconciously, he dragged his thin blanket closer and hugged it. "B-but, I haven't...ask Grandpa to check it out.. a-and.. Madara said... I should tell you first... c-coz..."

"You mean to say that you are..."

Naruto didn't answer. They were in awkward silent for a moment before Sasuke heard a soft voice yet he didn't catched the words so he called him, "Naruto?"

"I'mpregnantwithyourbabysoyouaregoingtobefathersoon!"

Sasuke eyes widened. They were in heavy silent longer than before and it made Naruto insecure than ever. He looked at Sasuke with his blue eyes full of anxiety. Sasuke still lost for words but then Naruto's feeling showered him through their bond and he snapped back to reality. He scooted closer, raised his arms and hugged Naruto gently.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully.

Naruto blinked, "Eh?"

"I figured it out earlier but I don't know if you notice the possibility of being pregnant and how to tell you as gently as possible."

"What? You knew?" Naruto said in disbelief. "You were thinking to how to break the news to me? Why?"

"You were fainted when you knew you could get pregnant," Sasuke pointed out a valid reason. Naruto speechless.

"Nevertheless, you've made my dream to revive my clan come true," Sasuke smiled. "We lost our family but now we will become a family." Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears. "We will have a child together. I promise you I won't let our child experience our childhood. We will be together in every steps." His tears fell on his cheeks when Sasuke ended it with, "I love you, Naruto. I love you..."

Every words were in sync with the feeling Naruto received in their bond. He felt relief Sasuke accepted his pregnancy really well despite it seems not the Uchiha's intention since he used protection jutsu before but Sasuke didn't mind it. "I love you too, Sasuke..." Naruto weeped in the Uchiha's arms. They slept peacefully that night with their palms on Naruto's flat belly.

The next morning, they came to Hokage's office. Hashirama welcomed them with a tight smile, "Good morning, boys."

"We want you to check Naruto's pregnancy," Sasuke said bluntly. Hashirama nodded and rose from his chair to walked towards the examination room attached to his office. The one he used to confirmed Izuna's pregnancy for the first time. The teenagers followed him. Sasuke asked, "You knew?"

"Madara told me last night," he entered first and didn't questioned when Sasuke never left Naruto's side. He always did that since their mating day. "I guess, this explain a lot for your overprotective behaviour towards Naruto. It's normal to happened in the wild while their mate carrying the offsprings and I guess for bijuus and jinchurikis as well," he smiled. He asked Naruto to laid down on the examination table.

Hashirama stared at Sasuke who stand beside the table where Naruto laid down. The Hokage said to Sasuke, "Are you going to be alright, Sasuke?" The Uchiha only replied in silent. "You know I need to touch Naruto, right?" Asked Hashirama. Sasuke snarled dangerously which suprised Naruto.

"Calm down, Sasuke," Hashirama said seriously. "I'm just going to check your baby and Naruto's health for his pregnancy. I need to do it without you going berserk, do you understand me?"

"I know," Sasuke annoyed.

"It's important. I can't have your Susanoo interfere when I'm doing medical ninjutsu, it's dangerous for Naruto and the baby," Hashirama remind him solemnly. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort back but halted as Naruto hold his hand. He looked down to found blue eyes gleamed with worries. Closed his eyes, he took a deep breathe and said to both Asura's reincarnation. "I'm fine. You can continue."

Albeit with his shaking body to control himself, Sasuke managed to not let his instinct take over. The examination went well. "You are 6 weeks in your pregnancy, Naruto. The heartbeat of your baby is there and we will have biweekly check-up," said Hashirama in the end. Naruto sat on the chair with Sasuke. "I'll give you prenatal vitamins pill which you need to take one everyday. But, I was wondering maybe I need to increase the dose since you are jinchuriki. We will see in one week either it will be help or not. It will be great if Kyuubi can tell wether you need it more or not."

"He said my mother took normal prenatal vitamins when she had me," said Naruto.

Sasuke reminded, "But, she never infuse her chakras with Kyuubi and never experience bijuus heat cycles."

"Oh, yeah, right," Naruto nodded, "I'll ask Kurama to check it for me."

"And for your due date..." Hashirama grabbed a wooden calender, "...I would say April. Normally, a male pregnancy need 8 months to reach full term."

"My mother said she need 10 months pregnancy with me because she was a jinchuriki," provided Naruto. Hashirama nodded, "That's what I thought. Your status as jinchuriki make your pregnancy unknown. You may need 9 months because you are Jinchuriki or 8 months like regular pregnancy for males."

"Only time will tell," Sasuke concluded. Both Asura's reincarnation nodded.

—000—

One month has passed relatively in peace.

Little Toshi who was adept to the world spent his time sleeping, crying, feeding and pooping. Naruto puzzled why the baby always sleeping most of the time and Izuna explained because he still thought he is in a womb not the world so it will take time to adaptation, it's normal for the baby to be like this until 2 months, albeit Izuna looked like a zombie whenever Naruto meet him in Madara's room with Toshi in his arms. Like today.

"You look like a shit," said Naruto bluntly. He sat on a zabuton beside Madara's futon like Izuna.

"Well, I didn't know that, thanks for the information, Naruto," Izuna annoyed. Lack of sleep finally get him. "You better prepared to wake all night when your baby born later. You will never get a beauty sleep like you usually had."

Madara frowned, "Do you taking care of Toshizo alone at night too? Where was Tobirama? Is he being a coward and hidding somewhere?"

"Ugh, Tobirama! That's good-for-nothing ass," Izuna spatted. Naruto shocked to saw the high annoyance level on Izuna's face. He never addressed Nidaime in such a way as far as Naruto live here. Besides, Nidaime is an inventor in Naruto's opinion. Not useless at all, yet here Izuna told him otherwise.

"I can't sleep nor eat peacefully because Toshi doesn't want to being hold by him!" The angry veins popped out on his head. "Everytime I asked his help to look after Toshi for a minute, he would cry immediately at Tobirama's presence or his touch! I don't know why but this makes him stay away from us and I would love to skinned him alive!"

The baby cried at his father furious tones. "Ssh, it's alright, Toshi, Dad is here," Izuna instantly stood up and calmed Toshizo in his arms by swinged him slowly with soothing voices.

"It's sounds scary to have baby," Naruto gulped, whispered to Madara. The Uchiha's patriarch nodded, "Of cour—ugh!"

Izuna and Naruto snapped their head to Madara. They never heard that kind of painful whimpered from Madara. "Brother?" Izuna worried. He noticed Madara's eyes closed tightly. A deep frowned on his blanched face. "Madara, are you okay?" Naruto concerned too.

Madara shook his head, his arms hugged his round belly. "Call... Hashi..." He demanded. Pain leaked on his voice. Naruto nodded and stood up, but before he reached the door, Hashirama opened it hastily.

"Dara!" Instantly beside Madara, Hashirama check his husband. Naruto asked, "How—"

"The necklace I gave to Madara alarmed me when his chakra level become unstable," Hashirama replied without looked at Naruto.

He took the blanket off from Madara's lap and found blood colored the futon where he sat. He predicted this would happened sooner or later since Naruto's heat. Madara overused his chakra at that time and it was lucky he didn't had misscariage two months ago. Bed rest helped Madara but as Hashirama feared, it won't be enough to hold it full term. As he predicted, Madara will have premature child birth. That's why he made the crystal necklace for his pregnant husband.

He talked to Madara calmly, "Dara, we need to perform child birth operation now."

Izuna, Naruto and Madara gasped in horror but the Hokage ignored them.

Hashirama called a code name, "Saru!"

An Anbu with a monkey mask appeared behind Hashirama, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Gather my medical team in here and ask Ryuna Uchiha to come immediately!" He ordered. The Anbu bow then dissappeared.

"Hashi..." Madara winced in pain, "...is our baby... alright? Is... he... alive...?"

Hashirama answered solemnly, "Not for long, Dara. You have internal bleeding because your body beyond exhausted after overused chakra. The bleeding distract oxygen's flow. It won't reach the baby regularly and it caused the water inside placenta changed color which led to poison the baby." Hashirama explained his prediction and his precaution. "We don't have much choices. He'll die if we didn't do anything. I won't let that happens, Dara. He will born prematurely but I won't lose him nor you. I will make sure both of you alright," Hashirama determined, "Do you trust me?"

Madara nodded.

Hashirama kissed his husband's forehead just before the his exclusive medical team arrived with Ryuna, Madara's personal medi-nin. Hashirama gave orders to them and they complied with an amazing speed. In a second, the room has turned to be emergency operation room. The futon was gone and Madara now laid on top of operation table.

"Izuna-sama," Ryuna approached him, "It will be bad for Toshizo-sama to stay in here. It's better you wait at the outside."

"But, my brother—!"

Hashirama cutted in, "Your brother's life is in this table. I will save him and our child. I promise."

Izuna silenced and silently went out. Naruto hesistated. One of medical team asked him to leave as well. Sasuke who just arrived due to anxiety feeling from Naruto suprised to found the preparations.

"What's happening here?" He found Naruto near Madara's position.

"Hebisuke-sama, would you like to accompany Madara-sama?" Ryuna said politely. "Izuna-sama waiting at another room because he has a baby."

Onyx eyes searched Naruto's blue ones, "But, Naru—"

"Narutsune will stay as well," Hashirama decided. All the medical team and Ryuna halted to looked at Hokage. Usually only the family member of the patient were allowed to stay during child birth. They heard that Naruto and Sasuke were engaged but they still not married yet.

Hashirama explained, "Narutsune has special chakra which allowed him to lessened the pain and able to healing at certain level. I need him to save my family." The teams surprised at the sudden revelations. To be trusted by Hashirama, the Hokage, was not something easy. It's an honour itself. "Would you mind to lend me a hand, Narutsune?" Hashirama asked Naruto. People thought that a Hokage didn't need to ask someone. He could order it and anyone will do it undoubtly. Especially with his husband's and his child's life at risk. Yet, Hashirama regarded Naruto as an equal. A nameless stranger in people's opinion. They admired their leader more than before.

Madara may be Hashirama's husband but for Naruto, Madara was like his own brother. The blonde nodded, "Of course!"

Hashirama smiled, they get into position after Naruto put on medical outfit as well. Hokage reminded Naruto, "Transfer your _special_ chakra to him. Remember the chakra I told you have a healing ability?" He meant Asura's chakra. Naruto nodded.

"Let's begin."

—000—

"Fiuh," Naruto closed the shoji with Sasuke beside him. They just came out of Madara's room. Izuna who has been waiting the whole time approached them. Toshizo sleeping in his arms.

"How was it? My brother and his baby? I can't hear a baby cry," Izuna worried. He looked paler than ever.

Naruto smiled reassured him, "They are fine. They are alive. The baby are not crying like normal ones due to he doesn't have energy. Lack of oxygen when he was inside. He cried a bit after Grandpa do something to him. A weak one but still he cry."

"Where is the baby now?"

"With one of the medi-nin. A lady with curly bob hair," replied Naruto.

Sasuke added, "He means Madara's personal medi-nin."

Izuna sighed in relief. He looked exhausted. Sasuke suggested, "You should rest, Izuna. You look like you would collapse any moment."

"I..."

There was sound behind Izuna, "He is right. Take a rest, Izuna."

They turned their head and found Tobirama behind his husband. "I'll take Toshizo so you can get some sleep."

Izuna frowned, "But, he dislike you..."

"I can manage somehow," Tobirama insisted. Izuna really sleepy and exhausted so he doesn't have energy to be angry anymore. He gave their son to Tobirama. He mumbled, "But, my brother..."

"Madara is sleeping. It will be good for him to sleep while his body recovering. Don't worry," Naruto said gently.

"Doesn't he need blood transfusion? He had internal bleeding. Our blood type is the same," Izuna reasoned.

Sasuke replied, "Your brother-in-law has been prepared for everything. It has been taking care of."

"Go," Tobirama urged Izuna gently towards their room. "Get some sleep then you can meet your brother." Izuna complied after kissed his son and husband. He sleep as soon as his head touch pillow.

Not to long after Izuna went in his room, Hashirama came out from the room with a package. He surprised, "You still here, boys?" He saw his brother, "You too, Tobirama?"

"I sent Izuna to rest so I'll be taking care of my son in the mean time," explained Tobirama.

"I see," Hashirama smiled then looked at Naruto. "I'm grateful for your help back there. You saved my husband and my son. Thank you."

"You two saved me months ago, we are even now," Naruto grinned. Hashirama chuckled. Tobirama curious, "You have a son, Brother? Congratulations."

"Ah, yes, congratulations!" Naruto seconded. Hashirama grinned happily, "Yeah, a son. I'm a father now!" He exclaimed and raised a bit the package on his hand. "My first duty as a father is this!"

Tobirama looked amused, "No doubt."

"What's that?" Naruto puzzled.

"It's the placenta," Hashirama said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion so he explained, "It need to be cleanse and buried with some materials which represent the hope of the parents. For instant, if you want your child learn diligently, you buried the placenta with a scroll, a brush and an ink. If you want the child to grew and interest in art, put some painting materials. Some people want their child to look good in any outfit, they put different color of small part each fabrics."

"Wow! I didn't know that!" Naruto amazed.

Tobirama added, "Usually it will be buried under a coconut palm so the child will be useful like the said tree. Banana palm also another choice. It's fine if you don't know about it because usually the one who do it is," Tobirama and Hashirama looked at Sasuke pointedly, "...the father of the child."

Sasuke catched their meaning, "You mean I need to do it?"

"Naturally," amused Hashirama. Tobirama added, "You can't expect Naruto to do that after he give birth. His life's as risk already for that. He will need rest ."

"And why it has to be the father? Not the medi-nin?"

Hashirama said, "It's said that the one who cleanse the placenta will be the child's role model."

"Pfft—!" Naruto burst into laughter, "I can see a daddy's issue will happens in the future." Hashirama chuckled. Even Tobirama hide an amused smile. Sasuke annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean? I can cleanse it."

Hashirama offered gently, "Then, why don't you come with me? I'll show you how to do it. You can just watch me."

Glared irritatedly at Naruto who chuckled, Sasuke accepted the offer. Before they stepped away, Naruto asked, "What is the baby's name, by the way?"

Hashirama grinned proudly, "Hiko. His name is Hiko Uchiha."

—000—

For the next two weeks, Hashirama concentrated to healed Madara as soon as possible. Usually, it will take one month for the scar on the belly to heal from the outside so the person would be able to move like normal but Hashirama managed to shortened it to two weeks. It need to be done because he promised Sasuke and Naruto to try the space-time ninjutsu after his son has born. The fact that Naruto is pregnant also another reason of it. It will be dangerous for Naruto's pregnancy to engage in any kind of jutsu which required a massive amount of chakra.

The sooner they tried the jutsu, the better.

And for that reason, six of them gathered in Tobirama laboratorium. The newborn babies were with Madara's personal medi-nin at the moment. Sasuke and Naruto put their original outfit where the others wear their casual kimono. There was an open giant scroll. A diagram of jutsu based on yin and yang concept was on that scroll. Another two giant scroll in opposite sides were placed. Those two contained a sealed chakra of bijuus.

"Wow!" Naruto was amazed.

Tobirama stepped in front of the teenagers, "Listen well, I will explained important things before we try this imitation jutsu." Sasuke and Naruto nodded, Tobirama continued, "First, I created this jutsu to be use only once at a time for one person. It can't be use twice by the same person."

"Why?" Naruto puzzled.

"If I didn't limited the possibility of using this, can you imagine what would people do if the know a convenient time-travel jutsu is exist?" Tobirama asked. "It would triggered another endless war and bijuus hunting. Not to mention, time will be chaos and histories changes many times. Nothing good come from it."

"So, how about if it's fail to send us back to future?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be send back to this era," replied Tobirama.

"And we will be trapped in this era forever? That's what you are saying?" Sasuke frowned.

"No, I made it if it's fail then you can try one more time because it means you haven't use it. That's the second point. Do you get what I'm saying? You are trying this jutsu from this era, so if it won't send you to the future, it means it doesn't work. It will be another story if someone from other era used this, it will automatically send them to this era because I'm the creator of this jutsu. It's link to my chakras as well. The intruder will be trapped in this era forever so no one messed up with time anymore."

Naruto curious, "How can you be sure that it will works and send us to the future?"

"Both of you came to this era due to your chakras resonanted with my brother and Madara's, so I made this jutsu to react to the other bijuus's chakra from your time which means your Kyuubi's chakra will be the critical point after Izanagi. There are 9 bijuus in this world but one of it with you so it will resonance with other 8 bijuus in your time. It won't be react to other bijuus in this era because Kyuubi is exist in this time so hopefully it will works. All of this only theory but I believe my calculation is right. That's my last point, it will works or not at all."

Naruto nodded. Tobirama stepped into the jutsu diagram he created. It resembles Ba Qua diagrams. Yin and yang symbol at the center and there are 8 square complicated seals around it which represent the 8 bijuus who were being the target of this jutsu to pull Sasuke and Naruto in the right time.

Tobirama arranged the position, "Indra and Asura's chakras are based on Yin-Yang concept. So, Sasuke and Madara need to stand on Yin symbol. Brother and Naruto stand on Yang symbol." The reincarnations complied. "Sasuke, Naruto, face each other. You two need to be in front of Madara and Brother because you will need to be in close range when the jutsu activated. Hold each other untill you arrived at the future."

The teenagers nodded and turned so they were facing each others. "Izuna," Tobirama glanced at the giant scroll which contained 4 bijuus' chakras were sealed. Izuna nodded and ready in his position. Tobirama walked out of Ba Qua diagrams to another giant scrolls of 5 bijuus' chakras remained untouches. "The order to activate this jutsu is like this. First, Izuna and I will open the bijuus sealed chakras. Second, four of you need to release and sync your Indra and Asura's chakras while performing hand seals I told you weeks ago. And then, the last one will be Izanagi to make it happens."

Tobirama perform hand seals at the same time with Izuna. He asked the reincarnations, "Ready?"

"Ready," the replied came at the same time.

The moment Tobirama and Izuna almost released the bijuus chakras, a sudden light from the diagram blinding their eyes. They couldn't see anything and tried to protected their eyes. "What's happening?!" Hashirama shouted.

"Is this activate now?" Naruto guessed.

"No!" Tobirama shouted in alarm. "I haven't open the bijuus sealed chakras. Neither Izuna!"

"Then, what's about this light?! Where is this coming from?!" Madara asked.

"It's from the diagram but we are not the one who use it!" Tobirama words alarmed the others.

Sasuke predicted, "That's means someone from other era used it and will be here?!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Tobirama hissed dangerously. The light slowly faded and in the center of diagram, between Sasuke and Naruto, there was someone.

"Watch out," Tobirama took out his kunai, eyes on the intruder who were shorter than Sasuke and Naruto. The founders and their brothers ready to attack but halted the moment they saw the intruder who was a boy opened his eyes.

Rinnegan, but one of them slowly faded into a normal sharingan.

Naruto who looked closely at the boy face which has whiskered cheeks like his, spiky black hair and a sharingan along with a rinnegan on his right eye. The blond was shocked beyond any words, he shouted a name he knew.

"MENMA?!"

The said boy looked at Naruto and muttered, "Dad..."

Before collapsed in Naruto's arms who catched him in reflex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pregnancies in this story based on my personal experiences. Well, I never need to bed rest during my pregnancy but my sister had one and I use her experience for Madara's. Including the premature child birth. But, the internal bleeding thing is my own experience. Also, no, I never have teenager pregnancy like Naruto. My first pregnancy happened when I was 23 y.o. 2 months after my wedding. For child birth, I never did it naturally. I had Cesarean Section for both my son and daughter due to Pre-eclampsia. It's a serious complication during pregnancy and happens a lot for expectant mothers who were under 25 y.o. I almost lost my son and my own life if I didn't had CS at that time. HENCE, I made both Izuna and Madara to had CS as well. I NEVER experience normal one so I'm not confident to write one. The custom to cleanse the placenta and buried it under a tree is from my country, Indonesia. I dunno if other countries do this as well.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Menma! Who is he? Why he use time travel ninjutsu? Which era he come from?
> 
> If you want to know and eager to read the next chapter, leave me a comment!


	13. It’s a long story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentei Tsukuyomi is from Road To Ninja movie.

Heads snapped at Naruto. Everyone was shocked. Sasuke asked Naruto in disbelief, "You knew him?"

If what Tobirama said was true, this boy who looked like a 12 years old Naruto but with Uchiha’s personal trait was came from the future (since this jutsu just created in this time by Tobirama), how on earth Naruto knew about him? Not to mention, they saw the boy’s eyes were sharingan and rinnegan.

“I...I... don’t know for sure,” Naruto frowned in confusion as well. “He looks like Menma who I met in Gentei Tsukuyomi but that Menma was the same age with me not younger like him,” the blond replied honestly. He added solemnly, “And I’m pretty sure that Menma... doesn’t have Rinnegan.”

Sasuke surprised, “Gentei Tsukuyomi?”

“Obito put me and Sakura in Gentei Tsukuyomi to trapped me there so he could take Kurama from me. He said it’s a prototype of Mugen Tsukuyomi but since at that time he only collected 7 bijuus, it’s unpreditable and Obito couldn’t control it either. In that Tsukuyomi... everything is different from our world,” Naruto’s voice saddened. A heavy silent blanketed them. Hashirama stepped closer.

“Let me check him first,” Hashirama kneel beside Naruto who hold Menma as he sat on the ground. Tobirama walked closer. The rest of them followed his suit. Sasuke asked Naruto, “What do you mean it’s different?”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, “Everyone has different personalities. Totally opposites,” he elaborated the differences one by one, he looked amusedly at Sasuke as he end with, “even you.”

“What? How I—“ Sasuke perplexed.

“You keep flirting with every girls,” Naruto chuckled. “Something I never saw in real world.” Sasuke blanchad at the image of him flirting with anyone. To be honest, he barely notice or care about anyone other than Naruto. That was unbelivable to heard that his other self in a genjutsu world flirting with anyone.

Izuna asked, “You said you were called as Menma in that Tsukuyomi?”

“Yes,” Mirth left Naruto’s voice, he sighed. “Like I did said, Sasuke become a womanizer there while in here he never do that. Akatsuki become a group of Heroes, apparently, I became a villain in Gentei Tsukuyomi and my other self in that fake world was called Menma by the others.”

Tobirama pointed out, “But, he called you ‘Dad’ before he collapsed.”

Naruto’s head snapped at Tobirama. His deepened frown clearly stated that he heard that as well without he confirmed it verbally. His blue eyes stared at Madara who added, “He has one rinnegan and one sharingan like an Uchiha.” Madara and the others looked at Menma who has Konoha forehead protector on. “Yet, his face feature resembles Naruto.”

Sasuke cautiously concluded, “Are you saying that... this boy is our future son?”

Six of them exchanged glances without anyone answer the last question. All of the evidences have one conclusion. Only someone who related directly with Indra and Asura’s reincarnation who can awakened rinnegan. A boy who has face like Naruto, sharingan and rinnegan eyes like Sasuke did, and called Naruto ‘Dad’... it will be hard to deny the conclusion that Menma is their son.

Hashirama said, “His chakra is running low. Like the first time you two arrived at this era. He won’t wake up until his chakra back to normal.” He stared at Sasuke and Naruto, “I can run a DNA test to see if he is your future son or not but... I guess it means you two want to postpone your departure to the future, Sasuke, Naruto?”

The teenagers gaze into each other’s eyes before looking down at Menma.

—000—

Three days has passed and Menma doesn’t show any sign to wake up. Once again, they were in Sasuke and Naruto’s room one evening. Hashirama showed the DNA test result which confirmed what they suspect since the arrival of Menma.

“Why did he came here from the future?” Naruto muttered.

“Do you think something might happens in the future?” Izuna tried to guess.

Sasuke who stand a bit far from Menma’s futon, replied firmly, “We sealed Kaguya and Black Zetsu before we thrown back to here. Future Madara will die due to his status as the Jinchuriki of Juubi but all of the bijuus extracted from him at once. Besides, Black Zetsu stabbed him in his heart. I hightly doubt he will survive. Even if he is, 5 Kages will not leave him alive.” He added with slight frown, “It’s supposed to be no one will be a threat in our future.”

“Unless...” Tobirama who was stand behind Sasuke, cutted in, “...the future is change.”

All of the attention fall on Tobirama, “What you said earlier based on assumption that the future you had was the same like before you came to our era. But, what if with your arrival here and the changes you made, your future is change as well?” Tobirama doubt that Sasuke and Naruto will not inform their own child about the imitation jutsu only worked once for one person.

Heavy silent followed that question. No one said anything since they were drowned in their own thoughts. Madara and Izuna exchanged glances as they sat behind Naruto who sat beside the futon where Menma sleeping. Hashirama sat on other side of futon, looking down at Menma. He sighed before said, “We will have no answer if he is still sleeping.”

Hashirama looked at Sasuke, “I think it’s not wise to postpone your return longer than this,” he glances at Naruto. Sasuke catched the message immediately. Hashirama concerned about Naruto’s pregnancy will be affected if he’s engaged in a jutsu which requires enermous chakras at once. His pregnancy entered 13 weeks. In addition, another time traveler from future still unconscious. So, he asked, “What do you suggest, Shodaime?”

“I learnt another type of healing from Okuninushi’s scroll. He write down his great-great grandfather’s speciality. One of Asura’s trademark healing ability,” he stared pointedly at Naruto who stared back. “It will speed up the healing but only Asura's chakra can do it without exhausted himself. I used this on Madara to shortened the healing time pasca operation."

Naruto blinked several times before he catched what Hashirama implied. “You mean I should do it?”

“I feel guilty if it’s only me who know how to do that while we are Asura’s reincarnation,” Hashirama smiled amiably. “We can do it together so it won’t affect your pregnancy.”

“B-but, I can’t do healing ninjutsu—“

Hashirama reassured him, “I will teach you, Naruto.”

“I'm not good with chakra controling thing, Grandpa," Naruto frowned.

"Yet, you are able to mastered your father's jutsu when you were 12. Rasengan isn't it? I remember you told us that Rasengan is classified as A-rank jutsu due to how complicated it is," Hashirama recalled the stories Naruto told them when they were out for bijuus hunting. "You seems to use Tobirama's jutsu Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu frequently which I must say it's impressive that you mastered it at 12 as well. Even I haven't use mokuton when I was 12."

Naruto blushed and flustered, "T-the circumtances were different! It's just coincidence that I ca—"

Hashirama sighed fondly, "You are understimated yourself, Naruto. You told me yourself you regenerated your teacher's eye after it has been taken."

"It's because of Grandpa Rikuddou's Yang Power he gave me, I don't know exactly how to do it," Naruto admitted. "I lost that ability after we arrived at this era. Along with Sasuke's rinnegan."

"Yes, it may given by Rikuddou himself but you forget your other golden ticket which will allow you to do it again," Hashirama stated. Blue eyes widened. Sasuke curious, "What do you mean, Shodaime?"

Hashirama explained, "Since I was a kid, I always had a question in my mind. How come whenever I do healing ninjutsu, it came easily like breathing to me? No, I'm not a genius. That's not something I do. Tobirama and Madara are the ones you would call genious but not me." He glanced at his husband and brother amusedly. "At that time, I thought it was pure coincidence because Tobirama as my blood brother couldn't even reach my level in healing ninjutsu. And he is the smart one.

"Yes, I may not lack in many aspects like Naruto but we were raised in different generation. I was born in war era where I need to learn mastered skills or I will die. It's the same with my mokuton technique. I just balance two nature realease, doton and suiton, at the same time and it was odd only me who can do it at ease while Tobirama also mastered 5 elements nature release. He created many jutsus, you know? It shouldn't be heard for him to balance two nature release but in reality, he can't. I taught him years ago." All of them looked at Tobirama who nodded calmly as confirmation.

Hashirama continued, "People claimed that my mokuton technique is kekkei genkai but in truth, only I can mastered it in my family. Even in Senju, there are countless shinobi who can use doton and suiton but no one can balance it like I did. It's something only I can do." He gazed into Naruto's eyes once again, "Do you remember the feeling when you mastered Rasengan, Naruto?"

The blonde nodded.

"You mentioned that you mastered senjutsu last year as well, am I right?" Hashirama asked again.

"Yes, but what's the connection of that with your mokuton?" Naruto puzzled.

"Senjutsu and A-rank jutsus like Rasengan and Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu are not something a common teenager would accomplished easily like you did," replied Hashirama.

"It was not easy for me," Naruto scowled. Hashirama chuckled, "My bad. Let me rephrase it. Other people will need more time than you to mastered those jutsus. Your father need 3 years to created it. You mastered it in 3 days. Tobirama need months to created Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but you mastered it in one night."

"But, Kakashi-sensei able to do both in one try," Naruto pouted. Hashirama laughed, "Yes, genious people do exist but like I said, other people as in normal people not the genious ones. We are talking about you."

"I still don't get your point, Grandpa," Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tobirama stepped in, "He means that both of you have the same experiences in that department."

"Really?" Naruto was unsure.

Sasuke explained, "He mastered a marvelous jutsu such us mokuton, senjutsu and healing tecnique like it was a piece of cake. It happened to you and your jutsus as well. He believed he is not a genious type, same like you. You have more commons than not. That's what you are saying, right, Shodaime?"

Widened blue eyes stared at Hashirama who nodded. Naruto asked, yet he sensed which direction this conversation going, "Grandpa... you mean... ?"

"Those jutsus we mastered in short time were not coincidence or pure luck or genious genes," Hashirama locked eyes with Naruto. "It's in our chakras all the time since we born. Even before that." The rest of them gasped lightly as the realization sinked in. Naruto startled a bit when Hashirama ended it with, "It's in our nature because we are Asura Otsutsuki's reincarnation."

"Senjutsu, Mokuton, Futon, healing ninjutsu..." Sasuke listed the jutsus. Hashirama nodded, "All of them were Asura's jutsus. I remember when you told us about Indra and Asura's life and how they fought each other. It's no wonder why only I can use Mokuton and why Naruto can mastered complicated futon like Rasengan in 3 days."

"But... I can't use healing ninjutsu nor Mokuton," Naruto pointed out.

Hashirama asked gently, "Have you tried it?"

"Wh—no, but both are need to be expert in chakra control, right?" Naruto perplexed.

"Well, I didn't just magically expert in it, Naruto. Like you need to learn before you can use Rasengan, I need to learn it first. The difference is I learnt it fast like you did. Despite it's in our chakra, we still need to learn it first. Jutsu-wise, we are still Asura's reincarnation after all, nothing come easy for us," Hashirama laughed.

Sasuke remind Hashirama, "His healing ability relied on Yang Power that Rikkudou Sennin gave him and Kyuubi's chakra."

"Do you remember what he gave you, Sasuke?" Hashirama looked at the young Uchiha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Of course, he remember Yin Power and Rinnegan given by Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Hashirama knew from Sasuke's annoyed glance that he won't get an answer verbally. He smiled as he continued, "Rinnegan is the advance level of Sharingan. It was given to you because you have Sharingan already."

That words triggered shocked from everyone for what Hashirama implied. "Naruto's can restored a missing organ easily like he demonstrated in your war against Kaguya because he has the basic healing chakra from Asura. That kind of healing is the advance level like Sasuke's Rinnegan. Something that Indra was not familiar with hence Rikuddou Sennin didn't gave that ability. No offense, Madara, Sasuke." Hashirama glanced at both Indra's reincarnation before stared at Naruto again. "You never tried healing ninjutsu because no one encourage and motivate you to learn that like when you learnt Rasengan. You are depend on Kyuubi's chakra to heal because you never knew your chakra, Asura's chakra is able to do healing as well. I need to learn healing ninjutsu because I was in war yet I never learnt in depth Futon because I'm too focused on my Mokuton."

"So, I—I can..." Naruto stuttered. Hashirama nodded. "I believe you can." He stayed silent to let Naruto processed what Hashirama just elaborated. Naruto looked so unsure albeit Hashirama sounds so confident in this matter. Madara saw Naruto's hesistant to choose a decision and patted his shoulder softly. Naruto turned his head to looked at Madara who encouraged him gently, "Try it, Naruto. It doesn't hurt to try it. You will never know if you never try."

Madara and Naruto gazed into each other eyes in silent. For a moment, there was like another level of closeness between Madara and Naruto which was noticed by Hashirama and Sasuke who... somehow felt that they were being left out. Unconsciously, Hashirama and Sasuke looked at each other in confusion briefly before back to Naruto again who stated, "I will try it!"

Hashirama nodded.

They spent the night together. Tobirama, Madara and Izuna back to their room to look after their babies. Hashirama taught Naruto the basic of healing and Asura's methods of healing using his chakra. Truth to be told, it came naturally to Naruto like he learn Rasengan.

—000—

Next day in the afternoon, once again they were gathered around Menma’s futon. Naruto and Hashirama sat in each side of the futon while the others sat around them. Madara behind Hashirama, Sasuke behind Naruto while Tobirama and Izuna at the end of futon. Hashirama and Naruto faced each other. They formed the same hand seals in harmony as their chakras gathered on their palms. The Uchihas witnessed their chakras through sharingans. Albeit, different in colors (Naruto’s was light blue with orange strip from Kurama’s and Hashirama’s was light green), it resonanced nicely like its belong to each other. Madara and Sasuke faintly able to sensed a distance nostalgic of Indra’s feeling for his younger brother’s presence, Asura. Its brought a bittersweet unknown feeling to the Uchihas which made Madara and Sasuke exchanged a knowing glances.

Naruto and Hashirama could felt their chakras recognized that they were the same. Both of reincarnations at the moment were able to felt Asura’s presence. It was almost like Asura himself was there. Naruto felt the same feeling when he had power from Rikuddou Sennin. He wondered if the reason of that because there were two Asura’s chakras resonanced so naturally enhanced the functionality of this healing method? Hashirama believed it was. This method will restored chakras and any damage inside a person’s body. They put their palms which glowing with chakras to touched Menma’s forehead lightly then together they moved down their palms to placed it on top of the hearts. They pressed the palms there lightly and retracted their hands slowly.

All of them held their breathes as they saw the boy’s eyes blinked slowly before opened it to stared at the ceiling. Naruto gasped lightly when he saw that Menma’s eyes were rinnegan on the right while the left one was blue like his and Minato’s. The said boy heard him and turned his head to stared at Naruto. He muttered, “Dad...”

Naruto stunned for a moment because he realized he was the one Menma called. “Menma?” He reached out to the kid, after a moment he noticed Menma expected his touch, Naruto patted those black hair softly. “H-how’s your feeling?” He asked awkwardly since he didn’t know what to say. It was not like someone told him ‘how to talk to your future son when you are still pregnant with the said son’ right?

Apparently, Menma welcomed his touched as his mismatch eyes softened like a child would when they were with their parents or trusted person. Even he nuzzled to Naruto’s hand. “I’m fine, Dad,” he replied softly. “My chakra is back,” he looked up at Naruto but then he caught a glimpse of Sasuke behind the blond. Their eyes locked. Sasuke didn’t exactly have any expression. He was not much different from Naruto in ‘how to behave around your future son’ departement.

Naruto asked Menma, “Do you remember how you—“ he halted when he realized the attention of the boy was stolen by Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Sasuke and Menma engaged in staring battle. Extremely awkward. “Eeer—“

_ WUSH! _

There was a sudden movement at the same time Naruto, Madara and Tobirama felt a risen chakra of Menma who appeared behind Sasuke to punch him. “Sasuke!” Naruto warned him but Sasuke already dodged yet Menma as if expected that he launched another attack to Sasuke’s torso.

Sasuke jumped away from Menma who attacked him aggressively. Both of them activated their sharingans before engaged in hand-to-hand combat. The rest of them stood up in alarmed. It was easy to determined that Sasuke only use defence and never means to harm the kid. On the other hand, it seems like Menma’s main goal was to beat him severely if hatred in those mismatched eyes were any indication. “Daddy’s issue already?” Hashirama attempt to jested. Naruto would reacted to that if he was not to busy to watched Sasuke and Menma. It worried him as his paternity instinct kicked in.

From Menma’s movement, it was clear that boy’s not a Genin level. His fast and efficient strikes were the evidence of calculated mind which at least the same level on Chunnin or above that. Despite he was the target, Sasuke was impressed with Menma’s ability so far. However, the boy’s combat style painfully similar to his big brother, Itachi’s albeit some of Naruto’s fighting style also leaked occasionally. It was like Menma was taught by Itachi and Naruto to fight but how was that possible in the future while Itachi was dead? Why there wasn’t any trace of Sasuke’s fighting style colored the boy’s movement? It was like Sasuke never taught the boy anything. Sasuke frowned deeply. How was that possible if Menma really his and Naruto’s son?  It doesn’t make sense , thought Sasuke.

When he saw a tosca Susanoo started formed around Menma’s body, Sasuke almost activated his as well but halted when Naruto snapped, “MENMA!”

All of them turned their head to saw Naruto in his Kurama Chakra Mode2, glared at Menma who was startled. “You will stop attacking Sasuke,” Naruto scolded the boy.

“But, Dad—!”

“Menma,” Naruto ordered.

Sulked, Menma turned off his sharingan and sat down on tatami right where he stoppee attacked. Sasuke straigtened his back, stared at the blond and said, “I can handle him, Naruto.” Albeit, Naruto turned off his Kurama Chakra mode, but his glared had the same intencity like he did earlier. “No, you will not. You were almost activate Susanoo too, weren’t you? You enjoyed your fight with him and you wish to continue, right?” Sasuke faced away without denying. Naruto scoffed.

Menma who saw that stunned in surprise like it was his first time to witnessed the bantering of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke noticed this and narrowed his eyes. Another signs of his suspicion. Naruto asked Menma who was astonished at them, “What?”

Startled, he looked away, “Nothing.”

“Alright,” Hashirama decided to stepped in, “How about we have lunch together before we start anything?” He looked at Menma pointedly. The boy knew that he need to explain his arrival. “I bet you are hungry, right?” He addressed Menma amiably. “You were unconscious for the last 4 days.” As if in cue, Menma’s stomach growled as the answer. Hokage laughed then all of them have lunch together.

—000—

Sat at the zabutons with tea on chabudai, seven of them has just finished their lunch before the dishes taken by low rank shinobi who served Hokage. They were lapsed in uncomfortable silent as their attentions focused on the boy who has mismatched eyes. Menma eyed the adults cautiously. He sighed. "It seems the scroll is real," he mutttered.

"What scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Time travel ninjutsu scroll, created by Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju," Menma replied as he looked at the said creator. Tobirama asked him, "So, you realize you are in the past?"

Blue and rinnegan eyes glanced at founders and Izuna, "I figured it out. It's the founder era, right?"

Tobirama said, "Yes. You mentioned ninjutsu scroll which I assume that's the reason you were here. You activate the jutsu from your original time, right?"

Menma shrugged, "I was just curious about the ancient scroll. When I finished with the hand seals, it's suddenly glowing and then here I am."

"How did you activate it? It needs bijuus chakras," Izuna cutted in. Tobirama explained, "We seals 2 sets of bijuus chakras, if one of them were untouched, he can use it and he did. However..." Tobirama bored his eyes into the boy's mismatched eyes. "...another aspect of the jutsu are Indra and Asura's chakras and Izanagi. Yet, you still have both eyes."

"But, I lost one rinnegan," admitted Menma.

"Like, I did," Sasuke grabbed the attention. "I had one rinnegan but I lost it the moment I arrived in this era."

"In other words, it will cost one downgrade rinnegan to do time travel since both of you still have sharingan," Madara concluded. Sasuke agreed, "It seems like that."

"Then, how about Mangekyou Sharingan? Will it degenerate to normal Sharingan?" Izuna asked. Tobirama commented, "I don't think so. Rinnegan is the advance level of sharingan but it needs both Indra and Asura's chakra to achieve. Mangekyou Sharingan can be achieved by an Uchiha or Indra's descendants alone. I believe it will cost a blindness."

Heavy silent followed that sentence. Everyone lost in deep thought. Hashirama stared at the boy before he said, "It will need Indra and Asura's chakra, based on your rinnegan, I can safely say you are related to the owner of their chakras. I did a DNA test but your appearance alone speak volumes about your heritage. You have Naruto's face yet there is something about your vibes resembles Sasuke's a lot." Menma didn't say anything so Hashirama asked, "Naruto called you Menma by coincidence. But, is it true that your name is Menma?"

"Yes," Menma replied shortly.

Madara asked, "And your parents? Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," he emphasized on the names, "are they your parents?"

"Why do you ask that?" Naruto confused. "You saw the result of DNA test, he is—!"

"I saw how he behave around you two," Madara turned to Naruto who sat in front of Hashirama. "He is like a son should be when he talked to you, Naruto. However," he glanced at Menma, "he attacked Sasuke at the first chance he get and not in friendly way. Even you noticed that, right? That's why you stopped him before his Susanoo fully formed."

Naruto frowned because it was true. He didn't know what to feel to saw his son fought his father like before. Sasuke looked at blond before placed his palm on top of Naruto's under chabudai. They stared at each other wordlessly and Naruto sighed. Their fingers interlaced as he calmed down. Menma noticed their interaction in silent. He sat faced the other three couples in each side of chabudai.

Sasuke turned his eyes on Menma, "Other people may not noticed but in your fighting style, I saw my brother's and Naruto's but nothing of mine." He pointed out, "It's like they taught you that but I didn't. Besides, you looked surprises to see me and Naruto side by side ." ' As if I never exist in your life'  was left unsaid but the others heard what he implied. "If you are really our son, how did it happens? My brother, Itachi, was dead in our original time."

"Why are you used the jutsu to travel back in time? Are you only curious?" Tobirama inquired.

Naruto asked, "Is something happens in the future? Is the future change so much?"

Menma looked at them one by one without saying anthing. He seems considering the bad and the good of this situation. Indecision to answer those questions. Izuna noticed this so he reassured the kid, "It's alright, Menma. All of us in this room know about time travel. It's not our first time to hear about unpredictable future," he referred to Sasuke and Naruto. "Whatever you said, we are all ears."

The boy relaxed slightly, "It's a long story."

"Better start now, then," said Tobirama. Menma stared at him before sighed.

"I think I better start with the future where I came from," he muttered then started. "In my future, there is a sacred scroll written by Tobirama and Izuna Senju." No one said anything because bewildered of different future story so Menma continued.

The sacred scroll couldn't be opened by anyone other than chosen people due to its special sealing technique but... since Tobirama Senju became Nidaime Hokage, he decreed for those who were at coming of age in Konoha, they need to try open the sacred scroll. No one successed. Even after Nidaime Hokage died and other than Izuna Senju, no one knew what's the information inside. Before he died, Tobirama chose one of his pupil to become Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who kept Nidaime's decree went on even to the next generations. Izuna ordered for those 17 years old teenagers will try to open the sacred scroll alone. He implied that the information inside it were top secret. Not everyone can obtained that.

"Special sealing technique?" Hashirama curious, he looked at his brother. Tobirama asnwered, "I guess it must be a personal sealing like I did with my laboratorium. Only my chakra's signature can open it. There is highly possibility that this sacred scroll also use that but not only my chakra. Since the decree suggested that those who are adult should try to open it... it means other chakras was registered but sounds like lost or become unknown person which means..."

"Reincarnation," Madara commented. "Indra and Asura chakra' signature will remain the same through generations."

Tobirama nodded, "That's what I thought."

"Is that means... Madara and I were dead already when Tobirama became Nidaime Hokage?" Hashirama asked Menma. The boy replied, "As far as I know, yes."

"I did plan to do that if my brother and Madara passed away," admitted Tobirama. Hashirama asked abour what will be the content of the scroll. Tobirama explained, "It's the information about the reincarnation thing and Black Zetsu which we need to remind the next generation about its threat or Sasuke and Naruto's history will repeat. I told Sasuke about it. Before Naruto's heat started."

"I remember," Sasuke commented.

Menma agreed, "Yes, that's the infromation inside the sacred scroll." The founders and the brothers gasped. Tobirama pointed out, "You may inherited Indra and Asura's chakra from your parents but I don't think you are coming of age yet. You look like around 12-13 years old."

"I am," Menma agreed. "Dad had just open the sacred scroll by accident while he searching a scroll about rinnegan for me."

"That means..." Izuna looked at the rinnegan eye. Menma confirmed, "I awakened rinnegan before I came here."

"Your Dad recently open the sacred scroll?" Tobirama asked in disbelief. If Menma is 12 years old, his dad which they assumed Naruto must be older but why the said dad only open the sacred scroll by accident and his son already this big without opened it years ago?

"We'll get into it later because the reason of why it happened was... someone had open the scroll before my Dad even born," said Menma.

Madara added, "The reincarnation before your dad's time but after my and Hashirama's time..."

Menma nodded, "The tricky part is this person never told anyone that he successed open the sacred scroll. He was the only one because Asura's reincarnation in his time was dead before reached 17."

"Indra's reincarnation," Tobirama frowned. Menma nodded once again and continued to explained that the Indra's reincarnation was an Uchiha and raised by his single mother who despised Uchiha clan for what the clan did to her father.

Izuna had bad feeling but he asked, "Who? I mean, her father..."

Menma took a moment to stared at the founders, he knew the history so he knew what happened in this era. His lips said a name, "Takumi Uchiha."

Widened eyes, the founders and their brothers were speechless. Naruto blinked, he heard that name before, he whispered to Sasuke, "Isn't that the name of..."

"...the ambusher at the wedding," Sasuke confirmed. Sasuke remember Tobirama mentioned that Takumi Uchiha's husband were pregnant at that time and pardoned because he was not in criminal scene. So, he had a daughter.

Menma told them that Takumi's grandson, Shiki Uchiha, planned a coup d'etat to Konoha after he realized he had the same power with Madara Uchiha. It took him years before his careful plan was reported to Yondaime Hokage by his youngest son, Shisui Uchiha who was an ANBU.

"Shisui..." Sasuke remembered his brother's best friend. Naruto's heart racing when he repeated, "Yondaime..."

Blue-rinnegan eyes glanced at Naruto and Sasuke before continued that Shiki’s recruitment for the sake of his plan were half of the Uchiha Clan supported him. But, the other half was not so Yondaime Hokage along with Sandaime, Nidaime’s pupils and trio legend ninja fought the rebellion Uchihas with the support of another half Uchihas who dislike the coup-d’etat plan. Shiki and his two eldest sons, Shiro and Shirui were defeated. Sandaime and all Nidaime’s pupils were dead in this battle. So did Shiki. However, before his last breathe, he laughed and said that 18 years from his death, there will be someone who will continue his plan.

“18 years? Why?” Naruto puzzled. Tobirama elaborated, “Shiki indicated that the next Indra’s reincarnation will bear his hatred to Uchiha Clan as well. 18 Years after his death means the next reincarnation will open the sacred scroll at 17, like he did.”

Sasuke added, “The next reincarnation will be born at the same year like us or Shodaime and Madara. If only one of the reincarnation is alive, there will be no new reincarnation until the other one is dead as well. Asura’s reincarnation in Shiki’s generation died before 17 but Shiki was alive until Yondaime Hokage’s era so he was confident after his death, the next reincarnations will be born.”

“So, that’s the change of the future,” Naruto said. “When we use the jutsu to going to the future, is that the new future we will found?”

Before Sasuke said anything, Menma beat him with, “I’m afraid it’s not.”

They looked at Menma once again, Naruto asked, “Why not? Based on your story, the future is totally different from what mine had before we arrived at this era and changes history.”

“Because it is different future,” the boy said solemnly yet his words alerted the adults. Tobirama asked, “What do you mean?”

“Your time travel jutsu... I read in the scroll that it was successful to send them,” he glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, “back to their original time. They changed history in this era and create another future which is where I come from.”

There was surprised silent. 

Solemnly, Menma confirmed with a proud, “I’m the great-great-grandson of Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. The grandson of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.The nephew of Godaime Hokage, Itachi Uchiha,” he stared at Sasuke and Naruto meaningfully, “I’m the son of Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.”

Everyone lost for words.

“My name is Menma Namikaze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter make me headache x___x Please, if you have any question, let me know because the key of this whole story is in Menma. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want to read more of Menma's story about his future in the next chapter!


	14. He is just a boy

Collective gasped came from the audiences.

Naruto blanched, "Namikaze? That's my father's surname?"

"Yes, Grandpa Minato still alive in my future. 5 years ago, he retired as Hokage and replaced by my uncle, Itachi Uchiha."

"Another future?" Tobirama inquired.

Menma nodded. "There are no Uchiha massacred in my future. It reduce greatly after Shiki incident but they are not extinct. My grandfather, Fugaku Uchiha is the current Head of Uchiha Clan."

"If mine and Naruto's father are your grandfathers, isn't that means you are our son?" Sasuke pointed out. Naruto added as his other hand unconsciously on his stomach, "The DNA test proved that you are ours."

The gesture which didn't went unnoticed by Menma, "Biologically, yes, I am. My parents are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura as well but in reality, they are your other selves. The ones who exists in another future, another reality based on the changed you've made in this era." He glanced at Naruto's belly, "Are you pregnant, Dad?"

Naruto startled slightly, "Yes." Menma looked thoughtful for a second before muttered, "That could be another me..."

Madara asked, "How can you be so sure that your parents are not _this_ Sasuke and Naruto who will return to this new future after the changes in this era?"

"My Dad was thunderstuck when he opened the sacred scroll. He is not a liar, terrible at that and spontaneous person," Menma stared at Naruto, "there, his expression exactly like that."

Naruto startled to found the others stared at him. His whiskered cheeks blushed a bit. "What? This is my first experience to be told by someone who came from the future, I mean another future," Naruto flustered. Hashirama chuckled, even Madara, Izuna and Menma smile faintly in amusement. Menma added, "And he retelling the sacred scroll to my grandpas and my uncle. I don't think he will be that shock if the one here is my dad in my time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "If that is true, my other self is your other father, why are you not using Uchiha's surname instead of Yondaime's?" He stared suspiciously, "I'm aware you mentions about Yondaime, my father and brother. But, it seems you avoid to mention my other self existance." He still didn't forget the fighting style Menma had and wondered why the kid attacked him in a heartbeat.

"Oh, yeah, he and my other self use my dad's surname," Naruto mumbled. It remind him that his father told him that Naruto used 'Uzumaki' instead of 'Namikaze' was to protected Naruto from Minato's enemies after Yondaime's death. If Menma like him, the reason he used the other parents' surname... Naruto gasped in horror! His voice leaked in disbelief, "...Is he dead?"

"What?" Sasuke perpelexed. Naruto told them why he used Uzumaki name and not his father's name. It made sense if his other self used Namikaze since Minato still alive in other reality. Sasuke stared at Menma, "Is it true?" If yes, it made sense why there are no trance of his fighting style colored the kid's. But, it didn't explain the sudden attack earlier.

"I wish I know," Menma closed his eyes. Sasuke demanded, "What do you mean?"

He sipped his tea and sighed. "Frankly speaking, we don't know where he is now. I never met Sasuke Uchiha," Menma admitted. He added solemnly, "Not once."

Heavy silent followed that confession. They didn't said anything because they sensed Menma hasn't finished and let the kid took his time to answer. Menma started, "It happened before I was born and my dad just realized he was pregnant with me when he was almost 17. The last time Sasuke Uchiha in Konoha... it was his turn to open the sacred scroll."

Menma's eyes dropped to his tea mug. The adults put two and two together. They roughly knew what happened. "My dad and him were an item since they were in Team Kakashi. Sasuke Uchiha was an ANBU and my dad was a chunin. They were planning to get married after my dad's 17th birthday. Both families busy to prepared their wedding. On July 23th, my dad planned to tell him that he was pregnant after Sasuke Uchiha come back from the sacred scroll's room. But..." Menma frowned deeply in hatred, "...he never return."

Sadness leaked on the kid's voice, "There are no signs of assasination, captivating or fighting. The only conclusion was... he left Konoha on his will." Menma tigthened his hold on his mug, "He left my dad who was pregnant 3 months without words. It was a tough time for my dad. He stressed, sad and depressed. He almost had misscariage due to psycologic reasons. I was born premature and he almost lost his life but Grandma Tsunade managed to saved us both."

Naruto exclaimed, "Grandma Tsunade?! Grandpa Shodaime's granddaughter, right?"

Menma shook his head gently, "No. Tsunade Senju is the granddaughter of gret-great-Grandpa Tobirama and Grandpa Izuna. My Grandma Mikoto's cousin."

The founders and their brother's eyes bulged out. Naruto commented lightly, "Oh, that part changed too." Sasuke widened his eyes. "Wait, are you saying my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, is the granddaughter of Nidaime and Izuna in your future?"

Menma arched his eyebrow and stared at Sasuke unimpressed, "Isn't it obvious? I thought it's crystal clear since you have great-great-Grandpa Izuna's and my grandma's face."

Izuna and Sasuke exchanged perplexed glances as Tobirama asked, "You said Tsunade Senju and Mikoto Uchiha are cousin? Both are my and Izuna's granddaughter?" Menma nodded. Tobirama and Izuna gazed into each other eyes. Menma read the silent question, "Yes. It means you will have two children based on my history."

"So, she is not my granddaughter?" Hashirama asked cautiously. Menma confimed once again and Hokage sighed in relief. Madara glanced at his husband briefly before asked the kid, "Then, you were raised without Sasuke know about you?"

Menma glared at Madara, "I think so. My dad never told anyone about his pregnancy because he want Sasuke Uchiha to be the first person he told his news." Closed his eyes, Menma calmed himself down. "I was raised in my dad's house. Yondaime Hokage's residence. Grandpa Fugaku offered my dad to marry my uncle and take Uchiha name due to his pregnant status but my dad refused. That's why I'm using Namikaze **_as well as_** my dad." He emphasized the word and glared at Sasuke in deep hatred. The realization sinked in.

Tobirama commented, "That's why you attacked Sasuke..."

"My dad never married," Menma's jaw was clenched in order to surprassed his anger. "Sasuke Uchiha left him 13 years ago but my dad never want anyone other than him," his blue eye darkened without blinking. "I saw my dad crying countless time, walked him to his therapy appointment with Grandma Tsunade, he is miserable because of him but he is still waiting for him!"

"Menma," Naruto called him softly and gently put his hand on top of the kid's. Mistmatched eyed turned to Naruto who looked at him in emphathy. Menma felt his eyes burning to have his dad's eyes bore into his soul. Those blue eyes who looked at him with warmth and gentle gaze yet there was a tint of sorrow concealed behind. If Naruto's due to his lonely childhood, Menma's dad had that after Sasuke Uchiha left. "Ck," the kid gazed away. The warm hand on his hand belong to his dad but not his dad. Menma gripped Naruto's hand and squezed it tenderly.

Hashirama frowned at the father and son. Menma didn't experienced war like them or Sasuke and Naruto but the painful expression when he held Naruto's hand was disheartened. "Do you know the reason I'm in your future left Konoha?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly. Hashirama suggested, "Let's stop here for today, Sasuke."

"No," Sasuke insisted. "He started it by coming here so he will finish it."

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Hashirama exclaimed in dissaproved.

The Uchiha teenager ignored protest by Asura's reincarnations and stared at Menma's missmatched eyes. "I'm sure you know the price for us to pay because of your arrival." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They should have been back to their future now but delayed since Menma came. In addition, after Naruto heard that another future, it was impossible to asked him just forget it and back to their future as soon as possible.

Menma's eyes widened. He knew Sasuke's point because in his era, male pregnancies were common knowledge. He knew his dad personality as good as Sasuke and didn't have problem to follow the line of his thought. It will be dangerous for Naruto's pregnancy if they delay their departure longer. "Finish it," Sasuke's tone didn't give any chance for objection.

Menma looked down again and scowled. He continued, "We didn't know the reason. When I grew up, I awakened sharingan at 6, awakened eternal mangekyou sharingan 5 years ago and last week on my first mission as a Jounin... I lost my best friend," his voice turned sad, "Then, my rinnegan awakened. Before I did, there was someone who was awakened it first in this era that's why my dad searched scrolls about him then accidentally touched the sacred scroll."

All eyes turned on Madara who was frowned slightly. Izuna bewildered, "My brother?"

It was what everyone suspected since the Madara in Sasuke and Naruto's future was the only one capable to do that. Hashirama frowned deeply. He opened his lips to say something but Menma suprised them with, "No. Not him."

Tobirama asked cautiously, "Then, who?"

Madara widened his eyes when Menma only stared at him as if his silent was the answer. Hashirama realized "who" when Menma's gaze fell on him as well. Surprised expression from the founders was the cue for Menma to replied, "Son of Konohagakure's founders, Hashirama and Madara Uchiha, Hiko Uchiha."

Silent followed the name. Menma asked gently, "I take it, he was born before I came here?" Naruto nodded. He told Menma that it was almost 3 weeks ago and he helped with the child birth. "I see... then, Toshizo Senju was born as well, right?" Menma asked his great-great-grandparents. Izuna nodded. Menma sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"It's hard for me to say because it didn't end well in my history," he looked pointedly at founders and his great-great-grandfathers. Four of them felt they won't like whatever it was, yet Hashirama decided, "Enlighten us."

No one said a word before Menma ready to began with, "What I knew, when Hiko turned 10, he was kidnapped by Shodaime and Grandpa Madara's enemies." Despite being the founder's son, he was outshined by his father's abilities. He was smart but not genius like other Uchiha's level. Let alone Madara's. He couldn't used mokuton like Hashirama. The enemies saw this as their chance and they kidnapped him. Hokage came to rescued him. They fought with countless shinobi. Hiko awakened and developed his sharingan that time. However, he was still only 10 years old and untalented Uchiha so it was easy for them took him as hostage. It ended with Hashirama's death to protect his son. Madara was at home because he was pregnant but had misscariage due to grief after he lost Hashirama. Hiko awakened Mangekyou Sharingan at the same day after he saw his father died for him.

Menma looked at the founders, stiffened, with sympathy. He continued, "After Grandpa Shodaime's death, great-great-grandpa Tobirama became Nidaime Hokage." Madara trained Hiko with iron fist so the kid could protect himself. It led to many dissagreement between Madara and Tobirama. Nidaime Hokage thought it will be better if Hiko stopped being a ninja because he only one step away to awakened rinnegan. Madara refused to let his son died in useless way because he was constantly being the target of Konoha's enemies. They grew apart but never had serious fought because Izuna always be there to stopped them. "7 years passed, the tragedy happened," Menma frowned deeply. It pained him to told them about this one.

"What happened?" Izuna knew it won't be good if Menma's sad expression was any indication. The kid shutted his eyes, "Grandpa Madara was confronted by Black Zetsu."

"That black creature..." Sasuke hissed.

Menma nodded, "One day, Grandpa Izuna worried why his brother late after his diplomatic mission which should finish long time ago." He demanded Tobirama to found Madara because he was denied to searched his brother by himself. Their daughter, Tsubaki Senju, was 6 at that time and learnt from their brother's experienced, Tobirama uneasy to let their youngest just by herself. Hokage's children often being the target of Konoha's enemies. Therefore, he went to found Madara. Unfortunately, it was too late...

Black Zetsu poisoned Madara because he need Madara's death so Hiko would awakened his rinnegan. Tobirama found Madara coughing blood heavily. His breathe barely there but Madara managed to told him what happened. Ironically, Hiko who went to look for his father after Izuna told him, he met Black Zetsu. That creature lied to him that Tobirama killed Madara in a fight. Hiko knew his father and uncle were not in good term and slightly believe that lie. However, when he reached the position where he saw Madara was dead and Tobirama was there. Hiko seeing red. His rinnegan awakened like Black Zetsu's planned.

Hiko attacked Tobirama blindly out of rage. Tobirama who was told by Sasuke about rinnegan barely survived. Hiko almost kill him but Tobirama's experienced in war and knowledges about rinnegan helped him to kill the boy first. He destroyed rinnegan and brought back the bodies of his nephew and brother-in-law. Izuna was furious at his husband but he knew the price of rinnegan, besides... Tobirama didn't last a day after he came back to Konoha to informed Izuna. Tobirama's death was the next day after he pointed one of his pupil to became Hokage.

"That's what happened..." Menma whispered. The founders and their brothers were ashen. Loss for words. Sasuke asked quietly, "How do you know all of this?"

"All of it was written in sacred scroll. Grandpa Tobirama write it down before his death and added it to sacred scroll, I heard it from my dad when he opened it," Menma took a deep breathes. He told them that Izuna demanded only 17 years old people who opened this scroll because he didn't want a child to bear this burden like his nephew or Sasuke and Naruto did.

Suddenly, Madara raised to his feet and walked out of this room without any words. Hashirama said, "I think it's enough for today," and followed his husband. Tobirama and Izuna silently left as well. So, only three of them left. It was heavy silent blanketed them. They were lost in their own thought.

—000—

Hashirama found Madara in their room cradling Hiko in his arms. He closed the shoji and walked towards Madara who stared at their son with soft troubled eyes. Hashirama walked closer to his husband and newborn son, "Is he awake?"

"Not anymore, he is sleeping now," replied Madara. Hashirama smiled at Hiko as he caressed the black hair of the baby. Born prematurely, Hiko was smaller than average newborn babies but Hashirama gave him intensive care so he was healthy despite his size. They were admired their son in silent before Madara muttered, "It's my decision..."

Hokage blinked, he asked, "Dara?"

"I asked Tobirama to do anything necessary if Hiko awakened rinnegan and manipulated by Black Zetsu," admitted Madara. Hashirama surprised. "What?"

Madara told Hashirama about his talk with Sasuke when they were hunting bijuus months ago. "I told him to give information about rinnegan abilities to Tobirama so if the worst happens he will make a right decision," his voice saddened, "apparently, the worst indeed happened in Menma's future..."

Hashirama frowned, "Shouldn't you talk to me about this first?"

Madara stayed silent for a long moment before mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Both of them knew Hashirama was right but they knew the reason behind that decision too. Hokage sighed, he gave Madara a side hug then kissed his husband's head gently. "It's alright, I don't blame you."

A tears escaped. He felt guilty to never thought about Hashirama in this decision. Hashirama has the right to know because he also Hiko's father. However, the said man not even blame Madara for that. He knew his husband has a heart of gold like Naruto and it touched him more than anything.

"You should," Madara frowned deeply, "it seems no matter what decision I take, it only create a miserable future like Sasuke and Naruto's or Menma's." He shutted his eyes tightly. "What' wrong with me?"

"I think maybe it's Indra's thing, you know?" Hashirama smiled half-heartedly at his incomplete analysis. "Sounds like Sasukes, the one in Menma's future included, made the same decision without dicusssed it with other people let alone Asura's reincarnates. Like Kyuubi said months ago, Indra tend to judge something quickly and make a decision by himself. From Sasuke and Naruto's story about Indra's past, frankly speaking, I think it's his habit to do everything by himself because he thought he could do it without anyone."

Madara opened his eyes to looked at his husband, Hashirama smiled gently, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Old habit die hard, you know." It wasn't scientifically proven but the possibility of Hashirama's analysis was not a zero. It should made him felt worse but actually it's lightened his heavy responsibility to know his self in previous life or future reincarnates faced the same problem. Madara smiled bitterly, "It could be."

He said a bit amused, "I can tell forgiveness is in your nature... it' the same like Naruto's, I guess it's Asura's thing, then?" Hashirama's eyes widened briefly before chuckled. "It could be."

He stared at Hiko' face once again, he asked without a glance to Hashirama, "What should we do?"

"We will protect him," Hashirama determined. "He won't inherit my mokuton because it's Asura's thing. Genius like Uchihas or not, he is our son. Have a faith in Hiko, Madara."

"Do you think it's our price because we changed history?" Madara asked toughtfully.

Hashirama stayed silent before said, "I don't know but it's unavoidable, I think. No one mess with something and never pay the price. It's the law of causation. But," Hokage kissed the baby's forehead, "it's our gift to have three people from differents future to warned us. We better not throw away this chance."

Madara catched Hashirama's message and nodded, "I know."

—000—

Izuna cradling Toshizo gently before put him on futon and blanketed him. He stared at his son sleeping face with a smile then he looked up at Tobirama who sat in front of his chabudai work desk in the corner of their room. Concerned, he asked, "Tobi, are you alright?"

"It seems like... no matter what jutsu I created, it will bring trouble in the future," Tobirama muttered. His hands hold his head while his elbows on the chabudai. "Edo-tensei... this time travel ninjutsu..."

"Tobi..."

"Not only I'm in Sasuke and Naruto's future killed you, but in Menma's I killed our nephew..."

Izuna stood up and walked towards his husband before he sat on his knees behind Tobirama. He embraced his husband tenderly. Let his chest pressed on Tobirama's back. The ruby eyed man stunned. Izuna's arms circled his neck. "Izu?"

"The future depends on what we do today, Tobi."

Tobirama stiffened. Izuna continued gently, "It's not your fault or our brothers' to create a future like Menma's or Sasuke and Naruto's. From these two futures, it's clear whatever we decide it will have an impact. We can't avoid that. Every choice have different result. You shouldn't worry yourself and see this in positive way."

"Positive?"

"At least, Menma's future doesn't have a great ninja war or Juubi. I won't lie to you or let my self in delusion but confrontation with Uchihas maybe inevitable considering our nature to be so proud of our clan often blind us. At least, it won't have sole survivor like Sasuke's future," Izuna said honestly.

Tobirama muttered, "But, Hiko—"

"We are shinobis," Izuna remind him firmly. "Those who endure difficulties for our goal. It may cruel for him but without his rinnegan, there are no war in Menma's future."

Tobirama looked thoughtful. Izuna smiled amusedly, "And don't you hear Menma's story? He said we will have two children and granddaughters. Hell, even future Sasuke and Menma are our descendants."

They chuckled together.

Izuna kissed Tobirama's head lovingly, "You've done nothing wrong, Tobi. I know how hard it is and it's for the best. You're so brave," he whispered truthfully, "I love you."

Ruby eyes widened and a silent tears leaked. He hasn't done anything to harm their nephew yet he started blaming himself and Izuna's loving words contained forgiveness which he craved since he heard that future. Tobirama turned around as Izuna lossened his embrace. When he faced his beautiful husband, Tobirama kissed him sweetly. He embraced Izuna's warmly and buried his face on the said husband's collarbone.

"Thank you," his voice muffled but Izuna heard it. He caressed his husband silver hair tenderly.

—000—

In the evening, Naruto was annoyed. He scowled at Sasuke and Menma who sat while leaned on opposite walls within this room and avoid to look at each other. Naruto's brow twitched. "Stop this sulking contest, Menma, Sasuke."

"I am not," Menma insisted. Sasuke stayed silent.

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, right, you two has been like this for an hour since grandpas went out of this room." Neither Sasuke and Menma replied him which made Naruto frowned deeply. He mumbled, "No wonder you two are father and son..."

No movement from both of them. Naruto huffed, "Alright. Have it your way. I'm starving so I'm going to find something to eat. Enjoy your sulking contest." He turned around to walked towards the shoji but halted when Sasuke raised to his feet and stepped closer to Naruto.

"You'll leave me alone with him?" Sasuke whispered in disbelief. Naruto failed to see the reason why he should not. "Why not? I'm starving," he whined. "I'm pregnant, I'm eating for two."

Sasuke eyes softened but hardened again when Naruto added, "He's just a boy."

"You could said that because he didn't attack you earlier," Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that?"

Onyx eyes widened, "He barely know me, even never met me in his era which is his biological father and he attacked me wholeheartedly. Of course it's wrong!"

"In my defense," Menma interrupted calmly, "you fought a Rikkudou Sennin's level enemy in your era so I need to give it my all just to punch you in the face."

Sasuke hissed, "See?"

Naruto tilted his head, "I don't think so. He was furious to that Sasuke for my other me being miserable. I would've done the same if I were him. Well," he shrugged, "I've been there and done that, actually. I punched my dad the first I saw him when Kurama went berserk during Pein attack. That's the first time I know he is my dad as well."

Sasuke frozen. He didn't expected that. Raised with manner by his parents, it was an unthinkable for him to attack his own parents. He asked, "Why?"

"He was the one who sealed Kurama inside me. You knew my childhood wasn't all sunshine and daisy because of that," Naruto replied. Sasuke who understand the reason stated, "Yondaime did it to protect you!"

Once again, Menma interrupted with thoughtful gaze. "That's his reason," he muttered.

Naruto puzzled, turned to Menma, "What?"

"Based on my dad, why Sasuke Uchiha left my dad... it was to not repeat Hiko's tragedy," Menma said in flat tone. Sasuke demanded, "Explain."

"On his day to opened a sacred scroll, since he is Indra's reincarnation, he read the whole thing. Everyone in Uchiha was on the edge because that year was the year Shiki mentioned that someone will inherit his revenge but Sasuke Uchiha didn't think about it for one second. He had Senju genes from Grandpa Tobirama so has no interest with Shiki's revenge but... Hiko is more important. Because his name is the same with you two, he was confident that my dad is the new reincarnate of Asura."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow to Menma, "You said you never met him yet you seems knew his intention so well."

"A letter..." He replied after startled slightly. "Sasuke Uchiha wrote a letter which he put inside the sacred roll as well. He thought my dad would open the scroll 3 months later after him not 13 years. My dad struggled with his pregnancy complication on his birthday and my families focused on him so they thought the sacred scroll was unimportant." His voice turned gently as he admitted, "My dad... was in tears when found that letter and knew why he left Konoha."

"Actually, what is the reason?" Naruto didn't follow. "And what's the connection with Hiko? I don't get it."

Menma explained, "Sasuke Uchiha predicted that his child with my dad, well—it's basically me—will awaken a rinnegan like Hiko. He... doesn't want any child he may have with my dad suffers the tragedy like Hiko did so... he went to hunting Black Zetsu alone. Being Indra's reincarnation, he knew he will be approached by Black Zetsu. He didn't knew that my dad was pregnant and my dad believe Sasuke Uchiha thought that he need to deal with Black Zetsu alone so my dad will not be harmed. I think my dad has delusio—"

"Pffft—" Naruto burst into laughter. Menma tilted his head as he stared at Naruto. Puzzled. Sasuke scowled then closed his eyes. Menma looked at them back and forth as if he knew he said a wrong thing or something which triggered this contrast reaction of his other parents' selves. "Dad?" Confusion leaked in the kid's voice.

"Oh, man, that's so rich!" The blonde chuckled. Startled visibly, Menma confessed, "I don't follow..."

Naruto grinned, he point at Sasuke who stand beside him, "That Sasuke and this Sasuke have no differences, I can assure you."

Widened eyes, it took him a second to read the unpsoken message. He rose from tatami and head to them. Menma exclaimed and glared at Sasuke, "He left you too?!"

The blonde nodded with bitter smile, "5 years." Naruto smiled at Sasuke slyly, unable to mask a look of triumph, "For the exact same reason."

"To protect you?" Menma asked in disbelief. "Dad... I know you are younger than my original dad and I don't want to disrespect you just because you are my dad's other self. But, use your head."

Naruto laughed and patted Menma's head. "I can't help it, I believe it's in my nature even in other reality. Like, it's maybe in Sasuke's nature as well to do his thing."

"What?" Menma bewildered.

The blonde told Menma about Sasuke and Itachi's relationship in his future. "You know that Sharingan need the users to lost their closest one to upgrade their doujutsu?" Naruto remind him and Menma nodded. "Sasuke left me because he can't kill me. I'm the closest person to him beside Itachi. He left to found other way to be stronger without need to kill me to improve his doujutsu," Naruto smiled fondly at Sasuke who looked away.

"Impossible," commented Menma in disbelief. Naruto grinned, "It's true."

"You believe that because you love him," the kid accused. "You are biased."

Naruto blushed a bit, "W-well, aren't you the same?" He accused back, "You sounds like you hate Sasuke coz he left Konoha but in truth you were bitter not only because you saw me in your future miserable but you missed him to be in your life despite you never met Sasuke."

Menma shocked, unconsciously he took a stepped back from Naruto. Blue eyes softened with a gentle voice he continued, "No matter you judged him to be the worst man ever coz his action in the past, you still wondering how's your life would be if he was there when you were born, right? Or in every birthday?" The kid stunned. He tought he concealed his feelings perfectly. Yet, Naruto knew the detail which he never even told his own dad in his time because he didn't want to burdened his dad.

"The attack earlier, it was your frustation which built up your whole life, isn't it?" Menma's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Naruto grinned, muttered, "You heard us, right? I've been there and done that to my own father. I know what's it felt like to wondering about my parents who I never saw."

Sasuke stared at them in wonder.

"It doesn't matter whether we from other reality to you...because," Naruto said gently, "Sasuke still your father, after all. You knew that. That's why, you call me 'Dad'."

Blinked several times to avoid any tears fall, Menma stiffened.

Naruto hugged the kid gently. His blue eyes glistening as well. "I can't say Sasuke in your future or my dad took wrong decision. I know their intentions and I'm understand. You are smart kid, Menma. You are Jonin, right? I know you understand," he whispered shootingly. Naruto chuckled with an amusement glance at Sasuke, "But, that doesn't mean they don't deserve a punch from their sons. I'm with you on that."

An umistakable proud tone colored Naruto's voice as he said, "You are really my son, Menma. I'm so proud of you."

It broke Menma's effort and let tears falling on his cheeks when his hands hugged Naruto's back. He buried his face on the blond's collarbone. His cried muffled but both of them heard the kid said, "Dad... I'm sorry... for coming to this era... I didn't mean to delay your chance to return to the future..."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances before the blond asked, " What do you mean?"

"I... I was supposed to not know about the sacred scroll. I eavesdropped my dad when he told grandpa Fugaku, grandpa Minato and uncle Itachi," he admitted guiltily. "Uncle Itachi noticed me and I barely escaped him, so when I found the time travel ninjutsu scroll, I followed the instructions quickly and arrived here."

Naruto confused, "Why do you want to use the scroll to runaway from Itachi?"

Menma didn't answered for seconds before he leaned away and looked up to Naruto and Sasuke who was now beside the blond. Hopeless look on his face, he replied guiltily and a tint of shame, "It's not for that. I want to return to 13 years ago for..."

Instantly, Sasuke and Naruto knew Menma's intention by that. He tried to have a future where he had 2 parents. A childish wish but what would they expected? Jonin or not, Menma still 12. Even both of them understand wholeheartedly Menma's reason with their own childhood without parents. He apologized honestly once again, "I'm sorry... Dad... I'm so sorry..."

Naruto smiled warmly, caressed the kid's cheeks, "It's alright. Somehow, we will manage, right, Sasuke?" He turned to the Uchiha beside him with a pointed look. Silent warning that Sasuke should not screwed this moment with a cruel comment or something. Clearly, Menma didn't know that the sacred scroll only worked once for each person and he didn't need it now. Of course, he catched the message but Sasuke being Sasuke, he won't sugar-coated his words.

"Do you know you are trapped in this era?" Sasuke asked casually. Menma startled. Naruto glared at him and scolded, "Sasuke! Don't!"

Sasuke explained to Menma what Tobirama said days ago. The kid blanched. Stuttered, he said, "I... can't go back?"

Naruto tried to reassured the kid, "It's alright, Menma. We can ask Granpda Nidaime tomorrow, he must have solution."

Menma still looked ashen, barely convinced. Naruto keep talking to Menma but the kid stayed in gloomy silent. Sasuke sighed at the sight and Naruto's effort to comforted Menma. He cutted in, "I can create a jutsu to help you back."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke while Menma widened his eyes in surprised. Sasuke gazed away from them. Naruto too shocked to comment. Menma stared at Sasuke in awe. It was awkward for Sasuke, since he couldn't believe his words will not make this worse so Sasuke didn't say anything. He raised his hand to poked twice Menma's head before said awkwardly, "Be careful next time," then Sasuke patted the kid's head gently, "Menma."

Stunned in awe, Menma raised his hand to clutched at Sasuke's kimono. Softened his eyes after blue eyes widened briefly together with Sasuke's onyx ones, Naruto grinned as he embraced them together in three-way hug. Sasuke and Menma was so shocked but in a second, they hugged back.

—000—

At midnight, Hashirama worked over time in his office when Tobirama entered the room. Hokage stopped reading his scroll and smiled at his brother.

"Tobirama," he said gently, "Is there any emergency report I need to see?"

The younger one replied shortly, "No, I'm not here for that."

"Oh," the realizations sinked in, Hashirama asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Tobirama? It wasn't a pleasant news like tge first time we heard it from the boys."

The younger brother should know that Hashirama wouldn't hold any grudge to him after they heard the future from Menma but it warmed his heart to know nothing would change the elder brother's kindness. He sighed in relief, "I can ask you the same."

Hashirama smiled sadly, "Let's say it's the same for me too."

Tobirama nodded, "How's Madara?"

Hashirama only sighed and looked at his desk thoughtfully. Tobirama didn't pressed any further since he could guess how Menma's news affected his brother-in-law. "I want to talk about Menma."

Hokage's head snapped up at Tobirama. "I'm listening." He said firmly. They talked for a good hour.

"This maybe our only chance, Brother."

Hashirama nodded, "I figured it as much."

—000—

At the same time, it was time to hit the hay for the visitors from the future, Menma confused, "I know we are good and all but..." he looked down at the thin blanket. He sat on the futon with Sasuke and Naruto in each side of him pulled the thin blanket. Menma asked, "...why are you two in my futon?"

"To sleep, of course," Naruto replied casually. He slithered inside the blanket Menma used. Sasuke followed his suit. The kid blinked, tilted his head, "Why don't use your own?"

Naruto turned his head to Menma, "Why?"

"I'm not 5 so I sleep alon—"

The blonde looked sad and teary eyes, he asked in disbelief, "You don't want to sleep with us?"

Menma startled, "I..." He didn't know what's wrong with his words which triggered Naruto to be on the verge of tears. Sasuke noticed Menma flustered and whispered on the kid's ears calmly, "Naruto has been sensitive since he's expecting our baby, you better do as he says or he will be crying for hours."

He glanced at Sasuke before replied to Naruto, "I... I just thought I'm too old for that, Dad." Without his intended to, it came out more honestly than he wanted due to his buried wish to sleep with his parents since he was a toddler. A tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks. Naruto grinned widely, "What's the big deal? We are a family," he laid down and pats the pace beside him.

Menma glanced at Sasuke who silently laid down as well. Awkwardly, Menma followed their suit. He felt overwhelmed to have his childhood dream finally came true. Naruto chuckled and hugged Menma. " _Oyasumi_ , Menma," Naruto kissed the kid's cheek. Menma startled but frozen when he felt another arm hugged him from other side. His head snapped at Sasuke who kissed his forehead as he whispered, " _Oyasumi_ , Son."

The kid's face reddened and his missmatched eyes glistening with unshed tears. Biologically, they were fathers and son albeit from different reality. But, the parentless childhood Sasuke and Naruto had made them able to understood Menma's loneliness. They had a bond which Menma's original parents may not understand because their childhood was normal. Unlike this Sasuke and Naruto. They knew the kid's unspoken wishes without exchanged words like this sleeping arrangement and goodnight kisses. Menma thought he should feel ashame for these but... to be the truth, he was over the moon. To have both his fathers tucked him in, hugged him and kissed him on the bed. Menma knew it was immature of him, considering his age in early teens however... He wanted it since forever. Dreamed it. He may not have it from his original parents which Sasuke Uchiha was nowhere to be found. They found that letter in sacred scroll, it was not an assurance that Sasuke Uchiha will be back to Konoha. Therefore... just this one time he will let himself to savour his unspoken buried dream. Just once. He didn't want to think about anything that he was now sleep with his fathers.

His silent happy tears fell and he hold a sob but Sasuke and Naruto knew Menma was crying. Both tightening their hug and let the kid crying until he fell asleep. It was disheartened sight for both of them to saw their son so mature yet so childlike. They kissed Menma's black hair lovingly.

_He is just a boy_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment if you want to know what's going to happen to Menma and all of them! What's Hashirama and Tobirama's plan about Menma?! 
> 
> Don't hesistate to ask if you are confuse. I explained 90% of Menma's future in this chapter so I hope all of you understand better now. To sum up, there are 2 futures, one is the canon one like we all know and Menma's based on this story. 
> 
> Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that last month someone stole this story and published in wattpad. I reported and it has been deleted. I pusblished in wattpad few days ago to prevent this but please if you see this story other than in AO3, FFn, wattpad, please let me know. i crossposted this story (English and Indonesian version) only in these 3 platforms. All my pennames are the same in all my accs including FB or IG. So, if someone other than me published this, please let me know. If you want to translate this to your native language, please kindly inform me before hand. 
> 
> Special thanks for Carrybean who informed me someone stole this!


	15. Black Zetsu

In the early morning, someone knocked the boys from the future's shoji. Sasuke and Menma opened their eyes cautiously. The Uchiha sat up gingerly. Menma tried to followed his suit but Naruto's hand on top of him prevented him. He moved to escaped the blond's embrace yet it was futile one. He looked up at Sasuke helplessly in silent who patted Menma's shoulder to stayed. Then, Sasuke stood up to open the shoji.

"Morning," greeted Hashirama with a charming smile.

Sasuke grumbled, "The sun isn't up yet, Shodaime."

"Naruto may not but I am," Hashirama said amiably. Sasuke scowled, "No, I don't mean any Asura's reincarnates. It's still dark out there. But, yes, Naruto still sleeping."

Tobirama who was stand beside Hashirama said, "We won't be able to meet you later because we already postponed our works yesterday. We need to work from early morning so, we want to talk to you guys as soon as possible."

"As I said, Naru—"

They heard Menma inside the room shouted in surprise, "Dad!"

Heads snapped to the blond who running toward the toilet and vomitting. Hashirama told Sasuke calmly, "I've made a herbal drink to soothes his morning sickness." He gave a small wooden tray with a mug full of herbal tea for Naruto and a set of tea cup to Sasuke. The Uchiha sighed and took it. He went inside with the brothers followed him. Sasuke put the drink on tatami and went to where Naruto was.

He found Menma who looked concern, on his knees beside Naruto who was done with vomitting. Whezzed, Naruto looked pale. Sasuke kneel and wiped sweats along with saliva on Naruto's face with a clean towel. He embraced Naruto gently. Menma asked worriedly, "Is he alright?"

Naruto smiled weakly but he was not able to form any words yet. Sasuke was the one who replied, "It's just morning sickness. He has been like this for the last few weeks."

"How far along he is?" The boy asked again.

"14 weeks."

"But, usually for male pregnancy, morning sickness will reduce significantly after 12 weeks," Menma surprised.

"Your dad is one of kind," Sasuke smiled fondly at Naruto. " 'Normal, usual, rule' are never in his dictionary."

Naruto chuckled softly and pinched Sasuke's hand weakly. Menma was stunned to saw the interaction of his parents. It was odd for him. First, this teenager version of his parent were only five years older than him. Second, he never saw his original dad in intimate touch with anyone. It has been only one day since he saw Sasuke and Naruto. He didn't know what to think or feel other than overwhelmed a bit.

Sasuke scoped Naruto up in his arms and raised on his feet. "Shodaime and others want to talk, let's hear them out."

They reached the bedroom in the same time with Izuna with three ozen (table tray) piled up in his hands almost there. Madara behind them. They greeted each other and after closed the shoji, They were gathered around the futon where Sasuke put Naruto down.

"Morning sick?" Izuna asked with symphathy. Naruto nodded sluggishly. "I've made a soup for you, Naruto. I bet you don't want to eat rice at the moment," Izuna smiled and put each ozen in front of Sasuke, Naruto and Menma.

Sasuke helped Naruto to eat because the blond still weak. They sat beside each other with Menma on Sasuke's right side. Wordlessly, Sasuke feed Naruto. Menma who stared at them turned to Izuna who patted his shoulder. "Eat your breakfast, Menma, I've made this by myself," Izuna smiled warmly at the kid.

Menma looked down at his ozen. It's similar to Sasuke's. A miso soup, rice, steamed salmon, three pieces of tamagoyaki and broccoli. Only Naruto's menu was a bowl of chicken soup. He noticed only three of them had breakfast ozens so he asked, "How about you, Grandpas?"

"We had breakfast before we came here," replied Izuna gently. Tobirama added, "We will go straight for work after we talk."

Hashirama encouraged, "Don't mind us, Menma. You should eat before it will turn cold."

The kid nodded and started eating with a soft, "Itadakimasu." They ate in silent. Sasuke ate after Naruto finished with his soup. He only eat half of the bowl. Izuna poured them hot tea from the wooden tray which Hashirama brought earlier. After Menma sipped his tea at the end, he thanked Izuna. "It's delicious... it tastes exactly like Grandma Mikoto's," commented Menma.

Izuna who collected the ozen after they finished, turned his attention to Menma. "Mikoto is... my granddaughter, right?" He just want to confirmed. Menma nodded. He helped Izuna to put the ozens near the shoji.

"I guess it was expected because you raised her by yourself until she turned 8," they sat together with the others again. Faced each others. Izuna sat beside Tobirama and Menma took his earlier position. Izuna curious, "Why?"

"Your second child, my great grandmother, had difficulty when she gave birth to my grandma and unfortunately passed away shortly after that. My grandma told me that she learned how to cook from you before you passed away too."

It warmed Izuna's heart to hear about his future grandchildren. Albeit didn't showed any reaction, Tobirama shared his husband sentiment as they exchanged warm gazes. Madara and Sasuke noticed in Menma's future...Izuna will outlive the founders and Tobirama. The exact opposite from Sasuke and Naruto's. It was a relief for Madara. Sasuke asked the founders, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hashirama and Tobirama exchanged glances before Hokage said, "It will be better if we discuss this with Kyuubi as well so we don't need to worry about someone will eavsdrop."

Sasuke frowned.

Izuna's health back to normal so he could use his Mangekyou Sharingan on Hokage and Tobirama to brought them inside Naruto like before. But, Naruto who was pregnant... evidently weak. Sasuke didn't like the notion to exhausted Naruto more than this. His voice leaked unconclead threat when he said, "I take it Shodaime will heal him?"

Hashirama grinned, "Yes, I am."

The oldest man in this room moved to Naruto's futon. He and Sasuke laid Naruto down on futon before healed him. The blond not longer looked ashen and get better but Sasuke demanded Naruto to keep his position now. Menma was a bit confused and he asked, "What are you talking about? What would all of you do to him?"

Sasuke explained how they would enter a realm inside a Jinchuriki using sharingan to avoid anyone from outside world to know their conversation. Menma realized that they talked about Black Zetsu. His eyes widened when he saw one by one entered that realm. Sasuke who was the last one hasn't activate his sharingan said to Menma, "You just need to use your sharingan and look into Naruto's eyes."

Blinked, Menma did what he was told and surprised when he found his great-great grandfathers sat around Naruto in an unknown space. It's dark but the place around Naruto was bright yellow. As he stepped closer, he saw giant fox behind Naruto and frozen on the spot. Sasuke who arrived after him noticed Menma looked frightened at the sight of Kyuubi. A giant fox with scarlet eyes and nine tails.

"Is this your first time to see Kyuubi inside your dad?" Sasuke asked.

"I..."

Naruto saw them and shouted, "Menma! Sasuke! Come here!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before put his palm on Menma's back and slightly pushed him as they walked together. Menma was taken a back briefly but let him as it instantly calmed him. Intentionally or not, he felt a bit reassured with Sasuke's palm on his back. It was like Sasuke supported him mentally without words after he saw how Menma's reacted when he saw Kyuubi. As if he knew how a 12 years old boy saw Kyuubi for the first time. Unbeknown to the kid, Sasuke experienced first-hand to saw a bijuu when he was that age albeit it was Shukaku who lost control granted by Gaara. Occasionally, Menma stealing a glance at Sasuke before they sat with the others. He sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Unconsciously, he scooted closer to Sasuke with cautious eyes on Kyuubi who curled lazily behind Naruto.

It didn't went unnoticed by the other, even Naruto asked, "What's wrong, Menma?"

"Ah," Menma blinked after a short staring contest with Kurama and looked at Naruto. "Nothing."

Sasuke provided his speculation, "It seems like this is his first time to see Kyuubi."

Kurama scoffed, "Naruto in your time never let you meet me, Brat?"

"I believe it's more like my dad never met you as well," Menma said cautiously. The rest widened their eyes briefly as they catched what's Menma implied. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The thing is... my dad, your other self, Naruto Namikaze is not a jinchuriki."

The blond exclaimed, "WHAT?!" His blue eyes bulged out.

Menma nodded, "In fact, no one known as Jinchuriki in my time. All bijuus where all around the world. Unsealed." He explained that bijuus never attacks humans on whim and only defenced themselves from greedy people who tried fo captured them. In Hashirama's reign, he forbid anyone to harms the bijuus and protected some of them from people who tried to. Sandaime Hokage followed this. Thus, sometime he sent his best people to prevent that.

"B-but, your cheeks are like mine. Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei said I got this whiskered cheeks because I was affected by Kurama's chakra when my mom had me."

"My dad had it too because Grandma Kushina was in touch with Kyuubi's chakra when she was in one mission," admitted Menma. He said Kushina told him how he met Minato in one mission to prevent anyone capture Kyuubi. It was a joined mission between Konoha and Uzushiogakure. It was a success one but Kushina accidentally sealed some Kyuubi's chakra in herself. That was her first meeting with Minato which led to their wedding one year later.

Naruto was awed, "So... their history changed as well." He told Menma how his father and mother were childhood friends before they married.

"No one capture any bijuu?" asked Hashirama. Menma replied, "As far as I know, no one."

Sasuke curious, "So, there are no Akatsuki in your time? They are an organization of nukenins as their members and their mission is to capture bijuu in my time."

"Ah, Akatsuki, yes they are exist in my time but their objectives are not that," Menma slightly surprised. "That organization is a legend because the members are the best ninja from various village. They will help any village who is short in people for anything. Mostly, they acted like police ninja but for all village. My uncle, Itachi, was a member of Akatsuki in his youth time."

Naruto grinned, "It's the same with Akatsuki in Gentei Tsukuyomi!" Menma puzzled so Naruto told him about Gentei Tsukuyomi.

Hashirama and Madara exchanged meaningful glances. On their hunting bijuus days, they vowed to not capture any bijuu and it seems this legacy was passed on unintentionally. Tobirama asked Menma, "How about Shiki Uchiha? Has he never attempt to capture any bijuu?"

Menma stayed silent for a moment before he admitted, "I didn't know the detail in his time but from what I heard from Uncle Shisui, Shiki Uchiha didn't make any harsh movement before Grandpa Izuna died. He became more aggresive for his plan after Grandpa Izuna passed away. He stayed low key before that."

"Do you know who was Asura's reincarnation in Shiki's generation?" Madara asked.

"No one know for sure but if I have to guess... I think it's Grandma Mikoto's cousin, the older brother of Grandma Tsunade, Nawaki Senju. First born of Toshizo and Koto Senju."

Izuna gasped, "Toshi's son?"

"Koto?" Hashirama blinked. The name sounds familiar. Menma nodded, "Her maiden name was Koto Uzumaki. The daughter of Mito and Hiro Uzumaki."

The founders and their brothers were surprised. Mito informed them about the birth of her daughter few months back. Naruto slightly surprise as well because in his time, Nawaki was younger brother of Tsunade not older brother. However, since history changed, some of the thing changed too. Sasuke asked, "Why do you think it's him?"

Menma told them that Shisui revealed Shiki often cursed his three sons because they were useless albeit all of them were talented shinobi even in young age. Shisui, the youngest, entered ANBU when he was 10 years old. Shiki admitted if Nawaki still alive, their children would be powerful. "I assume he means that any child he would have with Nawaki would awaken rinnegan like Hiko and me as the child of Indra and Asura's reincarnation. Besides... they were an item before Nawaki died in a mission with Grandpa Kagami."

Sasuke and the four elder men stiffened. Naruto blinked, "Grandpa Kagami?"

"He is my great-great grandfather from Grandpa Fugaku's side. Kagami Uchiha."

Naruto arched one eyebrow in deep thinking and exclaimed, "Ah! Is he the polite boy with curly hair I met in wedding?" Kurama huffed and confirmed it to Naruto. Izuna and Tobirama lost for words. Their granddaughter will tie a knot with Kagami's grandson. It was indescribable.

"Menma, do you know if Black Zetsu approached Shiki? Usually he is following every reincarnates of Indra," Hashirama asked solemnly. Menma shook his head. He didn't know. Shiki rarely had slip of tongue. His indication that he opened the sacred scroll were evidence in his last word that after his death, 18 years later someone will inherited his will. Unbeknown to anyone, Black Zetsu never approached Shiki and only watched him quietly. After Nawaki's death, Shiki lost his chance to awaken rinnegan. Not to mention, he was depressed for two years and became mentally unstable after he read the sacred scroll.

The founders exhanged glances with their brothers. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and watch them suspiciously, "What?"

"We have been talking about this last night and it seems like the tragedy in this family or every reincarnation of Otsutsuki brothers always related to Black Zetsu," Hashirama started solemnly. "As Hiko's father, I want to protect my son to the best of my alibity."

Sasuke frowned slightly, "Get to the point, Shodaime."

"We're thinking to kill Black Zetsu," Tobirama said bluntly.

Sasuke, Naruto and Menma gasped. Naruto protested, "He is impossible to find! Even I can't sense him. Grandpa Rikuddou too! How do you think you will find him?"

"We may not find him if we search him blindly but we have something he desperately want for thousands year," explained Tobirama. The four elder man eyes fell on to Menma who startled slightly. Naruto followed their eyes direction and widened his blue eyes.

"Menma?" Naruto muttered.

The eldest Uchiha clarified, "His rinnegan."

"We don't need to find him, he will approach the one who awaken rinnegan. He came to Hiko and Madara in both futures. He may haven't had the chance to appeared in front Menma because he barely had rinnegan for one week and bidding his time but then Menma arrived in this era," Hashirama elaborated.

Naruto asked in horror, "You want to use him as a bait to lure Black Zetsu out?"

"Yes," Madara stated.

"He is just a boy!" Naruto was furious.

Tobirama said, "Yet, he is a prodigy with his Jonin rank."

"You can't make him do something like that!" The blond protested wholeheartedly.

Tobirama elaborated his reason, "He is trapped in this era and no way to return to his future. It will be better for him if he help to create a better future. Frangkly speaking, when you return to your future, what he is doing here is not your business, Naruto."

"Tobirama!" Hashirama scowled at his brother. Naruto frowned deeply. He said clearly, "I won't go back to the future as long as Menma is here."

The elder men surprised. "You will stay here for good?" Izuna asked.

"No," Sasuke interrupted. The elder men stared at him as he said solemnly, "The three of us will going back to the future."

Tobirama frowned, "You know that the jutsu can be use only once by one person."

"I'll make one for him," Sasuke said coldly. "Don't forget I was trained by Mito with you and I saw how you created this jutsu, Nidaime. Do you think I can not create it and send him back to the future?" He glared at Tobirama like Madara when he was in fury.

No, Tobirama didn't have illusion that this Uchiha won't be able to. As genius as Sasuke and with his power... it may be piece of cake for him. Yes, it will work if the jutsu created by other because that person signature chakra will be different than Tobirama so it was possible. "It will still takes time and in the meantime, he has free time to help us with this problem."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stand up in angry state and orange chakra blanketed him. "I thought you are better than this, Grandpa!"

Sasuke scowled deeply, followed Naruto suit and challenged the elder men solemnly, "Don't think you can do as you please. Touch our son and I will make sure you will regret it." He was confident he could take down Tobirama. He knew Nidaime and Madara fighting style from the edo tensei version. Madara and Izuna as Uchiha they have high tolerance on genjutsu. Nevertheless, an Uchiha could only be defeated by an Uchiha as well. Hashirama was a bit tricky though, because as Asura's reincarnates, he was unaffected by his doujutsu like Naruto. Indra's doujutsu never had any effect on Asura. However, Sasuke was the only Indra's reincarnation who received power directly from Rikuddou Sennin.

Menma was thrunderstruck by this couple. How protective they were eventhough they only met a few days ago. Well, he predicted Naruto would be like this because albeit from different future, Naruto still Naruto. Yet, he never expected a protectiveness from Sasuke. Yes, he never met Sasuke Uchiha so he didn't know what to expect. But... if Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze were exactly the same... and if what both Naruto confirmed that both Sasuke were went away to protect the loved ones... then... his father wanted to protect him. Menma shutted his eyes tightly as tears brimming and threatening to escape.

Kurama added, "It's unwise to said that to them, Brats. Naruto is pregnant, his motherly's instinct is in high level. He won't be able to think rationaly. Sasuke is his mate and affected by anything Naruto's feeling."

Hashirama said gently, "Calm down, Naruto, Sasuke. I won't let anything happen to Menma. We will leave him alone as soon as Black Zetsu on sight."

Naruto snarled at Hokage in wild animal way and stopped due to Menma grabbed his palm and squezed it. Instinctively, Naruto knew it was his kit so he halted and turned to Menma who stood behind him with his other hand clenched at Sasuke's kimono sleeves. The kid reassured him with a gentle slightly glistening eyes, "Dad, it's okay. I don't mind."

"Menma?!" Naruto widened his eyes. Sasuke snapped his head to Menma.

His missmatched eyes looked at the elder men, "I want to help Grandpas."

"It's dangerous! You don't know what Black Zetsu is capable of!" Naruto protested. Menma added, "Then, you can tell me about it so I can prepare myself."

Naruto was a taken back. Menma continued, "My future where I come from is not as bad as yours because you came to this era and changed history, Dad. For that, I'm grateful. Thank you." He said it to Sasuke as well.

"I know what I change in this era won't affect my future and create a new one like you did but in the end, they are my family too," Menma smiled at Naruto. "As family, don't you think we have to help each other, Dad?"

Naruto speechless. Menma nailed it perfectly. Naruto who didn't have any family, he treasured his friends and thought of them as his family. Of course, he would helped them. Especially, after Menma ended it with, "I understand that you want to protect me because of your instinct as a parents but aren't they doing the same thing? They want to protect their son."

Exchanged glances with Sasuke, Naruto decided, "I get it. But, I will go with you."

"No, you will not," Sasuke denied him. Naruto frowned and opened his lips to protested but no discussed in this matter when he warned him, "You are pregnant."

"But—!"

Sasuke firmly said, "I'll go with Menma." He stared at the elder men with final choice, "Or we won't let him. Am I clear?"

Hashirama sighed and nodded. A gentle smiled as he said, "Crystal clear. It will be a great help if we count you in, Sasuke. Honestly, I thought you two will going back to the future tomorrow and Menma will stay here for good. That's why we visit very early this morning."

"There is no way I will do that," Naruto protested. Hashirama chuckled, "Yeah, I know. My bad. I should know better. Please, sit down, Naruto. Being angry is not good for your condition."

Naruto sighed then sat down along with Sasuke and Menma. Kurama snikered but didn't commented. Sasuke asked the elder men, "I take it, you have strategy to lure the Black Zetsu out?"

"Yes," Tobirama said. "However, Menma point out a good point. The two of you faced Black Zetsu in Great Ninja War. It will be good if all of us in the same page."

Sasuke replied, "We did. His origins is from Kaguya's power. He called Kaguya with 'Mother' and physically he is pure black creature with two white eyes without pupil. He can changes his shape into anything even he can melt himself and hide himself within any solid surface."

"Is he strong?" asked Hashirama.

"Not quite," Kurama replied. "My other half in Minato heard him admitted that Minato and Kakashi Brat were capable to kill him. Both of them are excellent strategist, but their strength is not in your level."

Naruto offended, "My dad is strong!"

"Indeed. But, you knew you surprassed your father. Minato couldn't hold his senjutsu mode more than three minutes," Kurama said honestly. Naruto pouted, Menma patted his arms softly to comforted him.

Sasuke had another opinion, "I don't think death will stop him."

"What do you mean?" Madara asked.

"Black Zetsu in our time was sealed together with Kaguya before we thrown back to this time. Like I said before, his origins is from Kaguya. It's almost similar to bijuus because they were originally Juubi's chakra as well but divided to 9 souls. He may not have enermous chakra but he can absorb chakra and latch on people while doing that. He can limited the said person's movement when he latch on to someone. In addition, he can sense chakra excellently since he always knew who become Indra and Asura's reincarnation in each generation."

Naruto added, "As far as I know when he latched on me and Sasuke, he has no blood, no bone nor heart. I wonder how to kill it physically."

"It's unexpected," Madara commented. "How about we burn him alive with Amaterasu?

"I've never use it on him but there is possibility that it will be effective to use Amaterasu on Black Zetsu," Sasuke aggred. Amaterasu, Black Flame, won't fade until its target burn into nothing. It will consume anything the user set eyes on, even against fire like Sasuke's katon was eaten by Itachi's Amaterasu when they fought. "However, personally, I think his death will have no meaning."

"Why?" Izuna curious.

Sasuke looked up at Kurama, "Approximately, Black Zetsu is as old as bijuus. Thousands years old since Rikuddou's reign. Their origins were the same from Kaguya or Juubi's chakra. Yes, bijuus can be kill. For instance, if their Jinchurikis die then they will die as well. But, they have their own reincarnation cycle. They will revive after death." The elder men frowned deeply at Sasuke's implication. Onyx eyes stared at the elder men, "Based on these, I think Black Zetsu will return to life even if he was killed. His death won't solve anything."

Izuna scowled, "Are you saying we can't do anything to stop him and Menma's future are inevitable?"

Heavy silent followed that question and Sasuke only stared for a long time before closed his eyes. "I never said that. I merely point out his death won't solve anything." He opened his eyes again and rest on four elder men who exchanged glances. They knew the implication behind his words. Sasuke inquired them, "Let's hear out your plan to lure him out using Menma."

Tobirama explained their plan in detail.

—000—

The next day, at dawn, all of their preparation was done. They gathered in Sasuke and Naruto's room. All of elder men used their armored outfit. Sasuke and Menma weared their original clothes from the future. Since Sasuke will go, Izuna was chosen to stay to protect Naruto and the babies.

Naruto hugged Menma with heavy sigh, "Be careful and stick to the plan."

Menma hugged him back, "I will, Dad. Trust me. I'm not a Jonin just because I'm related to Hokage in my time."

The blond chuckled, "I knew that. Favoritism doesn't work. No special treatment just because a family member of important person, I'm the son of Yondaime Hokage and yet I'm still a genin."

"You are?" Menma genuinely suprised. Embarrassed and blushed Naruto blurted out, "Sasuke still a genin too like me!"

The kid turned to Sasuke who merely said, "We left Konoha when we still a genin. Naruto for training under Jiraiya and I went to another village where Orochimaru resided."

Tobirama interrupted, "We better get going."

Nodded, he stared pointedly at the rest of them which catched the silent message and turned their back to the teenager couple. Menma instinctively followed his grandfathers and turned his back as well.

Sasuke hugged Naruto after Menma stepped back. Since they didn't know where Black Zetsu's position, they have no choice but to wait that creature to appear. Hence, they need to start as early as possible because it may need one whole day or days to wait. Naruto tightened his embrace on Sasuke. "Come back safely or I'll come to pick you up," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled faintly, "You are nagging me already like a mother. Am I your child or your mate?" He kissed the blonde hair affectionately. Naruto blushed hard, "Shut up." Then they kissed for a moment. Sasuke remind him, "Don't do anything reckless, Naruto. You are pregnant."

"Yes, I know," Naruto said solemnly. "I won't put our unborn Menma any danger."

Sasuke nodded, stepped back towards the others and halted beside Menma who turned around again like the others did as well. "Don't worry about this Menma," Sasuke put his palm on the kid's shoulder, "I got his back."

Menma's eyes widened briefly and he felt his shoulder warm under Sasuke's palm. He forcibly kept his face unaffected albeit Naruto and Izuna saw a tint of reddish barely colored his cheeks. Menma never met his other father nor used to have a protection from Sasuke Uchiha.

The blond smiled faintly before nodded then they left Izuna and Naruto in that room.

—000—

Around midday, Menma and Madara stood in a clearing of forest for several hours already. Plan A was to leave Madara alone with Menma while the other three hide themselves nearby. All of them knew Black Zetsu would followed Indra's reincarnation so Madara was the first bait. Then, Menma with his rinnegan was something he desired for millenial. Madara was confident Black Zetsu must be nearby but he seems bidding his time since no signs of Black Zetsu, they launched Plan B.

Madara bit his thumb and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In an instant, there are nine bijuus circled him and Menma. He summoned one tail to nine-tails beasts. Throwing a glance at Menma, Madara nodded. The kid bit his thumb as well and summoned Gedo Mazou. Only rinnegan users could summoned the demonic statue. For a brief moment, Madara and Sasuke sensed it. A greedy desire which concealed immediately before they saw something black slithered out from underground and latched onto Menma's feet.

Black Zetsu.

He covered half of Menma's right side which have rinnegan with incredible speed. Menma couldn't move. Madara pointed out his kunai at Black Zetsu who greeted, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Madara with his Mangekyou Sharingan never leave this black creature. "Quite a party you have," continued Black Zetsu. "Impressive."

"Black Zetsu," Madara hissed cautiously.

The black creature turned silent before replied, "You recognized me. Is that mean your memory return in this reincarnate, Indra?" He glanced at one place where Sasuke wws hidden, "Or your another reincarnates related to this knowledge?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. Black Zetsu said to Sasuke, "I know you are here, another Indra's reincarnates. Please, come out." Sasuke stepped out from his hiding place then with his Mangekyou Sharingan and sword ready, he faced Black Zetsu who was still latched on Menma.

"Hebisuke Uchiha," the creature said, "People belived you are Madara Uchiha's long lost relative but I know it's a lie. You have the same Indra's chakra like Madara. I know all of his relatives, even his ancestors but you are not in it and I knew a person will not have the exact same chakra signature unless someone reincarnates."

Sasuke didn't confirmed nor denied. It was pointless because sooner or later, Black Zetsu know that he was Indra's reincarnates as well. Besides, from his experienced in the future, Black Zetsu seems like to had a 'bad guy speech' moment. One of villain's syndrom to buy some times or bragged out their plan. Danzo and Obito also had the same tendency. Honestly, Sasuke thought it was wasting time. He won't have any mercy for his enemy.

"And I can sensed a trace of someone's chakra in you. Her chakra lingered as if you were in touch with her," Black Zetsu referred to Kaguya. He recognized his mother's, Ame no minaka no jutsu and special chakra which she used for that jutsu. Since he was a part of Kaguya, he knew each jutsu she had and able to differentiated each one. He was not dumb, he put two and two together. "You've met her," it was a statement, not a question. "You are not from this era. You are from the future."

Activated his Purple Susanoo, Sasuke stated, "If you know who I am, then you know who I am."

"Easy, young Uchiha," Black Zetsu made Menma took one step back, "I don't have business with you, I'll be taking this child's eye and I'll be taking my leave to create the future you've come from."

Menma tried his best to talk and stuttered, "I-I... ca-can't... move..."

Madara stepped closer, "Do you really think we will let you, Black Zetsu?"

As if on cue, Hashirama and Tobirama jumped out from their hiding spot. Four of them cornered Black Zetsu from four direction. Glanced at them, the creature said, "Asura's reincarnate and Tobirama Senju." He knew he was trapped but it was not his plan so he made Menma jumped up to Gedo Mazou's head.

"I think you need to," he formed hand seal with Menma's hand to processed absorbing bijuus into Gedo Mazou to awakened Juubi. Yet, nothing happened. "What?!" He bewildered. The hand seal were right and all the requirements were there. Rinnegan, Gedo Mazou, bijuus...

Wait. Bijuus?

Black Zetsu snapped Menma's head to all of them. Now that he thought about it, all the bijuus were too quiet. They were on their original spot, only snarled once in a while but overall stayed quiet. Four men headed to his position and in a flash ran away with Menma. He had no intention to let Menma go, or at least until he got the rinnegan. Out of fear to hurt the child, the others held back their attack. Being sneaky for all his life, he got away easily but since he latched on Menma... albeit Tobirama and Madara couldn't sensed his presence, they were able to detected his location by sensed Menma's chakra.

Throughout the time, Black Zetsu couldn't figure out why the seal didn't work. Even though the user was a child but rinnegan still rinnegan. "Why?" He muttered to himself. He considered the bijuus were genjutsu but he could sensed their chakras and it was real. Menma held back an amusement, "You... lose..."

"Wha—"

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared on Menma's right side when he stepped on a branch while ran away "You heard him," and reached out to put his palm on Black Zetsu. He felt warm from Sasuke' palm and instictively, Black Zetsu leaned away then unlatched himself from Menma. Sasuke hold Menma steady but eyes on Black Zetsu fiercely.

Black Zetsu decided to retreat by infiltrated underground but Sasuke followed his thought of line, shouted, "SHODAIME!"

Hashirama landed on the ground where Black Zetsu had just gone and put his palm on it. Using Mokuton, he destroyed the ground with giant roots. Several moments past with the other three stand by nearby, Menma with his rinnegan could detected movement better and he saw Black Zetsu in one of giant root. "THERE!"

As fast as lighting, Sasuke appeared on Zetsu and used his Susanoo to limited his movement. Black Zetsu was trapped. He was thundertruck, "How—?"

"Hiraishin no jutsu." He teleported again to Menma's side who was widened his eyes as well. The founders were shared the sentiment but back on track when Sasuke ordered Hashirama, "The seal!"

Hashirama activated his senjutsu and created a wooden treasure chest as tall as Menma. Sasuke threw Black Zetsu with some Susanoo's chakra still wrapped him into that chest. Closed it immediately, Hashirama and Menma formed a new signs in sync before put their palms on edge side of the chest. Then, Sasuke snapped his head to Tobirama who put his palm on the Uchiha's back and used Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleported them to the nearest isolated island. Once again, Sasuke repeated the new hand seals he did before but now in sync with Tobirama. Both of them put their palm on the chest's edge sides. The seal has been done.

Sasuke stepped back and let Tobirama took the chest to dive into the sea. Sasuke merely waits for Tobirama to reappeared. This was the last step of their plan to seal Black Zetsu.

Since the creature has been alive for thousands years despite having none physical strength to survive, the founders agreed with Sasuke's deduction that Black Zetsu may have his own reincarnation cycle like bijuus based on their origins were from Kaguya's/Juubi's chakra. Hence, Tobirama created layers of seal with knowledge he gained from Onamuji and Suseri Otsutsuki's scroll which contained the origins of hand seals and sealing techniques.

First, a part of Sasuke's Susanoo trapped Black Zetsu. Susanoo was a total defence created by chakra. Nothing could went through Susanoo especially Sasuke's or Madara's due to they were Indra's reincarnates. Their Susanoos were special. However, theirs didn't have ability to seal like Itachi's Susanoo.

Therefore, it need the second seal which was Hashirama's wooden chest but created with senjutsu chkara. Senjutsu chakra was effective when Sasuke and Naruto fought Kaguya or Juubi's jinchurikis. It was safe to said it will hold Back Zetsu as well since he was a part of Kaguya. Third layer of this seal was Hashirama and Menma put their signature chakra and then Sasuke repeated it with Tobirama to strengthen the seal.

Lastly, Tobirama will put the chest on the bottom of the sea with his original special sealing. It will hold the chest unmoved within the deep sea and no one could open it besides him. It will need Tobirama's chakra signature to reopen and not even his family nor his descendant later will be able to. Sasuke blinked his eyes when Tobirama resurfaced and he looked pale. His breathes laboured. It was expected because this sealing took generous amount of chakra. Hashirama and Sasuke as a reincarnation of Otsutsuki's brothers, they have more chakra than normal people. That was the reason Sasuke here. Tobirama couldn't used his chakra anymore.

"Let's go," Sasuke put his palm on Tobirama's back and used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to brought them back to where Menma and the founders waiting for them.

"Grandpa!" Menma shouted when he saw they reappeared one hour later and Tobirama looked ashen. Hashirama hastily reached for his younger brother and healed him. Madara walked to them and asked Sasuke, "How is it?"

"As we planned, Black Zetsu was sealed," Sasuke replied.

Hashirama and Madara visibly sighed in relief. They knew there was a risk someone could opened it but the seal will reopened with the exact combination. However, fpr noe, at least, this generation it will be safe. In another words, Asura's (Hashirama), Asura and Indra's infused chakra (Menma), Indra's (Sasuke) plus Tobirama's chakra were needed and each layer used different chakra signature.

Sasuke looked up at the bijuus who was still there and Gedo Mazou. He said to the founders, "We are done." Reminded, Madara undo his jutsu. All the bijuus transformed back to Blue Susanoo's form. Hashirama also done the same. Gedo Mazou transformed to ordinary Hashirama's mokuton.

Madara has been ordered his Susanoo to used Kage Bunshin and Henge no jutsu to orchestrated as if bijuus were summoned by Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Hashirama was shown the demonic statue from Sasuke's memory by his genjutsu. He used his mokuton to mimicked the statue exactly and Menma would pretend to summoned it like any rinnegan user who able to. They saw Susanoo's clones were gathered around them and gave a scroll to Madara. To avoid any suspicion from Black Zetsu since he could recognized bijuu's chakras and genjutsu wouldn't affect him at all (even Mugen Tsukuyomi, the strongest genjutsu was nulled) they used a fragment chakras of each bijuu which they collected before. They have two set of them so they used one of the set to each Susanoo's clones so from appearance and presence, it felt like the original bijuus.

"We did it," Menma said in unconcelaed awe. Hashirama chuckled after he healed Tobirama. Both of them stood side by side. He ruffled the kid's hair, "Indeed, we are."

Menma smiled and Sasuke mirrored his smile faintly before declared, "Let's go back."

Hashirama wanted to ask something but Sasuke with half body of Susanoo blanketed all of them, used Hiraishin no Jutsu once more and they arrived at a small garden behind Naruto's room where the blond sat on the terrace eating an ice cream. His eyes bulged out when he saw them suddenly reappeared in front of him. One second ago he sensed them far away from here. His mouthed agaped with blue popsicle forgotten in his hand. "H-How—!"

"You don't recognized your father's teleport jutsu?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him. In the back, Tobirama muttered, "I created it."

Naruto raised on his feet, "Of course I know! But, but, I sensed Grandpa Nidaime's chakra at the low level so it's impossible he could teleported all of you from such a distance."

"True, he was not the one who used it."

Naruto blinked, bewildered at Sasuke, "What?"

"I am."

The blonde's jaw dropped. Menma looked up at him with admiration. Madara merely glanced at Sasuke. Hashirama was the one who asked, "I've been meaning to asked you earlier about that, Sasuke. I can safely said we didn't know you can use Hiraishin. Is that how you trapped Black Zetsu within a second? You marked him?"

"Yes, I marked Menma first because I know he would latch himself on him then I can teleport to him and marked Black Zetsu," replied Sasuke.

Menma puzzled, "You marked me?" Sasuke nodded. Menma asked again, "When?"

"He touched your shoulder before we went to found Black Zetsu," Madara said. Sasuke nodded as confirmation. Menma remember the warm feeling at Sasuke's touch. It was his mark. The shape of crescent moon. When Naruto asked about the same thing, Madara told him, "I bet he marked you when he hugged you this morning or even before that."

Tobirama smirked at Sasuke, "You are quick to act."

Naruto smiled in awe, "Wow, you know, Edo-Grandpa Nidaime said the same thing about my dad in war." He grinned at his mate teasingly, "Since when you learnt to use Hiraishin, Sasuke?"

"I teached him when we were away to learnt sealing from Mito. She would be suspicious if I didn't teach him something from my own jutsu," said Tobirama. "He mastered it in a month."

Then, the door which connected the terrace and the room opened to revealed Izuna brought a wooden tray. "You're back!" He surprised. Walked closer, he put the tray on the terrace. "How is it going?" He asked worriedly. Tobirama explained and Izuna sighed in relief. "I don't know when all of you will come back so I only prepared Naruto's snack for tea time. I'll go to get yours," he turned around his body to entered the room but halted when he heard Naruto sounds surprised.

"Hm? Menma, do you wear something on your neck?" Naruto's blue eyes fixated on the kid's neck.

Menma blinked, "Ah, yes," he pulled out a necklace with Uzumaki symbol pendant. "Why?" He puzzled.

Naruto reached out to touch the pendant. He and Kurama felt a chakra they knew so well. "I felt my mom's chakra in here..." he whispered in wistful tone. It has been a year since Naruto felt Kushina's chakra. The last time was during Nagato invasion to Konoha.

"Grandma Kushina made this for me and my dad because my dad has anxiety seperation after Sasuke Uchiha left him. So, no matter where I am, my dad can find me with this pendant. But, I guess it won't effective against time travelling," said Menma. Sasuke thought something odd because Menma never take that off and no one's here knew about it. Yet, suddenly Naruto mention it so he asked the blond, "Why suddenly it interest you?"

"I'm not sure but there is a rapid chakra's movement around Menma and the more I focused to find it, the more this chakra felt familiar to me," replied Naruto.

Tobirama and Madara focused their sense to Menma. They found out what Naruto said was true. Madara confirmed, "Menma, this chakra movement getting bigger in time. Are you sure it's inactive?"

Menma was taken a back. He touched the pendant and it was getting warmer. His eyes widened. It was unexpected. The pendant will getting warmer in each time his dad's pendant, getting closer to him. His dad was not sensor type like Naruto in here that's why this pendant was used as detector of his location.

Tobirama felt the air around the. changed. Narrowed his eyes, he warned the others, "Something is coming."

Alerted, everyone become cautious. The Uchiha's activated their Mangekyou Sharingan. Looking around, nothing happens for several moments but then Menma's Uzumaki pendant shined brightly surprised them! As the light faded, someone tall stood in front of Menma and faced all of them. Visibly, the appearance was faded. Similar to a ghost or a hologram. Like an imperfect genjutsu portrayed from the pendant.

It was a man with Konoha's jonin's outfit.

Blond hair. Beamed and sighed in relief when blue eyes focused on the only kid here. He called him.

_[ Menma! ]_

Gasped, the kid shouted, "Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, HashiMada and TobiIzu will say good bye to SasuNaru and Menma. It will be the end chapter of this story. Actually, this story supposed to have 16 chap and 2 chaps of epilogue but I decided to have just one epilogue so total chapters will be 17. But, I will marked this story complete next chap coz epilogue just bonus. The whole story will be finish in chap 16.
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't make sequel for this because last week my doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant! My due date is in January and I will be hiatus next year so I don't want to keep you wondering when the sequel will be publish or not.
> 
> I hope all of you are well and please let me know what do you think of this chapter!


	16. You two don't have to bear it alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is the story from Naruto Namikaze's (Menma's original dad) pov

"MENMAAAAAAA!"

Naruto Namikaze (30) shouted worriedly when he saw Menma vanished after the boy stepped on an opened giant scroll and the light from it was blinded for a second. His heart almost stop beating when the light was gone and so was Menma. An eerie silent surrounded him before his father, ex-Hokage, Minato (57) teleported on top of the giant scroll.

"Naruto?" He looked around, "Where is Menma?" A few seconds earlier, he sensed his grandson was here and telepoted to him but now, he was no where.

Two sets of blue eyes gazed into each other, Minato narrowed his eyes when he noticed despair in his son's. It was the same look when he found out his intended, Sasuke Uchiha, left the village years ago. The hopelessness leaked in his son's voice when he replied, "He's gone..."

Eyes widened briefly but then they heard footsteps before Itachi (35) and Fugaku (62) entered this room. They saw only father and son, so Fugaku asked, "Where is Menma?"

"I don't know..." Minato listened his son elaborated with fingers touch the Uzumaki pendant made by Kushinan a few years ago, "My pendant turned cold suddenly after he vanished..."

"Vanished?" Itachi asked.

Naruto turned pale, "I saw him stand on that scroll," he pointed out the opened giant scroll under Minato's feet who stepped back as their attention was on it. "Then, it's glow brightly and the next second after the light is gone... he is gone too..." His voice turned saddened. "My pendant was warmer when I found him but now it's cold after I saw him..."

Naruto couldn't finished his explanation and the elder men understand. Itachi, Minato and Fugaku instantly recognized that this giant scroll with Bagua diagram was the time-travel jutsu created by Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, based on what Naruto told them in Hokage's office about the sacred scroll earlier. It was not hard to jumped to conclusion that Menma was gone to another timeline. Which timeline, though? They didn't know.

The three men started their inspection on the giant scroll. Naruto sluggishly walked closer to them. His eyes full determination. He stated, "I'll go."

Minato and Fugaku turned to him. Both wear a black and dark green kimono with brown obi because today they have no special plan and came to Hokage's office after Itachi called them. "To where?" Fugaku asked Naruto who wear typical Jonin outfit. Three years after Menma was born, Naruto became a Jonin.

"To get Menma," he replied.

Minato reasoned, "He went to another time. We don't know if he is in the future or in the past now."

"I don't care," Naruto inisted. "I'll get him back no matter what." He looked down at the diagram. "I lost Sasuke years ago and I couldn't do anything because I was pregnant. I can't lose my son too..."

Minato and Fugaku exchanged meaningfull glances. No one said a word until Itachi who was finish with his inspection break the silent, "It's useless."

"What?" Naruto bewildered. Their fathers attention now on Itachi who wear Uchiha's outfit under a white outer with words 'Godaime Hokage' at behind and red fire at the bottom.

Itachi said to them, "This jutsu is inactive now and to use it, it will need a fragment chakra of each bijuu."

"Then, I'll collect the chakras—!"

"It's not only that, Naruto," Itachi interuppted. "You will need Indra's chakra to activate this jutsu. We will need Sasuke for that because both of you are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura Otsutsuki."

Blue eyes widened in horror, Naruto blanched.

"In addition, this jutsu will only works only once for each person. It seems Nidaime-sama want to prevent chaos by time travelling. From what I found, I can safely say this diagram exclusively to send the other Sasuke and Naruto back to their original timeline. I conclude that Menma will arrive in the past where Nidaime as the creator lives or in another future where other Sasuke and Naruto was sent back," Itachi elaborated.

"If you say it's inactive, how Menma managed to go to other timeline?" Fugaku inquired.

Minato voiced up his opinion, "I sensed 9 unknown chakras before I teleported to the scroll room. It must be the bijuus chakras."

Itachi confirmed, "Yes, there was 2 sets of bijuu's chakras sealed. They used one set for the other Sasuke and Naruto so they still have one set undisturbed." His eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones, "Nevertheless, I think either you or Sasuke won't be able to use it. Your signature chakras are similar to them. It will be fruitless. Eventhough it works, you and Menma will be trapped in other era with no way out. There are no guarantee that you will arrive at the same era with Menma."

"Are you saying that I lost him, Itachi-niisan?!" Naruto exclaimed furiously. Minato stepped closer to his heir, "Calm down, Son."

Fugaku added, "Clear your head, Naruto. What Itachi said is a fact but he won't said anything unless he's sure he had some worthwhile solution in his mind."

"What?" Naruto bemused.

Minato said calmly, "You know him as well as us, Naruto. Do you think I choose him to be Hokage just because his reputation?"

Naruto looked at his father and Fugaku for a moment before turned his attention back to Itachi who looked unaffected by his outburst. They gazed into each other eyes. He knew Itachi as long as he knew Sasuke since their childhood. Itachi was his older brother figure and not once he was rude or leave Naruto in helplessness. He and his spouse helped Naruto in every way possible. When he was in Akatsuki, it was for searching Sasuke. He was a kind hearted man. Naruto muttered regretly, "I'm sorry, Itachi-niisan. I was—"

"I'm understand, Naruto," Itachi smiled amiably.

Minato smiled at them then back to their topic, "What's in your mind, Itachi?"

"I think we have to look into the scroll from Onamuji and Suseri Otsutsuki because Nidaime-sama pointed out he created this jutsu based on that," replied Itachi.

"I figured," Minato nodded. Fugaku asked, "Will you get the two scroll, Itachi? You and Ryuichi are descendants from both Senju and Uchiha which are available currently as we don't know where Sasuke is."

"I think I need Aunt Tsunade to get the scroll from Senju and I'll ask Ryuichi to get from Uchiha," he decided. "I want to talk about this to Shisui and Obito when they are back from their mission." It was a statement but the eldest men knew the Hokage will respected their opinion if they had any. Both of them only nodded in aggreement.

A few days later, at Uchiha's compound, in the living room of Fugaku's house, they had a family gathering. Tsunade, Shisui, Fugaku, Itachi, Ryuichi, Minato, Naruto and Obito. All of them wear casual outfit as the Sun almost set.

"Thank you for all of you to come here," Fugaku welcomed them. He remind them again what this meeting about and the overview of the sacred scroll before ended it with the last news of Menma.

Tsunade (68) asked, "Have you found any way to bring Menma back?"

She gave Suseri Otsutsuki's scroll to Itachi after he told them the incident. She learnt Uzumaki's seal as well since she was small. She teached some to Kushina and Naruto herself years ago but even she, one of The Legendary Sannin, was in awe when she opened the scroll from Uzumaki's ancestor. She spent days with Naruto and others to read Onamuji's scroll as well.

"I read both Otsutsuki's scroll and I conclude that we need to create a new jutsu for that," said Itachi. No one seems surprised because overtime they saw that was their only option.

Naruto asked, "What should we do?"

"I've talked to Shisui, Minato-sama and Obito that we will modified Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Itachi started, "We are in luck you are with us and not with Menma, Naruto. As his father, your blood connected with him and theorotically, we use blood in Kuchiyose no jutsu to summon something."

Shisui (41) added, "The tricky part is, we don't know from where we summon him. We need an exact time from his whereabout so we can summon him back safely."

"But, we don't know where he is!" Naruto scowled.

"Easy there, Naruto," Obito (44) patted the blond's shoulder. "This is why I'm here although I'm not in this family," he smiled and pointed out his eyes. "We will use my Kamui to ask him his precise location or timeline."

Naruto blinked in puzzled. Minato explained, "Obito's Kamui is to go to other dimension for a certain amount of time. With Onamuji and Suseri's scroll we found a way to expand his Kamui to send you to Menma for a short time so you can ask him where he is. You won't be there physically but you will be able to talk and see where he is. After that, we can summon him back with blood connection."

He looked visibly relief, "Really? We can get him back?"

"Yes, however... we lack of a certain aspect," Itachi said cautiously. Naruto asked, "What it is?

Fugaku explained, "To be precise for both jutsu, we need Sasuke to get best result." Naruto shocked, but the elder Uchiha continued, "To contact Menma with Kamui, it will need your pendant which is inseperable from you two and made by the same Uzumaki so it will be connected. Your visual will be send through the pendant. Menma's will portrays your genjutsu version which will send by Kamui. Yet," Fugaku said seriously, "time-travelling is not an everyday occasion. Even just for sending your genjutsu version to where Menma's location is, we need to be as accurate as possible."

Minato added, "Based on Otsutsuki's scroll, it will give best result if you and Sasuke as Menma's parents use this jutsu at the same time. There is small possibility it will works if you use it with Fugaku-san or Itachi-kun. They are Menma's close relatives as grandfather and uncle but not his biological parent like Sasuke."

"We need to find Sasuke first," Tsunade concluded. Naruto exclaimed in frustration, "But, HOW?! We can't find him for more than a decade!"

Shisui calmly said, "You forgot his reason to leave in the first place, Naruto. He read the sacred scroll too. What come to your mind if you want to search the information which was written on the scroll?"

The blond silent for seconds before he grabbed what it means. It was eight decades ago but no human will stay alive from that era. No human. He gasped as the realization sinked in, "Bijuus!"

Itachi nodded, "We never thought about Bijuus because Shodaime Hokage forbids anyone to disturb them so we never search Sasuke anywhere near the bijuus. That's the only places we never search."

"But, there are 9 of them, we don't know which one Sasuke visited," Obito said, "Not to mention, no bijuus are friendly with humans. We have to be careful."

All of them started discussion about bijuus location and strategy to not harm them but still possible to found Sasuke. Naruto was silent through the whole time but he suddenly interrupted the discussion with, "... Kyuubi."

Everyone halted and looked at Naruto, "It's Kyuubi. We have to find Kyuubi."

Fugaku asked, "Why Kyuubi?"

"I don't know... I just have this feeling that Kyuubi will be the key," Naruto muttered.

Minato and Itachi were the only one who knew about Kushina accidentally sealed Kyuubi's chakra within her because their position as Hokage. Albeit small, Naruto had connection with Kyuubi and maybe that's why he suggested that. At least, ex-Hokage and the current Hokage thought it was the reason. Itachi approved and they started their plan.

—000—

_[ That's why I can talk and see you, Menma. ]_

The three couples along with Menma were shocked beyond words at the older Naruto explanation. Menma stepped closer and tried to touch his father yet it was a futile one. His fingers touched nothing but the air. "So, you are not really here, Dad?" He asked.

_[ No, it's just a genjutsu sent by Kamui but at least I know you are alright. Wait, what's wrong with your rinnegan? ]_

Menma reassured his dad about his rinnegan back to normal sharingan because of the time travel jutsu. Adult Naruto sighed in relief because he thought Menma lost it in a fight or something.

He smiled warmly at his son and Menma smiled in the same manner until a thought flashed in his mind. "Wait, if you are here, Dad, the jutsu is successed. That means..."

Naruto nodded and a tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks beautifully. Blue eyes glanced at left side which was nothing in Menma's eyes but he guessed that was where Sasuke Uchiha stood.

_[ Sasuke is back. He is here. Your father is here, Menma. ]_

Menma stiffened.

_[ I found him after I asked Kyuubi. Apparently, Sasuke stayed closed around bijuus and the bijuu he visited recently was Kyuubi. ]_

"He is back..." Menma repeated as if he didn't hear his father. Naruto, the younger one, patted his shoulder and said to him gently, "It's good news, isn't it? You can meet your father in the future."

_[ Hn? ]_

Blue eyes locked with each other and the elder one gasped with his index finger pointed out to younger Naruto.

_[ Holy crap! You are another me! ]_

The younger one grinned and stepped closer to the genjutsu Naruto, "Yo! Fancy to see you!" Both of them exchanged similar grins before he admitted, "Damn! You are so tall! Will I be this tall years later?"

_[ I bet you will, you look exactly like me when I was a teenager. ]_

"It's not only outside look, I have the same condition with you when you were a teenager," Naruto grinned with a slight blush on his cheeks as he put his palm on his belly. The older Naruto catched the meaning. He gaped in surprise.

_[ You are knocked up! ]_

The younger one nodded bashfully and the older one burst into laughter.

_[ Sasuke? ]_

"You think?" Naruto arched his eyebrow. Menma's dad laughed once again before it reduced into chuckled. He commented good-naturely.

_[ Man, it seems Sasuke still Sasuke even in another timeline. ]_

"You tell me," Naruto chuckled amusedly. Sasuke frowned slightly reminded them, "I'm right here."

The older Naruto looked at Sasuke. They gazed into each other eyes for a long moment. Naruto looked at them back and forth. Back and forth. He scowled and clapped his hands in front of the Uchiha survivor's face with an annoyed tone, shouted, "Teme!"

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who was stand beside him, "What?"

"You stare at him and didn't even blink! You are totally checking him out!" Accused tone clearly heard. Sasuke merely replied flatly, "So?"

Naruto sounds furious, "I don't like it!"

Sasuke blinked and asked bluntly, "Are you jealous to your other self? He is basically you who lives in another timeline."

"We will see if you can say that if I do it to other Sasuke too!" The pregnant blond scowled deeply with reddened face, he turned to Menma's dad, "Where is your Sasuke? I'll do what my Sasuke did." The older Naruto laughed.

_[ He is beside me but only I can appear here because of my and Menma's pendants are connected. ]_

Menma noticed his dad attention seems like not with them as he turned his head to one side without no one there but he looked like listened to something before nodded.

_[ Ah, yes, it reminds me which timeline Menma is? Your origins? I mean the another future? ]_

Tobirama suddenly replied him, "No, he is in my era. In the past. A few months after Konoha was founded. The hologram man gasped when he stared back at the founders and their brothers. He talked to them.

_[ Wait! Wait! Nidaime Hokage? Shodaime Hokage? Oh, my! Isn't it Madara Uchiha? That means... woah... now that I look at it, the guy over there with the face like Mikoto-san and Sasuke... you must be Izuna Senju? ]_

Izuna chuckled, "Yes, I am."

_[ Now that I see a younger Sasuke near you, both of you really look like a twin! ]_

Sasuke and Izuna exchanged a glance before the Madara's brother said, "We get that a lot after he and Naruto arrived in this era." Adult Naruto smiled back. He turned around again to his other side where no one there.

_[ I know, I know, Dad, Fugaku-san. I won't be impolite to Konoha's founders. ]_

He looked embarrassed to be scolded by his father and future father-in-law. The elder men chuckled then Adult Naruto stared at the founders. He bowed politely albeit awkwardly.

_[ Greetings, Shodaime Hokage, Madara Uchiha. I'm Naruto Namikaze. Menma's father and son of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze ]_

"Don't be so formal, Naruto. This is our first meet but we have been live with this Naruto," Hashirama said amiably, "for almost a year. The way you are smitten earlier when you mention Sasuke really similar to him whenever he talked about his Sasuke too."

Both Naruto's face reddened and they exclaimed, _[ "W—WHAT?!" ]_

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Hashirama grinned. Both Naruto exchanged embarrassed glances. Menma commented, "I have never see you...smitten... in my whole life, Dad..."

_[ Menma... I— ]_

"It's odd but not unpleasant," Menma looked at the teenager version of his parent and smile genuinely. Adult Naruto followed his son's eyes and realization sinked in. More or less, somehow he sensed something happened between his son and his younger self. His attention soon moved to Konoha's founder.

Madara added, "Menma told us about you and the future." Adult Naruto seems surprised, he asked his son.

_[ You told them all? ]_

"I have to. They need to know my origins and how I arrive in this era," Menma replied.

Hashirama said, "In addition, we are the reincarnation of Asura so you don't have to be so formal to me."

_[ Ah! That one! It's kinda weird, right? We have the same soul which is his as far as I'm understand from the sacred scroll. But now, we can talk to each other despite we were born in different generation. ]_

"I get what you mean," Naruto nodded thoughfully. "Sometimes I felt like that too especially when Grandpa Shodaime taught me healing ninjutsu. Our chakras resonanted. It's awesome but creepy in a way."

_[ Shodaime taught you healing ninjutsu? ]_

Teen Naruto nodded and he explained to him about Asura's abilities which they may have inherited. He told him briefly about Indra and Asura's life based on what Rikuddou Sennin showed to him and Sasuke when they almost die in the war. Hashirama mentioned the Senju's ancestor's, Okuninushi Otsutsuki, scroll which have Asura's healing technique written if Adult Naruto wanted to learn about it.

Hashirama chuckled, "What do you think how I feel when I first heard about the future story? Both futures." Adult and Teen Naruto laughed. Hashirama grinned widely at the adult one, "Anyway, you and your Sasuke are part of AIR Squad too, Naruto. You need to know that."

_[ AIR Squad? ]_

Sasuke and Madara groaned. Adult Naruto puzzled. Hashirama proudly explained, "It's Asura Indra Reincarnation Squad."

Pregnant Naruto beamed at his adult version, "Sick, right?!" Both Naruto burst into laughter but none seems displeased. Adult Naruto even told Adult Sasuke about it in great joy.

Indra's reincarnations sighed, "Stop with the squad thing!"

_[ Oh! Oh! Sasuke in here also have the same expression like you two! ]_

"I bet he is!" Naruto laughed out loud. They saw Adult Naruto distracted once again before his face became serious and asked them.

_[ I don't have much time. Please tell me the exact time where you are now. Year, month, date and what time is it. Minute and second includes. Where you stand. I suggest in Hokage's office or Hokage's tower because that place hasn't change since Konoha founded. So, we can summon Menma back to the future safely. ]_

Tobirama told him the year and which month now. But, before he told Naruto today's date, Menma interrupted with the next date. He told his father to summon him in morning time and the place will be Hokage's tower. The three couple slightly surprised but let Menma made his own decision.

_[ Got it. Wait for it, Menma. And, I want to thank you for all of you to welcome Menma in this era. I hope he is not a trouble. ]_

"No, he isn't. On the contraty, he help us a lot," said Tobirama. Izuna smiled, "He is kind and a talented boy. You raised him well, Naruto. You are a great father."

Albeit he didn't know what Tobirama meant, Adult Naruto smiled proudly at his son. Then, he smiled at his younger self and younger Sasuke. Grateful leaked on his voice.

_[ Thank you for you two. I read from the sacred scroll, the future you had is far than enjoyable. Had you two not come and changed history, the tragedy may repeat again. For that, I'm grateful. Despite I was in the dark for more than a decade about Sasuke's reason, complication during my pregnancy and raising a child, Menma is the best thing I ever had. ]_

Teen Naruto grinned, "I know!" Sasuke smiled faintly. Menma felt embarrassed and touched. He looked down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing.

_[ Now, I'll take my leave— ]_

"Naruto," Madara called him. All their attentions on him. He continued calmly, "As this maybe the only chance we talk, I would like to welcome you to my clan." Adult Naruto doumfounded but blushed hard when he heard the words from Konoha's founders.

"I, Madara Uchiha, as The Head of Uchiha Clan, welcome you and acknowledge you, Naruto Namikaze, into our clan."

It warmed the younger Naruto's heart since he received the same welcome and acknowledgement from Madara a few months ago. His eyes brimmed with happy tears and his heart full of joy which Sasuke felt it too throught their bond. The Uchiha stepped closer to Naruto and interlaced their fingers together.

"Congratulations, Naruto," said Hashirama earnestly. "I wish you have a happy life from now on."

Izuna smiled, "Please give Menma a younger brother or a sister soon." Tobirama suggested, "You may want to create another pendant for Sasuke in case he leave again."

_[ I—I... ]_

Naruto started, "I admit, I'm a bit envy that you to have parents when you grew up and they were there with you in rainy days but," he smiled genuinely, "you are my other self. We are the same. I'm happy to know that somewhere in another life, another me have better life."

"If another me leave again, ask Kyuubi where he is. Kyuubi and Indra's or his reincarnations' Susanoo are mates. You made a good decision to contact Kyuubi when you searched him," said Sasuke.

The older one shed a tears and his appearance faded.

_[ Thank you... all... ]_

He looked at Menma who waved to him, "See you, Dad." Adult Naruto nodded and he vanished into the air. Menma's pendant turned cold once again.

Hashirama sighed, "Menma will return to the future tomorrow," he looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "then, what about you two?"

"We will going back as well after Menma sucessfully summoned," Sasuke replied. The founders nodded. Naruto who was curious, he asked Menma, "They will summon you back tomorrow. Why you didn't you give him today's date?"

Menma stayed silent for several moments as he looked at the ground before he glanced at Naruto then turned his attention to Izuna. "Can I eat food made by you whilst I'm here, Grandpa Izuna?"

Izuna blinked, nodded, "Sure, but... isn't Mikoto will make it for you when you return to the future?"

The kid shutted his eyes painfully, "No, she won't."

"Why?"

"She has gone..."

Menma added, "When I was 8, my dad was away for a mission so I was dropped in Grandma Mikoto and Grandma Kushina's care. Unfortunately, we were attacked by enemies and both of them died to protect me..."

Heavy silent followed the revelation, he muttered, "That's the first time my Mangekyou Sharingan awakened..."

Albeit it has been years ago, Menma still felt blame himself for his grandmothers' death. Due to this, he tried his best to learn anything so he can be strong and protect his dear ones which resulted his rank promoted rapidly. The others could see how it affected Menma even now, Izuna walked towards him then hugged the kid gently. "I see," Izuna said softly, "will you tell me what's your favourite? I make it for you."

He nodded and hugged Izuna back.

—000—

"Woaaaah! It's not as sparkly as Konoha in our time!" Naruto surprised.

He feet touched the top of Shodaime Hokage's face on Hokage Mountain. Sasuke on his right side while Menma on his left side. Because tomorrow they will be back to their origins, Naruto suggested for them to enjoy their last day in here by walked around in Konoha together. The other elder men back to their duties. By the time they finished, Naruto had an idea to get on top Shodaime's rock face to enjoy sunset.

"What do you expect? Konoha has not pass one year yet," commented Sasuke. Naruto chuckled. Three of them sat together. Suddenly, Menma said, "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Naruto turned to his left. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For what?" The blond puzzled.

Menma looked down at his feet, "Because of me, Grandma Mikoto and Grandma Kushina were dead..."

Sasuke and Naruto only looked at Menma in silent. It was clear that the kid took the death of his grandmothers badly. Both teenagers lost their parents at young age and they were happy to know their fathers still alive in Menma's future. It slightly sad that their mothers were die but they didn't take it personal.

"I used to spent years and years to hate Yondaime Hokage because he sealed Kurama inside me without knowing that he is my father," Naruto said as he looked down at the village. "I was furious when I know because I couldn't understand why would he made my life miserable if he is my father. He didn't even tried to stay alive for me. I punched him once." His smile turned a bitter one.

"After I heard from my mom how they sacrificed their lives for me, I did blame myself for being the reason their death too. Like, you did now. My birthday is their death anniversary." He continued softly, "But, my mom told me she loves me. My dad told me he trust me. It's everything to me."

He gave Menma a side hug, "In addition, I get pregnant and then, we've met. It changed my perspective about my parents a lot." Naruto laughed, "There is this unbearable urge to protect that so fucking different from I have for Sasuke or anyone I know." His voice softer than before, "I believe my mom and Sasuke's mom has done it out of love. I know it will be hard but you should not burried yourself in self-blaming."

"But, if I..."

"You really take after another Sasuke despite you never met him, do you know that?" Naruto said bluntly. Menma blinked.

Puzzled, he asked, "What?"

"You tried to take it all by yourself. Alone. Just like him when he went to found Black Zetsu," the blond pointed out. "He wanted to protect my other self and you don't want to burdens my other self. Isn't that the same?"

Menma stunned. "I—I..."

Naruto sighed, "Both of you underestimate another me. Sasuke too. Do you think we can't handle it?"

Sasuke speaked, "It's not that we underestimate both of you," Menma and Naruto looked at him as he continued, "yet, remember that love reacts differently to Uchihas, Naruto. Our griefs due to lost our loved ones enhances our doujutsu to the next level. Acknowledge it or not, we are afraid to hurt them therefore mostly we burried it deeply inside us. It's hard to describe it but that's the point."

"That is why Itachi in our time, he executed his mission all alone... So, it's Uchiha's thing, uh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke only closed his eyes to answer that. Naruto admitted, "I don't really understand since I'm not an Uchiha and I don't think Asura will understand it because he didn't have doujutsu although his father and brother had it. But..."

Naruto said wistfully, "Once, I tried to bear my fate as jinchuriki and I wanted to protect everyone at the war with Obito so no one will die. I met edo-tensei Itachi and he told me to never tried to do it all alone and I think, he is right, you know."

Blue eyes looked at Menma then Sasuke, he smiled gently before put his other arms to side hugged Sasuke as well like he did to Menma. Naruto remind them, "You two don't have to bear it alone."

He addressed Menma, "No matter how depressed, I'm sure my other self wouldn't be burdened or blame you if you talk about your insecurity to him. You are his child and it's normal if you tell him about whatever makes you sad or uneasy. Instead of keep him happy with your mature decision to never shows your anxiety, he will feel lonely because you don't trust him to talk about these things. You will be an adult in time but while you are still a child, it's not a crime to act like a child. You are a Jonin but in our eyes, you are our son, Menma."

Menma buried his face on Naruto's collarbone as tears leaked from his eyes. He didn't know why he opened his heart easily to this younger version of his dad. Maybe because their age gap was not far or due to tonight would be their last time together and they would never met again. No matter what, he felt he could be himself at the moment. To be a child who cried at his dad's shoulder.

To Sasuke, Naruto said, "And you, Sasuke. I'm your mate. Through our bond, I know what you feel so you don't have to suffer alone like before. Literally. You get me?"

The Uchiha was touched with Naruto and he smiled, "I get you."

"Good," Naruto said smugly then ruffled both dark haired spiky hair of Sasuke and Menma affectionately.

Suddenly, Tobirama appeared behind them used Hiraishin. He asked, "Naruto, my brother want to know if you want to have your pregnancy check-up now. He has free time until dinner."

"Ah," Naruto let his mate and the kid sat normally. "I guess so, coz tomorrow we will be going back to the future. I have to make sure everything is okay." He sat up and walked towards Tobirama. He turned to other two, "Are you coming?"

Sasuke glanced at Menma who stayed silent and replied, "We will stay here." Naruto nodded and let Tobirama teleported him. Heavy silent blanketed the two sharingan users. Menma has wiped his tears and kept his eyes on the village below. Sasuke let silent comforted both of them before he admitted something

"You want to eat Izuna's cook once more because it resembles your grandmothers' who passed away four years ago to protect you," Sasuke started, "it's believable. However," his onyx eyes focus on Menma who didn't move, "hearing that another me is back and considering how intense you attacked me when we first met, I thought you want to do it to him."

The kid still didn't move nor replied.

Sasuke knew Menma genuinely blame himself for his grandmother's death but he was led to believe the kid's anger for other Sasuke overcome the nostalgic reason to stay. 

"I don't buy your excuse to stay here one more night just for food."

Sluggishly, Menma locked his missmatched eyes with Sasuke's onyx ones.

"What's your real reason to delay your return to the future, Menma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter will be the last but it will be too long to put in one chap so I'm sorry this is not the last one but next chap. Menma and SasuNaru will be back to their original timeline in the next chapter so don't forget to comment!


	17. Farewell

Tobirama teleported them in front of Hokage's office. Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Grandpa." He headed to the office door but halted when the Senju called him.

"Naruto."

The blonde looked back then Tobirama continued, "I apologize."

"Huh?" Blinked, Naruto turned around to face him.

"I put Menma's safety at risk in purpose with my strategy today," he said earnestly. Personally, Tobirama thought his startegy was for the best and it did. Risky choice often offer the best outcome. He knew it since he was small and he thought Naruto should understand that they were shinobi. The choice they may have was not exactly safe.

Naruto instantly scowled. He glared at Tobirama in heated silent for several moments. Tomorrow will be the last day for Naruto in this era and Tobirama thought it will be good for them to have peaceful farewell since they will not have the chance to meet again. That's why he teleported them not inside the Hokage's office but outside.

"Kurama explained to me the benefit of your reason for it. I can understand it," he said calmly before added, "But, it doesn't mean I like your plan."

Tobirama said, "Figured."

Naruto sighed deeply and folded his hands on top of his chest, "I'm not smart or genius like you or Sasuke. At first, I was furious for you to make that plan, Grandpa. Honestly, I never pictures you to be this heartless. There has to be something we could do without risking someone's in danger."

"There you go again, you have to stop thinki—!" For a second, scarlet eyes widened briefly as he was taken back and the blonde noticed. "What?"

"I should have known it's coming since both of you are reincarnates of the same person," Tobirama replied. Naruto puzzled, it amused the Senju. "Yet, I'm still surprise. You are as naive as my brother. For second there, I feel like being complained by him and almost say 'You are Hokage, man it up!' to you."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto absolutely have no clue and Tobirama smiled faintly.

"You have a heart like my brother. Argue with you, it's feels the same like I had with him. Your naivity rivals my brother's. Not to mention both of you choose the same person who is the reincarnation of Indra to be your spouse," Tobirama could see Naruto would be a fine Hokage in the future, unbeknown to Naruto, he felt bewildered. He just blinked obliviously and tilted his head. Naruto didn't know what to make this, so he unsurely said, "Thanks...?"

The elder men sighed fondly, he ruffled Naruto's hair then turned back. He just said, "Izuna told me that he will bring dinner to your room, he cooks Menma's favourites," before he out of the blond's sight.

A bit confuse, he mumbled, "I don't get him," but he just shrugged and opened the door of Hokage's office. Hashirama who sat behind his desk welcomed him warmly.

"Oh, you're here, Naruto," he said as gestured the young Uzumaki to came forward. Naruto noticed that there are two scroll Hashirama written at the moment.

"I thought you have a break now, Grandpa," he pointed out the scroll. Naruto thought that was Hokage's paperwork.

Hashirama laughed, "Yes, I am. These are not work but for you."

"For me?"

Naruto put his palms on the desk and leaned forward to see it better. Hashirama explained, "Yes, this is your medical history since the first time moment we know you are pregnant. I bet medi-nin in your future will need these since the ones who was taken care of your mother's or Mito's pregnancy would be dead by now. As Jinchuriki, the way medi-nin treat you should be different than normal people."

"Wow," Naruto beamed, "I didn't think about that."

Chuckled, Hashirama continued, "Rest assure, I take care of every medical information. Although, some of your mother's medical histories maybe guarded since she was a Jinchuriki, I write in detail about male pregnancy as well. In case there are no one knows about it in your time. I can safely say that you are the first male Jinchuriki who get pregnant. It will be tricky not only for medi-nins in your time but for me as well."

Naruto shocked, "Even for you?"

"I haven't treat any Jinchuriki other than you, Naruto."

"Ah, makes sense," he nodded. "But, Sasuke said that Orochimaru knew about this male pregnancy thing."

"I wouldn't rely on him only if I were you," suggested Hokage. "I'm not saying this Orochimaru person would be wrong or anything but he learnt based on sealed scroll which labeled as forbidden. Frankly speaking, it won't be enough to compare to someone's knowledge who experience about male pregnancy in daily life."

"Sounds complicated," Naruto mumbled. His blue eyes saw one scroll tied up neatly already. "Are you finish writing that one for me too?"

"Hm?" Hashirama folllwed blue eyes direction, "Oh, that for another Naruto. The Namikaze one, for Menma's father in his future."

Widened blue eyes looked surprise, "Really? What's inside?"

"It consist of our training the other day. When you learn about Asura's healing ninjutsu," he smiled. "I thought if he want to try it himself, the journal of your experience maybe will help him. He seems interested when you mentioned that I taught you healing ninjutsu."

"That's so cool! Maybe later he will learn it too," Naruto beamed. Hashirama return that smile in the same manner.

They moved to examination room to check Naruto's pregnancy. Naruto laid down at the examination table and Hashirama put his palms with chakra on his belly. "Any discomfort recently, Naruto?"

"Hmm... I sensed the baby's chakra gotten bigger. Kurama felt it too. Is it normal?"

"Well, in some cases, there are people who was born with enermous chakra naturally even from parents with average chakra. Well, both of you have a great chakra it will be no wonder if your child also."

"Ah, there is that possibility. I thought the baby eaten my chakra or something."

Hashirama smiled, "They need your chakra but your body will provided it naturally according how much the baby need throughout the pregnancy. You may feel drained due to your chakra sustained the womb which are not for us, man, naturally."

"No wonder I feel tired like I did multiple Tajuu Kage Bunshin constantly..." Naruto sighed. He looked at his stomach and voiced up his curiosity, "Hey, do you think my belly getting rounder and bigger? How about my morning sickness? Why it hasn't stop yet?

Hashirama chuckled, "It should be, you are pregnant, Naruto. But, I admit, your morning sickness above 14 weeks pregnancy... indeed a mystery."

"I know that," Naruto scowled, "but I remember Madara's and Izuna's didn't as big as this when they were 14-15 weeks. Theirs were slightly smaller."

Hokage checked it more properly and Naruto was right. Concentrated, Hashirama put his hands inside Naruto's womb and touched the baby. Sluggishly, he moved his fingers around and deeper then touched something moving like the baby before.

Eyes widened... he locked eyes with Naruto.

"What?"

Hashirama opened his lips to let out his discovery earlier. Blue eyes bulged out.

—000—

Menma took his time to built unknown courage to voiced up his reason to stay. He did missed his grandmother's cooking but like Sasuke said, it was not strong enough for him to delayed his chance going back to the future. Something he never voiced out loud ever.

"I... never thought Sasuke Uchiha will be back to Konoha..." He muttered. Sasuke listened quietly.

"I thought he left my dad for good. Either he die on his journey to find Black Zetsu or he forget my dad forever to choose someone else. I thought he would never know that I'm his son let alone the chance to meet him..." Menma's voice vividly softer and a sense of guilt leaked on it as he continued, "That's why I did my best to attack you two days ago."

"Figured," Sasuke commented lightly.

"But," Menma frowned, he whispered, "I don't know how to face him if I go back to my time."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I hate him," Menma said truthfully. "My dad was miserable without him. I don't care whether his reason to left was to protect my dad or something. The fact is he left him. I can't forgive him for that. No offense, he is a jerk."

The teenager didn't say anything. It will be a lie if he didn't offended a bit with anyone bluntly judged him as anything despite his intention. Especially, his own child. He felt pity for Adult Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke wouldn't care if anyone judged him or hate him. He wouldn't give a damn at all. Yet, if that person was his family, it's different matter. Uchihas were basically sensitive people and their family or clan meant the world to them. His attention back to Menma whose voice saddened.

"But, earlier, my dad was smitten when he announced that Sasuke Uchiha has come back," he scowled. "I never saw him like that...to know it's happens because of him... I'm not sure what to feel. One side, I'm still furious and other side is joyful to see my dad..." The kid closed his eyes tightly, "... and the last few days... I saw how you two together most of the time... it's weird coz it's like seeing my parents. You don't know how odd it is for me... Ryuichi-nii will be shock if I told him."

"Ryuichi?"

"He is Uncle Itachi's son. We grew up together so we are like brothers rather than cousins."

Sensed that the rinnegan owner not finished, Sasuke stayed silent. Menma continued with a deep frown, "I can see you two are happy... I... want that happiness for my dad too but... I don't know if I can forgive Sasuke Uchiha..."

An eerie silent followed and Sasuke let it be. He may not in Menma's shoe to understand his dilemma about this. Both of them stared at the village below the Hokage's face statue. The sun has set after Naruto left them and the dark surrounded them. The wind touched their dark hair gently as Sasuke let out his two cents.

"I was indecision too when I heard the truth about my brother's mission," he told Menma about Itachi's sacrifice and mission in his time. "I hate Konoha and the elders for my brother's misery. I wanted to destroy Konoha. The one thing my brother love even more than our clan. It's unusual in Uchiha."

He realized Itachi gave his life to freed him from Orochimaru's cursed mark but had Konoha didn't pushed Uchiha Clan too far, the rebellion maybe could be avoided. "At first, I hated my brother because I thought I lost my kind-hearted older brother forever.. but after I heard the truth from Sandaime Hokage, I didn't lose him. He did what he thought what's the best for me."

Sasuke turned to Menma who was stayed still, "I know our case is different. I can forgive my brother and embrace the truth because our childhood memories. I know him before anything happened. On another hand, you never met another me. You have no good memories of him to make you forgive him. I'm understand how hard it is to forgive someone who hurt our loved ones. It's not in our clan's nature to forgive easily."

Closed his eyelids, he continued, "Madara in my time confirmed this. He said that the Uchiha is destined to revenge. It's because when an Uchiha love something or someone, we love it or them deeply. It's in our blood. I can see your struggle. However..."

Menma turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You are Naruto's son too. Forgiving is in his nature even before he was born in my time or your time. Asura's soul didn't diminished throughout the entire process of reincarnation. You may be an Uchiha by blood but Naruto is your father. He raised you. His blood is in you as well," Sasuke patted Menma's hair affectionately, "so...it's not wrong if you want to forgive your father, Menma."

The kid was stunned. His missmatched eyes widened. Surprised written clearly on his face. He did feel indescribable anger for Sasuke Uchiha from his time. It was maddened and he thought he would be crazy if he didn't let it out. But, indeed like this Sasuke mentioned or predicted, there was an foreign thought to forgive his father whispered in his heart. Menma's eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's not a crime for a child to be a child, Menma," Sasuke remind him what Naruto has been told him earlier. A tears leaked from his rinnegan eyes.

Their issue may not exactly the same but Sasuke had a father issue as well when he was a child. He craved acknowlegdement ftom his father because Itachi as a prodigy child always took spotlight. So, more or less he could feel what Menma struggle. He let Menma cried on his shoulder as he hold him gently.

That night, after Naruto back from his pregnancy check-up and they had dinner one last time together. Only three of them because the 4 elder men busy with works. When it was the time to hit the hay, Menma asked them hesistantly, "Could we... sleep together again?"

He felt ashamed to asked this kind of thing. Even to the younger version of his parents. Their age gap was not far. They could be brothers but they were still his parents for Menma. However, they maybe will not meet again after tonight so he let out his egoist side to sleep with his parents. It was one of the main reason he delayed his return to the future.

Naruto smiled warmly, "Sure."

Sasuke nodded. Three of them slept in one futon, cuddled each other.

For one last time.

—000—

The next morning, seven of them had breakfast together in Hokage Tower before they headed to the rooftop of the tower which Adult Naruto mentioned and only need to wait for the summon jutsu. Sasuke, Naruto and Menma dressed with their original outfit. The elder men had their usual outfit. Uchiha outfit for Madara and Izuna (but Izuna's minus Uchiha crest). Long dark pants with brown short kimono plus black sash for Hokage. Blue one for Tobirama. Both Tobirama and Izuna had the giant scroll which contained diagram time-travel jutsu.

Hashirama stepped closer and gave a scroll to Menma like he explained to Naruto last night. The kid surprised, "For my dad?"

"Yes, for him. He sounds interested when we told him about Asura's healing ninjutsu. Since the three of us are the reincarnation of Asura, we share the same power and some abilities," said Hashirama. He added amiably, "Ah, it doesn't mean he has to learn what we did. I give you this as a thank you for helping us sealing Black Zetsu, Menma. If he isn't interested in this matter, I don't mind if this scroll to be something to remember us by."

"It's an honour, Shodaime-sama," Menma thanked gratefully with a deep bow after he accepted the gift, "Thank you very much."

Hashirama didn't particularly like if someone get so formal to him. However, Menma who merely 12 showed the manner which impressed Hashirama. Hence, to not insult his manner, Hashirama nodded and didn't make a fuss like usually.

Menma straightened his body and saw Madara looked at him. The elder Uchiha said, "It's not what you intended to come here and you had a choice to do nothing but I'm grateful you helped us here. You are very brave. Thank you, Menma."

A tint of rosy hue colored his cheeks. Despite how mature his decision or genius, he still a kid. Not to mention, the one who just said that to him were Konoha's founders! Both Hashirama and Madara. The strongest of all in this era. He stunned in awe with proud. Izuna could see that. Tobirama deliberately said, "I apologize for the chaos I or future me ceate by writing the scroll for the next generation."

Menma looked up at Tobirama with gentle eyes. "I don't think it's your fault, Grandpa. I believe the future you had to do it because it was for the best."

The elder men stunned for how mature Menma handle it. He didn't raised in war era yet he matured quickly like the founders. Tobirama smirked and ruffled Menma's dark hair, "I'm glad I can meet my great-great-grandson."

Izuna detected proud in the voice and smile on his husband's. He smiled as he closed the distance between them and said to Menma, "I'll miss someone who appreciate my cook."

Menma tilted his head at Izuna, "How about Grandpa Tobirama?"

"He's such a workaholic, he rarely eat with me let alone enjoy my cook," Izuna sighed fondly. Tobirama offensed, "I ate it."

"Occasionally," Izuna countered with arched eyebrow. Menma said, "It is said in my history book that Nidaime Hokage was a workaholic. So, it's true."

Izuna nodded in agreement. Tobirama only faced away with no words to counter back. Hashirama chuckled and asked Menma, "Did your book mention that I am too?"

All eyes on Hashirama. The kid asked, "Mention what?"

"Workaholic."

Everyone turned into silent. United, their thought was: _seriously?_

"What? I'm workaholic too!" Hashirama insisted. Madara stopped him with, "We talk about that later." Menma let out a small laugh along with Izuna because he was surprised to witness the founders behaviour. He never imagine the founders would be like that. At that moment, he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned to found Naruto looked at him with glistening eyes. His smile fadded as he walked towards Naruto slowly.

Unbeknown to Menma, this moment was the first time for Naruto to see the kid's laugh. Menma gave the mature vibe in his action and words despite he barely teenager. That's why when he laughed earlier, Naruto realized the kid never laugh since they met. There was high probability it caused by Sasuke presence's. Sometimes Menma behaved like a kid around Naruto but he keep his calm whenever Sasuke around them.

Naruto said with watery smile, "You should laugh often, Menma. I bet another me will love that."

"Dad..." Menma frowned and hugged the blond's torso. "I will miss you, Dad..."

Closed his eyes, Naruto hugged the kid back with tears on his cheeks. He sobbed, "S-silly... you will meet your real dad later..."

Menma's muffled voice said, "You are my dad too..."

His overflow tears wet Menma's hair as Naruto tightened his embrace a bit. Both of them knew that they were father and son albeit different future or reality. It may not matched their origins. Yet, blood indeed thicker than water. They felt they will never met again forever. This will be their last time and it crushed them. On Naruto's shoulder, Menma tilted his head to locked his watery eyes with Sasuke's who stood beside Naruto. The kid raised his hand to reached him.

Sasuke took Menma's hand and stepped closer to them. He leaned down to lightly kiss the kid's head. Softly, only Menma and Naruto were able to heard, he whispered, "You are our son, too, Menma."

The said kid weeping silently in Naruto's embrace. Sasuke caressed his hair after Menma's fingers left the teenager Uchiha's and currently grasped onto Sasuke's white shirt like he didn't want let it go. In this moment, Naruto gasped. He felt an invisible chakra started to spread all over Menma who felt it too. They leaned away. Sasuke noticed them.

The summon jutsu has started.

"This is it..." said Naruto sadly as he cradled Menma's crying face who knew that it was the truth.

Sasuke and others saw the jutsu around Menma to take him away. Once again, Naruto hold Menma close and whispered truthfully, "I'm glad I've met you, Menma... I love you, Son..."

"I... love you too, Dad..."

Menma started fading and he leaned away to locked eyes with Sasuke who smile sadly. Actually, he didn't know what to say to the Uchiha but as he felt he would taken away with the summon jutsu, he opened his lips but Sasuke beat him with a, "Sasuga da, ore no ko da."

_As expected from my son._

The words from his late father which meant the world for Sasuke. An acknowledgement for his ability meet his father expectation. Menma didn't know the sentiment behind those words but he felt indescribable proud, joy and admiration. The moment his time was up and he vanished from the founder era, he said unfinished word to Sasuke...

"Fa—!"

WHUSH!

"Menma!" He felt his father embraced him as soon as he opened his eyes. The taller and older Naruto check him up in worried, "Are you alright? Is everything hurt?"

The kid blinked. He saw the sight from Hokage's tower rooftop has changed. The face rock on Hokage's mountain has five face and not just one. He cautiously touched the blond and looked up at blue eyes, "Dad...?"

"Yes?" Adult Naruto puzzled. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Menma replied softly, "I'm fine... I just..." his eyes looked around. He found his grandfathers stood behind his dad. His uncle stood within an unknown diagram. Shisui and Obito were there inside those diagram as well. Both looked exhausted. It seems three of them were the creator of these new jutsu. Then, not far from those three...

Another man on his knees like he still in the position of a jutsu, stared at him. An older man with same age with his dad. The one Menma just saw although only teenager version...

"It's your father, Sasuke Uchiha," said the blond after he noticed Menma stared at someone. He just stared and didn't say anything. So, Naruto gestured to other man come closer.

"Come, Sasuke, meet your son, Menma."

Both of them were introduced to each other.

—000—

"Sorry, Sasuke..." Naruto wiped his own tears, "I used up your part to hug Menma..."

Sasuke embraced Naruto gently, "I don't mind." The blond hugged him tightly and buried his face on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto's sadness mixed with Sasuke's own through their bond. The four elder men let them took their time to sorted out their feelings due to farewell with Menma. Naruto felt worse because being pregnant, his emotion became unstable more than before. After he looked alright and leaned away from Sasuke, Naruto sighed, "I'm ok..."

"Naruto," Izuna stepped closer with Madara beside him. He has put the scroll on the floor and in his hands there was a box with furoshiki (traditional Japanese wrapping cloth). Uchiha crest on the side of this furoshiki. "This is for you," Izuna gave it with a gentle smile. Naruto looked at the brothers.

"For me?" He accepted it. "What is it?"

"Baby clothes with Uchiha crest," said Izuna. Blue eyes widened. He stayed silent as the man continued, "It's from Toshizo's and Hiko's clothes."

Madara explained, "Traditionally, your relatives should be the one who give this to you. However, since both of your clan in the brink of extinction, we give this to you as a thank you and farewell gift."

"Besides, you are our brothers too despite we will live in different time," added Izuna. Madara nodded as he gazed into blue ones. Naruto's tears fell once again. He hugged Madara and cried out, "Onii-chan...!"

Madara hugged him gently, "Otouto yo..."

Looked at them, Hashirama stepped closer to Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha stared at Hokage who opened his arms towards him. "Sasuke," Hashirama smiled as gestured him to his arms. It didn't take genius to know what Hashirama meant. Sasuke scowled, "You've got to be kidding."

"This will be our last time to see each other," Hashirama reasoned. "If it's help, I won't call you onii-chan."

Sasuke's brow twitched and he stayed still for a moment before sluggishly he let Hashirama getting closer. The taller Hokage whispered with a serene smile, "Take care, Aniki." Onyx eyes widened briefly before he closed it and whispered back, "Farewell, Otouto."

Izuna said to both teenager after they took a close distance away from the founders, "Sasuke, Naruto. I want to thank you for your accidental time travelling to here. Suppose you didn't, I maybe dead by now and other future like Menma's will never happens. Hardship never failed to found its way in life. I didn't say Menma's future are better than yours because they had problems too so don't compared yours to his."

Naruto nodded, Izuna smiled gently at him, "You may not raised by your parent and I bet you are in the dark about your pregnancy but you will be a great dad to your children. I'm sure you are more than capable to help Sasuke revive Uchiha Clan in your time." The blonde blushed at that but beamed. Izuna looked at Sasuke, "Make sure you revive our clan but don't make the same mistake with your ancestors, Sasuke." The teenager didn't say anything, only nodded slightly. Izuna added with a sad smile, "Lastly... if... Tobirama, I mean the edo-tensei one, still there in your time... tell him that... I forgive him."

Tobirama was shocked to heard that from Izuna. But, he understood. His fingers interlaced with Izuna's wordlessly. Tobirama stared at the boys, "I apologize for decision that another me made in your time pushed Uchiha Clan to prepare coup d' etat and in result, you being the sole survivor, Sasuke. About creating edo-tensei too."

The said Uchiha keep silent. Before he could said anything, Hashirama said, "I would like to thank you for your arrival here too. All of us," he referred to their marriage, "can be together, unlike in your original history. I'm sorry for naivity of another me which resulted jinchuriki like you was needed, Naruto." He gestured his family, "We are sorry for everything..."

Again, Sasuke didn't said anything. Naruto wiped away tears which has fallen throughout the words from the founders and Sasuke embraced him gently. He smiled at the elder men, "It's alright, Grandpas, Madara, Izuna. I can handle it because I'll become Hokage!"

Hashirama beamed, Tobirama smirked, Madara smiled and Izuna nodded proudly. Sasuke sighed fondly, "You can be Hokage but not in this era." Sasuke looked at the founders, "What's done is done. I prefer history in our time will never repeat again."

The four elder men nodded. Sasuke stared at them for few more seconds before noticed the sun getting higher. "It's almost afternoon," he commented. Tobirama took it as a cue.

"Do you want to start now?" Tobirama asked. Izuna added, "It doesn't have to be this morning if you want."

Sasuke said, "We delayed it more than enough."

They nodded in understanding. Before Naruto's pregnancy reached the impossible time to engaged in chakra consuming jutsu, they need to do this as soon as possible. Wordlessly, Tobirama and Izuna spread out the scroll they've brought on the floor. The used one set of bijuu's chakras to traapped Black Zetsu yesterday so they only have one set undisturbed 9 sealed bijuu's chakra.

Hashirama walked together with Naruto. The blond put the furashiki bundle beside his right leg. They stood on Yang part at the same time Madara and Sasuke stood on Yin part. Four of them faced Tobirama and Izuna who prepared to open bijuus chakra's seal outside the Ba Qua diagram. Tobirama remind them again the way to activate this time-travel jutsu. The four reincarnates nodded.

"Let's begin," Tobirama announced.

He opened the seal of bijuus' chakra along with Izuna. It went smoothly as the diagram activated. Tobirama nodded to them as their sign to started syncronyzed their chakras. Four of them formed hundreds hand seals as they let out their chakras. The hand seals they used were not common one. Took it from Indra's grandson scroll, they choose hand seals which resembles each bijuus physically, their main habitat or their element type and other nature relation which related to them.

As their chakras syncronized to each other, Naruto and Hashirama started feeling like they had when they first used their chakra together. It felt familiar, warm and safe. Their chakras resonanted to each other which resulted they felt Asura's presence stronger. Madara and Sasuke felt the same. They sensed Indra's presence stronger than ever!

As the time went by, it was not only sensed by the reincarnations but slowly, two figures formed visibly in front of them. Slightly faded like Adult Naruto yesterday. Only appearance without any physical body. All eyes on both figures.

"Who...?" Izuna asked cautiously.

Long haired with low ponytail started, " _Our reincarnation, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha..._ "

"Indra Otsutsuki!" Sasuke widened his eyes.

The short haired man talked, " _Our reincarnations, Hashirama Senju, Naruto Uzumaki..._ "

Naruto gasped, "Asura Otsutsuki!"

Madara recognized Indra from Susanoo's memories. The other three were thunderstrucked. The figures stood in between the reincarnations and Tobirama-Izuna. Otsutsuki brothers locked eyes with their reincarnations. The jutsu process has been halted but the diagram still activated.

"What's going on?" Naruto absolutely clueless.

Asura exchaged a glance with Indra, " _Ani-ue..._ "

Indra looked back to the reincarnations and explained to them, " _When there are two similar chakra activates at the same place and time, it will resonances. In this case, because there are two sets of our reincarnations who resonances their chakras, we are able to present visibly albeit not physically."_

"Is this normal occasion? Did this happened frequently in the past?" Asked Hashirama.

Asura replied, " _No. This is the first time for us as well to talk directly to our reincarnation. I believe it can be happens now only because there are two of my reincarnations and two of Ani-ue's reincarnations syncronized their chakras._ "

"Ah!" Naruto remembered something, "Is that why when I learnt healing ninjutsu with Grandpa Shodaime, I felt your presence getting stronger almost tangible!"

" _Yes, at that time, both of you use quite some of your chakras. This time, you two use generous amount of chakras so I can be here and converse with you,_ " explained Asura with a smile.

Naruto stunned, "Wow... is it true that you and your brother really inside four of us? I mean, yeah, sometimes I can feel your presence but now to talk to you myself, it's amazing!

" _Indeed, we are. Ani-ue and I always within four of you since you were born_ ," Asura nodded.

Sasuke asked Indra, "What's the purpose of this?"

" _It's the effect from yours and Madara's chakras resonances to each other. Yet_ ," Indra glanced at Asura before continued, " _with us here, it's your chance to reawaken your rinnegan, Sasuke_."

Onyx eyes widened, "My rinnegan?"

" _Both of them_ ," Indra confirmed.

Naruto gasped, "How?"

Indra elaborated, " _Technically, Sasuke has three sets of Asura's chakras inside him. First, it's from you, Naruto. You gave him your chakra at the war to him. Second, Edo- tensei version of Hashirama Senju. Lastly, a senjutsu user gave Sasuke something closely related to Hashirama Senju like his cell. My father only accelerates the rinnegan's awakens process with his chakra. Sooner or later, Sasuke bound to have rinnegan."_

" _He lost his rinnegan when he came here due to our grandmother's jutsu degenerates it but rinnegan, unlike sharingan which after certain jutsu like Izanagi, it will not turn into blindness. He could have it again and when you two back to your era, he won't blind and still have one rinnegan along with one sharingan_ ," said Asura.

Indra added, " _But, it has to be now. We can't help the rinnegan awaken process in the future_."

"Because you two only have this appearance due to chakras resonances between reincarnations?" Sasuke speculated. Indra neither confirmed nor denied but they know that was the reason.

"Sasuke!" Naruto beamed at him, "You won't be blind!"

Before Sasuke said anything, Asura delivered another news, " _Izanagi is still needed._ "

"What?" The blond head snapped at Asura's direction. Madara asked, "What do you mean?"

"Time-travel jutsu cost a rinnegan to be degenerated. We saw it happened to Menma," Hashirama reasoned. "Sasuke lost his too since he only have one rinnegan before."

" _No, Izanagi is not to activate time-travel jutsu, rinnegan would be fine for that. However,_ " Asura's eyes focused on Naruto's blue eyes then down to his belly, " _you need protection for them_."

"Them?" Sasuke asked. He turned his attention to Naruto who looked ashen. "Naruto?"

Asura said, " _A twin. He is pregnant with twins_."

Onyx eyes widened, "Twins?"

Hashirama realized what it was about, he asked Naruto softly, "You haven't told him, Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at Hashirama, "You knew?!"

"We just found out about it last night," Hokage told him how he knew. "I thought he will tell you. I've done the best to protect the twins within my ability. I thought it would be adequate."

Frowned deeply, Sasuke looked at the blond and his belly. Softly, he asked, "Naruto, Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto frwoned but nervous, "I... last night, we were with Menma. I don't want him to feel more guilty because we delayed our chance to return after he arrived here."

Onyx and blue eyes locked with each other. He stepper closer to Naruto and touched the belly part. Sasuke felt a slight bump. It didn't as flat as he thought. His onyx eyes softened as he asked in whisper, "Twins?"

"Twins," Naruto replied in the same manner.

Through their bond, he felt Sasuke's joy at the prospect to have two children and the worry due to time travel concequence. Sasuke able to see the truth from Naruto's words then sighed. It has been done. It will be a waste if he get angry while the time keep going. They don't have any time to waste anymore. He stared at Asura, "Why do we need Izanagi? Is rinnegan can't do something about this protection?"

Asura shook his head, " _Rinnegan can do much, but not that. It can revive people, create life but not rewrite reality like Izanagi and vice versa._ "

" _Time-travel is not something without a risk. Even a rinnegan will be degenerated when the user went through the process so an unborn child will be have a hard time when you two finish the jutsu_ ," explained Indra.

Like Itachi said at the war, every jutsu has a weakness. Even the most powerful one. He should realized it sooner. No one said anything but from Indra's explanation, it was clear they've made mistake when they create the time-travel jutsu. They didn't consider someone who was pregnant will be the jutsu user. "What do we do?" asked Sasuke to Otsutsuki's brothers.

Asura and Indra exchanged a glance before the elder one said, " _You need to use two Izanagis for them. One for each_."

The rest gasped in shocked. He continued, " _Izanagi is powerful but limited. It need the exact target and due to the way it's performs, one time at the time, one Izanagi only able to protect one_."

Heavy silent followed Indra's explanation. Two Izanagis meant two eyes will be blind forever. It was not an easy decision especially for an Uchiha who take a pride at their eyes more than anything. Indeed, there was a time of Uchihas abuse Izanagi power hence they created Izanami to balanced it. Sasuke thought all the choice he have. Should he used Izanagi with both eyes and blind, when his rinnegan awaken, his eyes will be back to his sight but with rinnegan. Madara in his time experiences this when he had only one blind eye.

However, Madara asked Indra, "Does it have to be Sasuke as the caster? Can other people put Izanagi on them?"

Sasuke frowned at him, "Madara."

" _No. It doesn't have to be Sasuke_ ," Indra implied the confirmation of Madara's line of thought.

"I'll do it," Madara said.

Sasuke refused such an offer from the elder Uchiha, "I don't need your help. I can do it myself and I'll still have my sight after my rinnegan awakens. It happened to Madara in my time."

Naruto said solemnly at Madara, "Do you plan to awakens your rinnegan so you won't lost your sight?"

"No," Madara replied simply. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Madara, you'll lose your sight forever if you use Izanagi on both eyes," said Naruto worriedly. Madara only responded with, "I'm aware of that." Yet, he has no interest to awaken his rinnegan. Madara was well-aware of rinnegan user's risk and it was something he could life without. When he glanced at Sasuke, unspoken question was clear so Madara explained.

"I'm sorry... for what another me has done in your timeline, Naruto, Sasuke," he said slowly.

Naruto's blue eyes widened... brimmed with tears. He never expected an apologize from anyone about his life. Especially from Madara. The one he saw in war was an arrogant badass genius villain. However, this Madara living in better reality than Madara in his time. Naruto never know future Madara personally because they were in war. But, this Madara... the one who married with Shodaime, was as kind as Sasuke. It was like edo tensei Shodaime said, Madara was a kind and caring person before his younger brother's death.

Sasuke also didn't expected such an action from the Uchiha's patriarch. He frowned but didn't said anything. True, that all of his and Naruto's childhood was tragedy because of Madara. Albeit, he and Obito were manipulated by Black Zetsu, they have done it.

Tobirama, as the last who did not expected that, looked at his husband and his brother to expected them protest about Madara's decision decision to use Izanagi to protect Naruto's twin babies. However, the sight he found was unexpected. Izuna's unshed tears... surprised and silenced him. Scarlet eyes moved to his elder brother and saw the same thing. Those understand and sympathy in glistening eyes. The realization sinked in. Izuna and Hashirama knew about this. Tobirama doubt Madara told them but they knew the Uchiha's patriarch by heart and saw this will coming.

"I told you, I'm fine," Naruto couldn't held back his tears and let it down on his cheeks.

Madara smiled at the blond, "I know. It's just... the me in your time caused your misery by taking your parents, at least I want to do something to protect your new family. Your children."

"But, Sasuke can d—!"

"Naruto," Madara cutted him in, "If you can't think of it as my atonement, let me do it as your brother."

The blond stunned and touched by it. He did think of Madara in this era as his elder brother. Naruto rarely have someone who consider him as family so it was soft spot for him. He loss for words and Madara took it as an agreement.

Asura turned to his brother, smiled warmly, " _It seems like you never change despite being reincarnates many times, Ani-ue._ "

" _Right back at you, Asura,_ " Indra smiled faintly.

Madara asked Indra, "What do I do? Should I in direct contact with Naruto?"

" _You still have a trace of Senju DNA after gave birth three weeks ago so you just need to plant Izanagi inside Naruto through his eyes_." Indra told him to timing his Izanagi so when the time-travel jutsu sent them to the future, it will automatically rewrite reality. The purpose would be to have damage-free and healthy body from aide effect of the time-travel jutsu.

In the meantime, Asura and Indra helped Sasuke reawakens his rinnegan back. Sasuke closed his eyes. One of the crucial requirement for it was the lose of love one. Every Uchiha and their spouse knew that. Indra told Sasuke that his chance only now, not only because he and Asura could be summoned like this by two sets of their reincarnation but also due to the grief Sasuke felt after Menma has gone. If Sasuke didn't feel like this, even with him and Asura here, they couldn't helped him to reawaken rinnegan. Otsutsukis brothers were powerful together but there was something only their father, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, could do.

" _Open your eyes_ ," said Asura.

Sasuke opened his eyes and revealed two rinnegans. At the same time, Madara also done with his part. Indra nodded to Asura who formed hand seals at the same time with his brother.

" _We will alters the time in that jutsu so both of you will arrive at the same month in here. It will reduce any damage to any of you if the time you've spent here and the time you've been absent there are the same_ ," explained Asura.

"So, we will arrive at summer next year after the war?" Asked Naruto. "In the middle of Augst?"

" _Yes_."

" _We will do it no_ —" Indra halted and looked at the blond who called him.

"Wait, let me say goodbye," said Naruto. Indra stayed silent as Naruto took the furashiki bundle from the floor and looked at the four elder men. The scroll about his medical history from Hashirama in his pocket. He smiled genuinely, "Thank you... for all of you to change history and create future like Menma's... I don't blame any of you for my life. I can't blame someone or something for my life. It doesn't work that way. Anyway, coming here is the greatest experience I can never imagine! So much fun! Ah, Kurama say goodbye too. He said 'take care, brats'!"

Izuna, Tobirama, Hashirama and Madara smiled. The Uchiha's patriarch said, "Likewise, Naruto."

"Have a happy life, Naruto, Sasuke. I wish for your happiness," said Hashirama. Tobirama added, "Congratulations for the twins, both of you."

"Take it easy, Naruto. Don't force yourself," Izuna remind them. "Keep an eye on him, Sasuke. You knew sometimes Naruto force himself."

Sasuke nodded. He interlaced his fingers with Naruto and both of them stood side by side. Sasuke bid them a short good bye, "Farewell."

The four elder men said it back to the teenagers before Sasuke nodded towards Indra as a cue then the jutsu diagram shone brightly. In the next second, the light vanished along with Sasuke, Naruto, Asura and Indra. The same time they arrived at the future, Madara lost his sight.

"Brother," Izuna stepped closer to Madara. "Your eyes..."

His eyes only white without relfected any light, "Yeah... it means... they are safely turned up in the future..."

Hashirama who stood beside Madara now exchanged meaningful glance with Izuna. The low pony-tail man nodded then said to Madara, "Brother, I want you to accept one of my eye."

Tobirama and Madara surprised. The elder brother protested, "Izuna, wh—!"

"I can't let you in blindness for the rest of your life and I know you have no plans to awaken your rinnegan nor you won't accept my eyes if I give both to you so just one. Hokage will be the one to transplants mine to yours," Izuna plead desperately. "Please, Brother."

Hashirama said, "I beg you, Madara. We respect your decision to sacrifice your sight for Naruto's children but could you please think about Hiko? Who will teach him about sharingan? Usually it's taught by family members right, especially parents?"

Madara stayed silent. Izuna insisted, "Just one eye, Brother. Just one eye."

"Tobirama will not appr—"

"I have no objection," confirmed Tobirama calmly. "If Izuna decide it is the best, I will respect his decision like my brother did to you."

As expected from Tobirama, he didn't sugar-coated his words and even pointed out that as a spouse, Madara should respect Hashirama's suggestion. Like Hokage just did earlier. He didn't go against Madara's one-side decision. Madara sighed and agreed.

XXXX

"Uhm!"

The wind and nausea sensation stopped as soon as it came. Sasuke held Naruto tight until they felt the transition has passed. Cautiously, Sasuke opened his eyes. One of his rinnegan slowly faded and degenerated into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked around and found that they were on Hokage's tower rooftop. Looked up at Hokage's mountain, there are 6 faces on the rock. The last one was Kakashi Hatake.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he followed Sasuke's eyes direction and surprised, "Kakashi-sensei is Hokage now?"

"It seems so," said Sasuke. "Unless, we are in another timeline."

Naruto looked toughtful, "No, we are in our time. I can feel other bijuus and Kurama can talk to them like usually. He can't do that with bijuus in Grandpa Shodaime's era."

"Are you tired?" asked Sasuke, he cradled Naruto's face. The blond shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm fine. I don't feel any different with my body or our babies."

Sasuke put his palm on Naruto's belly. He sighed in relief. "I think it's because Indra and Asura helped us with the time-travel jutsu so we are not exhausted like we did the first time."

"I think s—" Blue eyes widened, "Someone is coming!"

Instantly, on alert, Sasuke put Naruto behind him and took out his Kusanagi sword at the same time two presence teleported in front of them. Edo tensei version of Tobirama Senju and Minato Namikaze like tge last time they saw them. Both teenagers widened their eyes in shocked.

"Naruto!" Minato exclaimed in relief. "You're alive!"

"Dad!" Naruto stepped closer, Sasuke let him be. "You're still here?! I thought Orochimaru would release you from Edo-Tensei after the war is over." The blond gasped, "The war is over, right?"

"It is over," replied Tobirama. "We are still here not to fight."

Naruto puzzled, "Then, for what?"

Before any explanation given, edo-tensei version of Hashirama and Sandaime together along with Kakashi who dressed as Hokage, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sakura, Iruka and Shikamaru arrived as well.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura cried and hugged both of them. "You're alive! You two are alive!" She was crying in relief.

"Whoa! Sakura-chan, calm down, calm down, we are alive. We have been away but yes, we are alive," Naruto reassured his pinknette friend.

"Away?" Tsunade asked. Iruka curious, "Where have you've been?"

"We've been searching for you two all over the world," said Shikamaru. Kakashi noticed something different with his pupils and suggested, "Let's come inside first then we can talk."

It was almost afternoon, they headed to Hokage's office. Kakashi sat behind Hokage's desk. The rest of them stood but Sasuke demanded to Kakashi, "Bring a chair for Naruto. He must sit down."

"Sasuke!" Naruto protested bashfully. "I'm fine."

The last Uchiha survivor narrowed his eyes at Kakashi without said any word. Kakashi knew there must be a reason Sasuke demand that so he complied. He glanced at Shikamaru and the Nara brought a chair for Naruto. The blond seems refused but Sasuke arched an eyebrow and Naruto sat with a huff.

"So, where have you been, Sasuke, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He explained that after Kaguya was sealed, the 8 bijuus extracted and Mugen Tsukuyomi cancelled automatically, one last time before he died, Obito helped Kakashi and Sakura to went back to their world from Kaguya's dimension with bijuus help.

"Gaara asked the bijuu and they told him that they couldn't contact your Kyuubi, Naruto. Since Kaguya was sealed, it's unlikely Kyuubi was sealed along with her," Tsunade elaborated.

Minato added, "Based on them, no matter how far bijuus were apart, they can talk to each other but 8 of them couldn't communicate with your Kyuubi."

Sandime also said, "Even though a bijuu may die within a Jinchuriki, they can reincarnates and after almost one year, no sign of Kyuubi reincarnates."

"That's because Kurama and I'm not die yet," Naruto pointed out.

"Then, where were you?" Iruka asked. "We've been worried and all nations are looking for you two for the last few months."

Tobirama explained, "Yondaime worried about you so we help to search for you two. That's why Orochimaru hasn't been dismissed us."

Sasuke and Naruto turned their head to Orochimaru, "You've been helping them, Orochimaru? Naruto asked hesistantly.

"We couldn't find you, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. All sensor type shinobis looking for you, we've tried to created a dimensional travel to search for you but without no sharingan in this world, it's a futile one," replied Orochimaru. How could not he help them? Sasuke was one of his greatest discovery so Orochimaru won't lost sight of him.

Sasuke looked at all of them, he asked, "Do you want to find me to put me in a jail?" Naruto blanched to hear that.

"We discussed your fate with Daimyos and other Kages," said Kakashi, "due to your influence to put Kaguya down, you are pardoned. But, just this one time, Sasuke."

Naruto beamed at Kakashi, Sasuke nodded. He started, "I'll tell you what happened to us, but don't interrupted and what you heard here, end here."

Everyone nodded then Sasuke told them their time-travel experience but not in detail. Just significant event and avoid to mention about the marriage between Senju and Uchiha. He definitely mentioned Naruto's heat cycle and told them Naruto currently pregnant. Also, about Menma, Black Zetsu, Indra and Asura, he end it with, "Hence, we just return to this era a few minutes ago."

"Naruto is pregnant?" Sakura shocked. The other looked surprised but Sasuke demanded one thing.

All Hokages knew about male pregnancy despite the practise has been forgotten. There was a Hokage scroll which the new Hokage will need to read and have knowledge more than others. Minato stepped closer to Naruto who looked up at him, "You are pregnant, Naruto?"

The blond nodded hesistantly, "Yes, Dad... I-I—"

"Please leave. It's family matter," said Sasuke to Sakura, Shikamaru and Orochimaru. Sakura a bit declined but Shikamaru told her that indeed it's family thing and as a friend, they should leave. Orochimaru left calmly, followed by Shikamaru, Sakura and Iruka who looked hesistant but he knew it was not his business.

"I have something to tell you," said Sasuke to the Hokages after the other went out. Sasuke told them the full story of founders era. Senju and Uchiha marriages, the farewell words from the founders and the difference between this time and Menma's time, like Tsunade born as Tobirama's granddaughter not Hashirama's. The Senjus shocked.

"Izuna... was alive?" Tobirama bewildered. Sasuke nodded, "He told me to tell you that he forgive you."

Tobirama loss for words. Tsunade thunderstrucked, "I'm Uncle Tobirama's granddaughter in another future?" Sasuke nodded once again. The three Senju looked at each other. Hashirama stunned, "Madara and I get married in another timeline..."

Tsunade commented with a smile, "Yet, it seems no matter which timeline or reality, I'm still related to both of you, Grandfather, Uncle." Hashirama and Tobirama smiled, Tsunade turned to Naruto who was in staring contest with his father.

"Yondaime Hokage," all attention on Sasuke who stood on Naruto's other side. The Uchiha came to in front of Minato and they have stare contest for a long time before Sasuke bow down in dogeza (sitting right on the ground) postion. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto surprised.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, asking you to give me your son," Sasuke said clearly. "I humbly apologize for causing Naruto pregnant out of wedlock and I will take full responsibility of my action. I won't leave his side like I did in the past. I promise I'll protect him and our children to my best ability."

"Sasuke..." Naruto's face reddened.

"With all due respect, I beg you to give us your blessing," he said earnestly. Hokage and ex-Hokages stayed silent to gave Minato a moment. Uncomfortable silent blanketed them. Naruto looked at his father with worried.

Minato looked down at Sasuke who still in dogeza position. He asked seriously, "Do you love Naruto?"

The blond blushed hard, "Dad! Can't you ask anything else?" His protes was ignored.

"With all my heart," he answered without a doubt. Naruto, albeit he knew it from their bond, it still warmed his heart to heard it verbally. His cheeks reddened. Minato turned to his son, he asked the same thing, "Do you love Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

"Wh—what?! Dad... it's...uhm..." It was so embarrassed to heard your own father ask about that kind of thing. Naruto flustered and a bit lost how to answer that. In the end, he sighed and smile bashfully, "...yeah, I do love him..."

Minato smiled, he said to Sasuke, "Please, stand up, Sasuke-kun."

Slowly, Sasuke straightened his body then stood on his feet. He faced Minato calmly. The Yondaime Hokage said, "Everyone make mistakes all the time. Your past is not your life sentence, Sasuke-kun. I barely had few days with my son and but I trust him. He choose you and you love him. I won't have time to be there to see the family you two create but I'm glad I can be here now to witness with my own eyes that my son has someone who will be hia family now."

He smiled to the Uchiha's survivor, "I leave my son in your care, Sasuke-kun. Please take care of Naruto."

Sasuke bowed politely accepted it.

XXXX

_4 years later_

"Dad is coming home! When Dad will be back from hospital, Grandpa?" Little Menma with bright blue eyes, beamed at Iruka.

The Chunin smiled kindly, "Any moment now, he is on the way with your father and your new sibling." He asked Menma, "Have you clean your toys and put them in the box, Menma?"

"Oh, oh, but I want to play it with my new sibling," said Menma.

"Why don't you play with your twin sister?" Iruka suggested. Menma pouted, "I don't want to play with dolls. It's not fun with her."

A little girl with long straight red hair like Kushina walked into the living room with a barbie in her hands. Her face and Menma's face were Naruto's features. They had whiskered cheeks like Naruto. Both of them dressed in typical Uchiha's clothes. Menma in blue, his twin sister in orange.

"You are not fun too, Brother," said the little girl.

"Not me. You," Menma insisted. The sister frowned, "No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Alright, alright, you two, how about a truce?" Iruka sighed. It happened everytime with the twins. They have two different mindset.

"But, Grandpa Iruka—!" The girl protest halted when all of them heard their father's voice. "We're home," said Sasuke in the entrance.

The twins beamed and ran towards their fathers. Both of them hastily said in union, "Welcome home, Father, Dad!"

Naruto, looked down at his kids, smiled, "We're back, Menma, Suma." The twins stared at the bundle which their Dad cradled closely. "Is that our new sibling?" Menma asked.

Naruto and Sasuke smiled. Menma's blue eyes and Suma's purple eyes sparkled brightly. "Yes," replied Sasuke.

"A boy or a girl?" Suma asked curiously.

Naruto carefully leaned down and on his knees to showed the newborn baby to the twins, "Meet your new baby brother, Menma, Suma." The sleeping baby has blond hair but his feature face look like Sasuke and Mikoto with whiskered cheeks.

"Say hello to Yuma."

**FIN**


	18. Writer's Note

First, I want to say thank you to myself coz I finished this story LOL! It was hard for me coz I never write anything like this before. Not only for time-travel theme, but also 3 pairs (my OTPs, of course) in one long MC. I'm out of my comfort zone for this story. Usually I wrote plotless romance fluff for single pair. Not to mention, for some people this story maybe not be categorized as heavy plot but it is for me. I put a lot of thought when I made the draft so I'm over the moon to know people read it, support it and love it.

Second, thank you for all my reviewers and my beta reader. From the bottom of my heart, I'm grateful. Your reviews helped me a lot to keep writing and finished this story. For those who write ff too, you know how the review means a lot to us. To spare your precious time then left me a review... I can't say it enough but thank you. Your reviews means a lot to me. Mi-chan, despite we have problems with our emails, I really appreciate you helped to correct my grammars. Dakara, Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu...

I get the basic idea for time-travel after I watched Avengers: Endgame last year =)) Hands up for those who watched that movie! XD Like I did mention to my reviewers, I want to read this kind of ff but when I searched I couldn't find it so...I thought to myself, why don't I write one? One time-travel ff in Avengers fandom inspired me a lot to write this story. It's called "Man Out Of Time" by samptra (Stony pair). It's beautifully written and I wish I write one, hence this story began.

I was inspired by Harry Potter fandom to created this story. Mostly from Drarry fanfics. I don't mean to judge but if you read Harry Potter fandom you would see yourself how creative the stories inside. It's blow my mind how they played(?) with the canon setting, such as the potions, the spells, the magical myths etc. Mostly, I found them created their own for those things but still make sense and related to canon! It's so amazing! Therefore, I made this story. I created a jutsu, played(?) with canon settings and dare I say I'm doing a good job? Well, actually 'm not so sure but your comments/reviews stated otherwise so... fuck yeah, I'M GOOD!

The title... man... I was desperate when I choose this title. At first, I wanted to name this story after the song which inspired me, like I said in the first chap's author's note. The song called "Perfect Mistake", ost from J-Drama "Perfect World". Yes, SasuNaru brought back in time because it was accident and still fit if I used "Perfect Mistake" as the title but 'mistake' sounds bad luck, don't you think? Since this story about time travel so I change 'mistake' to 'time' LOL.

True, I admitted the first time I started it, I want this story to be SasuNaru-centric but as the time passed and story developed... it can't be done because HashiMada and TobiIzu affected the plot so I changed the content to be equally divided between 3 pair. The part about Menma went back to the past and there are 2 parallel future, I was inspired by Dragon Ball Z, the part of Trunks changed the past although his future won't be affected.

I made Itachi to be the Godaime Hokage in Menma's future coz he is special to me. I saw in internet that Itachi want to be Hokage based on his Shinden novel but never tell a soul so I want to give it to him in my story. HE DESERVED IT. I'm troubled to choose who should I paired him with? I'm not against canon straight pair yet I don't want to pair him with Izumi. I so fucking jealous of her so nope. I dunno which one to choose. Deidara, Shisui, or Kisame? Canon-wise, Shisui is the closest to Itachi and Kisame worshipped Itachi in canon but Deidara is blond LOL It will be Uchiha brothers have their own blond lovers if I made ItaDei =)) In canon Shisui only 3-4 years older than Itachi but in Menma's history, Shisui is 6 years older than him.

Please take note, I don't watch/read Boruto, it seems Rinnegan appear so often in there but I use rinnegan ability here based on manga and anime Naruto which as far as I know, it mostly related to create life, revive the dead, etc. Personally, I don't think Masashi Kishimoto create two jutsu with the exact same abilities. I may enhanced Izanagi a bit but imo, Izanagi is powerful hence the user can only use it once like rinne tensei cost the user's life. In here, Hagoromo didn't showed up in front of edo-tensei Hokages.

Idk about you guys but for me, it's rare to find a SasuNaru or HashiMada fic which AT LEAST mentioned that they are reincarnations of Hagoromo's sons or explored the reincarnation bond. If you find one, feel free to let me know. I want to read it. I know I adjusted some (well, a lot) of canon facts to suit my story but have you noticed? If not, then it's fine LOL

You may have guessed it but I created Hiko based off Obito. Well, he isn't a cheerful type like kid!Obito or Naruto but rather a serious kid after Hashirama's death. I made him an untalented Uchiha because duh, his fathers are too powerful! It's boring if he can use mokuton and rinnegan all together like Edo-Madara. It's too gary sue for OC, no? However, I do believe if Hiko has siblings, one of them will be this powerful like Edo-Madara. Yes, one of HashiMada child will be powerful but not Hiko.

Funny thing, does any of you notice that I make each pairs proposing their lovers in bed rooms? XD I swear, it was not my intention! I didn't planned it to happened like that! I just went with the flow of my story but... if I think about it, it's kinda funny. You know, great and talented shinobis like Hashirama, Tobirama and Sasuke proposed their spouses in bedrooms. Not to mention in my other SasuNaru fic (oneshoot "Your Birthday Present"), I made the a confesion scene in bedroom as well! LOL Idk, idk, it's my thing or something but yeah, I spent most of my time in bedroom so maybe that's why. However, in my defense, if you think about it, there are high probability for Tobirama and Sasuke to do that in bedrooms. Both are not fond of PDA and romantically awkward, imo. Yes, it's definitely OOC of Hashirama to not do it in public LOL Madara maybe prefer it in private but Hashirama definitely would do something such as love declaration like that in public, imho LOL

Tbh, there are fluff scenes that I want to put inside the story but those scenes are not highly related or affects the plot. It's like filler episode you could say. I was afraid you'll get bored coz it has no point so I never put them. It would make this story longer and I don't think I can keep it up. Even now I want to end this story as soon as possible coz I have another story I want to write. I can't write 2 MC stories at the same time coz I will lose interest faster.

My Indonesian reader often asked me to make Naruto meet his grandparents but unfortunately I have to turned it down because it didn't have connection with my plot. You see all of it heavily gravitated on Uchiha's family. I admit it will be interesting to make it but I'm going to honest I'm not good with OCs. Yes, in here some of OCs are affecting my plot. They were needed yet barely have a scene of their own LOL and most of them are Uchihas, if you noticed.

Also, I do have a plan to make a sequel but I don't think I can with my pregnancy at the moment. It will be hard to dedicated my time to write another WIP. I also have ideas for drarry, sessinu, Indra-Asura and Itachi but all of them will be draft for now until I have time to write again. Usually, I won't have any time to write for 6-12 month after give birth. A newborn baby is a handful, I tell you.

All in all, thank you so much for your supports! I'm on cloud nine throughout the past year I'm writing this story! I dunno when I can publish new story so I bid you good bye for now! I hope all of you are stay healthy in this pandemi crisis!

—Su—

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening "Machigai Sagashi" OST from J-Drama called Perfect World while writing this story. The lyrics fits HashiMada and TobiIzu situation because they were at war and inspired me a lot. Hence, the title similar to the drama but the story is not. I didn't watch the drama only like the soundtrack.
> 
> One more, I'm well aware time-travel does exist in Naruto's movie (NS Movie #4) and in Boruto's series. Frankly speaking, I don't watch or read Boruto.
> 
> So, in both episodes, I know they usee some artifacs or something to do time travel but in here, this fic, there are nothing like that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you're thinking about this story! Leave a comment if you don't mind! It's my first time ever writing about time travel story so any feedback would be a great help!
> 
> [1] Taken from the canon from the scene before Izuna's death


End file.
